Trust
by dimezzeg192
Summary: What if Elena stopped Ester's plan the night of the ball. Set During and after Dangerous Liaisons. Elijah/Elena pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclosure, I do not own Vampire Diaries or any characters.

Elena stood outside the doors of the Klaus's large mansion channeling her bravery. She knew Damon would be angry with her for showing up here but Ester had invited her not him. She listened to the noise of people talking and the soft music playing and contemplated turning around and going home. She had to find out what Ester was planning. She took a deep breath and smoothed out her dress before she opened the doors. A few heads were turned by her appearance and she felt totally uncomfortable. As she gazed around the room looking at all the people in beautiful gowns and tuxedoes her eyes met Elijah's. He gave her a warm smile and nodded his head politely. She took a few steps to go speak with him when she was met instead by a pair of piercing blue eyes.

"Hi Damon." She said quietly.

"Elena? No! What are you doing here?" He looked angry.

"I was the one who was invited, you stole my invitation." She replied coldly and crossed her arms. He grabbed her arm and tried to turn her around back out the door but she wasn't having it. She twisted her arm out of his grasp and took a few steps away. "I'm not leaving Damon."

"You're not even supposed to be here. You're being and idiot now let's go." He tried to grab her again but this time someone intervened.

"Stefan!" Elena hadn't expected him to stop Damon. She knew he wasn't happy with her either but at least he wouldn't make her leave.

"I told you she'd show up." He said totally ignoring Elena. Stefan looked pleased with himself. The two started arguing with themselves and Elena felt like she would explode. She rolled her eyes and stormed off leaving the two of them acting like children. She hated it when they put her directly in the middle of their fighting. Neither of them had even realized she walked away.

She felt anxious as she made her way through the crowd trying to find any familiar face that wasn't Stefan or Damon. She knew she cared deeply about them both but she knew she would never be truly happy with either. They needed each other more than they needed her and she had to let them go.

As she wandered around she grew increasingly nervous and could feel her own heart begin racing. She was scared being alone at this huge party, angry at Stefan and Damon for not letting her make her own decisions, worried about Jeremy and Ric and all the emotions crashed within her at once and she couldn't take it. Just as she felt like she would pass out from all the stress she felt a strong hand on her shoulder and jumped slightly.

"Are you alright Elena?" Elena turned at the sound of Elijah's voice. He smiled at her and she knew he could hear her heart racing as fast as it possibly could. Elena wasn't sure if it was because she was afraid of him or if it was something else. She returned his smile with a genuine smile of her own and began to calm down.

"I'm fine, thank you." She tried to sound as brave as she could but she had to admit to herself that Elijah made her very nervous. She knew he had never wanted to hurt her but she always kept her guard up around him so she took a step back.

"You're lying to me." He said with complete confidence. She glanced around the room quickly and noticed Stefan and Damon had finally started looking for her.

"Maybe just a little." Her stomach felt like it was doing back flips. Elijah turned to see what she had been looking at and noticed the Salvatore brothers. He could tell from the pained expression on Elena's face that she didn't want them to bother her so he moved to block their view of her.

"Normally I would be offended by anyone lying to me but I believe in your case I can make an exception." He stepped towards her, there was a table behind her from preventing her from retreating any further. "I'm guessing the Salvatore's are making feel you anxious?" He questioned. She only nodded at his question worrying that if she tried to speak she might throw up involuntarily. "We are about to have the first dance of the evening." Elijah stated. "I would honored if I might share it with you." Her heart fluttered around in her chest and was pounding loudly and Elijah smirked. She opened her mouth to answer him but no words would come out. He realized that she was very uncomfortable and offered his arm to her instead of asking again. She took it without hesitation.

Elijah walked her over to the bottom of the staircase and spoke softly to her. "I have to make the announcement for the dance." Elena was disappointed as his arm dropped so he could walk up the staircase and make his speech. His voice was mesmerizing and Elena couldn't take her eyes off him as he spoke. It seemed like forever until he was again standing by her side offering his arm. "Ready?" He asked. She was at a complete loss for words and all he did was smile and led her to the dance floor.

The music started to play and it was beautiful. Elijah was beyond graceful as he danced with Elena. The two of them were completely in sync. Elena still couldn't take her eyes him. He was constantly scanning the room but his eyes always found their way back to Elena's. He looked happy and she was completely at ease with him in this moment. "Thank you." She finally mustered up some courage to speak.

"For what?" Elijah was confused. He hadn't done anything.

"I know you only asked me to dance to keep Stefan and Damon away. Thank you." Her eyes were sad but Elijah just smiled.

"Elena. I admit I have never cared for either of the Salvatore's but I would be lying if I told you that your distress was the only reason I asked you to dance." It was her turn to be confused. "You look absolutely beautiful." He whispered in her ear and he could hear Elena's heart actually skip a beat at his compliment. He looked around and noticed they were about to switch partners. "Get ready." He said and twirled her away into her new partner. Damon.

"And just where have you been hiding?" As if he didn't already know glaring at Elijah.

"Elijah asked me to dance." She was trying to keep her conversation with Damon to a minimum for fear he would do something rash as he so often did.

"I don't trust him Elena and you shouldn't either." He stated

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Um, did you forget the fact that he made sure that both you and Jenna died for nothing?" He snarled trying to keep his voice down.

"No. But I also know he did it to save his family. I would have done the same for Jeremy and you would have done the same for Stefan. You need to let it go. I have." She found it odd that she was so strongly defending Elijah's actions. She herself had been heartbroken at the events of the sacrifice ritual but she knew she would have acted no differently if the roles had been reversed. He hadn't done it to hurt her.

"And did you forget about the part where he lied to you and told you that you would be safe knowing he was planning on sacrificing you at the ritual in the first place? He was going to let you walk into that ritual and die and you wouldn't even have known!" His voice was angry but still quiet.

"He never lied to me about it Damon." She was met with Damon's fist knocking into her forehead. "Hey!" She swatted his hand away.

"Elena wake up. He is not your friend. You need to listen to me or you're going to wind up dead again! You're being stupid." It was like fire was pouring from Damon's mouth with every word he spoke.

"Damon. He didn't lie to me. I knew the deal I had made with him and I knew exactly what I was agreeing to. He never promised me I wouldn't get hurt." She was trying to remain calm.

"Jenna died Elena. John died. You died." His grip was tightening on her and it actually hurt a little.

"Jenna died because we rescued Caroline. John died because you forced me to drink your blood. I was going to die no matter what. No matter what choice I made I was going to lose someone I cared about. Elijah did what he had to do to reunite his family and I respect that. Why did you do it?"

"Elena, I only did that because I love you!" He declared.

"Well maybe that's the problem!" Her words tasted like venom leaving her mouth. "You're so caught up in trying to keep me safe that you would let everyone I care about die. You're selfish and you never listen to me!" Maybe she was too harsh but he was just so aggravating. Damon was now beyond angry and her eyes started to water and she was suddenly shuffled back to Elijah. She held back her tears and he held here by the waist.

"I never realized how highly you thought of me." Elena was embarrassed at the realization he had been listening the entire time. "I must say I admire you. You have a tremendous capacity for forgiveness." Her eyes became dazed and she wasn't sure what to say. "Are you okay?" He wanted to make her feel comfortable again.

"I feel like I'm being torn apart." If Elijah hadn't know it was an impossibility he would have sworn he could feel her heart break in two that very moment. He had always considered himself a noble man but Elena Gilbert put even his honor to shame. A single tear rolled down her cheek and he drew her in closer and used his thumb to wipe it away. She trembled slightly at his touch but didn't make any move to stop him. If he had is way Elena would be his and he would ensure she would never feel like this again. The Salvatore's were fools for all they continued to put her through. It took a moment for Elena to realize they were no longer dancing but just standing there.

"Elena, you are the most compassionate person I have ever met. Don't let those boys dull your shine." He used emphasis on the word boys. Elena appreciated Elijah's kind words but she couldn't stand hurting anybody and tonight she had really hurt Damon. Elijah lifted her chin so he looked into her now reddened eyes. The look on her face made him angry. "I never did apologize to you. I know both you and your Aunt were hurt in the ritual…" He wasn't sure if he could continue. "I had no intention of letting you die and if I had known I would never have let Niklaus kill Jenna." Elena knew his words were sincere. After all, he had offered her the potion to bring her back. He obviously cared about her and would never deliberately hurt her.

"I know that Elijah. I was so angry at first but then I had to stop and think. If the roles had been reversed I would have done the same to save Jeremy. If I had the chance to bring my family back I would do it in a heartbeat. I don't blame you for anything." Elijah smiled. "I am glad you got your family back." They both glanced around the room for his siblings. Klaus was dancing with Caroline. He was obviously trying to be suave and Caroline was trying to ignore him. Kol was tormenting Rebekah as she was trying to focus on her dance with Matt and Finn was standing on the staircase right by their mother's side.

Ester. Elena finally remembered the reason she was here. Ester had sent her an invitation asking to meet with her in private.

"Elijah. I have to tell you something." Her eyes were full of concern.

"My mother wishes to speak with you. I'm aware." He stiffened at his own statement.

"You are?" She asked as she noticed the change in his composure. Elijah glanced around for a moment then grabbed Elena and whisked her away to a back hallway where they were alone.

"Elena, I don't want to take advantage of the situation at hand but I'm skeptical of my mother's intentions towards Niklaus." Elena nodded in understanding. "Please don't think me rude for asking but can I rely on you to tell me what she says?" Elena contemplated for a moment. She knew in her heart she didn't want any harm to come to Elijah and losing his brother would be devastating. She remembered what it felt like watching Damon snap Jeremy's neck. A sudden realization hit Elena like a tidal wave. This was probably the only reason Elijah was being so nice to her.

"Yes." There was no deceit in her answer. "But if that was all you wanted from me you could have just asked instead of the whole dancing charade and pretending to be nice." She held her arms defensively close to her body and stared at her feet and started to leave. Elijah pulled per close to him and backed her into the wall one hand on either side of her head. He didn't say anything for a moment and just looked her up and down carefully. She rested her hands against the wall desperately wishing she could disappear into it. She was all too aware of how alone they were.

"Elena, believe me when I tell you this was no charade. I care about you very much." He stepped closer and cupped her face so she couldn't look away from him and her heart was going crazy again. He realized what she must have thought about him at this moment, he was just trying to use her just like everyone else but it really wasn't the case. "I understand completely that after everything my family has put you through you owe me no loyalty."

"What, are you trying to make another deal?" Elena rolled her eyes making him move even closer so their bodies were touching.

"No. No more deals. I am simply asking you as a man who cares for his family. I hope you will help me but I won't blame you if you don't and I will not hold it against you." He stared hard at her. Elena knew in that moment that Elijah was not simply looking at her. If was almost as if he was seeing directly into her soul. She wondered for a moment if he could see all her darkest thoughts. Neither of them made a move and stood there taking each other in. Elijah knew he had said the right words as Elena smiled and her heartbeat started to relax. She closed her eyes for a minute and Elijah just watched her as she breathed. "Please." Elena opened her eyes completely caught off guard. He had every advantage right now and yet he didn't use it. He really was just asking her. He moved both his hands to her waist, Elena was embarrassed but she admitted to herself she liked Elijah.

"Excuse me. Miss Gilbert?" Elijah released Elena and they both turned their heads to see Finn. "My mother was hoping you would have a word with her." Elena took a deep breath.

"Of course." She turned her attention back to Elijah. He wrapped his arm around her and led her back to the ballroom and headed to the stairs. Elijah's hand trailed down her entire arm before he caught her hand and squeezed it lightly. She turned back to look at him. "I'll be back." She touched his shoulder lightly with her free hand making Elijah smile.

"I'll be waiting for you." He was hesitant to let her go but he could see his mother's expression and slowly released her. He watched as she slowly ascended the stairs and greeted his mother. She took one last look back at him before she was completely gone from sight. He swore he would never fall for another doppelganger but something was so enchanting about Elena Gilbert. She shared the face with two women he had loved but their similarities were only skin deep.


	2. Chapter 2

Tatia had simply played games with him and Klaus and she started this entire mess to begin with. Katerina cared only for herself and proved it time after time. Elena's gift for love and compassion overwhelmed Elijah, he could only hope his words reached her and she would not betray him now. Even if she chose not to help him he knew deep down he could not hurt Elena again. The girl would do anything to protect her loved ones and he wished he could capture that protectiveness and direct towards himself.

He looked across the room and for the first time since they had all turned and he actually saw all his siblings happy. Klaus was conversing with the blonde vampire that had captured his heart. Niklaus may never admit it but he cared deeply about her. It seemed strange but Caroline actually seemed to be enjoying his company. She was trying to ignore him but she couldn't seem to help laughing at Niklaus's attempts at flirting.

Rebekah was still dancing with Matt Donovan. The two of them were also smiling and he spun her around the dance floor. He felt a twinge of protectiveness for his sister. He knew she could hold her own against anyone but she was still his baby sister after all.

Kol was all smiles surrounded by a group of women. He had been in a coffin for the last hundred years and was clearly enjoying himself now. Elijah shook his head when all the women began giggling uncontrollably at whatever shameless thing Kol has just said.

He looked around the room but saw no sign of Finn. He wandered around but couldn't find him anywhere.

He noticed the Salvatore brother's arguing. Damon of course was angry over what Elena had said to him during the dance and was not happy she was spending so much time with him. Elijah knew he was not going to let Elena go so easily. He was swearing that he knew best how to take care of her and was insisting she was acting like a fool for even showing up here. Elijah would love nothing better than to rip the older brothers head clean off but he knew Elena would never forgive him if any harm came to either brother.

"Dear brother, I love you but you're pacing is driving me absolutely mad." Kol was standing at Elijah's side. "What has your garments in such a twist?"

"Elena Gilbert." Elijah stated without looking at his brother.

"The doppelganger?" Kol raised his eyebrow at his brother. "Don't tell me brother you've fallen in love with her." Kol laughed.

"I'm concerned for her. Mother invited her here to speak privately. They've been gone quite a while. I hope she's alright." He responded.

"And why should you care?" It was a fair question.

"She's been through enough at the hands of our family. I will not let any more harm to come to her." Elijah almost growled.

"I think Nik will have something to say about that. He intends to use her as a portable human blood bag. He'll be upset to learn you've developed feelings for her." Kol smirked.

"I am not afraid of Niklaus. He'll learn to deal with it. He's done quite enough to Elena." Kol knew his brother well enough to know his mind was made up. Elijah wanted Elena Gilbert and he has never before been denied anything he wanted.

"How do you know she feels the same way about you brother? It would appear she already has two suitors." Elijah cringed at the thought of Elena with either of those fools.

"To hell with both of them." Elijah stated. "Stefan Salvatore is no longer a threat. And it would appear Elena has broken things off with Damon. I will be the only one she needs." Kol laughed.

"That's rather selfish of you Elijah." He insisted. "And just because she has broken things off with the Salvatore's doesn't mean she harbors any romantic feelings for you." Kol argued. It dawned on Elijah that he was right. One night and a dance wouldn't just wash away his betrayal against her.

"She will." Elijah smiled.

"You never did share very well did you?" Kol laughed again.

"I will not lose to them." Elijah was confident.

"Here she comes." He pointed to the staircase where Elena was now descending. They locked eyes and Elijah knew instantly something was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena leaned against the wall as she held her hands to her chest thinking about what she just heard. She was having a hard time catching her breath. As much as she would love to be rid of Klaus she couldn't justify all of them dying. She liked Elijah and if she was being completely honest with herself she did like Rebekah as well. On top of it she was being forced into being part of their deaths. There was no way anyone else was going to die because of her.

She took a few deep breaths and rubbed her hand where Ester had cut her to take her blood. She walked rapidly towards the stairs, she had to find Elijah and put a stop to this. She reached the top of the stairs and scanned the room. She spotted all four of the Original's quickly and watched them for a moment. She looked at Klaus, he was smiling but it wasn't the evil scheming smile Elena so often saw from him. It was a true and deep smile and Elena just knew there really was good in him. It was really deep but it was there. The four turned to stare at her and her heart stopped. They were all counting on her to save their lives. She kept her eyes on Elijah as she made her way down each step. She moved to approach him but Damon suddenly blocked her way.

"Okay Elena. You had your fun. We're leaving now." He put and arm around her and tried to lead her towards the door.

"No Damon." She pulled herself away from him. "I need to talk to Elijah." She said and tried to move around him but Damon grabbed her arm.

"You are not going over there." He told her. "You are going home, now." He was trying to intimidate her but she couldn't back down. Not now with so much at stake.

"No." She said calmly and his nose flared. She looked passed Damon and gave Elijah a pleading look. "Let go." She commanded and Elijah was suddenly standing beside her. The tension between the two men was almost painful.

"Excuse us Damon. I believe I heard Elena say she needed to speak with me. We'll just be a moment." He was lying, he intended to keep her the rest of the night. He pulled Elena away gently infuriating Damon. He led her sufficiently away, he could hear her breaths become shorter as they walked. He turned her so her back was to Damon. She tried to turn to look back at him but Elijah caught her face and made her look at him.

"What's the matter?" Elijah sounded genuinely concerned. She put her hands on his shoulders and he rested his hands on her waist. Elijah smiled at Damon's reaction to this. He knew it was childish but he enjoyed making Damon upset, it was a win win situation for him.

"I'm fine." She was lying again but he simply nodded.

"How was your meeting?" He eyed every part of her to detect any other falsehood.

"Intense." She took a deep breath. It was the only word she could think of to describe the story. "It was intense."

"I'm guessing my mother is not as forgiving of Niklaus as she would like us to believe?" Elijah could guess that much from her short statement. Elena looked up and noticed Finn was listening to her. He would be able to hear her warn Elijah. Her heart skipped a few beats and she looked back at Elijah.

"She just wanted to apologize for everything Niklaus has done to me and my family. She only wants to put it all in the past and be a family with all of you again. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to have that if I was angry enough to try to get revenge." Another lie. He was disappointed with Elena now. She was repeatedly lying to him proving she didn't trust him after all. That was until she looked Elijah directly in the eyes and shook her head ever so slightly. She wanted him to know she was lying. She couldn't speak freely. His displeasure washed away with the knowledge that she wanted to warn him and pulled her into his body protectively and she rested her head against him. Damon was glaring at them but he didn't care.

"What's happening?" He whispered in her ear causing her to shudder slightly.

"Elijah listen to me your mother…" She was cut off by Finn once again interrupting them. Her heart actually stopped for a few seconds and she gripped Elijah's shoulders tightly. She was afraid of Finn. Elijah couldn't think of a time when Elena would have spoken to him and didn't understand why she would be afraid.

"Miss Gilbert. Can you come with me for a moment?" Without hesitation he took Elena's arm and half dragged her across the room. She turned look to Elijah as Finn forced her away, she was terrified.

Elijah knew that Elena wanted to tell him something and he knew by her reaction that Finn was somehow involved in whatever was going on. He also knew he wouldn't be able to speak to her now that Finn was guarding her and went to find Klaus.

"Niklaus." He found him in a corner of the room looking very friendly with the blonde. "I apologize for interrupting but something is happening with Elena. I fear we don't have much time to figure it out."

"Is she okay!?" Caroline jumped up scanning the room for her best friend.

"Yes she's alright but it would appear our brother Finn is keeping her glued to his side." Elijah was looking very serious and he knew Klaus would understand his cause for concern. Caroline spotted her and noticed Finn had a tight hold on her arm. She was about ready to storm over there and demand he let her go but Klaus stopped her.

"I don't think that would be wise, love. Give me a minute to think." Caroline was angry but didn't want to cause anything worse to happen so she stopped.

"She was trying to warn me about something before Finn dragged her away. I can't get near her now." Klaus picked up more than just concern in his brothers voice but chose to ignore it.

"I think I have an idea." Caroline stated. "I hope you don't take this personally Klaus." Suddenly Caroline's hand went flying and she slapped Klaus across the face. He was stunned. "And don't you come near me again do you understand! Just stay away from me!" She shouted in his face. She could tell by his face that he was hurt and didn't understand what had just happened. There was a roar of laughter from the crowd as she stormed off towards the punch bowl. Klaus was about to go after her but Elijah's arm stopped him.

"Just wait. It would seem Miss Forbes is a very intelligent woman." They watched as an amused Kol approached her trying to get details of their "argument". He watched as Kol nodded and walked away from Caroline now only pretending to laugh.

"Ah Finn!" They could hear him talking loudly across the room. "You'll never guess what our dear Niklaus did to poor Caroline Forbes! I swear our brother has no shame!" He was able to get close to Finn without suspicion and Klaus raised an eyebrow at the series of events.

"Kol. I do not care whatsoever what Niklaus has done." Finn's face was like stone. He never cared for Kol's antics.

"Yes, but this is truly comical. Didn't you see her slap him right in from of everybody. Not that he didn't deserve it of course. I know I've said my fair share of inappropriate things to a lovely woman but Nik even put me to shame!" Kol declared. Elijah and Klaus rolled their eyes and wished Kol would get on with it already. But everyone stopped at the sound of clinking glasses.

Ester stood halfway up the stairs and was gazing at all her party guests. Groups of waiters glided across the room handing out glasses of champagne to everyone. She was giving her obligatory toast now. Kol remained next to Elena as Finn raced to be near their mother's side. Elijah relaxed but knew he could not get to Elena at this moment without attracting attention. He could hear Elena's heart racing from across the room but there were too many people so he couldn't see her properly.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena had been afraid since Finn took her away from Elijah but she was keeping a straight face. She felt safer when Elijah was near and wanted to go back to him. She was grateful when Finn finally let go of her but knew it was too late to warn Elijah. Her heart was racing as she watched people taking their glasses of champagne. This was it. She was going to fail and Elijah and his entire family were going to die because of her. Hope rekindled in her as she realized Kol was still standing with her. Maybe it wasn't too late. The binding spell would only work if all five siblings drank the champagne. She had to warn Kol.

"What's the matter, Love? You seem a bit tense. I know I'm remarkably handsome but don't worry. I don't bite…much." He winked at her. Elena couldn't understand how he could be making jokes at a time like this and had to force herself to remember he had no idea he was going to die soon.

"I'm afraid." She whispered keeping her eyes on Ester and Finn as a waiter handed the pair their champagne.

"Of what?" Kol finally sounded serious. "No one here is going to hurt you tonight. We've all promised to be on our best behavior." He tried to sound assuring but he didn't know what Elena knew. It hit her. She remembered one of her many talks with Elijah and knew that at one time Kol had shared the gift of magic with their mother. Maybe she communicate to him what was about to happen.

She lifted the champagne glass and shook it barely enough to draw his attention to it. He looked at it but just gave her an odd look. She looked him in the eyes then down the glass and shook her head slightly. Luckily neither Finn nor Ester had noticed. Elena could tell Kol still didn't fully understand her meaning. She opened her clenched hand and showed him the bandage across her hand and glared back at the glass. His eyes widened and she knew he now understood. He smirked at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Her heart was racing as Kol gave her a wink and only pretended to drink from his glass. She finally let out the breath she had been holding in.

Elena threw back the liquid in her own glass knowing she had saved them all but still couldn't calm down. She returned the empty glass to a waiter walking by. The room became noisy once again and Finn and Ester had retreated to the top of the stairs and disappeared believing their work to be done. Elena grabbed the glass from Kol and drank it down quickly. He eyed her suspiciously but said nothing.

"Trust me. You don't want that." She told him as she rocked back and forth slightly. She became dizzy as every emotion she felt crashed down on her again.

"Are you alright?" He asked stepping towards her.

"I don't feel very good." She held her hands to her chest and tried to relax. "I can't breathe." Kol grabbed her by her waist and they were suddenly outside in the garden. The cool air was refreshing. She leaned her arms against one of the statues but couldn't catch her breath.

"I never understood why you women wear dresses like these." Kol approached her and the picked at the fabric of her dress. "It seems more like a torture device then clothing." Elena looked at him and rolled her eyes and gasped trying to get air. "I could help you with that." He moved his hand to her zipper but she turned around and slapped his hand away.

"Don't!" He laughed at her.

"Sit down." Kol commanded as pushed her to one of the benches. Elena did as he said and sat down. She closed her eyes and rubbed the sides of her head trying to clear her mind. Kol sat next to her and she flinched.

"Do I scare you Elena?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered and slid away from him. He smiled at her admission but just let her sit for a few minutes while she composed herself. When she was finally calm enough he stood and faced her.

"Nik isn't the only one in danger is he?" He asked moving closer to her. She shook her head. "Alright, tell me what happened."

"I can't." Her voice was panicked and she stared at the door watching the people inside expecting to see Finn or Ester any second. Kol reached down and turned her face so she had to look at him. He moved uncomfortably close to her and pulled her up so she was standing.

"Why not?" He asked tightening his hold on her face. She flinched again but shook her head. Kol was dangerous and she was afraid he would hurt her.

"I can't tell you here." She told him and he seemed to accept her answer because he relaxed.

"Tomorrow then?" He questioned and she nodded. "And we'll be safe until then?" He eyed Elena carefully checking for any signs of deceit.

"Yes." She assured. "Don't bring Finn." She said this so softly Kol almost didn't hear it.

"I believe a thank you is in order." He stated finally releasing her face. He remained uncomfortably close though. "I'm not exactly sure what it is you did but I know you just stopped something terrible from happening." He smiled at her. "I see now why my brother speaks so highly of you." Elena was taken aback by his last statement. Elijah talked about her? She relaxed finally believing he wasn't going to hurt her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kol disappeared and was tossed across the garden.

"Damon!? Stop it!" Elena yelled at him and went to Kol. She helped him up and he touched her shoulder and smiled. "He wasn't hurting me." She explained.

"Thanks Darling." He told her as he focused back on Damon. "Damon Salvatore, you are intruding on a private conversation and I request politely that you leave. Now." He warned.

"Like hell! Come on Elena." She started to go to him but Kol thrust an arm out and stopped her. A group of guests had accumulated at the door and were watching the scene unfold. Elena was growing nervous as the crowd grew larger but Kol didn't seem to care in the slightest.

"You've got quite the temper. I don't think Elena is safe going anywhere with you." Damon was beyond angry at the accusation.

"Elena, over here! Now!" Elena wasn't sure what to do. She was once again caught in the middle of an impossible situation. She didn't really want to leave with Damon but she didn't want to stay here with Kol either and she found it odd she wanted Elijah. She took another step towards Damon but Kol grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back.

"Don't be such a barbarian. What are you planning to do? Beat her with a club and drag her off by her lovely hair?" He asked playing with it. Elena swatted his hand away.

"Stop that!" She commanded but Kol ignored her.

"Elena is more than capable of making her own decisions and she already told you I was not harming her. She can stay if she wants to." Damon was looking back and forth between the two of them when Elijah pushed through the crowd.

"What's going on out here?" He eyed Kol's defensive hold on Elena, she was clearly frightened but Elijah wasn't sure of what. "Kol?"

"Elijah!" Elena cried out and tried to go to him but Kol wouldn't let her go.

"Elena and I were just having a nice little chat. Weren't we?" He smirked at Elena and touched her face with his free hand and she tried to pull away from him again.

"Let her go." Elijah insisted. The brothers locked eyes for a moment and Kol finally backed down. He loosened his hold on her. In the blink of an eye Damon sped across the garden and snapped Kol's neck.

"Damon! Are you crazy!?" Elena yelled bending down to Kol.

"Maybe." He had a crazed look in his eye and he grabbed Elena by the hand and tried to drag her back inside. "We're leaving."


	5. Chapter 5

Elijah needed to find Elena. She wanted to warn him about something proving she cared about him on some level. He had only looked away for a second but Elena and Kol had both vanished before he made his way to them. He quickly searched but couldn't find them anywhere. The last thing he had seen was Kol putting his arm around her. Elijah knew Kol did it purposefully to annoy him and it had worked. He was becoming agitated again when he finally spotted a crowd gathering at the garden door. He had to force himself through everyone and was surprised at the scene he discovered. He couldn't initially tell what was happening.

"What's going on out here?" He asked putting together some pieces. "Kol?" Kol had dragged Elena out here to talk to her and Damon had followed them. Elena was clearly afraid. Was Kol really threatening her or was he was just trying to upset Damon? Either scenario was likely. Kol did always love to play games with people. The way Kol was holding her and their closeness made Elijah cringe.

"Elijah!" If he didn't know better Elijah could have sworn Elena was glad at his appearance. Kol was protesting his innocence and reached over and touched Elena's face.

"Let her go." Elijah knew Kol was trying to get to him but he also knew Kol wouldn't challenge him and he slowly released Elena. Before Elijah could do anything else Damon had snapped Kol's neck. Elena was yelling at him and bent down to Kol. He let them argue for a moment so he could get a better understanding of what had happened.

"Damon! Are you crazy!?" Elena yelled bending down to Kol.

"Maybe." He had a crazed look in his eye and he grabbed Elena by the hand and tried to drag her back inside. "Come on we're leaving."

"Damon, stop it!" She told him. "I'm not going with you, not when you're acting like this."

"Acting like what!?" Everyone just watched them yell at each other.

"You just snapped Kol's neck!" She exclaimed. "What is wrong with you!?"

"What was he doing to you?" He accused and everyone just stared at her including Elijah.

"Damon, I told you! He wasn't doing anything. I was getting a little light headed so he brought me outside to get some air. That's it! I'm not going with you." She struggled against Damon and he finally stopped and looked at her. He reached out and touched her face. She stopped yelling or fighting against him.

"Come on Elena. We're leaving now." He was speaking softly to her and she was about to waver in her decision to leave. Elijah appeared in between Damon and Elena and pushed them apart.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked her.

"What?" She asked shaking her head.

"Are you hurt?" He asked again.

"No, I'm fine. Kol really didn't do anything." She answered and Elijah knew she wasn't lying. He moved Elena back behind him and grabbed Damon by the throat.

"Go back inside Elena." He told her still glaring at Damon.

"But…" She wanted to argue but Elijah gave her a harsh look and she jumped a little.

"Please go back inside. We'll just be a moment." He asked more politely. She hesitated for a few seconds then made her way slowly back inside. Once she was out of sight Elijah squeezed Damon's throat a little tighter.

He was attempting to take her away and Elijah didn't like it. He didn't want either Salvatore alone with her, especially Damon. He had always held some power over Elena and he always seemed to manipulate her into doing whatever he wanted and now he understood how. He was getting inside her head.

"I think it would be wise if you left now." Elijah said releasing Damon.

"I'm not leaving until Elena does." He snapped and the crowd began muttering, Elijah was rarely challenged.

"Yes you are. Elena has made it clear she does not wish to leave with you."

"What the hell do you think you're doing with her!?" Damon was angry at his interference and pulled himself out of Elijah's grip.

"I'm making sure Elena is alright. This is after all my home. She may come and go as she pleases and right now she is choosing to stay." Elijah keeping himself calm.

"That's crap! You must be compelling her. There's no way she would have stayed with you all night!" Damon moved dangerously close.

"Show some respect." Elijah refused to back away. "I compelled Elena one time when I forced her to tell me what she knew about the moonstone. You however, have compelled her on many occasions and tried again just a moment ago. You've also harmed by brother and you need to leave, now." Damon's face grew red with rage and he pushed Elijah.

"You just stay away from her! You and your psycho family have caused her enough pain!"

"I could say the same for you and Stefan." Elijah argued which only angered Damon even further.

"Elijah, really? Just rip his head off. Believe me, no one would care." Klaus appeared and began egging on the fight. Elijah shot him a disapproving look. Elijah grabbed Damon by the collar of his suit and pulled him close.

"If I chose I could rip your heart out of your chest without a second thought. Or I could simply compel you to stay away from Elena completely." He realized he may be over doing it but he wanted to make his point clear.

"You have to compel me away? That's pathetic." Damon laughed.

"I have no reason to interfere with your relationship if that's what you call it." Elijah tightened his grip on Damon. "The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because for whatever reason Elena does still want you around. I will not warn you to stay away from her. I will only warn you that if any harm comes to her I will have no problem removing your head from the rest of your body. Now leave!"

"You're the one that needs to stay away from Elena! You and your entire family!" Damon shoved Elijah back and returned inside.

"You really have gone soft haven't you brother." Klaus mocked his older brother.

"I won't harm him." Klaus clapped his brother on the back and laughed.

Elijah returned inside and noticed that Elena was with Caroline explaining what had just happened. Damon was nowhere to be seen. He watched as Stefan made his way over to them and offered to bring her home. She declined and she and Caroline were heading towards the door. They were leaving.

Elijah realized that with all the commotion he never got to say goodnight to Elena and sped across the parking lot to them before they could leave.

"Elena." She let out a small gasp and quickly spun to see Elijah standing very close behind her. Her heart was going crazy and Elijah smirked knowing he was causing it.

"Elijah. It's just you." Her body relaxed but her heart was still pounding. He was pleased by her reaction.

"I just wanted to bid you a good night before you left." He reached and tucked a stray piece of hair back behind her ear. He used the opportunity to brush against her skin and cupped her face in his strong hand. She didn't recoil but actually leaned her head into his hand and closed her eyes. He wished to every deity he could think of to grant him the ability to read minds at this moment but he could not.

"It was a rather interesting evening." She opened her eyes and saw Elijah looking not as he normally did but soft.

"I hope we didn't scare you too much." He let his hand drop and thought he could detect disappointment in Elena's eyes.

"Maybe just a little. Caroline is going to stay with me tonight." He nodded and looked at Caroline who was staring at him awkwardly. He was being too obvious and took a step back.

"I'm glad you won't be alone. I suspect I will be seeing you tomorrow at some point?" He questioned focusing back on Elena.

"Yes." She said hastily. She tried to cover her eagerness with an obvious statement. "I'll need to come back and get my car." He nodded again.

"Once again, you looked stunning tonight. I believe every man here tonight was jealous of my lovely dance partner." Elena blushed at his words.

"Thank you. Good night Elijah." He opened the door and let her retreat into the car before gently shutting it. He stood in the driveway until they were out of sight. He couldn't get Elena out of his head and knew the only thing stopping him from going over to her house tonight and doing something completely crazy was the knowledge that Caroline would be with her. He let the thoughts of her slip away as he went to locate Kol.


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline didn't say anything the entire ride home. She knew Elena was upset by everything that had happened and didn't want to push anything. They pulled into the driveway and Elena got out quickly and practically ran into the house.

"Elena?" Caroline followed her but Elena just ran up the stairs and into her room. "Elena!" She had thrown herself onto her bed and was holding her head. Caroline sat next to her. "What's the matter?"

"I just can't take it anymore." Elena said.

"Is this about Damon?" She asked. "I heard what you said to him."

"It's everything! Everything is just wrong!" She took a deep breath and explained what had happened. Everything about Ester, stopping Kol from drinking the champagne, the confrontation between Kol and Damon and how Elijah had shown up to rescue her. "I don't know what to do!"

"Well I don't think there's anything else you can do right now Elena. They'll come over tomorrow and maybe they can find a way to help you. I'm sure after you saved them they won't hurt you." Caroline said.

"I can't just sit here and wait! I'm so tired of that! Sitting here and waiting for the next awful thing to happen. I don't want to do this anymore!" Elena stood trying to get her dress off but could reach the zipper. She yelled in aggravation and Caroline held her shoulders.

"Hey, relax." Caroline appeared behind her and helped her get it unzipped. "Let's go out then. You're right, we shouldn't just sit here. Let's go out and have a little fun for once."

"I don't think I should. I'm in enough trouble already." Elena liked the idea but knew she shouldn't.

"Come on. Forget about everything for just one night. You can go back to being a stick in the mud tomorrow." Caroline wasn't going to let up.

"Okay." Elena agreed. "But I'm not a stick in the mud!"

"Yes! Get changed and I'll be right back! Wear something nice, we're going out!" Caroline yelled as she sped away.

Elena shook her head as she slid her dress off and tossed it carelessly on her bed. She threw on a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt. It was cut so the sleeves rested on her shoulders leaving her skin bare. She unpinned her hair and it fell around her shoulders in light curls from being pinned back all night.

"You look good." Caroline said causing Elena to jump.

"Thanks. You were quick." Elena said eying Caroline's pink dress and heels.

"Vampire, remember?" Caroline said and pushed Elena out of the house. "Let's go!"

They got to the Grill and Caroline immediately found the bartender and compelled him to give her and Elena anything they wanted for the night. The music was loud and the place was jam packed full of people. She felt uncomfortable at first but drank until all the awkwardness faded away.

For the first time in a long time Elena felt happy, like she did before her parents died. She let her guard down and was finally having fun. She lost track of how many drinks she had as she was dancing around without a care.

"So Elena." Caroline started when Elena finally took a break to get another drink. "I have to ask this now because I know you won't admit it tomorrow." Elena grabbed a bottle the bartender had left on the counter and poured herself a drink.

"What's up Care?" She asked.

"What was going on with you and Elijah earlier? And don't tell me nothing." Elena almost choked on her drink and looked at her friend, Caroline's gaze was unrelenting. Elena knew she wouldn't let up until she gave up answers, and honest ones.

"I got to the party and Stefan and Damon were starting in with their crap." Elena began. "They just got me so upset. Elijah must have picked up on it because he came over to me. I think he was just trying to calm me down. I didn't even have to tell him what was going on. He offered to dance with me so I wouldn't have to with Stefan or Damon. He was just being nice Caroline. Really." Elena stood and took a drink straight from the bottle she had stolen.

"Yeah right." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Maybe it seemed that way to you but everybody else could tell it was something more. Elijah totally has the hots for you Elena."

"No. No way." Elena shook her head in disbelief. "My love life is screwed up enough already. Plus, Elijah is one of the oldest vampires ever. I highly doubt he would really have any feelings for someone like me. He just wanted me to tell him what his mother was planning. He just wanted something from me just like everybody else."

"You're kidding yourself Elena. He's in love with you." Caroline's statement was bold.

"He just feels guilty over everything that happened during the sacrifice and wanted me to tell him what his mother and I talked about. That's it." Caroline did have a tendency to blow things out of proportion but a small voice in the back of her mind was telling her she was in denial.

"I wish you could have seen yourselves tonight. Not to mention he was a total mess the entire time you were off with vampire mommy." Elena shook her head again and rolled her eyes. "Just humor me for a minute. Say Elijah does like you. How do you feel about it?" Elena's face turned bright red face telling Caroline all she needed to know. "You like him don't you?"

"I don't know." She knew she was lying to herself and took a shot someone had just handed her.

"I don't believe that for a second." Caroline stared her down. "You're my best friend Elena. I'm not going to judge you. You just have to admit your feelings. Forget about Stefan and Damon."

"Okay! I like him!" Elena blurted out and her face turned almost purple. Caroline smirked. "I guess I always liked him."

"I knew it." She stated looking pleased with herself.

"I don't know how he feels about me though." Elena sounded a little defeated.

"Just talk to him. From what I saw tonight I would bet my life he's totally into you." Caroline sounded so sure of herself.

"It's not a good idea." Elena said weakly.

"Look. I know I've always been about team Stefan and I still think he's your epic love but…" She took a deep breath. "I understand that after everything that has happened too many things have changed between you too. It can't go back to the way it was with him. I get it. And as for Damon. He's an ass. I already know you can do better than him."

"I had feelings for Damon. He was there for me every minute Stefan was gone. I really thought there was a chance for us. I don't know what happened but those feelings are just gone. I mean I still care about him but I just don't think we can ever be together. We don't work." Elena explained feeling herself getting sad again.

"You probably only felt that way because he was there when Stefan wasn't. It was kind of traumatizing what happened. Damon helped you through it. It's natural you would develop feelings."

"So I was rebounding? That makes me feel worse." Elena poured another drink but just held onto it.

"Hey, Damon knew exactly what he was doing. You think he was being nice and helping you for your benefit? Yeah right. He was trying to make you feel for him Elena. Damon cares about Damon and that's it." Caroline was unrelenting but maybe she had a point. She never even gave Damon a second thought before Klaus took Stefan away. Even then she still wanted Stefan back more than anything. She couldn't remember the point where Damon became a possibility.

"Whatever. I suck." She took another sip.

"Listen to me. He knew it was his only shot to get you. Stefan was gone and you were hurting. He swooped in and charmed you so you would fall for him. And now that he realizes that it didn't work he's lashing out."

"But…" Caroline lifted her hand stopping Elena from interrupting.

"I know Damon cares about you a lot but he doesn't respect you. He tries to make all these decisions and doesn't care how you feel about it. There's more to a relationship than just caring about someone. Tell me. Why do you like Elijah?" Elena had to think about her reasons.

"Well. For one thing Elijah has never lied to me about anything. Even from the first time I met him he never sugar coated or even attempted to hide his plans from me. I knew exactly what I was getting myself into with him. He let me make my own choices and never made fun of me for them or told me I was stupid. He cares so much about his family and I just get that." Elena sighed. "The only thing I'm not sure about is..."

"What?" Caroline was confused.

"With Stefan and Damon I know that they don't really see me. When they look at me they see Katherine, or at least what she pretended to be. They both still love Katherine and I'm just some sort of sick substitute. It feels more like a game than anything and I don't want to play." She wanted to cry but held it in. There were way too many people around and she couldn't cry in front of them, she took drink to stop herself.

"I never realized you felt that way. You two are so different it never occurred to me anyone would ever mistake you." Caroline said.

"It's not that their mistaking me for Katherine. Deep down they know I'm not her. They're both trying to turn me into her. It's like their trying to change me. They idolize the idea of the girl they fell in love with and want me to be her." Elena's face was dark now.

"But you're not. You're Elena." Caroline assured her.

"Exactly. I will never be just Elena with Damon or Stefan. I'll always be the Katherine substitute." She said finishing off her drink.

"That really sucks. What does that have to do with Elijah?" Caroline asked.

"What if it's the same thing? Elijah was in love with Katherine once too. What if that's all he'll ever see me as?" Elena shifted slightly.

"It would be pretty sad if Elijah was still hung up on her. I really doubt it. Elijah is a lot more mature than Stefan and Damon, he understands who Katherine really is."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Elena grabbed the entire bottle and moved back to the floor taking a drink as she started to dance again.

"Hey there." Some guy walked up behind Elena and pulled her in.

"Hi." She greeted trying to remove his hands.

"You look like you want to get out of here." He told her.

"No, I'm happy right where I am thank you." She responded taking another drink.

"Come on now, why is it a hot girl like you is out here dancing all by yourself?" His hands maneuvered around her stomach. "You don't have a boyfriend?"

"Go away." She tried to pull herself away.

"Come on now. I just want to have some fun." His hands were moving lower and she finally turned around and shoved him.

"Don't touch me!" He stepped towards her again but a fist went flying and the man dropped to the ground.

"Elena? What the hell is going on?" Damon looked really mad.

"Damon!" She held her sides and laughed still clutching the bottle.

"Are you drunk!?" She just laughed at him again and almost fell over. He caught her and she leaned up against him.

"No. Why are you?" She couldn't stop laughing and he the bottle away from her.

"What are you doing here Damon?" She asked stepping away from him.

"Well I went over to you house so I could apologize but when I got there no one was home." He snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you drinking?" Somebody walked by and handed her another drink. Before she had a chance to have it Damon put his hand over the glass and lowered it. "Why don't you let me have that one?" He asked.

"No! This one is mine!" She stepped back again but Damon took it.

"Woah, you're fast!" She couldn't control her laughter and Damon rolled his eyes.

"How much have you had?" He asked.

"Why?" She crossed her arms.

"You barely stand! How much did you have?" He asked again.

"I don't know. Give me my drink!" She tried to take it from him.

"You've had enough." He drank it back quickly.

"That wasn't fair!" She whined and stumbled a little.

"Okay, come on. We're going outside for a little bit."

"I don't want to. I want another drink!" She moved to go back to the bar but Damon threw her over his shoulder causing her to scream.

"Hey! Cut it out Damon!" Caroline yelled suddenly appearing through the crowd but he glared at her so she backed off.

"We're just going outside for a little while. Elena needs to take it easy. We'll be right out there." Damon pointed right out front and Caroline rolled her eyes as he carried Elena outside.

"Stop it Damon! I can walk!" She yelled.

"This is faster." The crowd started laughing as he carried her across the street to the park.

"Damon! Put me down! I'm going to be sick!" He set her down a little too hard and she fell over. "Hey! That was mean!"

"Sorry." He offered her a hand but she just pushed it away.

"I can do it myself." Damon couldn't help but think how cute she was when she was being stubborn. He took a step back and let her stand up. "What do you want?" She asked rubbing her arms.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. I know I was out of line."

"Yeah, you were." She wasn't laughing anymore and was glaring hard at him.

"What happened tonight?" He approached Elena and led her to one of the benches and let her sit down. He sat next to her and she started to cry. "Hey listen to me. Everything is going to be okay." He moved closer and took her hand. "Just tell me." He coaxed.


	7. Chapter 7

Elijah walked back into the party and quickly searched for Kol. He had recovered from Damon's assault and was once again surrounded by a group of women. He made no effort to get rid of them before Elijah approached. His thoughts drifted to the exchange his brother had shared with Elena not ten minutes ago and needed to know what had happened. He would also be lying if he said their closeness in those few brief moments didn't stir up feelings of jealousy.

"Elijah!" Kol smiled. "I must say Elena Gilbert is the loveliest creature I have ever met." Elijah knew Kol was just trying to aggravate him. He would not take the bait.

"Who's Elena?" One of his women asked. Kol turned to her and got very close to her face.

"Elena is my brother's latest object of affection. Although I find myself quite taken with her. I may just have to give my older brother a run for his money." Anger flashed across Elijah's eyes. Kol was purposefully being difficult.

"Kol. May I speak with you alone?" It was more a demand than a question.

"Not now brother. It's a party and you need to relax." Kol put a hand on Elijah's shoulders. "We'll have a chat once everyone is gone."

Elijah wanted nothing more than to dagger Kol at this moment but knew he shouldn't draw any unnecessary attention to themselves, plus he didn't have a dagger. Kol grabbed a drink from a passing waiter. "Here brother. Drink this and calm down. You should go console Nik. He's been in a right foul mood since the blonde let him have it earlier." He winked and Elijah walked away steaming. He made his way to Klaus who, as Kol had said, was brooding in a corner.

"She slapped me." He said once Elijah was next to him.

"And it was a good thing she did. I believe it gave Elena the chance to stop mother's plan. She saved your life." He gave the glass to Klaus. "I think you may need this more than I do."

"Is it true Elijah?"

"Is what true Niklaus?" Elijah was in no mood for questions.

"You have feelings for the doppelganger?" Klaus's eyes were dark. "I heard Kol. Is it true?" Elijah wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to tell his brother to mind his own business but also knew how life has been unfair to him so far. Once again falling for the doppelganger was a great betrayal.

"I will not lie to you. I've always been fond of Elena. If it wasn't for those infernal Salvatore brothers grasping at every bit of her attention I would already have her." Klaus nodded but didn't speak. "I have more than just feelings for Elena Gilbert."

"You've fallen for another doppelganger. I do have to admit she is quite different from the other two." Klaus spoke calmly.

"She is. I had my doubts at first but she has proven time and again their similarities go only skin deep. Elena has a beauty all her own and has such compassion. Our family has done nothing but torment her and still she chose to save your life this very evening." Klaus nodded again. "I know she means a great deal to you and we've just been reunited. It was never my intention to hurt you."

"I know that Elijah. You just can't seem to help yourself can you? It seems inevitable you would fall in love with her." Klaus was actually laughing. "I'm having trouble believing she really saved me." Elijah could understand his reluctance. "I know she certainly didn't do it for my benefit. That girl hates me." Elijah could understand this as well. "Something else is going on here. We've missed something." Klaus insisted.

"I'm not sure. She was quite upset when she returned from her chat with mother. She was trying to tell me something but Finn stole her away before she got the chance." Elijah explained. "She spoke with Kol briefly before he and Damon had their spat. I don't know what about and he isn't in the mood for sharing at present." Klaus eyed their youngest brother and glared at him.

"I should have left him in that coffin. Something isn't right." Klaus said returning is attention to Elijah. "Elena Gilbert would not save me. Not after everything I've done to her. I have a bad feeling something far worse than my death is happening and Elena Gilbert has been frightened into saving my life." Klaus grabbed another glass and drank it quickly. "She may not care for me but I know she cares about you." It was more of an accusation than a statement. "She'd probably do anything you asked."

"I can only hope that is true but I don't know what she feels." Klaus smirked at this.

"Don't be daft Elijah. The girl is smitten. Didn't she reject both the Salvatore's? Her feelings for those idiots are finished." He was actually being assuring now. "It does make me wonder how many times Damon has entered her head." He mused. Klaus took another drink and Elijah was beyond furious at the thought of Damon creeping around in Elena's head. "That's probably why she's so attached to him, her feelings aren't real." Klaus was being positive. "That's why Damon wants to keep her close. He wants to keep her under his control."

"He will never get inside her head again." Elijah promised and Klaus smirked at his brother.

"I don't know how you plan on achieving that. Damon Salvatore seems Hell bent on keeping Elena. It will be very difficult to keep him away from her." Elijah grabbed a drink from a passing waiter and downed it quickly. "You could always compel him. Elena would never know."

"I will not risk her finding out I did. Damon will not be a problem much longer. You seemed to have captured Miss Forbes attention this evening. It would appear she had even been enjoying herself until she struck you." Elijah wanted to change the subject and Klaus's smile faded. "Don't fret Niklaus. She didn't do it out of anger, she's quite clever." Klaus smiled at his brother's compliment.

"I care greatly for her." Elijah could tell Klaus didn't want to admit it. "She's turning me soft." Elijah smiled.

"I think those girls are turning both of us soft." He agreed.

"What are you two talking about over here?" They were pulled from their conversation by Rebekah.

"Mind your own business. Why aren't you still dancing with your latest toy?" Klaus asked.

"He's being a gentleman and has gone to get me a drink. You two had best behave yourselves!" She poked a finger in each of their chests.

"I have no idea why you feel the need to warn us Rebekah. Elijah and I have always been on our best behavior with your dates." Both Klaus and Elijah smiled remembering the many times they had chased off a suitor from their baby sister.

"You both leave him alone!" They threw their hands up feigning innocence. "It's been 90 years since my last party and I don't want either of you to ruin it."

"Hey Rebekah. There you are." Matt Donovan appeared beside Rebekah with two drinks. "Here. I got this for you." Matt handing her one of the glasses. "What's going on over here?" He asked.

"Nothing Matt. I was just having a chat with my brothers. We can go now." She tried to push him away but Klaus stopped them.

"Now wait a minute sister. You aren't even going to introduce us to your date?"

"You already know him. You're rotten." She was getting angry.

"Now Rebekah. We just want to make sure he's being a proper gentleman. He has after all captured the affection of our favorite baby sister. I'm sure Matt would feel the same way if he had a younger sister." Matt choked on his drink and his glass fell to the floor.

"Matt? What's wrong?" Rebekah put a hand on this shoulder.

"Nothing. My hand just slipped. I think I need to get some air." Matt hurriedly walked off towards the garden.

"Really!? You couldn't let me have one night?" She shoved Klaus back and took off after Matt.

"What did I say?" Klaus was genuinely confused.

"I'm not sure." Elijah brushed it off as nothing.

The brothers remained where they were for the rest of the evening until everyone left one by one. Ester and Finn had not reappeared the entire time but no one seemed to care.

"Elijah!" Kol was dragging Rebekah behind him as he made his way over them. "Everyone who was even remotely interesting has left and I'm bored. We can talk now."

"Talk about what?" Rebekah asked pulling out of his grasp.

"Elena Gilbert. She's done something." Kol smirked. "We shouldn't talk here though." They all nodded and sped outside and far from the mansion.

"What the bloody hell has she done now? What, did she dagger Finn now?" Rebekah sneered.

"No Rebekah. I can't tell you exactly what happened but I have reason to believe she saved us. I doubt any of you noticed but Elena had a cut on her hand." They all gave Kol blank stares, they hadn't noticed. "I thought as much. She also prevented me from drinking the champagne."

"Why would she do that?" Rebekah didn't understand what Kol was getting at.

"Because mother is not just after Nik, she's after all of us."

"So Elena had the opportunity to be rid of us all and she willingly chose to save our lives? I find that very difficult to believe." Klaus crossed his arms.

"I don't." Kol stated.

"You've been un-daggered for all of five minutes. You have no idea what she is like!" Rebekah snarled. "She's awful! She must be scheming!"

"I truly doubt that." Kol said glancing at Elijah. "She hardly seems like the scheming type to me. That girl couldn't lie to save her life."

"Well I say we go over there right now and get to the bottom of this!" Klaus threw his hands in the air. "We need to find out what mother is planning, we have to stay ahead of her!"

"She assured me we would be safe for the night. There's no reason to go after her right now." Kol waved him off.

"Of course she said that!" Rebekah said. "Mother is probably trying to kill us as we speak and we're standing here like a bunch of simpletons! I don't care what Elena said to you." She pointed angrily at Kol. "I'm going over there and I'll make her tell me!" She sped off through the woods but Elijah was faster and blocked her way. "Move Elijah!"

"No Rebekah. You are not going over there." He told her.

"Our family is being threatened!" Rebekah was furious. "We have to know what's happening!"

"Kol assured it can wait until the morning." Elijah was calm but very serious. "Leave her alone."

"I will not! We just got our family back and I will not see it fall apart because of Elena Gilbert!" She was seething and Elijah thought she may start foaming at the mouth. He admitted he wanted to see Elena again as well. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Alright Rebekah, but we will all go." She relaxed.

They had all changed out of their fancy clothes and headed towards the Gilbert house. It was quiet and no lights were on.

"I don't hear anyone inside." Kol said and Elijah sped inside. Kol was right, no one was home and he was disappointed wondering where she would have gone. Her scent was strong, she was here recently. He sped to her room to see if he could find a clue where she went. He only saw her dress lying across her bed. He walked over and touched it before he sped back outside and rejoined his siblings.

"She's not there but she was." He informed them.

"If she was smart she probably ran." Rebekah snarled.

"No, she promised we could speak tomorrow." Kol argued.

"She's a liar!" Rebekah really hated Elena.

"Kol is right. Elena has never run from anything and she wouldn't now." Elijah said as his phone went off. "It's Elena." He didn't know why she would call him now but he answered. "Elena?" He pulled the phone away from his ear because all he could hear was loud music playing and people yelling.

"What the bloody hell is that racket?" Kol asked covering his ears.

"Elena!?" Elijah spoke louder but there was still no response from her. She must have called him on accident and he hung up. He tried calling her back but she didn't pick up, she probably couldn't hear it. "Come on."

Within minutes they were inside the Grill pushing through a large crowd of people. Klaus spotted Caroline but Elena was nowhere to be seen. Rebekah was next to Elijah staring around at everything. Elijah grabbed hold of a man and pulled him in.

"Have you seen Elena?" He asked.

"What?" The boy was clearly drunk.

"Elena Gilbert. Do you know where she is?" He repeated.

"Elena?" The boy smiled and looked around the room quickly. "Man that girl is hot." Elijah tightened his grip on him and almost ripped his head off for his comment.

"Elijah!" Rebekah scolded him

"Where is she? I will not ask again." He warned.

"I don't know. Some dude was getting a little handsy then some other guy punched him out and carried her out of here." He responded.

"What guy?" Elijah asked dangerously.

"I don't know who he was. Dark hair, blue eyes." The boy pointed towards the door. "They left a couple minutes ago.

"Thank you." He signaled to his siblings and they all followed him.

"What's going on?" Klaus asked.

"Apparently Damon kidnapped Elena." Rebekah informed him and Elijah looked angry.

"He hardly kidnapped her." Elijah made his way across the street. He held his hand out and stopped them from proceeding. The two were sitting on a bench talking quietly. He could hear Elena crying and Damon was gently holding her hand trying to comfort her.

"What are you doing? Go get her." Klaus urged but he shook his head.

"I want to hear." He said and they all just listened.


	8. Chapter 8

"Listen to me Elena, everything is going to be okay." Damon told her. "Just tell me."

"It's not okay Damon. Nothing about this is okay." She was upset yet somehow calm.

"Tell me what happened." He urged.

"I am so scared Damon." She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them letting go of Damon's hand, she stopped crying.

"Why? What did Ester do to you?" His voice was relaxed but there was concern behind it. She showed Damon her hand.

"She took my blood and put it in the champagne for a spell." Damon touched it lightly.

"You let her do it?"

"She told me if I didn't let her take it she would erase my memories of the conversation and take it anyway. I figured as long as I could remember I could do something about it."

"About what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I can't just let her do it." She started.

"Do what Elena? I thought she wanted to help us kill Klaus? I don't see how that's a bad thing." Elena stood and paced around.

"It's not just Klaus she wants to kill Damon." She admitted. "She wants to kill them all. She's using my blood as a binding ingredient or something. If one of them dies then they'll all die." Elijah's face was like stone and he could hear his siblings growling. "I won't let her do it!" She held onto her hair nervously.

"You do realize that you are talking about the Originals right? Do you remember how miserable they have made your life?" He asked standing as well.

"No more miserable then you ever made me." She said and Damon looked furious.

"Klaus killed you, Elijah is a liar and Rebekah currently wants you dead. This is not a bad thing." He was raising his voice now.

"You tortured me and Stefan, tried to kill Bonnie, Caroline and me! You did kill Mason and Bonnie's grandmother!" She paused and took a deep breath. "They haven't done anything worse than you did and I forgave you. They deserve that chance too."

"Elena. Please don't do something and screw this up. You can't trust any of them." Elijah smirked knowing she had already screwed it up.

"I'm only telling you this one more time Damon, Elijah never lied to me! I knew what I was agreeing to." Elijah was always careful with his words but Elena had been able to see through him. "And Rebekah is mad because I literally stabbed her in the back. Do you have any idea how much I hate myself for doing that!? I like her Damon and now she hates me!" Rebekah's eyes went wide.

"You are too trusting! She was going to betray us too! I couldn't just sit by and watch you make the same mistake you did with Elijah!" He threw his hands in the air.

"What are you talking about?" She shook her head and stepped back.

"I know you like Rebekah but there was no way she was going to help us. They're family. She would have sided with Klaus just like Elijah did. You kept insisting everything was going to be fine both times. You were going to get yourself killed again! I had to stop you." He grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Stop me?" She was really confused and she closed her eyes trying to think. Her eyes shot open and she looked upset. "You did it." She said. "You compelled me to dagger Rebekah didn't you?"

"Yes Elena!" He stated with complete honesty. Elijah had to physically restrain Rebekah. "I knew you would never do it! You weren't going to dagger Rebekah just like you weren't going to dagger Elijah!" Damon was furious and Elijah thought he might fall over. "You were making a mistake!"

"It was my mistake to make! You can't keep doing this to me Damon!" Elena held her head for a moment and looked back to Damon. "Wait a minute. Elijah?" Damon looked at her surprised, he clearly hadn't meant to say that. "You compelled me to dagger Elijah too?" She stepped away from him. Klaus had to hold back Elijah this time. "You're making it impossible for me to trust you."

"Hey! You're still alive aren't you? I'm the one that has kept you alive this entire time and I won't apologize for anything I did! I'd rather have you alive and hating me than dead!" He yelled.

"Elijah wasn't going to hurt me! He gave in and he agreed to the new deal once I put my life on the line. He would have kept his word. Why did you make me do that?" It was the one thing Elijah had been holding against her this entire time and she hadn't even done it.

"Because you were so willing to trust him, you did everything he said! He was going to take you away Elena! I couldn't stand by and let him do it! I had to do something because Stefan wouldn't! I couldn't take it if you were gone." Elena took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down.

"Damon no." She knew it hadn't been his intention to hurt her. It was hard to stay mad at him.

"You can finally be rid of Klaus Elena. The rest doesn't matter. The rest is just collateral damage." He approached Elena and held her face.

"How can you say that? Elijah never wanted to hurt me, Rebekah was going to get over it eventually and Kol and Finn have literally done nothing to me. It's not collateral damage, it's wrong. I don't care what Klaus did, the rest of them don't deserve to die because of him. It's not right." Damon pulled her in closer and she rested his head against his chest. Elijah felt anger rise in him. Elena was constantly being thrown into impossible situations and even after everything she made the choice to warn Kol and save his family.

"When is her spell?" Damon asked.

"Tomorrow night."

"Do they know about this?" He asked.

"No. Kol suspects something, I told him to come over tomorrow so I could tell them." She said. Damon lifted her chin and looked in her eyes.

"Okay good. That's good. We can still get out of here." He said.

"What?" She asked confused.

"We have to get you out of here. They don't know what's going on and we can leave so you can be safe." Elijah felt panic rise in him, he didn't want Elena to leave.

"I can't leave Damon." She shook her head.

"Yes we can, right now Elena. I will take you anywhere you want to go and we can let them all go to hell. Stop caring so much. You don't owe them anything. Come away with me." He rubbed her back lightly.

"I'm not running Damon." Elijah smiled, she was amazing. "Besides, it's too late anyway." Damon pushed her back so he could look at her. The look in his eyes changed to anger.

"I thought you said they didn't know." Damon asked.

"They don't." She insisted.

"Then why is it too late." He eyed her carefully, she was afraid to answer him and Elijah didn't like the way he intimidated her. "Elena? What did you do?" She still didn't say anything. "Hey!" He shook her a little and she tried to push him but missed.

"I stopped him from drinking the champagne." She said quietly.

"Who? Elijah!? Damn it Elena!" He was yelling now and shook her hard. "Why do you trust him so much? Do you like him!?"

"It's because he's never lied to me! He's probably the only person that's been completely honest with me about anything no matter how terrible things were!" Elijah loved hearing Elena defend him. "He never lied about who he was or what he wanted me to do. He was the only one who offered a decent solution and he never told me I was stupid or an idiot! All he ever did was try to help me. He gave me the best option I could hope for and you ruined it!"

"He was helping you so he could drag you off and let Klaus kill you. He wasn't doing it to be nice. He was doing it to make sure you stayed put." He argued.

"He even let Stefan out of the tomb for me! He had nothing to gain from letting him out. He did it just because I asked him to! And now that I'm thinking about it none of them ever lied to me! They're practically strangers and they've been more honest with me than the people I'm closest to, even Klaus! He may be an evil psychopath but he never lied to me about it!" She yelled.

"He doesn't care about you Elena! None of them care about you!" He shook her again. "And you shouldn't care about them either." Elena thought for a moment. She wasn't sure when she started to care about Elijah.

"None of it matters anyway Damon. It's over." She said quietly. "I stopped Kol from drinking the champagne. They were never linked together so the spell won't work." Damon let her go and took a few deep breaths that weren't really helping.

"Let me get this straight. Ester needs your blood to kill all her children." Elena nodded. "And you gave it to her so she could do this." She nodded again. "But then you deliberately stopped one of them from drinking the champagne so now there is no spell." She nodded a last time and he took a step back. "So Ester can keep using your blood to try and kill them."

"I don't know, I didn't get the chance to think that far ahead. But probably." He sped to her gripping her arm tight and started to dig his finger nails in. "Stop it." She tried to remove his hand but couldn't loosen his hold.

"You do realize that once the Originals find out about this they will kill you. You know how they feel about family. You are now the only thing that can get them all killed, permanently. You're going to die!" He was trying not to blow up. Elena looked into his eyes and they were pitch black.

"I know." She whispered, and Damon and Elijah's hearts sank.

"Clearly whatever has been holding your brain together has finally snapped." His voice was venomous.

"I'm so tired Damon."

"Come with me, we'll get you some things and you can sleep in the car." He offered and desperation could be heard in his voice.

"That's not what I mean." She said clutching her hands to her chest even though Damon still gripped her arm. "I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of all the terrible things that have happened. I'm tired of losing people. I'm tired of having to be stronger than I really feel. My heart is tired and I don't think I can do this anymore." Damon's face was pained and Elijah felt guilt race through his body.

"Don't talk like that Elena. I have worked way to too hard to keep you alive and I'm not letting you give up on yourself because you're feeling a little depressed." He let go of her and she rubbed her arm.

"Don't you see how wrong that is?" She asked. "No one should have to work so hard to stay alive. I don't want anyone to sacrifice themselves for me, I never did. I personally don't think my life is worth that much." She was holding back tears and everyone was just stunned, Elena wanted to die.

"Elena no. If you won't fight for yourself then I will have to fight for you!" Elena took a few steps back and shook her head.

"I don't want anyone to fight for me. I just want this all to end." She turned to leave when the wind picked up. It blew her alluring scent past Damon and towards Elijah. It was almost too much for even Elijah to handle and Damon would not be able to control himself. The wind moved her hair leaving her neck exposed.

"Elena…" She could hear hunger in his voice and she slowly turned back to him. She knew the face all too well.

"Damon, you need to calm down." Elena was suddenly slammed into a tree causing her neck snap back and her head made contact with the hard surface.

"Ow!" Damon used his body to pin her. He ran his finger from one shoulder to the other then back to her neck. Her vision was going dark and she started to cry. She could see the veins under Damon's eyes. "Please don't." She slammed her eyes shut preparing to block it all out.

"Elena, open your eyes." She did. "Just stay still and don't move." Damon brushed his fingers against her neck tears still pouring down her face.

"No Damon." She said quietly. He moved her head to the side slowly and she felt his fangs barley touch her skin when she screamed. "No!"


	9. Chapter 9

"That's enough!" Elena heard a thud and when she opened her eyes Damon had disappeared. She sank to the ground and covered her arms. She blinked a few times and wiped her tears away. Rebekah was standing in front of her and Elena was really confused.

"Rebekah?" She tried to stand up but the entire world spun and she fell back over. Her vision was tunneled. She was pulled to her feet and Kol and Klaus were standing on either side of her. "What's going on?" She asked and finally saw Elijah holding Damon by his throat.

"Damon Salvatore, how many times do I have to warn you?" He shoved Damon against a tree. "Give me one reason why I should let your existence continue." Elijah was seriously angry. Elena jumped as he broke a branch off and staked Damon in the gut. It wouldn't kill him but it would definitely hurt like hell. Elijah pulled it out and was about to stake him through the heart.

"Elijah don't!" Elena squealed and stepped towards him but Kol caught her arm and pulled her back.

"Careful darling." He warned but she could only focus her limited vision on Elijah. He was filled with so much rage but Elena's voice was a strong force.

"Please." Elijah turned his head to look at her. Her eyes filled with tears again, she looked desperate. His face softened and the turned his attention back to Damon.

"You will not compel Elena anymore and you will stay out of her head. You will not harm her, you will not harm Alaric or Jeremy or anyone else Elena cares about. This is the last time I will be so lenient with you. The next time I will remove your head now leave." Elijah dropped Damon on the ground and he fled quickly. He had only compelled Damon. Elena seemed fine with that.

"Thank you." Without warning Elena ran and wrapped her arms around him. He was caught off guard and took a few seconds but embraced her hug. He could smell all the alcohol on her but something about this felt so right and Elijah didn't want to let her go. He moved his hands up and down her arms, her skin was so soft. She winced when she touched the upper part of her arm.

"What did he do to you?" Elijah's eyes turned dark as he moved the sleeve of her shirt up slightly to reveal a large bruise forming on her arm.

"I'm fine. Really." She tried to brush it off as nothing. She stepped back lowering her sleeve but that only revealed more bare skin on her neck and shoulder. Her shirt was not meant to cover so much. She seemed more embarrassed about the bruise than her now revealed skin.

"Elena. It doesn't matter if you're fine or not. He should never have laid his hands on you." He was upset but speaking softly. He pulled her gently back to him not wanting to lose contact with her, he enjoyed it too much, and pulled her sleeve back up. "I should have killed him."

"No you shouldn't have." She protested wiping her eyes. "You're not a senseless killer Elijah." Her head started throbbing. She looked around and was immediately nervous at her present company and pulled herself closer to Elijah.

"Should I be worried?" She asked staring at all of them who were watching with interest.

"No Elena. It's alright." Elijah assured her.

"I don't feel very good, I should go back and find Caroline." She broke Elijah's hold on her and took a few steps towards The Grill but was overcome with exhaustion and fell back. Elijah caught her.

"Elena! Open your eyes!" He demanded and she did.

"I'm so tired." She whined as he stood her back upright.

"You can't sleep right now. You hit your head." Elijah told her.

"I did?" She asked. "I'm sorry." She started laughing and took a few steps.

"How much did you have to drink Elena?" He asked. She looked at her hands and began counting her fingers. She held up them up towards Elijah.

"How many is that?" She asked.

"Six." He answered raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I lost count after that." She laughed. "Not counting shots." She added.

"Elijah. I think she's really hurt. Maybe we should give her some blood, she may have a concussion." Rebekah sped to her and examined her. Elena suddenly frightened flew backwards but Kol moved behind her and she screamed.

"No! What are you all doing here!?" She looked between them all feeling threatened.

"Calm down Elena. We're not here to hurt you." Kol stated but Elena looked to Elijah for reassurance.

"We came to speak with you but we overheard your conversation with Damon. I'm not sure there's much left to explain." He clarified.

"Oh." She looked to the others still not sure she should trust them. "But you're all here, and you're all you." Her words didn't make much sense.

"You should walk around a bit. Come on." Elijah gently took her arm "Go find Caroline and make sure she makes it home safely. I'll see you all back at home." Elijah instructed as he led her away. He knew his siblings were making her nervous and wanted to put her at ease.

The man at the Grille may have been crude but he was correct. For lack of a better term Elena did look hot. Her shirt was tight and hit every curve on her body perfectly and her hair was still curly from the party. He looked over every inch of her carefully as they silently walked down the street. He grew concerned when Elena suddenly stopped and rocked back and forth a little.

"Elena?" Elijah asked and she turned to look at him almost dazed. He moved close placing his hands on her hips, she was warm and he liked that about her. She glanced down at his hands but said nothing as she looked back in his eyes. She reached slowly and touched his face. Her touch was electrifying and he covered her hand with his own and pulled her even closer with the other. Elijah was overcome with a desire to kiss her, among other things. He may be a thousand years old but he was still a man and Elena was very tempting. Her lips, her blood and her body. They were all so exposed and Elijah knew she couldn't stop him from doing whatever he wanted right now.

She stood there and her every part of her was begging for him to just take it all. It would be so easy, she probably wouldn't even fight him. He could hear her heart racing and her blood rushing and his thoughts changed from want to need. He needed her. He was close to kissing her but memories of Tatia and Katerina burst into in mind. He had been in this same exact situation twice before. A girl, standing before him in pain and needing help. He felt unsure he could handle this a third time.

Tatia had looked at him with her cold calculating eyes but assured Elijah she loved him. She had kissed him and Elijah had been so happy. That was until not two days later he found her in his brothers arms. She was only playing games with them both and their kiss had not been real.

Katerina had looked at him with eyes full of passion. When she kissed him it seemed real and he gave in to her. She had used their intimacy to distract him so she could run away and she spent the last five hundred years running. She never truly cared for him and had left him with a damaged ego.

Elena was now looking at him but he could not read what was behind her eyes. He let her continue to touch him interested in seeing how this new situation would play out. If she kissed him now he knew he would not be able to control himself. He watched as her eyes drifted upwards. She moved the hand that was on his face up but he caught her wrist.

"What are you doing?" He asked genuinely curious. Her next sentence was going to dictate how the rest of the evening was going to go.

"You got a haircut. I noticed earlier." Elijah couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. Of all the things in the world she could have said at this very intimate moment she was talking about his hair. Unbelievable. He decided to humor her.

"Yes, it was time for a change." He explained.

"It looks very nice." She smiled. "It looks so soft, I just want to feel it." Elijah raised an eyebrow. Now he was very confused. This was not at all how he pictured this going. He released her hand and she gently reached up and played with his hair. "It is soft." She was far too excited about such a simple thing but her smile was adorable. "I like it." She had him completely caught off guard, she was not going to kiss him after all. She looked back into his eyes and he felt relief over it. "Thank you." He couldn't help but laugh at her. She was like no one he had ever met and once again proved she was nothing like her ancestors. He moved his hand to the back of her head and rubbed it lightly.

"My lovely Elena. What on Earth am I going to do with you?" He asked resting his forehead against hers.

"Let me go to sleep?" She asked and he laughed again. He turned her around and urged her forward.

"Come on." He shook his head. "Let's keep going." This was not the time, she was upset, she was hurt and she was drunk. She probably wouldn't even remember this in the morning.

He wanted her though. Her lips, her blood and her body but he needed to gain other things from her first. He needed her trust, her mind and heart. He had learned his lesson and there would be no mistakes this time. The physical relationship would come easily enough but he needed her emotionally. A relationship with her would not be worth it if he didn't have her in every capacity.

"Can I sit?" She asked pointing to a bench.

"You should keep walking, if you sit you'll want to go to sleep." Elijah told her and she nodded.

"Okay." Her voice raspy. She walked a little longer before she suddenly dropped to her knees and broke down in tears. Elijah knelt down beside her and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry Elijah." Elena was very upset. "I'm so sorry for everything."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Elena." He held her closer and she covered her face with her hands. Elijah hated seeing her like this and the sound of her tears was heartbreaking. He had never before seen her so vulnerable, both physically and mentally. "Elena, please don't cry. You've done nothing wrong." He had seen her cry once before but that was because Damon forced her his blood and she believed she was going to turn into a vampire. Now, he didn't fully understand why she was crying. "Elena." He spoke softly caressing her face. When she didn't respond to him he stood and gently helped Elena back to her feet. She leaned against him and buried her face into his chest, he just held her and let her cry.

"I never wanted to hurt you." She said as her tears were finally coming to an end.

"I know." He stated as he stroked her hair. She finally looked up at him.

"Elijah, I don't want you to die." She admitted before she involuntarily passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

When Elena woke her head felt like it was on fire. She opened her eyes but everything was fuzzy. She tried to sit up but her head spun around and she felt like she was going to vomit.

"Oh god. What happened?" When her vision finally cleared she looked around and realized she had no idea where she was. She was lying in a bed in a room that was particularly clean and organized and had no recollection of how she got there. Elena rubbed her pounding head trying to remember anything. She finally sat up all the way and realized she was still wearing her clothes from last night minus her shoes which were nowhere to be seen. Elena slowly got up and made her way across the room. She opened the door slightly and looked out and fear built up in her as she finally realized where she was. Klaus's mansion. She closed the door again quietly and went to the window seeing if there was a way out but she was too high up. She jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"Elena?" It was Rebekah. This was not good. They must have come and taken her last night when she had been drinking. She normally had much better judgement and now she was going to pay for it. "Elena? Are you okay in there?" Elena thought she could hear genuine concern in Rebekah's voice but that couldn't be right, Rebekah hated her. The door opened and Elena backed herself into the corner and covered her head protectively preparing herself for the worst. "What on Earth are you doing?" Elena uncovered her head and looked at Rebekah who stared at her in confusion. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Why am I here?" Elena asked weakly.

"Elijah brought you. You hit your head last night and passed out." Rebekah explained. Elena finally remembered something. She had a fight with Damon and Elijah stopped him.

"Why did he bring me here?" She asked.

"We all agreed it would be best under the circumstances." She explained.

"Circumstances?" Elena was really confused now.

"We came over to speak to you last night. We heard you talking to Damon." She finally remembered what they had fought about.

"Oh." Was all Elena could manage.

"I wanted to apologize to you Elena. I realize I've been rather horrible to and you didn't deserve any of it." Rebekah was being sincere. "Can we start over?" She asked and Elena smiled.

"I'd like that Rebekah." Elena wrapped her arms around herself. "I feel horrible."

"I'm sure you do. You drank quite a bit last night on top of your head injury." Elena whined a little as Rebekah felt around her head. "You'll live now come on. Everybody is waiting." Elena followed Rebekah downstairs where everybody was waiting for her.

"Good morning Elena. I trust you slept well?" Elijah was next to her checking her over. Her head was fine but there was a disgusting bruise on her arm he barely saw under her sleeve. He said nothing.

"Yes, thank you." She was extremely uncomfortable being in Klaus's mansion and Elijah could tell. He led her to the couch and sat down next to her. "I don't really know what to say. You heard everything last night." She ran her through her hair.

"Just relax." Elijah said but Elena was still flustered for more than one reason.

"We heard some of it last night but now that you're thinking clearer you may have left something out. The smallest detail could be important." Klaus added, that made sense.

"Ester said there's no way to kill Klaus so she tried to use my blood to bind all of you together. That way if she killed one of you then you would all die." The tension in the room was so heavy Elena felt like she could cut it with a knife. "She put it in the champagne." Elena could feel Elijah tense up and sensed anger radiating from him.

"The spell won't work." Kol said confidently. "Elena was kind enough to give me a warning, I never drank it. No doppelganger blood, no spell. Thank you Darling." He smiled feeling satisfied and leaned back.

"How would mother have been able to get to any of us? We would have been able to fight anybody off." Rebekah insisted.

"She didn't need to send anyone after you." Elena sounded grave. "Finn volunteered to sacrifice himself. He has a white oak stake." Klaus, Kol and Rebekah all began shouting curses at their absent brother, Elena hadn't mentioned that part last night. They felt hurt and betrayed by their brother's actions. The sudden loudness made Elena's head throb again and she held it trying to make it stop. Elijah put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him as if he was trying to soothe her pain. He thought she might pull away but she lowered her hands and eased herself deeper into his hold.

"Okay, so Finn always hated what we are but why kill the rest of us!?" Klaus asked.

"He said that he hates what you all are and that you're all abominations." Elena reluctantly admitted which enraged the originals all over again.

"All right. That's all well and good but none of that matters because I didn't drink the champagne." Kol pointed out. "What we have to worry about right now is mother's retaliation. She will not give up her quest to destroy us so we need to find a way to take mother out and keep Elena safe."

"You don't want to kill me?" Elena asked confused.

"Why would you think that?" Elijah asked.

"I'm the one thing that can kill your entire family right now. I know you all would anything to protect each other." Elena felt she was pointing out the obvious. Elijah knew she feared them, she said so herself last night and was convinced they wanted her dead.

"Elena. Last night you saved all our lives. You have more honor than the four of us combined. I promise you that no harm will come to you by our hands." Elijah sounded so reassuring but Elena wasn't sure about any of this. Elijah rested his hand on her face and Elena felt her entire body heat up. Her heart was pounding as loud as her head and Elijah smiled. "I think the safest course of action is to make sure one of us is with you at all times." He stated looking to his siblings.

"Yes, the odds of Finn or mother trying to get her with us around is very low." Kol agreed. Elena stiffened at the suggestion. She wasn't sure she was comfortable being alone with any of them except Elijah and even that was questionable for a few reasons.

"Elena." Rebekah stood in front of her. "I know we had our rough patch. Last night you saved my entire family and for that I am forever grateful. I will do everything I can to keep you and your family safe now." There was nothing but honesty in Rebekah's voice.

"I completely agree." Kol stated. "I will also protect you Elena." Elijah smiled at his siblings. He felt like they were finally acting like the family they once were. Tatia had torn his family apart and Katherina severed all their bonds but Elena had brought them back together.

"Me too." They all turned to look at Klaus. "I will also protect you." Klaus didn't look at Elena when he said it but they all knew he was telling the truth, he didn't want to be left out now that his family all had something they agreed on.

"Thank you. All of you." Elena closed her eyes. "I think I really just want to go home to sleep now though." She opened them but only halfway. "I feel terrible." Nobody really wanted her to leave but they knew Elena should get some rest.

"I'll go with her." Rebekah said. "You three should try to track down Finn. Maybe you can convince him to stop his ridiculous suicide mission." She said. Elijah looked down to Elena obviously not wanting to leave her. "It'll be fine Elijah. She'll probably just sleep most of the day anyway." She insisted.

"Fine." He really had no excuse to argue with his sister other than he was selfish and wanted Elena to himself. He sat her up so he could see her face. "I'll see you at your house later." He let his thumbs rub her temples lightly.

"You're really letting me go home?" She asked in disbelief.

"Of course. You are not our prisoner." Elijah assured her. "Go home and get some rest and I'll come before nightfall."

"Okay." She smiled but there was exhaustion in her voice. She looked down at her bare feet. "I couldn't find my shoes." Elijah nodded and sped off quickly. Elena made her way to the door and was waiting for her shoes when Kol sped up behind her. He grabbed her hips and pressed her against him.

"What are you doing?" She gasped trying to pull away. "Let go!"

"Kol!" She heard Klaus yelling. "Knock it off!"

"What? I just want to thank her properly." She could hear the amusement in his voice. "Thank you for saving my life beautiful." He spun her around carelessly and his hands moved lower and rested on her butt.

"Stop that!" She tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let her go. He pulled her closer and bent down to kiss her but she looked down and threw up on the floor. He jumped back quickly and Rebekah and Klaus starting laughing violently.

"Look at that!" Rebekah could barely control her laughter. "The mere thought of Kol kissing her made Elena throw up!"

"I'm sorry." Her entire face turned bright red but Kol just smirked and pulled her close again. He suddenly disappeared across the room and Elijah was standing in front of her.

"Touch her that way again and I will break your hands off." Elijah warned him.

"You're such a buzzkill brother." Kol stated as he stood. Elijah led Elena outside to the car. They could still hear his siblings laughing hysterically inside.

"Don't worry about Kol. He is a nuisance not an actual danger." He assured her. "And I'll bring your car with me later."

"Thank you. For everything." Elijah wasn't sure how much if any she remembered from last night. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. She just smiled at him and let him open and close the door for her. He stood in the driveway and watched until the car was no longer in sight.


	11. Chapter 11

Elijah paced around the mansion and his emotions were all over the place. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so frustrated. The events of last night finally made sense, it was why Elena had been outside with Kol, he had been talking to her about all this madness. His anger was surfacing with thoughts of an injured Kol in his head. Damon had hurt his brother. That was bad enough but what he put Elena through last night was nearly unforgivable. He bruised her arm and her head and nearly broke her neck man handling her because she refused to do what he said on top of revealing how he had compelled her multiple times.

Elijah was glad Rebekah had insisted on going over there last night. If not Damon would have taken her away or worse. He knew he would have been able to track them down easily but he wanted to kill Damon for controlling Elena the way he did. If he had after she had begged him not to she would never forgive him. He had no choice but to let Damon go, again.

His anger quickly turned to happiness as Elena wrapped herself around him. He wasn't sure if he should engage but she had initiated so he figured it was alright. The feel of her skin was very alluring but the bruises on her arm ruined his moment of peace. When he saw the mark on Elena's arm a fury he didn't know he possessed overcame him. Damon was losing control of Elena and he was doing anything now too keep her close. He would be damned if Damon laid a hand on Elena again, ever.

The entire scene between them last night was confusing. All she had done was ask to touch his hair. It was a simple yet strange request that made no sense to him. Elena was a very difficult person to read and he had no idea what she truly wanted. He knew if he taken her last night while she was not in control of herself it would have damaged their already tense relationship but he had wanted her. He had never wanted anything so badly in his thousand years but right now he needed her to trust him.

It occurred to him how much guilt Elena felt over all the deaths in Mystic Falls. She was so sensitive and caring, of course it would affect her. She always seemed so strong but it was all a front. She didn't want anyone to know how much pain she was in all the time but he had seen a glimpse of it. She broke last night, she had tried hard not to but it was inevitable. Elijah was just glad he had been there for her. That's what she needed right now, a stable presence. He could be that.

Elijah could have sworn the world had ceased to turn the whole time Elena was sitting with him on the couch. As she explained the events of the previous evening he put his arm around her to at least try to put her at ease. He was delighted that she never once wavered at his touches and even relaxed into him. There was no doubt in his mind now, she cared about him. All he had to do was tease out her feelings and make her see that she loved him. He wasn't going to force her but Elena was going to be his, he just needed to be patient. After one thousand years Elijah had plenty of patience.

"Brother!" Kol brought Elijah out of his thoughts. "From the look on your face you must be thinking all sorts of nasty things about Elena Gilbert. Do share. Maybe you and I were having similar thoughts" He teased. Elijah glared at him and growled. "Lighten up. Elena look absolutely gorgeous this morning." He admitted. "I rather like her."

"Shut up Kol." Klaus slapped him in the back of the head. "We need to concentrate now. We need a plan."

"This is mother we're talking about. I think we may need more than one." Kol countered and he lounged on the couch. "Mother's magic will fade away eventually, she can't remain here forever." Elijah and Klaus joined him but sat more rigidly.

"Well, mother won't know her spell will fail until tonight." Elijah said. "Maybe Bonnie Bennet could do a protection spell."

"I don't think so." Klaus said. "Bonnie Bennet hates us. If we tell her about this she'll probably kidnap Elena and take her straight to mother so she can be rid of us. It's not a good idea."

"A Bennet witch?" Kol's interest was suddenly peaked. "And she wants to kill us. That's wonderful." He added sarcastically.

"You don't know any other witches Elijah?" Klaus asked.

"I might know someone. I'm not sure if Elena will allow help from an outsider though." He stated.

"Well that's just too bad. Bonnie will not help and we need to do something." Klaus actually had a hint of concern in his voice.

"No Niklaus. The Salvatore's have taken every decision away from Elena. She will be allowed to make her own choices now whatever they may be. I will suggest the idea to her and see what she says. If she does not wish it then it will not happen." Klaus knew there was no point in arguing with Elijah about this. "We are not barbarians."

"Fine. Just try to convince her it's for the best." He agreed reluctantly. "She listens to you." Elijah smiled knowing that was true.

"What are you trying to convince Elena of?" Finn returned to the mansion at that moment. He eyed his brothers but there was no suspicion.

"Ah brother. We were actually talking about you as well!" Kol quickly changed the subject. "We were going to see if we could convince Elena Gilbert to tell us what you two were talking about for so long last evening. We know we'd never get and answer from you." Finn shifted uncomfortably.

"We simply spoke of our families." It wasn't a false statement.

"Oh please. You can tell us the truth. We're family after all. Now tell us, just between brothers. You have feelings for Elena don't you?" Finn looked at his brother in disbelief. "I knew it! What it is with our family falling for the doppelganger. I'm afraid poor brother that you'll have to get in line behind Elijah and myself." Kol slapped Finn on the back.

"Elijah? You have feelings for Elena?" Finn asked. Elijah took an unnecessary breath before answering.

"Yes Finn. I dare say I love her. I plan on speaking with her about it soon." Finn let his gaze drop.

"I don't think that is a good idea." He spoke.

"Why not? She broke off any romantic attachments she had with the Salvatore's. I believe after last night she may return my feelings." Finn looked very agitated now.

"I think you should leave that girl alone. She's suffered quite enough at the hands of our family and deserves peace." Finn was trying hard not to give anything away not knowing his brothers already knew everything. Elijah rested a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Finn. I haven't felt love so strongly since Tatia. Even Katerina was only a passing moment. Elena is so caring and her gift for compassion is unmatched. She is pure. I would swear she emits her own light. She may look like Tatia and Katherine but she holds her own beauty inside and out. I know our family does not have the best reputation with her but has already forgiven me. She holds no grudge against you, Kol or Rebekah. I believe in time she may even come to forgive Niklaus. Simply put, I love her Finn. I would go to the ends of the Earth for her and I don't know how much longer I can go without telling her." Elijah held his brother's gaze, he was being honest but was also fishing for a reaction from Finn. Elijah knew Finn had felt familiar feelings at one time.

"How do you know she feels the same way?" He asked.

"Honestly. I don't. That's why I desire to speak with her. It's still quite early. I was going over there later." He stated.

"No Elijah. Leave that girl alone. Let her live her life!" He was actually upset.

"Brother. You can't remember a time you loved someone so much? You would really deny me this? This is not just some game to me." Elijah retorted. He was pretending to be more upset than he really was. "Why Finn?

"Of course I remember the feelings of love." He took a step back. "But we are monsters. That girl is a human. She deserves the life that we were denied. The kind of life where she can grow old and die. That's how it is supposed to be. Even being immortal does not promise that love will be eternal, you should know that better than anyone." Elijah now knew what to do about Finn. "She deserves a normal human life. If you love her like you say you do you then will grant her that."

"I would never force her into anything Finn. If she rejects me that will be the end of it but she needs to know she has a choice. Everybody keeps taking that from her. I truly believe she harbors the same feelings for me. I hope you understand." Elijah was challenging Finn now.

"I think you should at least give her a few days. I'm sure she's confused and needs time to sort her feelings out. Give her some time brother."

"Fine. A few days." Elijah agreed. Finn smiled and sped away from the mansion again.

"That was quite the speech Elijah. Too bad Elena didn't hear it. She'd be swooning right now." Kol laughed.

"I believe I know what to do about Finn." Elijah spoke ignoring the comment.

"What's that?" Klaus was curious.

"We need to find Sage." Both Kol and Klaus smiled.

"Finn's wench? But of course!" Kol exclaimed.

"Give Finn a reason to want to live. That will at least stop his suicidal tendencies." Klaus agreed.

"I actually believe I have a lead on Sage." Kol smirked. "You won't like it." Elijah glared at his brother. "She's actually friends with Damon Salvatore." Elijah's eyes grew dark. "She was apparently here visiting not too long ago. I'm certain he knows her current whereabouts. How ironic." Kol mused.

"I don't think I should be the one to talk to him." Elijah said coldly.

"Fear not. I'll go. I can be a bit more persuasive than you anyway." He winked. "Catch you later." And he was off.

"We should look into some more ideas in case Elena doesn't go for your witch. Contact her anyway to make sure she's willing to help." Elijah nodded. "We need to keep as many options open as possible." Klaus stated.

"Niklaus. Why are you helping?" Klaus eyed his brother.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Don't play games with me. You have never once cared for Elena Gilbert. You murdered her aunt then drained her dry. You do not fool me. I know you could care less if she dies now. Why are you helping?" Elijah pinned Klaus to a tree.

"Easy! Perhaps I really do care Elijah." He tried to argue.

"You care about something but it is not Elena." Elijah knew better.

"Not specifically."

"Then what is it?" Elijah was angry.

"Let go and I'll explain!" Elijah released his grip and took a couple steps back. Klaus composed himself. "I suppose on some level I do care about Elena. I care because she holds your affections. I know you love her and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Elijah knew Klaus was being truthful.

"That's not all." Klaus was debating continuing. "Niklaus?" Elijah growled.

"I hope to capture Caroline's heart. Elena is her best friend. If I help her it might put me in a better position. I want Caroline Forbes." Klaus said. Elijah couldn't believe what he was hearing. His little brother was actually feeling love for someone. A baby vampire no less.

"I see." It was a good enough answer. He now trusted that his brother really would keep his word and keep Elena safe even if it was for his own selfish reasons.

"It also wouldn't hurt my other chances." He continued. Elijah raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to hurt Elena, she saved our lives. And all things considered I would never force her but if I get in well enough with her she may let me have some of her blood." Elijah looked like he was going to blow up. "I won't take it from her, I promise. But if she gave it to me of her own accord that is a different matter." Elijah relaxed.

"I don't know about that but I suppose those are good enough reasons. As long as no harm comes to her." He warned.

"Not by my hand brother. You have my word." Klaus promised.


	12. Chapter 12

It was six o'clock before Elijah returned to the Gilbert house. When he arrived Rebekah and Jeremy were sitting on the couch playing some sort of game on the television and Ric was sitting at the table speaking with Stefan. The sight of Stefan made Elijah cringe but he really didn't see him as a threat. Elena was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello Elijah." Rebekah said only half paying attention to her brother. "That was a cheap shot!" She yelled at the screen. "I don't understand how I can shoot the zombie like ten times but he barely touches me and I'm dead. Ridiculous!" The game had clearly made her irritated and Jeremy laughed at her. Elijah was glad they were getting along. He made his way over to the table.

"Good evening Alaric, Stefan." He greeted.

"Hey, did you guys figure anything out?" Ric asked.

"We hopefully have a plan that will at least get Finn off our backs. I wish to speak with Elena about having a witch use a new protection spell around the house." Ric nodded.

"About Elena…" He began.

"I think any questions concerning Elena and myself should wait until after all this uncertainty blows over. I don't want to upset Elena further and we should not push the matter right now." Elijah responded calmly.

"Right." Ric said. He wanted answers about what was going on but was slightly intimidated.

"I promise you nothing has happened between us and nothing will unless Elena wishes otherwise." Ric shifted uncomfortably in this chair.

"Wait, what's going on with you and Elena?" Stefan asked confused at the conversation.

"At the moment nothing." Elijah responded.

"I wouldn't call it nothing." Rebekah yelled from the other room.

"You like Elena?" Stefan raised his voice.

"As a matter of fact Stefan I do. However, I have no idea what Elena feels for me and I will not push the issue until things calm down. I will simply mention it and if she rejects me that will the end of it." Elijah was expecting Stefan to get angry and blow up like Damon would but he only sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I thought it would be Damon." Ric gave him a weak smile.

"I'm sorry Stefan." Elijah said, and he really meant it.

"Don't be. I did this to myself. I don't think Elena will ever really trust me again. You can't be with a person you don't trust completely." He remarked.

"I know Niklaus's actions ruined your relationship." Elijah did feel bad about that but was also glad it happened. She may not have separated herself from Stefan otherwise.

"That was only part of it. I did things before Klaus even showed up here. I was so caught up with protecting Elena that I never even thought about what she wanted. I lied to her about almost everything. I have no one to blame but myself." Elijah was impressed with Stefan and his opinion of the younger brother changed dramatically. "I just have to let her go." Stefan got up and sat next to Rebekah on the couch.

"I couldn't help but notice Elena's absence." Elijah pointed out.

"Oh, she went back to sleep about an hour ago." Alaric said checking the clock on the stove. "She was awake on and off. She should get up, she hasn't eaten anything all day."

"May I?" Elijah wasn't used to having to ask permission to see anyone but he wanted Alaric to accept him. He wanted to follow his rules to lessen the awkwardness their relationship was bound to bring about.

"Yeah, I guess." He wanted to object but didn't. Elijah sped up the stairs and knocked lightly on Elena's door. He knocked once more and when he didn't hear a response he slipped in and closed the door quietly so the noise of the others wouldn't disturb her.

Elijah had been inside Elena's room before but it had felt like he had been violating her. He had only been protecting his sure fire way to kill Klaus. He took a few moments to truly study her personal living quarters. Everything was clean and put away and nothing was out of place. She had many pictures of her friends and family on the walls and sticking out from the mirror on her vanity. She was young in many of the photos and was smiling or making some silly face in every one. He could only imagine what she had been like as a child.

One picture in particular captured his attention. It must have been at some town event because all the founding families were in the photo. Elena and Jeremy, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, Tyler Lockwood, Matt Donovan the other girl must have been his sister Vicky. They couldn't have been more than ten. All the families were there. Everyone looked so happy and carefree. He couldn't remember a time since meeting Elena where she had truly smiled like she did in this photo. Elena had one arm around Caroline and one around Jeremy. He suddenly wished he could jump inside the photo and go back to a time so he could see Elena so happy but this was impossible. He couldn't change the past for her but he could do everything in his power to make her that happy again. He turned to look at her.

Elijah felt the wind get knocked out of him when he saw her lying there and forgot entirely why he was even there. Her hair was partially covering her face. Elijah sat on the bed next to her and lightly brushed it behind her ear. He had never before seen her look so peaceful. She was wearing a tank top and the bruise on her arm was easily seen now. Elijah inspected the mark carefully. It was a disgusting mix of purple, green and black. There were a few spots where it looked like Damon had dug his fingernails in. The mark was the entire size of Damon's hand. He rubbed it lightly trying to pull out any pain she felt from it.

He wanted to kill Damon Salvatore again. He realized he may be hypocritical considering all he himself had wanted when he first met Elena was to use her to kill Klaus. He had been willing to let her die for his revenge against his brother and used her like a tool.

That wasn't entirely true. At first he would have let Elena die so he could kill Klaus but his feelings quickly changed. He learned fast that Elena was nothing like anyone he had ever met. She was brave and courageous and willingly agreed to help Elijah knowing she would die. She sacrificed herself so everyone she cared about would be spared. He hadn't been fair when Damon attacked him. He was just trying to protect her but Damon had bruised his pride and he took it out on Elena. He had forced her into harming herself and guilt ran threw his body. He knew now she had no intention of daggering him but he guessed she had stabbed herself willingly. He touched her stomach where she had hurt herself wishing he could take back his actions that night.

"Mhm?" She mumbled slightly in her sleep and rolled onto her side towards him. Her hand reached out and touched Elijah's.

"Elena?" He asked softly.

"Hmm?" Her hand tightened around his. "Elijah." He wondered if she knew he was here with her or if she was still asleep.

"I'm here Elena." He rubbed his thumb along her fingers lightly. She said nothing, still asleep. He smiled. She had called for him while she was asleep. She wanted him. He caressed her face and spoke again. "Elena, you need to wake up now." He said a little louder. Elena let out a groan and turned to face the wall. Stubborn even in her sleep Elijah mused. "No Elena." He spoke a little louder. "Come now. It's time to wake up." He was scolding her. She turned back around and opened her eyes slowly.

"Elijah?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes and smiled at him. "I think I was dreaming about you." She admitted and her face turned red. He coughed and had to close his eyes holding in all of his feelings. This girl was driving him mad.

"Nothing bad I hope." Was all he could manage to say as he opened his eyes.

"No." She sat up and ran a hand through her hair which made it slightly messy, her face turned bright. "Nothing bad." She was clearly embarrassed about whatever she had been dreaming about.

"Alaric informed me you haven't even all day." He said wanting to change the subject.

"I couldn't hold anything down." She explained.

"You should really try to eat something." He urged her gently and he shifted himself closer to her. "Why did you drink so much last night?" He asked suddenly. She took a minute to gather her thoughts.

"I'm just so tired of everything. I wanted to not care." Elijah supposed he could understand that. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them. "I just…" She took a deep breath. "It's just that no matter what I do somebody always gets hurt. I could make the best decision and it wouldn't make any difference. People will always get hurt around me." Elijah was surprised she was telling him this. "Maybe I'm just one of those people who is never meant to be happy."

"Elena." How could Elena feel like this? She had done nothing but help her loved ones and yet she only focused on the ones that have been hurt. "You have done so much good and you mustn't forget that. You cannot save everybody."

"I wish I had died with my parents." Her wish made Elijah feel like he had just been staked through the heart. Elijah lifted Elena's chin and held her face in both of his hands and forced her to look in his eyes.

"Don't ever wish that." She could see anger in his eyes. "You are the most compassionate person I have ever met and you have done nothing but care for everybody else since the day I met you. You have shown so much courage in situations where most would have fallen apart. The simple fact you even wish for your own death only proves how pure you truly are." He rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs and she closed her eyes. "Look at me." He demanded and her eyes shot open again. "Life has been cruel to you in your short years and at every turn you manage to come out stronger. Your morals put even mine to shame."

"You think too much of me." Elena said sadly.

"Do not wish for death Elena. You give a shine to the world and it would be a shame to lose that light. You choose to see the good in everybody except yourself but I believe your light could bring out the best in the devil himself. You're truly beautiful Elena." Elena tried to speak but couldn't find any words. "Come on now. You need to eat something." He gently helped her stand up before he did something he would regret.


	13. Chapter 13

Elijah had stayed the night still worried about the spell his mother was attempting. Elena was worried as well and was having trouble sleeping. He could hear her tossing and turning upstairs. He contemplated going up there to calm her down when he heard her bedroom door open.

"Elena?" She came down the stairs and looked out the front window. The moon was so bright and it provided the only light. He moved behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Everything is quiet." He whispered, she nodded and reached up to take one of his hands.

"I can't sleep." She whispered back.

"I know. I could hear you upstairs." Elena wasn't sure why they were whispering.

"Thank you for staying." He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

"I wasn't going to leave you." He assured her but she was still tense. "Do you trust me?" He asked and she nodded. "I want to hear you say it." He needed to hear her say it out loud. He could always hear it in her voice when she was being dishonest. She rested her hands over his so they were holding each other.

"I trust you Elijah." She was telling the truth.

"Good. Everything is going to be fine." Elena wanted to believe him. She took a deep breath and kept looking out the window. "What are you thinking about?" He asked still whispering.

"Nothing." She said but was obviously lying.

"Why do you always try to lie to me?" He wasn't angry but he was curious.

"I don't know. I don't want to lie to you. You just make me nervous." That one wasn't a lie.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"I don't know how to act around you." He laughed quietly.

"Why would you worry about something like that? Just be yourself." He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable but found her amusing.

"Well with everybody else I know what to say and how to act because I know what will set them off. You're different. I never know how you're going to react to things."

"You're afraid of me." It wasn't a question.

"I'm not afraid of you." That was the truth. "But I feel like I should be."

"Why?" He moved his arms again so he could massage her neck and shoulders.

"Everybody wants something from me. I can even tell you exactly what everybody wants except for you. What do you want from me?" She asked. His hands froze and he could hear her heart beating quickly. She turned to face him without breaking their closeness, his arms dropped so they were now resting against the small of her back. The moon reflected off her eyes as she looked at him.

"Elena…" She looked at him with her angelic eyes. He wanted to tell her he loved her and he wanted everything from her but maybe Finn was right. She was just an innocent girl. If he was a decent man he would leave her and let her live her life.

"Elijah?" She asked when he didn't say anything else. He let her voice ring in his ears.

"Nothing Elena. I just want you to be happy and safe." He told her.

"I don't know if I can do that anymore." Elena closed her eyes and Elijah rubbed her back.

"Do what?"

"Be happy. I don't think I know how." She put her hands on her head like she was in pain and she began breathing heavily. "I feel like I'm falling apart and it hurts. Everything hurts." Elijah wasn't sure what to say to her. "I feel it in my heart and in my bones and it goes so deep and it all just hurts so much. Stefan hurt me, Damon hurt me, Klaus hurt me, everybody hurts me and I just cause trouble for everybody. It just keeps going around in a viscous circle and I can't do this anymore." Caroline had said she never talked about anything but she was choosing to open up to him now. She was keeping herself guarded from everybody but he was going to change that. One step at a time.

"Elena. You've been hurt but that doesn't mean you stop trying. You can be happy. You just need to remember the good things in your life." He said. "We all yearn for what we have lost but sometimes we forget what we still have." Elijah knew what Elena was feeling, he felt the same way when he believed his family was dead.

"I think I need to sit." Elijah nodded and led her to the couch.

"You need to sleep." He argued.

"I'm not tired." She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. He moved closer.

"You're lying again." He was going to make her to stop that habit.

"Okay. I am tired." She admitted. "I don't think I can sleep. There's just so much on my mind. I feel like its running a million miles a minute and I can't shut it off."

"Just try. I'll be right here." He assured her.

"Why are you always so nice to me?" She asked.

"You saved my family Elena. This is the absolute least I could do for you."

"I mean before all this. You were the only one that ever let me make my own choice about anything, even after I daggered you. I know I hurt you but you still tried to help me." Those eyes again blazing with purity.

"It's true I was not pleased when you daggered me but you quickly amended your action. I knew you meant me no harm. It was easier to work with you and your friends rather than make enemies." It was most of the truth, but not all of it. She didn't need to know that right now.

"Right." She nodded again. He could hear the disappointment in her voice. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just try to sleep." He told her. He waited until he knew she had fallen asleep and kissed her forehead. "Because I love you." He whispered finally finishing the answer to her question. He shifted her so her head was lying in his lap and let her sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Nothing had happened that evening but Elijah knew things were far from over. He left quickly in the morning. He informed Elena that Rebekah would be attending school with her and gave her quick hug promising to return that evening. Elena knew the spell had failed and grew more and more nervous about what would happen next as she drove herself, Rebekah and Jeremy to school.

She turned her thoughts to the dream she had yesterday. It hadn't been that bad. She had only dreamed of grabbing Elijah by the collar of one of his expensive suits and bringing his lips down to meet hers. She kissed him and was surprised when he openly kissed her back and passionately. Girls dream about that kind of thing all the time, she told herself it wasn't that weird. She was only embarrassed because when she woke Elijah was sitting on her bed. It couldn't have been a coincidence that she had been thinking about him and then he appeared. Elena had wanted to kiss him when she saw him sitting there watching over her but she really didn't need another complication.

Elena was absolutely sure, despite Caroline's protests, that Elijah was only being honorable and was protecting her out of a sense of honor. That was until Elijah held her face and told her how beautiful she was. She appreciated the comment but it probably would have meant more if she didn't know there were two other women who looked exactly like her. Getting involved with Elijah would be very messy and it wasn't something she wanted to deal with right now. She liked him but her thoughts always came back to why he would like her. Katherine was always the answer. Elena had never before scorned her own appearance and wondered if anyone would care about her so much if she had a different face. Her face was the only thing that was special about her and she hated it. She stared at herself in the rearview mirror before Jeremy dragged her out of her head.

"Hey! Watch the road!" Jeremy yelled as the car began drifting towards the curb. Elena quickly straightened the wheel.

"I'm sorry!" She panicked.

"Jeez. Pay attention. Are you trying to kill us?" He joked. "What were you even thinking about?"

"Nothing." She tried to brush it off.

"She was thinking about a boy." Rebekah stated as if had been the most obvious thing in the world.

"No I…" Elena started.

"Oh please. I know that dumb look. I've looked the same on more than one occasion. You were thinking about a boy and since Stefan and Damon are no longer in the picture who is it?" She lounged herself across the entire backseat. "Admit it."

"No one!" Elena protested.

"You were thinking pretty hard. I'm pretty sure I can smell something burning." Jeremy teased. Elena reached over and smacked him in the gut.

"Shut up!" She laughed. "I was thinking about a few things."

"Like what?" Rebekah asked.

"It's not important." Elena was trying to focus on the road.

"If it's not important then you would just tell me." She argued. Elena was surprised at how much Rebekah reminded her of Caroline.

"Really, it's not a big deal. I'll tell you later." Rebekah crossed her arms and pouted.

"Fine. I won't forget though." She insisted.

The trio arrived at school and were greeted by Caroline and Bonnie.

"What's she doing here?" Bonnie asked defensively.

"Relax Bonnie. She here to help me out." Elena answered.

"With what?" She was upset. Elena knew now wasn't the best time to inform Bonnie of everything that happened the last two days. She would be upset once she found out what Elena had done and she didn't want to deal with it right now.

"Can we talk about this later?" Elena asked.

"Elena! She tried to kill you." Bonnie pointed out.

"Yeah, she's not first one to try and given my life so far I guarantee she won't be the last." Elena stated. "I'm going to class." She walked past Bonnie and they all followed not speaking.

The day went by pretty quickly but it all seemed so insignificant to Elena. She had already been through so much and compared to what she was still facing school didn't seem that important. She had made it through most of her classes and was never alone. Either Caroline, Stefan or Rebekah were always there at some point. It gave her comfort knowing someone was watching over her and they weren't totally smothering.

When the day was over Elena sat on one of the benches at the front of the school. She closed her eyes and tried to absorb the sun as she waited for Jeremy and Rebekah.

"You know this would be the perfect opportunity for someone to kidnap you." A voice said.

"Hi Matt." Elena greeted without opening her eyes.

"You should really be more careful." He warned sitting next to her.

"I'll keep it in mind" She said finally looking at Matt. "What's up?"

"Caroline told me what you did the other night. How you stopped a spell that would have killed all the originals." Elena wasn't sure if he was judging her or not.

"I don't regret it." She spat out.

"I didn't think you would. We've been friends a long time. I know you and I know why you did it." He extended his arms along the back of the bench. "You don't want anyone else to get hurt, not even anyone who hurt you. It is kind of crazy that their own mother wants them dead. That's got to be rough." He admitted.

"Can I ask you something Matt?" Elena stiffened up a little.

"Shoot."

"Can you look at me?" He turned his head and could tell she was upset about something. "What do you see?" She asked.

"Is this a trick question?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I just want to know. When you look at me what do you see?" He crossed his arms and leaned back.

"Don't do that to yourself Elena." He responded. "You're not like Katherine. You two aren't even close to being in the same league. You would never put somebody else in harms just for an easy out."

"I don't know. From what Stefan, Damon and Elijah told me Katherine was kind once. What if that darkness is inside me?"

"I think you've proved it's not there. Elijah told you about the curse and you stood your ground and protected all of us knowing what it would cost you. Katherine learned about the curse and she ran. She's been running for 500 hundred years and has let pretty much everyone she's come in contact with die so she could save herself. Trust me. You're nothing alike." He assured her.

"I'm just afraid that one of these times it will all be too much. Someday I'll end up just like her." Elena said.

"That's what you've been worrying about?" The sun was suddenly blocked and Rebekah was standing in front of Elena. "Are you mad?" She said and crossed her arms. "You are nothing like that wench, believe me. I was there through the whole affair. She's entirely selfish and always has been, my brothers were just too dense to see it. She was just as awful as a human as she is now. I like you Elena but sometimes your kindness is just plain annoying." Elena wasn't sure if she had just been complimented or insulted. "Where's Jeremy?"

"I don't know. He should be here." Elena got out her phone and tried to call him but he didn't answer. She got up to go check back inside but saw him walking out the doors with Bonnie. They saw Elena and walked over to her.

"Elena. I really need to talk to you." Bonnie looked worried and eyed Rebekah. "Alone."

"Can you give us a minute Rebekah?" Elena asked. Rebekah eyed Bonnie. "It'll just be for a minute." Elena assured. Rebekah sped off somewhere out of sight.

"You too boys!" Bonnie shooed Matt and Jeremy away.

"Why is she hanging around? I thought she wanted you dead?" Bonnie asked.

"Not anymore." Elena said. "Damon went a little crazy the other night. They didn't think I should be alone so now one of them goes with me everywhere. Elijah's idea."

"Yeah, Caroline told me about what happened. How's your arm?" She really was concerned.

"I'll live." Elena replied coldly. She didn't really want to talk about it.

"Caroline said Elijah came to your rescue." Bonnie pressed.

"I didn't ask for his help." Elena remembered how Elijah swept in and saved her. He had even spared Damon when she asked.

"I never said you did. It's just a little curious." She smiled.

"What's curious?" Elena asked.

"He stopped Damon from attacking and let him go after he hurt you. Since when does Elijah care so much?" Bonnie glanced at Elena but got no response.

"He was just coming to ask me what his mother and I discussed at the ball. He was concerned Ester had less then friendly intentions towards Klaus." Elena said. "He just happened to show up as Damon was being…well…Damon. I'm glad he was there."

"I never thought I would say this but me too. Damon is completely out of control." Bonnie said. "What got him so worked up anyway?" She asked.

"I said some things to upset him at the ball. I'm just tired of him trying to control me all the time. I can make my own decisions. He has good intentions but his way of doing things just goes against everything I believe. I don't believe Damon is inherently bad but he's just not the right person for me. He makes me question every move I make especially when it doesn't agree with what he wants. As hard as it is I just have to let him go." Elena found it easy to talk about this with Bonnie.

"I get it. Damon's nuts. I never liked it that he was trying to steal you from Stefan either. I mean who does that to their brother." Bonnie gave her a hug. "Don't feel bad, he'll get over it."

"I'm worried about what he'll do trying to get over it. Damon does not have self-control." Elena said with concern. "That little voice in your head that tells you something is wrong, I don't think he has one."

"I'll definitely agree with you there. What about Stefan? You don't think you'll get back together?" She asked.

"No. That's definitely over." Elena said with force. "I just can't go back to how it was before. I care for him too but ever since he left with Klaus he's a different person. I know he's trying but I feel like he was just hiding this side of himself. Our entire relationship was a lie. With Damon, what you see is what you get but Stefan hides too much from me. He clearly doesn't trust me. I don't think he ever did." She explained.

"I know it's hard but I think you're making the right choice. Sooner or later they were going to tear you apart." Bonnie said. "Don't worry about Damon. If the Originals are really watching your back he can't get near you or any of us." Bonnie smiled making Elena feel a little better. "Why do they even care what Damon does anyway? Why do they feel the need to protect you?"

"Klaus probably wants to keep his precious blood source safe." Elena said but Bonnie knew she was lying.

"But you said it was Elijah's idea." Bonnie said. Elena sighed knowing where this was headed. "Caroline said Elijah was pretty heated over the whole mess."

"Yeah, he was." Elena admitted.

"Of course he was. I had a feeling about that since he first showed up here." Bonnie crossed her arms laughing.

"What feeling?" Elena asked.

"He likes you. More than likes actually."

"Why do you say that?" Elena wanted Bonnie's opinion.

"Well, when everything went down with the sacrifice he never intended to let you die. He was going to let you take the potion to save your life." Bonnie started.

"He was going to do the same for Katherine. I'm not special." Elena argued.

"But he didn't offer it to you until after you agreed to his deal. I think he was testing you. He wanted to see what you would do with the knowledge. He's just always looked at you differently since you agreed to his plan. You trusted him with your life. I don't understand why you daggered him. Stabbing yourself I get, you needed to protect Stefan and Damon after their rescue attempt but why dagger him? He would have kept his word, especially to you." Bonnie asked. Elena thought for a minute debating whether to tell Bonnie.

"Damon compelled me to do it, Rebekah too." She admitted.

"Well, that makes sense. He doesn't believe you can handle anything on your own." Bonnie stated. "I can probably find it if you want to see what he did." She offered.

"I…I want to know." Bonnie nodded.

"Right. I need you to relax and focus." Bonnie put her hands on Elena's shoulders. "I need you to think hard about that night. Think about what happened. If can bring up your memory of it then I can use my magic to undo the compulsion."

Elena took a deep breath and recalled the events of that night. Her thoughts flashed to her, Stefan and Damon at the lake house. Damon was yelling and Elena was yelling back.

 _"Are you an idiot Elena!?" He yelled. "He's going to kill us and kidnap you. You'll die for sure in that sacrifice ritual now! You have to use the dagger and take him out!" Elena remembered this conversation._

 _"No Damon!" Elena argued. "The only reason anyone is in danger right now is because you had to try and be a hero. I didn't ask for your help and I don't want it! There's only one person who deserves that dagger and it isn't Elijah. He has kept his word over and over and you attacked him!"_

 _"You are going to die Elena! I won't let it happen!" Damon was really angry._

 _"He isn't going to hurt anyone. Let me go talk to him and explain what happened. He made a deal with me before and I'm sure he'll give me another. I'll use myself as leverage. I'll tell him that I'll let Stefan turn me into a vampire if he doesn't promise to keep everyone safe just like before. This will work!" She was so sure of it, Elijah only pretended to be so cruel. She knew he didn't want to hurt her._

 _"You are severely underestimating that psycho's feelings. He doesn't care about you Elena. He just wants his revenge on Klaus and he'll let all of us die to get it. If you go to him then he'll just take you away!" He was practically in Elena's face now._

 _"That's a price I'm willing to pay!" Elena yelled back. "At least everyone will be safe that way."_

 _"Stop being stupid!"_

 _"He's right Elena. We have to take him out and you're the only one who can get close to him. Plus, we can't use the dagger." Stefan was agreeing with Damon._

 _"Why do you think I'm the only one who can get close to him?" She asked. Stefan and Damon shared uncomfortable looks. She threw her hands up in the air. "If you want to dagger Elijah so badly find someone else! I won't be part of it!" Elena turned to leave the when Damon was suddenly blocking the exit. He ripped off her necklace and held her face tightly in his hands._

 _"Damon don't." Stefan said but did nothing to stop his brother._

 _"Elena listen to me. Elijah is on his way here. You are going to pretend to make a deal with him and when the time is right you are going to dagger him." Damon handed Elena the dagger. "You're not going to remember this conversation."_

Elena gasped as she woke from her flashback. From the look on Bonnie's face she must have seen the memory as well.

"What an asshole." Bonnie was angry for Elena.

"I can't believe he compelled me to do that." Elena was very hurt.

"Oh, I can. I knew something was off about that entire situation. You un-daggered him almost immediately after you did it." Bonnie admitted.

"He was so angry when I first pulled the dagger out." Elena said. "I thought he was going to kill me then."

"He was hurt. In any case, he obviously got over it. He's still protecting you now." Bonnie smiled. "Do you like him Elena?" Elena had been dreading the question.

"Yeah, I do." She didn't bother trying to lie about it.

"I figured." Bonnie wasn't surprised.

"It's really complicated."

"I think you should talk to him. I'm positive he feels the same way." Elena's face turned red.

"I don't think so Bonnie. I mean, he's a thousand years old. What could he ever see in someone like me?" Elena said.

"Hey!" Rebekah appeared in front of them with Jeremy and Matt. "I promised Elijah we'd meet up with them at The Grill. If I'm a minute late bringing you he'll have my head." Elena stood to go and Bonnie followed smirking.


	15. Chapter 15

Elijah, Klaus and Kol were already sitting at a table when the group arrived. "Looks like you picked up a few stragglers." Kol said noting Matt and Bonnie.

"Don't look at me, I'm just here for my shift." He raised his hands defensively and went in back.

"Where's Ric?" Elena asked when they reached the table.

"He hasn't arrived yet." Elijah stood and motioned for Elena to sit next to him. Elena slid herself into the corner and Elijah slid back in very close to her. Her heart began to race and Elijah smiled. Kol rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Bonnie.

"And who is this?" He leapt out of the booth and offered his hand. Bonnie ignored it.

"Bonnie Bennett. You must be Kol." She stated with indifference.

"Please have a seat, Love." He moved so she could sit down next to him but she instead sat next to Elijah making Klaus laugh. Kol just shrugged and sat back down moving far enough in to let Rebekah sit beside him. Jeremy pulled a chair away from one of the tables and slid it to the end of the booth so he could sit.

"How was your day?" Elijah asked focusing his attention on Elena as the others squabbled.

"It was fine. Interesting I guess." She said and he rested his hand on her leg underneath the table. She twitched a little but didn't push it away.

"How so?" She leaned back and rested her hands on the seat, she was uncomfortable but liked it at the same time. Elijah slid his hand in between her legs and rubbed the inside of her thigh. Elena felt like the world around her was spinning and his touch was the only thing she could focus on. "Elena?"

"Huh?" She asked trying not to be this affected by Elijah. She moved her hand so it was on top of his. She didn't remove it just made him stop feeling around. "What?" She asked regaining her focus.

"Why was your day interesting?" She was about to say something when Caroline burst in.

"Elena! Bonnie! There you are!" She walked quickly over to the table. "I need to talk to you guys!" Her face was flushed and she looked upset. Elena gasped slightly and quickly removed Elijah's hand. He laughed at her action.

"Caroline, are you okay?" Elena asked worried about her friend. Caroline eyed the company at the table.

"Can we go outside?" She pleaded.

"Yeah, of course. Sorry Elijah." He got back up freeing Elena but was disappointed as the loss of their closeness. He made a point to brush her arm as she walked by. She turned back to look at him then crossed the room with her friends but Caroline stopped at the door.

"Rebekah. Can you come too?" Caroline asked. Rebekah was shocked and made no attempt to hide the surprise on her face. She only nodded and followed.

The girls went outside and across the street. They couldn't hear what they were talking about but Caroline looked really upset.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Klaus never took his eyes of Caroline.

"Well I'm sure I don't know but those girls have taken a liking to our dear little sister. That could work out in your favor brothers." Kol said.

"Elena always liked Rebekah." Jeremy stated. Elijah watched as Elena comforted Caroline with a hug. She was so compassionate and beautiful. They were all talking so rapidly Elijah couldn't even begin to read their lips.

"Elijah, would you please stop staring like that. It looks like you want to eat Elena." Kol pointed out finally able to control his laughter.

"Yeah dude. That's my sister." Jeremy said shaking his head.

"Nik, you too. You both look creepy as hell right now. How is it that I'm the well behaved one right now?" Elijah and Klaus both rolled their eyes and ignored their younger brother. The conversation had clearly changed because now the attention was focused on Elena. Rebekah looked as if she was going to rip someone's head off and Caroline was clearly angered by what Elena was saying. Elijah wanted to know what was happening.

"Do you know what might have them so upset?" Elijah asked Jeremy.

"I make a point not to get involved in Elena's personal business. I've gotten in trouble way too many times." The others murmured in agreement each remember a time when they had gotten on their baby sister's bad side.

The girls remained outside for about fifteen minutes and it killed Klaus and Elijah. They returned relatively calm but all were agitated.

"What happened?" Klaus asked but was only answered with glares.

"Really Nik? Sod off!" Rebekah yelled. Kol and Elijah both smirked at Klaus's mistake.

Elijah stood once again to let Elena sit down but she didn't get that far.

"Elena!" She froze at the voice calling to her. She turned and saw Damon and Stefan. Damon walked and stopped in front of her. Elijah moved behind her and rested his hand against Elena's back.

"What do you want Damon?" She asked coldly.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Please." He asked.

"No." She said moving even closer to Elijah who now put his arm around her. Damon took a step towards her but he held his head cringing.

"Back off Damon!" Bonnie stood looking seriously mad and was giving him an aneurism.

"Elena please. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. I just need to talk to you." Elena shook her head at Bonnie who let him up and Elena closed her eyes and sighed.

"Fine." She walked with him to the other side of the room but he turned her quickly and they walked out the door. Elijah wanted to grab her and make her stay with him but that would make him no better than Damon.

"That was brilliant!" Kol stood and clapped Bonnie on the back. She shrugged of his arm.

"Don't touch me." She sat back down in the booth.

"Doesn't it just kill you to see how much control Damon Salvatore has over her?" Kol smirked purposefully trying to upset Elijah. "I mean there's no way in hell I would let the object of my affections go off alone with another man. But then again I'm the jealous type." They all eyed Elijah who sat back down clearly trying to control his anger. It took all of thirty seconds for Elijah to bolt up and follow them. He heard his siblings laughing at him but didn't care. He told himself that he only wanted to make sure Damon didn't hurt Elena again but the truth was he wanted to hear their conversation. He would not interfere but he needed to hear what she had to say. He quickly found them walking around the park but stayed out of sight.

"Elena, I really am sorry. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Damon." She crossed her arms looking annoyed.

"I still don't trust them and I still think you're acting stupid." He matched her annoyed look.

"Well then it's a good thing I really don't care what you think. Not that anything I ever thought mattered to you anyway." She stated coolly.

"Elena. I only do these things because I want to keep you safe. I love you." He was pleading with her now and they both stopped walking. When she didn't say anything, he leaned in and kissed her. Every fiber of Elijah's being was overcome with rage but Elena pushed him back quickly.

"No Damon. You don't love me." She shook her head.

"Yes I do Elena! And don't stand there and tell me you don't feel it too." He said.

"Maybe I did once but not anymore." She responded and Elijah finally relaxed.

"I don't understand Elena. I know you had feelings for me, what changed?" He was looking desperate and Elena was nervous.

"I tried Damon. I tried so hard to make myself love you but I just don't and you don't love me either. The only reason you think you love me is because I have someone else's face." She sighed again and Elijah was shocked by her statement. "I know you care about me, a lot, but you're in love with Katherine, not me."

"No Elena, that's not true." It was plain to see Damon didn't believe his own words.

"Think about it Damon. Why did you come back here in the first place? You came back for her. Everything you've done has been for her and you're trying to substitute her with me. You don't let me make my own decisions and you try to control everything I do so you can hold onto Katherine. I am not Katherine." There was sadness in her voice. Elijah didn't know why he didn't see it before. Elena was afraid everybody saw her as Katherine and he was not excluded. Damon was quiet thinking about what Elena had said. "Can I ask you something?" She asked, he only nodded. "I've been afraid to ask you this because I don't think I really want to know the answer." She sighed again. "But I need to know."

"What?" He snarled.

"How many times have you compelled me? "Damon closed his eyes at the question. "Damon?" She kept her eyes on him. He was quiet for a long time which in Elena's mind already answered her question. "It's bothering me and I need to know the truth."

"I can't answer that." He said quietly but angrily.

"Right." She shivered and rubbed her arms.

"Elena please. I'm so sorry. I would take it back if I could. I don't want to hurt you. I just need to know you forgive me."

"I know you're sorry Damon. I'm just not ready to accept an apology from you right now. Please just go." Damon made a face as if he had just been staked in the heart. Elena was getting uncomfortable and just wanted Damon to leave. "Please." She almost whispered and he left her. She sat herself down on the bench. She sat for a long time before she was approached by someone. Elijah was upset by the third person but waited to see what would happen.

"Elena." Her entire body froze and she suddenly wished she hadn't sent Damon away.

"Finn." She choked out.


	16. Chapter 16

"The spell didn't work." He stated. "But I'm guessing you knew it wouldn't. What did you do?" He snarled. She was too afraid to say anything. He realized this and lowered his voice. "Listen to me Elena. If my siblings are threatening you my mother and I can keep you and your family safe. No harm will come to you but you need to come with me." He told her.

"No Finn." She said coldly. "I'm not going to help you kill them."

"Elena, they have spent the last thousand years murdering and torturing people. It must end and the only way to do that is if you help us. There's still time." He urged.

"I can't." She was unwavering in her answer.

"They have done nothing but cause you pain. Why are you protecting them?" Finn was genuinely curious.

"He never had a chance." Elena spoke after a few moments.

"Who?" He asked confused.

"Klaus. He never had a chance in this life and neither did I." She explained. "We're the same. We were pulled into this world by forces completely out of our control and so many people have suffered for it. It was never Klaus's fault. He never asked to be a vampire or a werewolf just like I never asked to be a doppelganger."

"You cannot seriously be defending his actions." Finn was getting upset.

"No. I understand perfectly well what he's done. What I'm saying is I can understand why he's the way he is. Imagine waking up one day and finding out everything you ever knew was a lie. Your parents aren't who you think they are, you're not who you think you are. Every decision was taken from you because somebody else made a terrible mistake. It's enough to drive a person completely insane. I know what that feels like." She rubbed her arms.

"Elena. The difference is you never killed anyone. You found out about your past and you dealt with it, you didn't turn into a murderer." He argued.

"You think I've dealt with it!? I've never dealt with any of this. I start to feel okay again and then the next thing happens and I don't have a chance to breathe. I'm losing my mind!" She was yelling now and a few people stopped and stared at them. Elena was in pain but she kept on a brave face for everyone. She really didn't want anyone to know how badly she was hurting.

"I can make it all go away Elena." She looked up and stared him in the eyes. "All the pain you're feeling. I can take away all the hurt and give you a real life. You can be free and no one will be able to harm you ever again. I can make all the terrible memories go away." Elijah knew what Finn was offering her was very tempting. A sure-fire way to take away all her pain, and she had a lot.

"I don't want them to go away." Elena stated. "There are no memories that are okay to forget. Even the painful ones. Jeremy showed me that." Finn looked at her in disbelief and Elijah smiled.

"You're coming with me." He lifted her off the bench and tried to pull her away but his grasp suddenly released and Elijah was standing in between them. Elijah wanted to snap his neck and drag him off but there were far too many people around.

"Hello Finn." He greeted. "What's going on here?" He asked calmly.

"It's none of your business Elijah. Elena is perfectly fine." He responded equally as calm.

"No Elijah." Elena protested as she clung to his arm breathing heavily. He glanced at her quickly and in the second he did Finn was gone and Elijah cursed under his breath. He wanted to go after him but he couldn't leave Elena unprotected.

"Are you alright?" Elijah turned his head to look at her. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Thank you." She said relaxing. "I don't know what I was thinking. I should have gone right back. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You were gone a while, I was concerned." She nodded accepting his answer and he was thankful she believed him. "Where's Damon?" He asked looking around.

"I sent him away." Elijah nodded and realized she was still clinging to him. He didn't mind.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked.

"No, I'm okay. I actually feel better." She admitted and he nodded. She wasn't lying.

"Elena. Given the situation and this confrontation with Finn it might be a good idea to have a witch put a new protection spell around the house." He knew it probably wasn't the best time to bring this up but she was more likely to agree to it now.

"Yeah. You're right." She agreed. He smiled, wrapped his arm around her and led her back to The Grill. On the way back he wondered why the Salvatore's always had such trouble with Elena. She defied them at almost every turn and yet here she was so ready to do as he wished without argument. It made him curious but happy at the same time. No one was surprised that Elena had left with Damon but had returned with Elijah.

"You okay?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"I think I've had enough for one day. I just want to go home." She said. Bonnie forced a smile.

"Yeah, sure. Do you want us to go with you?" Elena nodded her head.

"I'll take you." Elijah offered. Bonnie smirked at him but he ignored her.

"No." She said. Not harshly but stern. "Can we go with Rebekah?" She asked. Elijah was disappointed but didn't argue.

"Of course." He was upset because Elena was upset and he couldn't do anything to comfort her.

"Thank you." She smiled warmly at him. It was almost the smile he wanted so desperately from her but not quite, he wanted her true smile not this fake one she wore as a mask. He smiled back wanting to do something more to say goodbye but didn't know what was appropriate. He was surprised when Elena hugged him and held tightly. He took advantage of the moment and held her close for as long as she let him. He could feel her heartbeat against his chest and it felt wonderful. "I'll see you later Elijah." She said pulling back from the embrace. Elijah reached and placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Whenever you want me Elena, I'll always be here." He said. Elena smiled again.

"I appreciate that. I really do." And with that she left with Rebekah, Bonnie and Caroline.

Elijah sat back down with his brothers, Jeremy and Stefan who was still with them.

"The more I see Damon Salvatore the more I hate him." Kol said leaning back against the booth not caring Stefan was at the table. "He really killed you?" He asked Jeremy.

"Yeah. He told Elena he loved her but she told him no way." He motioned to Klaus. "Then after Stefan left with you doing whatever the hell you two were doing he got a little attached to Elena. I mean, it was obvious he always had a thing for her but after Stefan left he didn't even bother trying to hide it anymore. It got worse after she kissed him."

"She did what?" Elijah asked suddenly upset.

"Dude relax. She only did it because she thought he was dying from the werewolf bite. He was hallucinating and she was just trying to calm him down. He almost killed her that night." Rage filled Elijah's entire body. "He didn't do it on purpose. He thought she was Katherine. I guess they used to do some creepy blood ritual thing or whatever and he almost drained Elena dry." The glass Elijah was holding suddenly shattered causing Jeremy to jump.

"Blood sharing? Did Elena partake?" He glared at Jeremy.

"I don't know what happened exactly. All Elena said about it was he kept telling her he loved her and something about being together forever. The whole thing was really weird. She was pretty freaked out about it." Elijah was now radiating anger.

"Did she drink his blood? It's important." He demanded to know.

"Like I said, I don't know. I didn't exactly want any details. Ask her." Jeremy didn't understand why Elijah was so upset about this. Elena had drunk vampire blood multiple times when she was hurt. The others didn't look happy about it either. "Damon was literally about to die so she gave him a good-bye kiss. She was just trying to make him comfortable. He did the same thing for Rose when she died. Katherine showed up to save him and after that and really took it to heart. He's convinced Elena loves him because of it."

"I see." Kol responded due to Elijah's inability to speak.

"After Stefan left she felt like she didn't have anyone. Damon promised to look after her and take care of her but he's insane." Jeremy continued.

"Well Elijah." Klaus said. "He's losing ground quickly. It gives you the opportunity to move in." He nudged. Stefan was looking uncomfortable.

"Wait a minute here!" Jeremy interrupted. "I think she just needs a break from all this. Don't push her right now. She's two seconds away from having a total meltdown. I know she looks calm and together on the outside but I know my sister. Please don't say anything to her right now." Jeremy spoke with nothing but concern for his sister. "Just give her some time. She deserves that."

"Of course Jeremy. The last thing I want to do is push her into anything. If she wants to be with me then I want her to be absolutely sure." He was obviously still angry but managed to keep himself under control. Jeremy nodded.

The others continued talking and Elijah thought about what he had overhead from Elena. He had never even thought about it before because he couldn't understand how anyone could mistake Elena for Katerina. He thought about his previous comments to her and could see now how some of them may have been upsetting. He could also see how Damon was replacing Katerina with her and Elena likely believed he was doing the same. He had to remedy the situation.

If Damon had really forced Elena into sharing their blood then winning Elena over would prove to be a difficult task. Not only was there the possibility of Elena being bonded to Damon but the fact it would have been forced was unforgivable. The thought of her being bonded to Damon Salvatore was repulsive. If it was true he would probably have to kill Damon to end the bond. He needed to find out if this had happened before he did anything rash. He pondered on these thoughts while his brothers and Jeremy chatted about what the girls had been upset about earlier when Alaric arrived.

"Alaric." Elijah greeted.

"Sorry I'm late. Had papers to grade." He sat down in the booth next to Elijah. "So Elena agreed to let your witch cast a protection spell?" He asked.

"She did. It didn't take much persuasion." Elijah stated.

"Well I'm glad she made one right decision. Where is she?" Alaric looked around the restaurant.

"Ah, she left with Rebekah. Along with Bonnie and a rather agitated Caroline." Klaus interjected. "You're at school with them all day. Any clues as to why they'd be upset?"

"I'm just a teacher, students don't tell their teachers things." He shrugged. "Who knows, Caroline has always been a little…what's the word." Alaric scratched his chin.

"Spastic?" Jeremy offered and Alaric agreed.

"What exactly are you saying?" Klaus started to rise at the dig.

"Woah relax. I'm just saying she's just like every other teenage girl. I'm sure she'll be over whatever it is by the morning. Caroline is one of the most caring people I have ever met but she's a little hard to handle sometimes." He laughed.

"Hard to handle? When we were in middle school this kid, Bobby, asked her to go the one of the dances. He danced with another girl and he ended up having to move to a new zip code." Jeremy said. "Caroline is scary when she wants to be."

"Oh, she sounds like just your type Nik." Kol laughed.

"She certainly is something." Klaus relaxed.

"I don't think I've ever seen another vampire have even half as much control over themselves as she does. It's actually kind of amazing." Alaric added and Klaus smiled.

"Any ideas on how to get on her good side?" Klaus asked.

"I am not helping you get a date with Caroline. Personally, I think she can do better." Alaric stated causing Kol and Jeremy to laugh.

"There's a carnival in a few days." Jeremy finally said after he was finished laughing. "You should ask her to go." Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Also, if you want to know the inner workings of Caroline Forbes there's only two people you need to talk to. Elena or Bonnie. They've been friends since they were pretty much born."

"You're helping Klaus get Caroline but you won't help Elijah with Elena?" Kol smirked.

"Well yeah. Caroline isn't my sister. Plus, she could do a lot worse. I mean Damon was a total ass to her. He's lucky Elena didn't kill him after what he did." Jeremy said.

"What did Damon do to Caroline?" Klaus asked suddenly worried.

"Oh no, you can ask her about it. That was not any of my business." he stood and walked to the bar to talk to Matt. Ric, Elijah, Klaus and Kol discussed what they could do to keep Elena safe.


	17. Chapter 17

"Well I think you should just go talk to him Caroline." Bonnie said. "I mean Tyler's been gone sure but you've been calling and leaving messages on a phone he probably doesn't even have anymore. You still care." The girls were walking down the street heading to Elena's house.

"It's probably not what you think Care. I'm sure there's an explanation for it." Elena agreed.

"I saw him, with another girl!" Caroline was hurt.

"That just doesn't sound like Tyler." Bonnie said. "I mean the only reason he left was because Klaus made him. He loves you Caroline."

"He hasn't even tried to call me!" Caroline yelled.

"You don't know how long he's been back. Honestly, I'm surprised he even dared with Nik still here." Rebekah said. "He's either very brave or very stupid." She added.

Elena stopped when she noticed someone standing on her porch.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm looking for Elijah." She said. Elena felt a hint of jealously, the woman was beautiful.

"Why?" Rebekah asked.

"He called me about performing a spell." She approached Elena and looked her up and down "You look just like Katherine, I must be at the right place. Where is he?"

"He's still in town." Elena said wondering when Elijah had time to call her.

"What spell?" Bonnie stepped forward.

"Just a protection spell for this house. Assuming this is the doppelgangers home of course." She sounded annoyed.

"It is." Elena moved forward to greet her. "I'm Elena."

"Amy." They shook hands. "I guess I'll get started then." She turned to start the spell but Bonnie stopped her.

"Wait! Why is she protecting your house? What is going on?" She was getting upset.

"I didn't want to worry you. Can we go inside and talk about this?" Elena walked inside and the others followed. The all sat comfortably as Elena explained what happened the night of the ball and why all the Originals were really protecting her.

"I can't believe you guys didn't tell me!" Bonnie crossed her arms.

"I just…I thought you would be upset at what I did." Elena pleaded.

"I guess I am a little upset but I understand why you did it. I wish you had told me." Bonnie said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so confused about everything." Elena admitted.

"It's okay. I want to help you Elena. I don't want you to think you can't tell me things. You're my best friend." Bonnie and Elena hugged.

"I'm done with the spell." The woman walked into the house. The spell will only allow those you want inside. I basically reversed any vampire invitation. No one can get in unless they are invited again. Be careful who you let in, it's a onetime deal." She warned.

"Thanks." Elena said sarcastically remembering how she had so casually allowed Damon in the house.

"Yes well, tell Elijah he owes me that favor he promised." The woman winked and Elena's hands turned into fists. Jealousy surged through her body. "Have a good night." And the woman left without another word.

"Elena, you need to calm down." Rebekah put a hand on her shoulder. Elena relaxed and sat back down.

"So Caroline. Where exactly did you see Tyler?" Elena asked purposefully changing the subject.

"I went over to his house so I could help Mrs. Lockwood with some of the carnival planning. He didn't know I was over there. I took off before he saw me. He was sitting on the couch with her and he had his arm around her shoulder." Caroline sank down into her seat looking depressed. "Why hasn't he called me?"

"Because boys are absolutely insufferable." Rebekah said. "The whole lot of them." The others agreed. "I don't know how you girls have done it. Between Stefan, Damon, Tyler, my brothers I would have gone mad long ago."

"I know something that might make us feel better." Bonnie got up and turned on one of the video games. "Elena, Caroline. You two get to go first." She handed them controllers.

Elijah, Alaric and Jeremy arrived at the house and hour later to Caroline and Rebekah yelling profanities at the television. Alaric and Jeremy walked in with no problems but Elijah was stopped.

"Nice." Alaric commented.

"Well at least we know the spell worked." Klaus said.

"Come on." Ric said to Elijah and he entered and Caroline yelled again.

"What the bloody hell is going on in there?" Klaus asked remaining in the doorway. Caroline blew off a character's head with a gun.

"Head shot!" She yelled and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to see if I can find Finn." And he sped off quickly.

"Good shot." Jeremy said taking a seat next to her. "I didn't know you knew how to play."

"Ha! Elena and I play all the time when you're not home." Caroline laughed. "She's better than I am." She said killing another character.

"Hey! She beat my high score!" Jeremy complained.

"Where is Elena?" Elijah asked looking around.

"Upstairs." Rebekah said not taking her attention off the screen.

"I call next round!" Jeremy announced. Alaric grabbed a drink and sat down in the armchair and watched the girls finish their game.

"That's fine." Bonnie said. "I should probably get going home anyway. I'll see you all tomorrow." They all said non-committal goodbyes as Bonnie left for the night.

Elijah sped up the stairs to Elena's room and quietly knocked on the door. When he didn't hear an answer he slowly opened the door and saw she wasn't there. He turned and saw the bathroom door open, she wasn't there either. He checked Jeremy's room but didn't find her. He felt a hint of panic before he finally noticed a door that he had never entered slightly open.

"Elena?" He asked opening it so he could see inside. It was her parents' bedroom. Elena was curled up in the center of the bed. Her eyes were open but she looked dazed. Elena looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi Elijah." She greeted and sat up slowly.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking. It was an interesting day." She got up and carefully fixed the bed so the blanket was flat again. Her voice was very quiet.

"You said that earlier. Was it really?" He asked trying to get information from her.

"Yeah." She crossed the room and tried to leave but Elijah remained in the doorway. Her heart started beating quickly.

"What was so interesting?" He raised an eyebrow wanting a real answer from her. He knew what was upsetting her but he wanted her to tell him herself. He reached and lifted her chin. Her heart raced faster and she was avoiding his gaze.

"A lot of things. I'm just confused." She said finally looking in his eyes. He took a step towards her and her heart was now going so fast it might explode. Elijah did his best not to react to this but it was difficult, he took it as a good sign when she didn't back away.

"What is so confusing? Maybe talking about it will help." He offered kindly.

"Maybe. But not in here." She said looking around the room. He nodded and finally moved out of her way so she could turn off the light and gently close the door. She walked silently back to her own room, she glanced in the mirror as she walked back and just stared.

"What are you looking at?" He asked appearing behind her.

"I don't know anymore." She sighed. "I used to look in the mirror and see myself but lately all I see is darkness." She reached out and touched her face in the mirror. Elijah reached and covered her hand with his.

"It's okay to let yourself be sad Elena. I realize that constant optimism can be quite trying and isn't practical. You are doing your best everyday despite all the challenges you've faced and are still facing." He entwined his fingers in hers. Elena looked him in the eyes through the mirror, they were soft and caring. "When I look at you I see someone who is full of kindness and compassion. I see someone who cares deeply for the one's she loves and would do anything for them."

"Sometimes I feel like it's just too much. I want to run and forget about everything." She said.

"You've been through a lot. It's normal to wish that." He assured.

"It makes me like Katherine." Her voice was sad and she tried to lower her hand but Elijah wouldn't let her.

"No. You are nothing like Katerina for many reasons. Look in the mirror Elena, look yourself in the eyes." She did what he said. "The sorrow, grief, anger and sadness you feel is all a measure of your humanity." He turned her around so he could see her face properly. "I can't promise that you'll never be hurt again but I can promise you won't be sad forever. I can only hope that all the pain you feel will be worth it in the end." He said caressing her face. Her heart was about to leap out of her chest. "I am here for you Elena, you don't always have to be strong." Elijah knew he had promised Jeremy he wouldn't say anything to Elena yet but if she initiated it would be different. He pulled her closer and rested his hands on her hips but made no attempt to get away.

"Elijah I…" She tried to speak but the words were getting caught. His hands moved slowly up and down her body and she rested her head against his chest. He held her close and just enjoyed being able to hold her. They remained that way for a few minutes before Elijah lifted her head once again. Elena was mesmerized by his gaze and he looked at her with nothing but caring. He kept one arm wrapped around her waist and used the other to stroke her hair. She kept her eyes on him and admitted to herself she was enjoying his touch.

"Let me help you." He whispered as their faces drew closer. Their lips barely touched before they were interrupted.

"Mmhmm." They both turned their heads to see Alaric standing in the doorway. "I really hope I'm interrupting something." He said glaring at Elijah causing him to let out a low growl. Elena's face turned bright red but she didn't move away as Elijah and Alaric locked eyes.

"I should shower." She finally broke away from Elijah. "Both of you out!" She pushed both of them out of her room and quickly closed her door. She leaned up against it heart still racing. She ran her hands through her hair and took a few deep breaths before she could move.

She realized that for the first time in a long time that when Elijah spoke to her he made no mention of her appearance. He told her it was okay to be sad and he seemed to understand her better than anyone. She replayed his words as she took her shower. It hit her. Everyone had been right, Elijah really did love her but she wasn't ready to accept it yet.

She dried her hair so it would take longer to return to the others. She was embarrassed by what Ric had walked in on but at the same time she wanted to see Elijah. She threw on sweats and a tank top and remembered the bruise still on her arm. She touched it lightly, it was still sore. She returned to her room and threw on a light sweater before making her way back downstairs.

Rebekah and Jeremy were now playing the video game and from the look of it Rebekah was winning. Caroline was sitting in the arm chair staring at her phone looking upset.

"What's the matter?" Elena asked approaching.

"Klaus asked to be my date to the carnival tomorrow." She replied.

"What are you going to say?" Elena sat on the arm of the chair looking at the message. "He certainly has a way with words, doesn't he?" She laughed.

"Yeah, I'll say." Caroline sighed. "I want to go. I mean I have to go anyway. I have to help set up."

"You don't want to go with Klaus?" Elena asked.

"I didn't say that." She answered quickly. "But what if someone else is there? That could cause a lot of other problems." She said.

"Right. I still think you should talk to him." Elena pressed.

"He's an ass and you can do better Caroline." Rebekah announced still playing her game. "Tell him to sod off!" Elena and Caroline laughed.

"Who are we talking about?" Elijah and Ric came in from outside. Elena had wondered what they had been doing because they both looked annoyed.

"No one!" Caroline snapped. "I think I should get going. My mom will be worried about me. Thanks for letting me vent for a little while." She gave Elena a quick hug. "Good night." And she sped off.

Elena let herself slide off the arm of the chair and into the seat letting her legs dangle over the arm. She positioned herself so she could watch Jeremy and Rebekah kill each other while Ric and Elijah were talking quietly in the kitchen. Elena kept her eyes on him the entire time. Jeremy offered her the controller when the round was finished.

"No thanks. I think I've had enough for one night." She said sleepily.

"Yeah, I think I've had enough too." He admitted. "I'm going to bed." Rebekah nodded and turned off the TV. "You look like you should get some sleep too." He told Elena.

"I don't want to get up." Elena said sinking lower in the seat. Jeremy rolled his eyes and disappeared upstairs.

"He's right Elena. Let's go!" Rebekah pulled Elena out of the chair and gently guided her to the stairs. She stopped and turned back to Elijah.

"Good night Elena." He sped to her and smiled. "Have pleasant dreams."

"Are you staying?" Elena asked quietly.

"Not tonight I'm afraid." Elena looked disappointed. "Rebekah will stay. I have something to attend to this evening. Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Have a good night." She said with a bit more anger than she really meant remembering Elijah owed that witch a favor. That was probably where he was going. She crossed her arms and started upstairs. He appeared behind her and caught her by the waist. He held her against him for a moment before he spoke.

"I understand there is a carnival coming up. I would be honored if you would attend with me." He said. She didn't respond to him still thinking of his witch. He held her tighter and brushed her hair behind her ear before whispering into it. "Please?"

"Yes." She was still upset but she wanted to go with him.

"Excellent. Go to sleep now." He commanded and pushed her forward slightly. Elena walked slowly up the stairs and closed the door to her room.

"And I always thought you were the brother will all the restraint." Rebekah clapped Elijah on the back. "Finding being around Elena difficult, are we?" She joked.

"By the second." He growled staring at her door.

"Yeah well, just keep it together and to yourself." Alaric warned. "If you hurt her I swear I will find some way to kill you." Elijah knew if there was a way Alaric would certainly be the one to find it.

"I understand. I apologize for earlier. I lost control of myself momentarily. It will not happen again." He assured.

"What did you do?" Rebekah elbowed Elijah in the stomach teasing him.

"I'm not reliving this." Ric said covering his ears. There was a sudden knock on the door. Kol was standing on the opposite side. "Yeah come on." He invited and Kol stepped inside.

"So what did I miss?" He asked lounging on the couch. Ric just groaned and went upstairs. "What?"

"Never mind." Elijah brushed him off. "We have to go." He sped off. Kol looked at Rebekah waiting for an answer.

"Apparently, our beloved Elijah is having some trouble keeping away from Elena. Alaric walked in on something hot." She replied and Kol smirked. "No one will give any details." She shrugged and Kol sped off after his brother smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

It didn't take long to track down Damon Salvatore. They had checked the boarding house first but Stefan informed them he wasn't there. They checked a few places and finally found him almost falling off his barstool flirting with a brunette behind the counter at the Grill. They appeared on either side of Damon but he didn't acknowledge them and continued talking to the bartender.

"Hey!" He called to her and shook his glass. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" She asked.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough." He pushed his glass towards her and she reluctantly poured him another drink.

"I think that's it for you. You should really let your friends here take you home." She motioned to Kol and Elijah. Damon still ignored them.

"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it." He told her and downed his drink. He set it back on the counter indicating he wanted another but Elijah slid it away from him.

"Damon Salvatore. I think you and I need to have a little chat." Damon still ignored him.

"I think I need a new glass." He said to the bartender.

"No. You're cut off." She told him. Elijah grabbed Damon by the back of his neck and lifted him off the stool.

"Let's leave the nice lady alone now Damon. It's time to go." Elijah walked him towards the door while Kol laid some money down on the counter and followed.

They brought Damon to the alley behind the Grill. No one was going to be around at this hour. Elijah threw Damon to the ground.

"What the hell do you want!?" He yelled standing back up.

"There are some things we need to straighten out." The two locked eyes and glared at each other.

"What? Are you here to tell me to stay away from Elena? It's not going to happen. I know she's mad at me now but she'll get over it. She always does." Damon smiled knowing he had struck a nerve with Elijah. "She'll always come back to me."

"By all means keep destroying any chance you have with her." He said. "We do have another matter to discuss though."

"And what's that?" Damon was clearly drunk and was not threatened by Elijah.

"You shared your blood with her?" He eyed Damon carefully checking for his response.

"What are you talking about?" Damon was genuinely confused.

"Do not play games." Elijah slammed him against the wall.

"I didn't!" He threw Damon on the ground.

"Don't lie to me!" He lunged but Kol stopped him and let Damon stand.

"Let me." Elijah wasn't sure where his brother got it but Kol took a baseball bat and cracked Damon upside the head with it. He went flying backwards and landed on his back. "Care to tell us now?"

"Why the hell do you even care!?" Damon stood and Kol slammed him with the bat again and he fell back down.

"Because Damon." Kol began. "Elena Gilbert is by far the most unselfish and caring person on this Earth. Just the thought of her being bonded to a slime such as you physically repulses me. So, tell us the truth. Did you and Elena share blood?"

"I don't know! That's the truth!" He stood again and the brothers looked at him in disbelief. "I was bitten by a werewolf and I was hallucinating. I don't know what I did." Elijah grabbed Damon by his hair and stared him in the eyes.

"Tell me what you do remember." He was compelling Damon.

"I can't say for sure. I know I tried." He answered honestly. "I thought she was Katherine at first but once I realized she was Elena I didn't try to stop." Elijah growled knowing he wasn't going to get an answer from him. Elijah released him and Kol cracked him with the bat again.

"You better hope it isn't true." Kol warned.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Go ahead, Elena will never forgive you." He laughed.

"I don't believe it will come to that." Elijah said.

"I hope we did share blood. I hope we did just because I hate you." Damon snarled. "You love her too. I see the way you look at her." Kol slammed him back against the wall and Damon laughed.

"Elijah may not be able to kill you but I certainly will not hesitate. I don't care if Elena will hate me for it. It's a small price to pay to free her from you." Kol slammed his head against the wall then threw him to the ground once again. Kol stuck him one last time with the bat. "I rather think I'd enjoy killing you. If I were you I would stay far from Elena Gilbert." He smirked.

"You know as well as I do that if we are bonded then me staying away from her will only hurt her." Damon laughed as he spit out some blood. Kol threw the bat away and grabbed Damon by his jacket and pulled him up.

"I'm extremely curious about this. What did you do to Caroline Forbes?" He compelled.

"I used her to get information about Elena." Damon said. "I compelled her for weeks to tell me everything about her. It's how I was able to stay ahead of Stefan; my brother just couldn't help telling Elena things and Elena has no secrets from Caroline. I fed on her and made her have sex with me, she was my personal blood bag. I did it to hurt Elena." He answered.

"And what happened with Zach Salvatore?"

"Elena got angry when she found out about Caroline. She put vervain in my drink and she and Stefan locked me up. I still had Caroline under my control. I got her to come to the boarding house and made her unlock the door to let me out. I was going to kill her right then but Zach staked me. Caroline got away but I killed Zach." Kol smirked.

"Maybe I don't need to kill you after all." He laughed. "Nik will probably do it himself once we tell him." He threw Damon to the ground again. "Have a good evening Damon. Do try and behave yourself" And he and Elijah left him there.

They sped off in the middle of the woods and Elijah began punching trees and stomping holes into the ground. Kol simply watched his brother. He tore up almost the entire area before he finally calmed down. Elijah rarely acted out like this and Kol found it very amusing.

"Are you quite finished?" Kol asked and Elijah just growled. "Jealously does not look good on you brother."

"I am not jealous of Damon Salvatore!" He snapped but they both knew he was lying. "I don't know what to do." He panted. "I have to find out."

"I understand Elijah but clearly Damon doesn't know what happened. You'll have to find out from Elena." He said.

"How can I ask her something like that?" He ran his hands through his hair.

"She doesn't know what blood sharing means Elijah. She won't think anything of your asking about it." Kol insisted. "Or you could just compel her."

"I cannot compel Elena." Elijah stated angrily.

"You mean you won't compel her." Kol laughed. "You truly love her." He shook his head.

"I do." He was getting frustrated. "She cannot be bonded to Damon Salvatore." He tried to convince himself it wasn't true but Kol could tell he didn't believe it.

"Don't worry yet." Kol assured him.

"How do I find out?" Elijah was at a complete loss what to do.

"You either have to ask Elena about it right out, compel her or find a way to get inside her head without her knowing." He shrugged. "Try when she's sleeping, she won't even know you're there."

"She will know. Damon has been inside her head so many times. I will not do that to her." Elijah began pacing back and forth.

"Then you have no choice. You have to ask her." Kol stated. "It's your only option."

"Do you think it's true?" Elijah asked.

"I truly hope it isn't. It would be a tragedy if she was." Kol leaned himself against a tree. "I don't think she would be able to resist being around him though. She sent him away, didn't she?"

"I don't think Elena would show that she's hurting over it. And she refused to let me kill him even after everything he's done." He argued getting himself upset again.

"That's true. But I don't think it's because she's bonded to him. I think it's because of what Caroline said. Elena is in a fragile state right now. I don't think she can handle anyone else dying. She cares for Damon but not romantically." Kol said. "I hope she isn't bonded to him either."

"Why?" Elijah asked suddenly suspicious of his brother.

"Calm yourself Elijah, your jealousy is showing again. I have no romantic feelings towards Elena. I do care about her and I feel quite protective of her. She saved all our lives and I'm grateful. She's been through quite enough and the idea of her being bonded to Damon makes my skin more than crawl. For one she doesn't even know what blood sharing means which would make matters worse and for another she was forced into it. I think very highly of Elena and she does not deserve that." He admitted. Elijah nodded in understanding.

"I need to know." Elijah said.

"Just ask her and if it comes down to it I will kill him so you don't have to get your noble hands dirty. I think I'm going to keep Rebekah company." Kol said. "Stay calm brother. Not all is lost."


	19. Chapter 19

Elena was dreaming about Elijah again. This time she was dreaming he was lying in bed with her. He was sitting up slightly as she rested her head against his chest. She was so content even if it was only a dream. She stirred and looked up at Elijah. He was just so at peace sitting there asleep. He opened his eyes and pulled Elena up into a deep kiss. Her entire body shifted and she was now straddling Elijah kissing him passionately. Suddenly Elena was roused by an odd feeling. It was barely light out when Elena started to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes sensing that something wasn't right. Before meeting Stefan and Damon she probably would have ignored the worrying sensation and gone back to sleep but she knew too much now. She opened her eyes fully and glanced around the room but nothing seemed amiss. She groaned a little as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. It took a minute but Elena finally realized what was wrong and screamed as she jumped out of her bed. Within seconds Jeremy and Ric burst in her bedroom both armed.

"What the hell!?" Ric yelled noticing Kol lying casually on Elena's bed.

"What? I was bored and I do so love watching the lovely Elena as she's sleeping." He smirked.

"Get out of my room!" She picked up a book off her dresser and chucked it at Kol's head. "What is wrong with you!?" Kol caught her book without even having to look at it.

"Why did we invite him in again?" Jeremy grumbled as he lowered his crossbow.

"Get out Kol!" Alaric warned. Kol was suddenly standing in front of Elena playing with a piece of stray hair.

"You're so calm and peaceful when you're asleep. I enjoy seeing you that way." He smiled attempting to be seductive. Elena took a step back.

"You're creepy." She said. "Now get out!" Kol still made no effort to leave when Rebekah burst through the door.

"Kol! You are lucky I don't dagger you right now!" She grabbed Kol by the collar of his shirt.

"What!? What did I do?" He asked innocently. Rebekah growled and forced Kol to the window. She opened it before tossing him out.

"Rebekah! We're on the second floor!" Elena rushed and looked down to see Kol's mangled body lying on the grass.

"He'll be fine." She assured. "He was out of line."

"Seriously." Ric and Jeremy looked out the window at Kol as well. "Nice." Ric congratulated.

"My brother can be such a toad." She rolled her eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked Elena who was now glaring at her bed.

"Yeah. I don't think he did anything. He was just watching me, I think." She shuddered at the thought of Kol in her bed. "I think I need to burn those sheets though." She said as she pulled them all off her bed.

"It's barely six o'clock." Ric complained as he stormed out of the room. Jeremy followed muttering to himself about all the crazy vampires.

Rebekah helped Elena make her bed with new sheets then left her alone so she could get dressed. Elena came down stairs to see Kol sprawled out on the couch and Elijah and Rebekah standing in the kitchen. Elena was carrying her sheets and Elijah raised an eyebrow as he watched her throw them angrily in the trash.

"Oh come on now love, it wasn't that bad." Kol insisted.

"If you come in my room again while I'm sleeping I swear I will have Rebekah drop you off the Empire state building instead of out the window." She snapped and sat down at the table.

"What did you do?" Elijah sped to his brother.

"Elena and I were just bonding." He said innocently. Elijah looked back to Elena who just sat there steaming.

"Kol got in Elena's bed and was watching her while she was sleeping." Rebekah stated making herself a cup of coffee.

"What!?" Elijah grabbed Kol up off the couch.

"Relax brother! It was perfectly innocent." He assured.

"I feel violated." Elena shivered. Elijah gripped Kol tighter and looked like he was about ready to rip his head off.

"Oh please." He pulled himself out of Elijah's grasp and sped to Elena. He leaned in her ear. "I know what you were dreaming about." He whispered and her face turned almost purple. "Too bad it wasn't me." He winked.

"Stay out of my head!" She pushed him back and he suddenly went flying across the room and landed on the coffee table. Elijah was mad.

"Is it too much to ask for just one peaceful morning." Ric complained entering the kitchen.

"Not with a house full of vampires." Jeremy responded walking directly to the coffee pot.

"Could you at least stop destroying the house?" He asked taking the coffee pot from Jeremy.

"I apologize." Elijah said. "I'll get you a new coffee table." He promised.

"Yes, you will." He agreed draining his entire cup and refilling it.

"What is this? Pick on Kol day?" He got himself up. Everyone just glared at him. "Come now Elijah, it's not often we can get this type of reaction from you. It's so much fun irritating you." Elijah growled at him but Kol just laughed. "Well, I think I've had enough fun for one morning, I'd best be off."

"Yes, go be foul someplace else." Rebekah agreed and Kol sped off.

Alaric, Ric and Rebekah sat at the table with Elena while Jeremy made toast. He offered it to Elena when it was done but she waved it off.

"No thanks." He shrugged taking the plate back and set a fresh cup of coffee in front of her. She held the cup but didn't drink it. She could feel anger radiating from Elijah and it scared her a little. She didn't see him this upset very often. Elena was fidgeting with her cup and Elijah must have noticed her agitation because he took one of her hands and rubbed across her fingers with his thumb. She began to relax as he did.

"What happened exactly?" He asked Elena and her face turned red again.

"He was lying in my bed with me I was sleeping." She said very quietly and Elijah growled. "He didn't touch me." She said quickly. "But he was in my head. I've been drinking vervain." She said confused. Elijah knew she had returned Rebekah's necklace so she no longer had anything to wear to keep her safe from compulsion.

"It's much easier for a vampire to get inside your head while you're asleep. Your natural defenses are much lower. Plus, being an original gives us more power than most vampires. I'm sure it was quite easy for him." Elijah explained.

"Oh no." She put her face in her hands.

"Why? What did he see?" Jeremy asked. Elena glared at her brother then looked at Elijah who was smiling. He knew it was something about him. Elijah would know if she tried to lie to him but she just couldn't tell him. She shot up and grabbed her backpack.

"I'm going to school." She said trying to rush out of the house. Elijah was behind her in a second and turned her around.

"Elena?" His voice was so assertive. He wanted to know and she knew she couldn't keep it from him. She was saved from having to answer by a knock on the door. Elijah was irritated by the interruption but Elena smiled and spun out of his grasp to answer it.

"I'll get it!" She practically ran and threw the door open and gasped when she saw Klaus standing on the other side. He was clearly surprised when Elena opened the door.

"Elena." He greeted. "Good morning." He looked inside and saw his siblings looking rather upset and noticed the broken coffee table. "What's happened here this morning? You all look dreadful."

"Never mind." Elena said. "What do you want?" She was short with him.

"I apologize but I was hoping to speak with you." He looked nervous.

"About what?" She asked.

"I know it's probably not even right of me to ask this of you…" He began and Elena felt uncomfortable for about the millionth time that morning. "I wanted to ask you for your help." He forced himself to say.

"You want my help?" Elena asked in disbelief. She turned to the others but they all just shrugged so she turned back to Klaus. "With what?"

"Well. Last night I asked Miss Forbes to accompany me to the festivities this evening." He stated.

"Yeah, I know. She told me. She wasn't sure what she was going to say when she left last night. Look, if she said no I can't help you." Elena insisted waving her arms.

"That's not it. She said yes." Elena didn't seem surprised by this at all.

"Isn't that a good thing?" She asked.

"Yes but…" He ran his hands through his hair and paced back and forth across the porch. "I want to make a good impression on her. You know her the best out of anyone. Surely you can help me. What to say, what not to say. I want to know everything about her." He looked very nervous but genuine, he looked just like any other man who was worried about a date. Elena felt bad for him and sighed. She glanced at Elijah and her heart skipped a few beats. She either had to stay and tell Elijah what she had been dreaming about or go talk to Klaus. Klaus seemed like the better option.

"Okay." She said. "We can talk about this on the way to school." She pushed Klaus out the door and slammed it shut behind her. Jeremy dropped his coffee mug on floor and it broke. Alaric almost choked on his sip and Rebekah just looked stunned. Elijah didn't react.

"Did Elena just willing leave here, with Klaus, alone?" Jeremy was in total disbelief.

"It would appear so." Elijah stated as he looked over the broken table.


	20. Chapter 20

"The first thing you need to do is calm down, seriously." She took a deep breath and motioned for him to do the same. They were walking down the street fast paced. Elena wanted to put as much distance between her and Elijah as possible. He copied her deep breath even though he didn't really need to. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked suddenly concerned he was going to pass out.

"Yes." He snapped. It was strange seeing Klaus act like a normal person.

"Her favorite color is pink." Elena started wanting to put him at ease. "And her favorite flowers are lilies and she loves horses. There's going to be a group dance at the festival, ask her." Elena could tell Klaus was making mental notes of everything she said. "Also, Caroline is my best friend. If you hurt her in any way I will make it my person goal in life to make you suffer." She warned.

"I promise I have no intention of hurting Caroline." Elena knew he was telling the truth.

"You should probably know something else then." Klaus raised an eyebrow. "I know Caroline and I know it won't last much longer but you do still have some competition."

"Tyler Lockwood." Klaus growled and Elena nodded.

"He's back." Elena admitted. Klaus closed his eyes realizing that's what had Caroline so upset yesterday. "I'm guessing you didn't give him permission to come back but if you want to get anywhere with Caroline don't interfere." Klaus growled.

"I don't know if I can promise that." He hated Tyler Lockwood for many reasons.

"Well you're going to have to." Elena stated. "If you do anything to Tyler Caroline won't forgive you. I don't have a problem with that but she'll be really hurt and I don't want that. Plus, I have a suspicion things won't end well for Tyler."

"Why is that?" Klaus asked eagerly.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you that. But it's going downhill very quickly and it has nothing to do with you. Let this go for now and everything will turn out in your favor." She sounded confident.

"You really think so?" His concern was endearing.

"I do. Don't get all jealous and crazy. She already likes you. She just needs to keep seeing the good side of you. The side that isn't crazy and doesn't want to kill us all. I know it's in there." She poked him in the chest. "I know you've done horrible things but I don't believe anybody can be truly bad all the time. If you really want to be with Caroline then you need to be someone good enough for her. I wouldn't help you if I thought you couldn't do it. Please don't prove me wrong."

"Elena. I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" She was confused.

"For everything I've done to you. I've been selfish and I have done horrible things to you. I'm seeing you now and I can't believe after everything you are still willing to help me. I'm actually ashamed of myself and I wish I could undo all the evil I've done to you. I've taken almost everything from you. I'm truly very sorry Elena." Elena was shocked at his speech.

"What's done is done." Elena said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Nothing can change the past. All you can do is try to be better in the future. Just be better Klaus. Be better for Caroline, be better for your family, better for me but most all, be better for yourself. You don't have to be alone."

"Thank you, Elena. I've done nothing to deserve this kindness from you." He admitted.

"Yeah well. Don't screw up." She said and noticed everyone was staring at her standing there with Klaus. She hadn't realized they had reached the school. "I'm here." Klaus shifted uncomfortably for a moment. "I guess I'll see you tonight then?" Klaus nodded. "Goodbye." She moved to leave him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She grew nervous. "What are you doing?"

"Please wait." He let go of her but she didn't try to run. "I have something for you." Elena eyed him suspiciously. Elena wasn't sure where he pulled it from but he handed her a case.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Open it." He insisted. She released the clasps and unwrapped the cloths revealing all the daggers. Her eyes went wide.

"No. No way. I'm not taking those." She slammed the case back shut. "What are you thinking? Why would you just willingly hand those over to me?" She was in total shock.

"There isn't another person on this Earth I trust with them. Including my own siblings. I'm doing this to prove to you what I say. I will not harm you, your family, Caroline or anyone else close to you." Elena looked at him not sure what to say. "I trust you to do what's best."

"Thank you, Klaus." That was all she could say about it. "I'll take care of them, I promise." He nodded and stared at her for a moment.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" He asked.

"Sure." She said cautiously.

"How do you feel about my brother?" Elena froze and she looked away.

"Kol is an ass." She stated.

"You know very well that I'm not asking about Kol." She still wouldn't look at him.

"Why do you care?" She asked. Klaus made her look at him.

"You're concerned about Caroline and I'm concerned about my brother." It was a good answer.

"I uh…" She was freed from having to answer Klaus by Caroline.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" She noticed Klaus and wasn't sure if she should be worried.

"Good morning Caroline." He bowed to her.

"Hi." She smiled warmly at him. "What's going on?" She asked eyeing Elena.

"Nothing. We were just talking." Elena was completely relaxed.

"Okay. Well we should get going we're going to be late." She insisted.

"Yeah, okay." Elena clutched the case Klaus had given to her. She shouldn't really take it into the school with her but she didn't have a choice at the moment.

"I'll see you both tonight then." Klaus bowed again. "Have a wonderful day." He smiled and disappeared.

"What was that about?" Caroline asked.

"He's nervous." Elena asked. "Can you help me with something after school?"

"Sure, what's up?" She asked.

Elena returned home and tossed her bag on the kitchen table. She noticed Elijah had already replaced the busted coffee table. The day had been long and Elena found she hadn't really been focusing on school for most of the day. Her mind kept returning to Klaus and the daggers and Elijah and what would happen tonight. She fished some books and paper out of her book bag and sat down to do her homework. Rebekah entered and Rebekah started laying into Elena.

"Where were you!? You were supposed to wait for me!" She shouted.

"I'm fine. I just had something to do." She eyed Klaus and he nodded in understanding.

"Let it go Rebekah. She's fine and no harm was done." Klaus said.

"You can come in." Elena said and Klaus slowly walked beyond the threshold of her front door. They let Elena concentrate on her work while they spoke about the upcoming festivities.

Rebekah was upset she didn't have a date and Klaus tried to comfort her by reminding her that Kol didn't have one either. It didn't seem to make her feel better. Elena finished her work and returned all her books and papers to her bag and set in on the floor by the front door.

"Why don't you ask Stefan?" Elena suggested.

"What?" Rebekah asked.

"You should ask him." Elena said. "I bet he would go." Rebekah thought about this for a moment. "I mean you guys were close at one time. You could be again. Give it a shot." She insisted. Rebekah nodded and was texting on her phone.

The day of the festival arrived and Klaus was pacing back and forth. Rebekah and Elena just watched in fascination as Klaus become more and more agitated.

"Do you have any last minute suggestions for me?" Klaus almost begged.

"Yeah. Bring her chocolate." Elena said sitting in the arm chair.

"I'll be back." And he sped off.

"So, what is going on with you and Elijah?" Rebekah asked casually. They had been spending more time together

"Why does everyone keep asking me that!?" Elena snapped.

"Hey, we're all just curious." Rebekah smiled. "Just tell me."

"I don't know." Elena said.

"Well, do you want something to be going on?" She asked.

"I don't know how to answer that." Elena sighed.

"Why not? It seems pretty simple. Either you like him or you don't." Rebekah pressed. "If its Katherine you're worried about don't be. Elijah is not trying to replace her with you. The truth is he felt sorry for her but he didn't love her. He knows she is selfish and uncaring. She has no honor and thinks only of herself. Elijah could never love someone like that. Trust me. My brother harbors no romantic feelings for her." This did make Elena feel better. "And if it's Stefan and Damon you're concerned about they'll get over it." She huffed.

"It's not that." Elena said.

"Then what is it?" Rebekah said.

"I don't know if I can handle it."

"I think you're perfectly capable of handling Elijah. You know he would never force you to do anything you didn't want." Rebekah assured.

"I know that. That's a lot of the reason I like him. He listens to me and lets me make my own decisions. He doesn't just pretend to listen then go behind my back and make other plans and he doesn't force me to do what he wants. I just feel like I ruin people's lives. Everyone around me ends up dead or hurt." She said.

"I think Elijah would find you amusing right now. He's an original vampire and here you are worried about keeping him safe. It's so adorable it actually makes me sick." Rebekah laughed. "Elena, listen to me. Elijah cares about you so much and he would never let anything happen to you or himself. You need to trust that he can handle himself. You are not just some honor bound promise to him. He loves you." Elena smiled. "You spend so much worrying about everybody else. Take care of yourself for once and just talk to him."

"Thank you, Rebekah." Elena got up and gave her a hug. Rebekah was caught off guard by Elena's action.

"What did I miss?" Klaus asked returning with a box of chocolate.

"Not much. Just girl talk." Rebekah released herself from Elena's hug. "I hope you're not wearing this tonight." Rebekah said looking Elena up and down.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Elena asked suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Nothing. We just need to get you dressed for a date. Come on!" Rebekah pushed Elena up the stairs. "Move!" Elena protested the entire way.

Klaus rolled his eyes began pacing back and forth around the living room. It was almost six o'clock and Caroline would be here soon. He asked to meet her here so they could all go to the festival together. His heart leapt when the door opened but sank again when it was just Jeremy and Bonnie. He went back to pacing.

"Dude. Calm down. You're going to pace a hole right through the floor." Jeremy teased as he sat on the couch with Bonnie. Klaus ignored him and kept at it until the door opened again. He sped to greet the person but it was only Elijah. Klaus growled out in frustration and Jeremy and Bonnie laughed at him so more.

"Careful Elijah. He might rip your head off." Elijah made a non-committal gesture.

"Where's Elena?" He asked.

"Upstairs with Rebekah." The three said in unison. Elijah nodded and sat down to wait.

"See Klaus, Elijah can't sit and be patient. Why can't you?" Bonnie teased. Klaus was about to respond but stopped when the door started to open again. He didn't go to the door this time expecting it to be Alaric.

"Hey everybody." Caroline walked in with a huge smile. She was wearing a white dress and a jean jacket and looked absolutely stunning. Klaus sped to her but couldn't form words. He simply handed her the box he had been clinging too. Caroline looked at it and gave him a hug. "Thank you!"

"You look beautiful Caroline." He finally managed to say. She looked herself over and just shrugged.

"Thank you but I just threw this on quick." She said smiling.

"Sorry for keeping you all waiting." Rebekah announced as she came down the stairs. "We're ready now." She had an evil grin on her face.

Elijah stood and nearly choked at his first glimpse of Elena. She was wearing a dark red dress that was cut particularly low with a black cardigan that only went down part of her arms. The dress was long enough to be appropriate but short enough to drive him crazy. She was wearing the smallest hint of make-up that enhanced the already beautiful features of her face. Not that she needed it. Her shoes had a small heel, enough to make her legs look slightly longer. Rebekah had curled her hair a little and it bounced lightly as she descending the stairs. Elijah didn't know if he could handle Elena looking this way and wasn't sure if he wanted to kill or thank his sister.

"Elena!" Caroline squealed. "You look awesome!" She and Bonnie chatted over her outfit for a few minutes before they all departed. It was nice out so they all decided to walk. The girls walked in front gossiping about various things as the men walked silently behind them


	21. Chapter 21

They reached the carnival and Bonnie and Jeremy immediately took off somewhere together while Klaus followed Caroline who already spotted something that was out of place. Kol was already there. He had showed up early to check for anything suspicious. Rebekah and Elena talked for a few more minutes before Rebekah's phone went off.

"I'm going to meet up with Stefan. I'll see you later." She winked and sped off. Elena was now totally alone with Elijah and it made her nervous. She moved next to him and smiled awkwardly.

"I neglected to tell you this earlier but you look particularly stunning this evening." She moved a little closer to him now making him nervous.

"Thank you." She said blushing.

"I don't recall you ever wearing this dress before." He pointed out.

"Um no. It's not something I would have bought for myself. Caroline made me buy it and I shoved it in the back of my closet." She said smoothing it out.

"It's lovely." He said again. "Here." Elijah pulled out a bracelet and clasped it around her wrist. It was silver with red jewels that happened to match her dress.

"It's beautiful." She smiled.

"It has vervain in it." He explained.

"Thank you." She gave him a tight hug and he smiled.

"Shall we wander the festivities?" He offered her his arm and she took it without hesitation. They walked around a bit talking about various things. Elena felt totally at ease with him. He had put his arm around her at some point but the closeness didn't bother her. Many people stopped and greeted Elena. He wasn't surprised by this. The name Gilbert was pretty much royalty in Mystic Falls coupled with the fact that Elena was just a kind person.

"Hey Elena!" A girl called her over to one of the booths. "You have to try this!" It was a school companion that Elijah didn't recognize. "It's one dollar and you get three tries." She pointed to a stack of empty milk cartons. "You have to knock them all down though or it doesn't count." She said. Elena pulled herself away from Elijah and exchanged a dollar for three baseballs. Elijah snickered as he watched Elena miss all three times and rather horribly. Elena laughed at herself.

"I was never great at baseball." She laughed.

"Here." Elijah handed the girl another dollar. "Let me try." He knocked all the cartons down with one shot.

"Wow. You're really good." The girl was checking out Elijah. "You get to pick a prize." She winked and pulled out a box full of small stuffed animals. He carefully searched the box and finally pulled out a small red bear that was wearing a suit. He handed the bear to Elena.

"For you." He smiled at her.

"I'm pretty sure that's cheating but it's so cute! Thank you!" She exclaimed and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Elijah was no longer surprised by these acts of affection from her. He enjoyed the physical contact and purposefully did things to encourage it. They remained embraced until an announcement came over the speakers.

"At this time we would like to invite all those who would like to participate in the town dance to meet at the foot of the stage. Thank you."

"We should go watch Klaus and Caroline!" Elena grabbed Elijah's hand and led him to where the others were gathering to get ready to dance. They made their way through the crowd and to the edge of the circle so they could watch. Elena was surprised when Elijah didn't stop and kept pushing her towards the crowd of dancers. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Elena. It would be an honor if you would accompany me for this dance." He said. She didn't know what to say. He offered her his hand again and she simply nodded and took it. They joined the dancers and found Klaus and Caroline in the group. Caroline was all smiles and Klaus was holding her closely. Mrs. Lockwood arranged everybody by partner and walked back to the stage to cue the music.

Elena and Elijah stood touching each other waiting for the music to start. It seemed like forever before Elijah gently began leading Elena in circles. He never once took his eyes off her and they were very intense. He pulled her in closer than was needed. She smiled and he spun her around and pulled her back in close.

"You're really good at this." She said. "How do you even know this dance?"

"Mystic Falls got most of its traditional dances from my time. I know this particular dance quite well." He smiled. They finished off the dance and Elijah bowed and kissed Elena's hand, there was a spark. "Thank you very much Elena." He looked in her eyes and smiled. This was it. It hit her like a ton of bricks. She knew Elijah loved her and this was the moment she knew she truly loved him back. She moved closer to him and her lips parted slightly. She leaned in to kiss him but somebody walking by knocked into her ruining the moment. "Careful." He wrapped his arm around her so she wouldn't fall and led her away from the crowd. Her heart was still racing and he was holding her so closely and she was beginning to feel anxious and glanced around quickly.

"I think I need a drink." She pointed to a stand that was selling lemonade. Elijah knew immediately she just wanted space.

"I don't think we'll both make it through the crowd." He observed. "Wait here. I'll get it." Elena nodded and sat down on a nearby bench and attempted to catch her breath.


	22. Chapter 22

Elijah knew he could easily have made his way to the front of the line but he wanted to give Elena some time. She had seemed nervous so he took his time so she would calm down. He felt something change in Elena while they were dancing. Her eyes were so bright when she looked at him. Her feelings for him had shifted in his favor but he still wanted her to dictate their relationship for now. The sudden change had overwhelmed her and he didn't want her to pull away from him so he gave her space. If she truly wanted him then she was going to have to be the one to initiate. He kept an eye on her as he waited. She looked adorable sitting on the bench.

"She seems happy." Elijah turned to see Sheriff Forbes standing next to him.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Elena. She's just happier. Happier than I've seen her in a long time." Elijah looked to her again and her face was beaming. She was now talking to Caroline and was all smiles. "She was devastated when her parents died. It was getting to the point I didn't think she'd ever get over it. Stefan seemed to make her happy but it always seemed wrong, like she was forcing herself to be happy."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked curiously.

"She's been through so much and she's lost so many people. She's just a kid you know." She looked around at everybody and Elijah's heart sank. He had never before seen Elena as a child. First he had seen her as the doppelganger, then as the object of his affection but never a child. Then again, she had never acted like one. "They're all just kids and I was supposed to protect them from all of this. I couldn't even protect my own daughter."

"I don't think there's anything you could have done." Elijah insisted.

"I know there wasn't. It seems right though." She said.

"What does?" He was curious.

"Caroline. She was always such a wild child. She always wanted everything just the way she wanted it. She used to drive me crazy." Elijah eyed her carefully. "I was devastated when I first found out she turned. I really thought she was a monster but I realized quickly that she's not." They both looked over at her and Elena who were still talking. "Caroline has become so much stronger and caring. She's gained this overwhelming confidence. She's still my daughter and nothing will ever change that."

"Caroline is lucky to have you as a mother." He smiled as he watched Elena give Caroline a hug. "Not all parents see it the same."

"I hope Elena can become strong again someday. She's so broken." She said.

"She will. She just needs help getting there." The Sheriff just nodded. They both looked back towards the girls but Caroline had been replaced by Damon. Elijah growled and tried to keep himself under control.

"Damon." The Sherriff rolled her eyes. "I don't know what to do about him."

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked.

"I need to tell you something but you have to promise you won't do something crazy." Elijah eyed her carefully.

"I promise." He agreed.

"I care about Elena and I know you do too and I don't even know if this is true but I just need to tell somebody." She seemed flustered and Elijah eyed her carefully. "I know Damon can seem selfish. He was terrible when he first got here but Elena really mellowed him out. He's changed so much and I know she had everything to do with it. She has that effect on people but he changed her too, in a good way. He challenged her and made her think. I don't believe he would intentionally hurt her." They both looked again and Elena was smiling at whatever he was saying and he was filled with rage.

"What is this about?" He was really curious.

"I've been spending time going through a lot of old cases and as it turns out most them were caused by Stefan or Damon. I managed to close them all out except for one." She looked at Elena again and looked upset.

"Elena's parents." He said understanding. "You think Damon was involved?"

"I don't know. I can't prove it but something in my heart tells me he did. I just find it so hard to believe he would do anything to hurt her. Especially something so horrible but the details of the accident just don't make any sense." She explained.

"How so?" He asked.

"Well for one thing they should never have been on that road. It was completely out of the way from where they were picking Elena up. Another thing is Elena herself. They found her passed out on the shore. The window was broken where she had been sitting, her head smashed the window but Elena didn't have a scratch on her when they found her." She wasn't sure if she should continue.

"So, someone pulled Elena from the car and healed her." He thought for a moment and glared at Damon.

"She doesn't remember anything about the accident either. Most accident victims can at least remember some things but she doesn't remember anything at all about it. Whoever it was made sure she got out and wasn't hurt but also made sure she wouldn't remember."

"That's interesting." He said as he moved up in line.

"I've tried to ignore it. She's been hurt so much already but I just don't have the heart to tell her. If Damon really did it, she'll be crushed." Elijah's hand tightened into fists but he said nothing. "Like I said, I can't prove he had anything to do with it, as far as I know he wasn't even in the area at the time. I really want to believe he didn't but I just can't get rid of the feeling."

"I understand. Thank you for telling me." It bothered Elijah greatly that a piece of Elena's life was missing. Something happened the night her parents died and the memory of it was locked away.

"Please don't say anything to her about it. I don't know if it's true and I don't want to cause her any unnecessary pain." He nodded.

"I won't say anything to her." He promised.

"Thank you. I honestly like Damon. He really is a good person. I know he's done terrible things but he's also done a lot of good. He was there for Elena when nobody else could get through to her and he really does care about Stefan and Caroline and all of them. He pretends he doesn't but it's an act. He would do anything to keep them safe. Don't be so hard on him." She asked.

"I'll do my best but I can't make any promises. I love Elena but so does he." He eyed them again and Damon was giving her a hug.

"I wouldn't read too much into it. Elena has been telling Damon no since he first showed up here. She cares about him but she doesn't love him. Not like she loves you." She said.

"You think Elena loves me?" He asked.

"I know she does. She had this light in her eyes when she was a kid. It was so sad watching it go out when her parents died. For the first time since they've been gone it's there again. She has her light back but it didn't come for Stefan and it didn't come for Damon. It came back for you." He smiled. "Take good care of her. She deserves it."

"I will." He promised as her radio went off.

"I have to check on this." She said and left him alone. Elijah took another glance at Elena who was now by herself and looking at him and smiling. He returned her smile before he turned back so he could pay for the drink. When he turned to walk back she was gone. He jumped slightly at her absence and sped to the bench. He looked around but didn't see her anywhere. He sped around the entire carnival but she wasn't anywhere. He closed his eyes and listened. He did his best to block out the music and noise and concentrated. He finally heard furniture breaking and shouts coming from the Grill and sped as fast as he could towards the commotion. He burst through the front door and Tyler Lockwood sped off quickly. Elena was covered in blood and about to fall to the floor.


	23. Chapter 23

"Elena!" Caroline was suddenly sitting beside her. "I ran into Tyler."

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"Well he was here with that girl I saw him with." Caroline was obviously upset. "She's part of Tyler's new werewolf pack. He's not staying here. He's going to stay with the werewolf pack. He only came back to get some things and tell me what he was doing." Caroline looked like she might cry. "He cheated on me pretty much the whole time he was gone."

"I'm so sorry Caroline." Elena gave her a hug.

"He's leaving tomorrow to go back to his pack. I'm glad he's going. He's an ass."

"Hey, it'll be okay Care." Caroline composed herself quickly.

"The thing is I thought I would be more upset about it but I'm not." She admitted. "I wanted him to come back so badly but now that he's here I'm just not as happy to see him. I really do think I like someone else." She said scanning the crowd.

"Then maybe you should go find him instead of sitting here talking to me." Elena told her.

"Right." Caroline stood and took a moment to put herself back together before braving the large crowd to find Klaus. Elena eased back against the bench and searched the crowd for Elijah.

"Hey there." Damon was now sitting next to her and she sighed.

"Hi Damon." She greeted.

"I haven't seen you in a few days." He said.

"Yeah. I've been busy." She glanced to where Elijah was and wished he would come back.

"How have you been?" He asked trying to put her at ease.

"I've been just fine." She was cold and it made Damon anxious.

"Look Elena. I know I upset you but I won't apologize for it. I saved your life doing what I did." She inched away from him and crossed her arms. "Please don't be mad at me. I just don't want you to get hurt. I care about you so much."

"I know Damon. I care about you too but you can't keep controlling everything I do. This is my life and I'm the only one who gets to decide what to do with it!" She raised her voice and finally looked at him.

"I did what I had to do to keep you safe Elena and you know it. I'm the only one willing to get my hands dirty to keep all of you idiots safe." He moved closer to her. "Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you Damon. I just can't trust you." She said and she could see the pain in his eyes.

"But you trust Elijah?" He asked glancing over to where he was quickly.

"Yes." Her face softened as she looked to him. Damon finally relaxed.

"You're in love with him." He stated and her heart stopped for a few seconds before she nodded.

"Yeah." She whispered. "I love Elijah."

"And there's nothing I can do to change your mind?" He asked.

"No." She whispered again and looked back at Damon. "I'm sorry Damon. I never wanted to hurt you. I really did think there was a time we could have been together but I just don't feel that way about you." She was being completely honest.

"It's okay Elena. I can't be selfish with you anymore. As much as I hate the idea I have to let you go so you can be with who you're really supposed to." Elena knew he was hurt but she was grateful he was being so understanding. She moved and gave him a hug before sped off leaving her alone once again. She stared back at Elijah who was now at the front of the line. He happened to look her way and she couldn't help but smile and he returned it. She had finally said it out loud. She loved Elijah and she had to tell him.

"Elena, you need to get out of here!" She was suddenly being pulled up off the bench and being led away.

"Tyler?" She pulled away from him.

"You're in danger. You need to get out of here now." Elena could tell he was being serious.

"Let me find Elijah." She turned to see if she could see him but Tyler pulled her away quickly. They moved so fast it took a few moments for Elena to realize they were inside The Grill. Tyler ducked them both behind the bar counter and put a hand over her mouth. They stayed like that for a few minutes before he finally removed his hand. "What is going on? What's happening?"

"Look, I only have a few minutes but I'm not me." He tried to explain.

"That doesn't even make any sense." Elena said shaking her head.

"There are these witches that can get inside your head and control you. It's like they switch bodies with you. I got control of myself but I don't know for how long." He said. "They're coming after you."

"Why me?" She asked entirely frustrated.

"They want to cast some powerful spell. I don't know exactly what their plan is but they need you alive for it. They're fighting over you with Ester, both are trying to get to you first." Tyler's eyes suddenly turned black and he made a noise like he was in pain.

"Tyler?" He shook his head and his eyes changed back to normal.

"Listen. If one of the originals dies then every vampire created from their bloodline will die too." He said.

"Oh no. We have to warn them." Elena moved to leave the Grill but Tyler stopped her.

"No! There are a bunch of those witches here right now. You need to get back to your house. They said there's some spell preventing them from getting to you there." He told her as his eyes turned black again. Elena stood and backed away from him slowly, afraid. "Run Elena! Now!" He yelled at her as he cried out in pain. His eyes were their normal color again but there was something off about them. He stared Elena down and he moved around the bar walking to where she stood.

She tried to run to the door but he pulled her back and threw her to the ground and she yelled.

"Tyler stop!"

"You're not going anywhere doppelganger." The voice was Tyler's but the words weren't. He reached and grabbed her by her hair. She yelled as he jerked her head around. His fangs grew out and he hissed at her. "I've always wondered what doppelganger blood tasted like." He laughed. His fangs pierced through her sweater and bit deep into neck and she screamed. It hurt so bad she thought she was going to pass out. She felt her skin rip and was dropped.

"Elena!?" Caroline was by her side. "Tyler! What the hell is wrong with you!?" She shouted angrily. Elena grabbed Caroline before she attacked him but couldn't speak so she shook her head. "What do you mean no? He just attacked you!" She flung herself across the room at Tyler and shoved him into a table. Elena realized she was gushing blood and held her neck trying to make it stop but all it did was smear. Tyler must have torn her skin when Caroline pulled him off her. She tried to put more pressure on her wound but the bleeding wouldn't stop. Caroline and Tyler were matching blow for blow destroying all the furniture. She was finding it difficult to stay awake as she watched.

"What's going on in here?" Sherriff Forbes was holding her gun. She saw Elena hurt and Caroline and Tyler trying to kill each other. Elena used the bar to stand herself up and tried walking towards her but her steps were shaky so the Sherriff approached her. Tyler took Caroline's moment of distraction and grabbed a hold of her and bit her throwing her to the floor. She yelled but didn't get up.

"Caroline!" Sherriff Forbes screamed and aimed her gun at Tyler.

"There are vervain bullets in here." She warned.

"No! Don't!" Elena was now yelling. Elena knocked the gun away. The bullet stuck in the wall and Tyler disappeared. Elena's action tore her wound a little more. The only thing that kept her from hitting the floor was Elijah. She was looking into his eyes. "It hurts."

"Elena!" Sheriff Forbes was frantically searching for her phone. "I need to call an ambulance!"

"There's no time, she won't make it to the hospital." Elijah stated. "I'll take care of Elena. You need to find my brother. Caroline was just bitten by a werewolf. He can heal her." He told the Sherriff. She hesitated not sure if she should trust him. "Go!" She finally moved and went to find Klaus. "Elena. Can you hear me?" She cried out slightly but didn't move. "I'm not going to hurt you but I need to see how bad your wounds are." It was difficult to see how much blood there really so he removed her sweater. There was an entire chunk missing from her neck. He slowly slid the strap of her dress down and she flinched. Blood was running from the wound and the smell of it was almost overwhelming.

"Not Tyler." She said coughing up blood along with her words. Elijah looked confused but ignored her for the moment.

"Listen to me. You're going to be alright, here." He bit into his wrist and offered his blood to Elena. He had to lift her head so she could drink it. A whirlwind of emotions consumed him as she drank more and moaned lightly. If the circumstances were different Elijah would have been happy at this reaction from her. "That's enough." He pulled his wrist back and stroked Elena's hair as she closed her eyes and gripped his shirt. "Give it a few minutes and you'll be just fine." She was obviously scared so he held her close. Elijah watched and Klaus and the Sherriff burst inside looking furious.

"Caroline! What happened!?" She sat up slowly and he examined the bite mark on her arm.

"Tyler bit me." She cried hugging him.

"Don't worry Love." Klaus spoke to her. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He bit into his wrist and gave Caroline some of this blood. Her wound began healing almost immediately. Caroline hugged him tighter and he ran his hands through her hair. "We should really get you home. I think we've had enough excitement for one night." Caroline didn't move. "Come on Love, we need to go." He forced Caroline to stand and Klaus looked at Elijah motioning to Elena but Elijah waved him off indicating she would be okay. He led Caroline outside holding her the entire time.

"How's Elena?" The Sherriff ran over to them. Elena's eyes were closed but she was still gripping Elijah tightly.

"She'll be fine. She's just healing right now. What happened?" He asked her.

"I honestly don't know. I didn't get here until after Tyler already attacked her. I think that's why Caroline was fighting with him. I was aiming at Tyler but she knocked my gun away. I don't understand it. He had just attacked her and bit Caroline. It doesn't make sense." She said.

"She told me that it wasn't Tyler." Elijah said.

"That was definitely Tyler Lockwood." She assured. "Why is it taking so long for her to heal? Caroline healed right away." She asked getting nervous.

"Elena's wounds were deeper. It's just taking longer to repair everything. My blood is very powerful, I promise she'll be okay. You should get back to the festival and make sure Jeremy isn't hurt." He said and she nodded and left them alone. After a few minutes, Elena finally opened her eyes again.

"Elijah?" She asked.

"I'm here." The sound of his voice made Elena's heart almost jump out of her chest. Elijah could hear it pounding as she sat up. He picked her up off the floor and set her down on one of the bar stools. She rested her forehead against his shoulder and sat there a few more minutes trembling. She was healed now but she was scared. He grabbed a towel off the bar and cleaned the blood off her neck and hands. When he was finished she began to shiver. He looked around for her sweater but when he realized it was torn and covered in blood so he took off his own jacket and put it around her shoulders. He rolled up his sleeves and lifted Elena's chin so he could look at her. Her eyes were red and there was a mixture of fear and desire behind them. Her heartbeat was going crazy now and it took all Elijah's restraint to ignore it. "Are you okay?" He asked moving his hand to the side of her face.

"I think so. I'm just a little rattled." She answered honestly. "Thank you." He sighed with relief knowing she would be fine.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said. "He was himself at first and he was trying to warn me. He told me to get back to my house." She rubbed her head trying to remember. "Someone was inside his head. I couldn't let Sherriff Forbes shoot him." She started to cry and Elijah pulled her into a hug. "He was trying to help me." She pulled herself together and wiped her eyes with her arm. "He said there are witches here that are trying to take me. They can't get through the spell on my house." She explained.

"We should get you back then." He pulled her off the stool and she leaned herself against his body. She began to walk but was still weak and almost fell over. He lifted her in his arms and they sped off to her house.

When they reached her house he set her down gently on the couch and took a seat next to her. Elena leaned forward and rested her head in her hands. She rocked gently back and forth trying to calm herself down. Her emotions were going haywire and she couldn't control them. She was afraid to the point of wanting to scream but wanted to kiss Elijah at the same time. It was very frustrating.

"Elena, just try to relax." Elijah rubbed her back. She sat up and looked him in the eyes, his touch made her crazy.

"I am!" She snapped. Her emotions were clashing and everything was going berserk. She just wanted everything to stop. Elijah knew she didn't mean it.

"Breathe." He told her calmly. She was trying to but couldn't. He contemplated calling Rebekah to come handle it. She stood spun in a circle before she ceased and looked at him. He stood as well and watched her carefully.

"Elijah I…" But she stopped herself and gripped her hair out of frustration, she loved him.

"What is it?" He asked her. Instead of trying to talk she moved in close and pushed him back down on the couch. He was completely caught off guard as she straddled herself on his lap and kissed him. It was deep and emotional and he responded instantly. Their lips fit perfectly together. It was like electricity was surging through his entire body and everything about it felt incredible. Elijah drew her in closer and slid his jacket off her shoulders which also pulled the straps of her dress down. He rubbed her shoulders and trailed his hands down her torso and deepened their kiss. Her skin became hot and he loved feeling it. He wanted her so badly and she was now showing him she wanted him too. She wrapped her hands around this neck and he responded by lowering his hands to her thighs. She moaned through their kiss and he moved them higher and higher up under her dress before he realized what was happening. His eyes shot open and he jerked causing Elena to gasp. "No Elena." He said wanting to kick himself. He wanted her but not like this.

"I'm so sorry." She panicked and stumbled off his lap hitting the floor.

"Elena!" He stood and tried to help her up but she backed away from him covering her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I thought…"

"Don't be sorry." He said quickly cutting her off. "Please don't be sorry about this." He begged running his hands through his hair.

"You're not mad?" She asked finally standing up. He thought her question was ridiculous.

"No Elena. I'm not mad. I just gave you my blood and it's very powerful. Anything you feel right now is amplified, especially any feelings you may have for me." He shook his head. "I would be taking advantage if I let you do this." He admitted and he took a step towards her but she stepped back. "Believe me Elena, you did nothing wrong. We can talk about this another time, right now you need to rest." He told her and she looked like she wanted to cry.

"Maybe I should get cleaned up first." She said finally noticing her ragged appearance. "Will you still be here when I get back?" She asked desperation hanging on her voice.

"Yes Elena. Take your time." She nodded and disappeared upstairs.

While she was gone Elijah got out his phone and made multiple phone calls. He made sure Jeremy and Alaric were safe. Rebekah had found them both and they were fine. He called to check on Caroline. She had fallen asleep but she would be okay. He called Kol and asked him to check on any new witches in the area. He knew he hadn't gotten the full story from Elena but he couldn't press her about it right now, her emotions were all over the place. He heard the shower stop and Elena's door close. He continued speaking with Kol until she came back downstairs. She was wearing sweatpants and a tank top and he never saw her look more beautiful. He touched his lips wanting to kiss her again but quickly composed himself.

"Jeremy is alright, he's with Rebekah." Elena just nodded clearly exhausted. "Caroline is going to be fine as well." He continued. Elena simply nodded again, she didn't really hear him. "Come on." He lifted her up and sped to her bedroom. He pulled back the blankets and set her down. "Go to sleep." He commanded pulling the blankets over her. He turned to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"Please don't leave." She begged him. Elijah didn't think it was a good idea but her eyes were still full of fear. She was afraid to be alone. He sighed loosening his tie and set it on her dresser then removed his shoes. He also un-did a few buttons of this shirt and tenderly moved Elena over and laid next to her. She immediately moved as close as she could to him and rested her head against him as he wrapped his arm around her. He used his free hand to make sure she was completely covered up.

"Go to sleep Elena. I'll be right here." He promised.


	24. Chapter 24

"Elijah." A quiet voice roused him. When he didn't move he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Elijah, wake up." Elijah opened his eyes. He hadn't realized he even fell asleep and took a moment for him to remember where he was. He was sitting up in Elena's bed. Her head was resting against his chest and one arm was wrapped tightly around his waist. Her hair was covering her face that was still swollen and slightly red from the previous night. She had cried herself to sleep. "I'm sorry to wake you but we really need to talk." Elijah looked up at Klaus and nodded.

"Give me a moment." He requested. Klaus agreed and left the room. Elijah had no desire to move. He brushed the hair out of Elena's face and kissed the top of her head. He checked her neck to make sure everything had healed properly. He gently slid her to the other side of the bed. She mumbled a little but didn't wake when Elijah got up. He didn't bother with his tie or shoes and just sped downstairs and joined his siblings and Alaric.

"Why is it that Elijah can spend the night with Elena and I can't?" Kol complained noticing Elijah's appearance.

"Because Elijah is not a toad like you." Rebekah rebutted.

"Will you two be silent? This is no time to be arguing amongst ourselves." Klaus interrupted their squabbling.

"It's not like you to be so serious Nik." Rebekah questioned.

"Elena and Caroline were attacked last night or did you two forget that!" He growled.

"It was Tyler Lockwood being stupid." Rebekah waved off. "We can handle him."

"He bit Caroline and nearly tore Elena's throat out. I want him dead!" Klaus yelled.

"I think there's more to this than just Tyler Lockwood." Elijah said. "When I got to Elena she insisted that it wasn't really him. Kol. Have you heard anything about any unfamiliar witches in town?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact…" Kol started. "There are rumors of a coven that has settled in just outside of town. If it's true we have a real problem. They aren't exactly witches."

"What are you going on about?" Klaus hated when Kol played games.

"Travelers." He stated. All the vampires looked upset. "It probably wasn't Tyler Lockwood last night. I highly doubt he would have done anything to hurt those girls. A traveler though…" His face was grim.

"I'm confused." Ric who had been silent finally spoke up. "What's a Traveler?"

"A traveler is a being who hates anyone that draws their magic from nature." Kol said. "Some powerful witches put a curse on them and any land they try to settle. The land will eventually turn against them. Travelers pretty much hate everybody. I'm not sure what they need the doppelganger for." Kol was being serious and made his siblings nervous. "Whatever they are planning to do they need Elena to do it. We know they can't get into this house so she's safest here for now." He said turning his attention to Elijah. "What did Elena say happened with Tyler?"

"She was confused. I'm not completely sure of anything she said. She kept insisting that it wasn't Tyler Lockwood. She must have believed it because she saved his life." Elijah's thoughts flashed to Elena bleeding in his arms last night. "That was really all I got out of her."

"We need to find out exactly what Tyler said to her." Kol insisted.

"I understand." Elijah agreed. "There's no sense in worrying about this yet. We've faced much worse and we can deal with this as well." He sounded sure of himself. "I'll talk to Elena but we need to find out if there really are Travelers in the area." He motioned to Kol.

"On it." He agreed.

"I'll go with you." Rebekah said and they two sped off.

"How is Caroline?" Elijah asked.

"She's alright. She's beyond angry but she's tough." Elijah nodded. "You look rather…what's the word I'm looking for?" Klaus thought for a moment as he looked his brother over. "Disheveled. What did you do last night?" Alaric covered his ears with his hands.

"I don't want to hear this." He stated leaving the room.

"Elena was afraid to be alone so I stayed with her. I only meant to stay until she fell asleep." He explained. "I guess I needed some rest as well."

"Right brother." Klaus rolled his eyes. "And nothing else happened?"

"Of course not Niklaus." Elijah was slightly insulted by the question.

"I'm just curious. She took quite a bit of your blood and you slept in the same bed. You're trying to tell me nothing at all happened?" He argued.

"We shared one kiss brother. That's all." Elijah knew if he didn't answer his brother he would never hear the end of it.

"A kiss?" Klaus asked in disbelief.

"Niklaus. As you pointed out Elena had a significant amount of my blood in her system last night. She was not thinking clearly when she kissed me. It was not real and I will not take advantage of her." He said seriously.

"Elijah, you know Elena has feelings for you and she finally admitted them and you still do nothing." Klaus laughed. "You're going to lose her if you keep hesitating."

"Elena was reacting to my emotions. She only did it because I had wanted her to. She didn't know what she was doing."

"Yes she did." Klaus argued. "Emotions can only be heightened if they exist in the first place. You're just afraid."

"If anything is going to happen between Elena Gilbert and myself it will be completely mutual. If she still feels the same once my blood is gone from her system then I will pursue it." He said.

"Brother, if there truly are Travelers in the area you may not have that long. If I were you I would tell her exactly how you feel." He put a hand on Elijah's shoulder. "You may not get the chance." He smiled. "I'm going to check on Caroline. I'll be back later." And he was gone. Elijah turned to go back upstairs to Elena and was met by Alaric.

"I'm not going to lie, I never trusted you." Alaric said. "I tolerate you because Elena likes you."

"Alaric I…" Ric put a hand up stopping him.

"I know I'm not Elena's parent, not really, but I'm all she has left. I just want you to know that despite being a vampire you're a good guy. I think you're good for her." Elijah said nothing. "She has a tendency to do crazy things when she thinks the people she cares about are in danger. Compromise with her, she'll be a lot more willing to do what you want if she knows she's being included. Stefan and Damon never let her be part of the decisions when she should have been. She'll give you a hard time if she thinks you're lying to her. That's something Stefan and Damon never understood." He warned.

"I have nothing to lie to her about Alaric." Elijah said.

"You stopped her last night. I know it must have been hard but I'm glad you did it. Elena would have been upset with herself is she knew what she was doing. She's going to appreciate that you didn't take it further than you did." Alaric sighed. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this but I actually kind of like you." He admitted. "Keep her safe Elijah."

"I promise I will not let anything happen to her." He promised.

"Good. Now go talk to her." He motioned to the stairs and Elijah sped out of sight.


	25. Chapter 25

He opened her door quietly noting she was still asleep. She had curled herself up in a tiny ball during his absence. He sat on the edge of her bed and stroked her hair. It would be very easy for him to get inside her head right now to see what she was dreaming about. He wanted to see what was going inside her mind but couldn't bring himself to do it. Not without her permission.

"Elijah?" Her eyes were suddenly open and she was staring at him. "You really did stay."

"I promised I would." He responded. "How are you feeling this morning?" He asked.

"I'm alright." She said sitting up. Her hair fell in a mess around her shoulders. "Caroline!" She tried to jump out of bed but Elijah stopped her.

"She's fine. Niklaus tended to her. And Rebekah made sure Jeremy made it home safely. Everybody is fine." He assured her and she relaxed.

"I wish my life could just be normal for just one day." She complained as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Elena, I need to know exactly what happened last night." He asked.

"I…I honestly don't remember." She said. "I remember waiting for you when Tyler showed up. He said I was in trouble and dragged me away before I could find you. I think he was trying to hide me from someone. I remember his eyes turned black and he bit me. That's really all I can remember. I think I remember hearing Sherriff Forbes voice and…" Elena paused and her faced turned bright red. "I remember you healed me. It all happened so quickly, it's a blur."

"It's very important that you remember everything Elena. We have reason to believe you're in danger and Tyler Lockwood warned you. Please, you have to remember." He pushed. She closed her eyes and tried to think but nothing came.

"I don't know Elijah. I can't remember. He told me something but I don't know what. I'm sorry." She was getting frustrated with herself.

"Calm down. I really don't want to do this and I wouldn't ask if wasn't extremely important. I need to get in your head and see if I can pull the memories out." Elena hesitated at the suggestion. "I promise I will not invade your privacy." He could tell Elena didn't like it. "I would never look where I'm not supposed to but this is very important." He stressed.

"Okay." She agreed nervously.

"It should only take a moment. I promise." Elijah removed her bracelet and put his hands on either side of her face, she trembled at his touch. Her emotions were still heightened and their close proximity was making her jittery. She closed her eyes out of embarrassment so she didn't have to look at him. Elijah ignored it and continued his chore. He didn't need to touch her but he liked to.

He had a hard time getting inside her head at first, she had many defenses in place, one's he taught her when Klaus first showed up. When he was finally there he immediately found the scene he was looking for. Elena and Tyler were hiding behind the bar at the Grill. He was holding her and had his hand over her mouth. Elijah didn't like that but Tyler was just keeping her safe from something. He watched the entire scenario though Elena's eyes and retreated out of her mind. As he was leaving Elena's mind shifted suddenly and he was thrown into a new scene.

He watched as Damon compelled her to dagger him. The memory angered him but it also made him feel very guilty. Once he was finally out of her head he took the opportunity to look at her. He watched her chest slowly move up and down as she breathed. "You can open your eyes now Elena. You did wonderful." He said and her eyes popped open. "I got what I needed. Thank you." She smiled and nodded her head. "I'm sorry I saw the memory of you and Damon. You must have been thinking about it very hard."

"I'm sorry. I should have controlled it better." He lowered his hands.

"You were never going to dagger me." He knew Damon said it but seeing it was completely different. "It makes me happy to know that you trusted me." Elena smiled.

"I think I always trusted you." She admitted and he smiled. "We have to find Tyler." She said changing the subject. In her mind he had rejected her last night and she didn't want there to be any awkwardness between them. "He's in trouble and we have to help him." She insisted trying to get up again but Elijah stopped her.

"We will Elena. Kol and Rebekah are out confirming who our guests are although I'm pretty sure from Tyler's comments I already know they are Travelers. If what he told you is true if one of us dies then every vampire sired from us will die as well. That certainly makes matters much more difficult." He said. "We know that they need you for whatever spell they're planning and my mother is trying to kill us all. I think considering the circumstances it would be best if you remained in the house." He said.

"Elijah no. I don't want to be trapped inside my own house again." She argued.

"I know you don't but this isn't just about you or my family anymore. If they succeed with this spell every vampire will die including Stefan, Caroline and Tyler." He conveniently left Damon out. "I'm not suggesting this just for your safety but for everyone's." Elena thought for a moment and Elijah knew he said the right thing. He had to play on her compassion for her loved ones and needed to thank Alaric for the advice.

"Alright. I'll stay here." She agreed.

"I'm sorry Elena. It's just the best course of action for now." He apologized.

"I understand. I don't want anyone to get hurt." She agreed as she threw herself back down on her bed and yelled in aggravation. Elijah knew he had been underhanded but he got the results he wanted without having to force her.

"It won't be forever Elena. Just long enough to take care of our Traveler problem." He tried to assure her.

"It won't be forever, it's just until…" She mocked. "Yeah, just until the next ridiculous thing comes along and either tries to kill me or use me in some evil plot. My life is seriously messed up."

"Elena, I understand that this is difficult for you. I don't think there's anything I can do to make it any easier." He sighed wishing there was something he could to do for her.

"Maybe there is." She said sitting up. "These Travelers can get inside people's head and control them?"

"Yes." He confirmed.

"But we can keep them out right?" She asked.

"With the correct amount of practice one can." He confirmed.

"Like you?" She asked.

"I can." He was wondering where she was going with this.

"Can you show me how?" She asked.

"You want me to show you how to keep Travelers out of your mind?" He was shocked by her request but wouldn't show it.

"Yes. What if something happens and you're not around. I want to be able to protect myself at least in some way." She wrapped her arms around herself. "It would make me feel safer." She confessed. "You showed me a little bit already when Klaus first showed up but it isn't enough."

"I can help you." He admitted. "But I want to be clear on what this will mean." He lifted her chin and made her look him in the eyes. "I'm going to have to push you. I will be able to see everything. Do you understand that?" Elena hesitated for a few seconds.

"I understand Elijah." She said.

"It will be difficult." He continued. "There will be no corner of your mind I cannot reach." He stressed this.

"I know. There's no one I trust in my head more than you. I have nothing to hide from you." He had her now, he was granted access inside her mind.

"Alright then." He smiled knowing she was giving him permission to be inside her head and he could finally find out if she and Damon had shared blood. "The first thing you need to do is think of something." Elijah instructed.

"Wait, we're doing this now?" She asked.

"Why not? Do you have somewhere to go?" He smirked and she rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes Elena, it's rude." She laughed at him. "Think of a place."

"Could you be a little more specific?" Elena asked.

"Think of a place of significance to you." Elena closed her eyes and thought of a few places and settled on her parent's lake house. "Do you have it?" Elena opened her eyes and nodded. "This is going to be your first line of defense. This place is what you will think of when anyone tries to enter your mind. You need to focus on this place whenever someone enters your mind. Think only of this and focus on it." He instructed. He gave her quite some time before he pressed her. "Are you ready?"

"I think so." She wasn't really sure if she was but she had to try.

"I'm going to try to get inside your mind. When I do you are going to use your thoughts to try and keep me out." He explained. "The more you focus on this scene the easier it will be for you to resist."

"Okay." Elijah put his hands on either side of Elena's head and she closed her eyes. He could immediately see the place she had chosen. The lake house. Elijah wasn't a fan of the place but he could understand why she would pick it.


	26. Chapter 26

He took his time and explored the empty landscape, she was holding him there but it was weak so pressed deeper. He was looking exclusively for Damon at this moment.

They were in a familiar room. It belonged to Stefan and Elijah was confused why he was seeing this when he was looking for Damon. He let the memory flow.

 _Elena way lying across Stefan's bed perfectly at ease wearing one of Stefan's shirts. Elijah wasn't sure he could handle whatever memory he had stumbled into. Elena slowly got up and walked around Stefan's room looking at things. She smelled one of the candles that was lit on the dresser then noticed a picture that was face down. She picked it up and turned it over to be shown a picture of herself._

 _"What?" She asked herself. She touched the photo knowing that it was her face but the name under it said Katherine. She set the picture down quickly and got herself dressed. She took off the necklace Stefan had given her, Rebekah's necklace, and set it with the picture and ran out of the house. She heard Stefan calling for her but she just got into her car and drove as fast as she could._

 _She was upset and wasn't really paying attention to the road. Her phone kept going off but she ignored it knowing it was Stefan. She reached over to shut it off and when she looked back to the road someone was standing there. She didn't have time to hit the brakes before she hit the person and her car flipped over multiple times and landed upside down. Elena tried to free herself but couldn't get the seatbelt undone. She heard something crack and looked to see the person she just hit begin to heal and stand up. A vampire._

 _"No." She continued to struggle getting out as the vampire walked closer to the vehicle. She screamed when they were finally right next to her but they stopped. Before they bent down they just disappeared in a flash and was back. Whoever it was bent down and Elena screamed before realizing it was Damon._

 _"How are you doing in there?" Damon asked. "You look stuck."_

 _"Damon?" She asked. "It's my seatbelt." She informed him panic stricken trying to get it loose._

 _"Hey, shh." He told her. "Put your hands on the roof." He instructed and she did. He reached in and yanked the seatbelt right off catching Elena before she fell and pulled her out of the car. He held her in his arms. "You okay?" She didn't answer. "Can you stand?" She only mumbled in response. "Is anything broken?" She shook her head. Damon gently set her feet first on the ground and released her but kept his hands close. She fell over and Damon quickly caught her. "Woah. You're fading fast." He held her upright and caressed her face with his hands. "Elena, look at me, focus." He commanded. "Look at me." And she did. "You're okay." He told her. She looked like she was going to cry._

 _"I look like her." She stated._

 _"What?" But she passed out in Damon's arms._

Elena pushed back hard and Elijah was forced out of Elena's mind. He eyed her carefully as she took a moment to compose herself.

"That is not one of my favorite memories." She said.

"Stefan didn't tell you about Katerina?" He asked.

"No he did. He just left out the small detail that I look exactly like her." She said. "We had just uh..." Her face turned bright red and he didn't look happy. "Anyway, you saw. I don't need to explain. I found that stupid picture. I was scared and I didn't know what to think so I ran. We didn't know about the doppelganger or the curse then. I just thought Stefan was some creepy guy trying to replace his dead girlfriend with me. At the time all I knew was that she died in a fire." Elena explained. "I was terrified and I just wanted to go home. That was one of the tomb vampires. They thought I was Katherine. He would have killed me if Damon hadn't been there."

"You don't have to explain anything to me Elena." Elijah insisted.

"I know. I want to. I've never really talked about it before." Elijah remembered what she said to Finn. She never dealt with anything. This was obviously a very sore subject for her and she wanted to talk about it. He was pleased she was choosing to open up to him.

"I don't mind listening." He smiled at her and she continued.

"I was so angry and confused that night. Stefan had lied to me. I don't think I truly trusted him after that. I mean Damon had lied to me too but he owned it. He knew he did. He apologized but never tried to cover it up with this high and mighty act that Stefan did. With Damon, I knew exactly what I was dealing with. He took me with him to Georgia that night." She continued.

"What?" Elijah looked like he was about to blow up.

"When I passed out he put me in his car and drove to Georgia. I was upset when I woke up but I was even angrier at Stefan. I wasn't trying to hurt him but I just needed to get away and clear my head so I took a time out, as Damon put it, and stayed with him. I must have been crazy." She shook her head. "I didn't even like Damon and I just took off with him. I am a horrible person." She tried to bury her face in her hands but Elijah didn't let her.

"You are not a horrible person." He looked into her eyes. "You were upset and you needed time. Damon simply came at an opportune time, which I do feel was not a mere coincidence. He was able to give you the space you needed without Stefan interfering." His eyes were burning into Elena's and she felt a rush from it.

"You know nothing ever happened between me and Damon." Elijah tilted his head slightly and just continued staring at her. "I uh…I did kiss him once but I thought he was going to die. I just wanted you to know that." She brushed her hair behind her ear. Elijah realized he was intimidating her and relaxed his gaze and nodded. He finally had to admit he was jealous of Damon but he would only admit this to himself. He had already heard this story from Jeremy but he was glad that Elena had decided to share it with him herself.

"I'm quite comfortable with myself Elena." He said. "I understand that you have been with others. That does not change my affection for you. But it is nice to know that you and Damon never had a physical relationship." He sighed. "The knowledge actually deepens my feelings for you." He pulled her in and wrapped an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Other." She corrected. "Matt and I fooled around a little bit but we never went all the way, it never felt right." Elijah wasn't sure if he should be happy by the fact that Stefan Salvatore was the only one to beat him to Elena or if he wanted to rip his head off for touching her. Elena had many suitors and she could have had any of them but she chose not to. She was not one to play with hearts. "Feelings?" She asked suddenly looking up at him but he knew he shouldn't encourage her right now.

"It was wrong of Stefan to keep something like that from you." He said changing the subject. "He should have told you before he took things as far as he did. It was selfish." He was getting angry again and Elena could tell. "You had every right to take time and figure things out."

"I ran just like her." She said and Elijah knew she was thinking of Katerina again.

"You ran away that's true, but you came back. You returned and you worked through it. I'm sure it was painful and difficult but you did. That is where you differ. Katerina would have left and kept on running. You stand and face your problems no matter the personal risk. That is why I will never look at you and see Katerina." He told her.

"You did once." She corrected and pulled away from him. Elijah remembered when she had pulled the dagger out of him. He had just woken up and saw her leaning over him. He also remembered how angry he felt when he realized Elena had betrayed him and lunged at her. Luckily the barrier had been there to stop him because he may not have been able to control himself. All his anger melted away when Elena handed him the dagger and left the house with him.

"I had just woken up." He spoke. "All my memories were coming back to me in pieces, naturally Katerina would appear first. It did not take me long to realize what had happened." Elena looked unsure. "You shared something with me so now it is my turn." Elena raised an eyebrow. "My world actually froze when you stabbed yourself and I would have granted you anything to save your life that instant. I was blinded by my emotions and I could not see what was in front of me. Before I knew it you had literally stabbed me through the heart." His face was relaxed and he was speaking calmly, Elena just listened. "When you pulled out the dagger and I saw your face and was filled with so much hatred. Katerina and her betrayal surfaced first and then I saw you and remembered your betrayal. I remember standing on that porch wanting to hurt you Elena. I thought you had trusted me and it was easier to be mad than admit I was hurt. Damon had damaged my pride and you should never have been put in that situation." Elena inched back a little further.

"I did trust you." She said and he nodded. "I never wanted Damon to attack you and I never wanted to dagger you."

"I knew the second you handed me the dagger something hadn't been right. You trusted me enough to willingly hand over the only weapon that could harm me even after what I put you through. You didn't even ask for anything in return. All the anger I felt towards you vanished with that one act." He said.

"I still trust you Elijah." She moved back close to him.

"Do you want to try again?" He pressed. He didn't want to push her too hard but he wanted to find out about the blood sharing.

"Yeah." She straightened up and faced him. "I'm ready." Elijah didn't need to touch Elena but he wanted to and placed a hand on each side of her head. He immediately felt a push and realized Elena was fighting back against him. It was good but she needed to try harder. He went deeper inside her mind and saw Elena walking around the woods with Alaric.

 _"I don't know why you think we're a lost cause…" She started to say but she was suddenly flying through the air and landed in the lake. It took a minute for her to get her footing and stand up straight. When she looked to the shore Damon was leaning against a tree glaring at her._

 _"Damon!?" She was upset by his presence. "How are you even here?" He talked over his shoulder to Alaric._

 _"Thanks for the tip, brother." He smiled and focused back on Elena._

 _"You sold me out." She was upset at Alaric now._

 _"You think I'd take you into mountain range full of werewolves on a full moon without back up?" He laughed at her again. Damon motioned for Alaric to leave and he walked away._

 _"Get out of the water Elena." He commanded._

 _"If I get out of the water you're gonna make me go home." He argued._

 _"Yes." He agreed. "Because I'm not an idiot, like you." She rolled her eyes at him._

 _"Now you're both acting like idiots." Alaric called._

 _"You gave up on him Damon." She shook her head in disgust at him._

 _"I didn't give up on him Elena. I faced reality. Now get out of the water." She stood her ground and crossed her arms._

 _"No!"_

 _"What's your big plan Elena? Huh?" He stalked down to the shore towards her. "Are you going to walk through a campsite full of werewolves roast some marshmallows and wait for Stefan to stop by?" He was now walking through the water._

 _"My plan is to find him and help him. Damon, this is the closest we've been to him since he left." Her eyes beamed with excitement at the thought. "I'm not going home!" She insisted._

 _"Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse, that makes you safe. This." He motioned all around them. "This is not safe." He was clearly annoyed with Elena._

 _"I'm not leaving before we find him." She stated and his face tightened._

 _"There is a full moon tonight Elena."_

 _"Then we'll find him before then." She insisted. Damon's face softened with the realization he was not going to win this argument. "Damon…please." She was begging. He looked around trying not to let her have her way but he looked in her eyes and couldn't help himself._

 _"Okay. Okay! But we are out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait." He agreed._

 _"I promise." She stated._

 _"Unless you want to re-live that whole dead bed kissy thing."_

 _"I said I promise!" She snapped._

 _"Fine." He walked away from her and she followed_. She pushed Elijah out again and was looking in his eyes.

"That was good Elena. You were slow though." He spoke. "You need to focus more. I shouldn't have been able to stay so long, I wasn't that far in." She nodded and ran a hand through her hair. He knew it was difficult having someone prod around inside your head. "Once more and then we'll stop." Elena nodded and closed her eyes once more.

 _Elena had just pulled up at the boarding house. She grabbed a hair tie out of the glove box and was tying her hair back as she entered the house. She didn't bother to knock as she entered and walked around. She set her bag down and started looking for something. Elijah could feel Elena pushing back particularly hard against this particular memory and it made him curious. He really wanted to see it now._

 _"Morning." Damon was behind her and Elijah felt another strong push. She almost got him out but he managed to stay._

 _"Hey." She turned around to greet him. "I was gonna…" She froze for a second at the sight of a completely naked Damon standing in the middle of the living room. "Oh!" She turned back around waving her arms. "You heard me!" She was upset with him and refused to turn around. "You knew that I was here."_

 _"Well you should learn to knock. What if I was indecent?" He was laughing at her. She grabbed a coat off one of the chairs and covered her eyes. She threw it as hard as she could towards Damon_.

Elena practically threw Elijah out of her head this time and his physical body actually moved as well. He was shocked and made no attempt to hide it.

"Elena." He looked angry.

"I'm sorry." She said and tensed up.

"What on earth for? That was excellent." He smirked.

"That was really embarrassing." She put her head down trying not to look at Elijah.

"Take a few minutes. I'll be back." He said speeding out of her room. He only went into the hallway and leaned against the wall. He wanted to kill Damon Salvatore all over again. He was beyond indecent and was practically a barbarian when dealing with Elena. It was no wonder she defied him at every turn. He spent more time trying to control her and no time seeing who she really was. He had to stop thinking about it or he would go mad. This was going to be very difficult.


	27. Chapter 27

It had been a week since Elena left the house. She spent most of her time practicing control of her thoughts with Elijah and occasionally Rebekah. She felt like Elijah was being too nice and wanted to be pushed. She enjoyed the time they spent together especially since it was always uninterrupted. Each time Elijah left her mind Elena felt the need to discuss what they had both seen. She felt relief each time she was able to talk through one of her memories. Elijah patiently watched and listened to her as she completely opened herself up to him. He never judged her and just offered opinions and insight on her feelings. He was slowly helping her to heal. He could understand now how Damon had weaved his way into her heart. He was harsh and occasionally cruel to her but he also had a different side that he suspected no one but Elena saw. There were times Damon was caring and truly saw how much he cared about her and how many times he had been there for her.

They were in her room now with the door closed. Elijah had seen many of her memories but he was having trouble finding the one he desperately wanted. He tried to see different memories so it didn't seem like he was specifically searching for Damon but he was getting restless. He had to find it today. He sat himself unusually close to Elena and used a lot more force than he had been. Elena was improving tremendously and he was met with a great deal of resistance but knew he finally found what he had been searching for. She was fighting hard against him but he would not be thrown out.

 _Elena had a pained expression on her face and she raced through a large crowd in the middle of town. A movie was playing loudly as Elena ran through everyone. She finally stopped and looked around. She was searching for someone_.

 _"Elena." A voice came from behind her and she turned to look at Damon. He was glaring at her and was clearly not himself, he was sweating and taking unnecessary breaths like he was in pain._

 _"Damon. Hey, come on." He tried to step towards her but faltered and she caught him. "Come on, we need to get you out of here. We have to hide you." She insisted trying to lead him away._

 _"Where are we going?" He started walking too fast and he tripped. He looked into Elena's eyes as if he were remembering something and she touched his face._

 _"Hey." She tried to help him up but he pushed her away slightly and looked at her with burning eyes. "Relax." She told him. "We need to get you out of here." She tried to help him up again but he slammed her against a wall. He caressed her face and smiled at her._

 _"Why must you always run from me?" He asked her._

 _"What are you talking about?" She was confused._

 _"I choose you Katherine, feed me your blood." Elena was afraid._

 _"Hey, look at me! It's Elena!" She told him._

 _"Promise me you will not tell my brother."_

 _"It's Elena." She repeated. He held her arms down and leaned his head towards her neck. "No, Damon." She tried to get out of his grip but he just held tighter._

 _"I'm sorry, I have to if we are to be together forever." She cried as he bit her hard._

 _"Damon stop, you're hurting me." She kept trying to pull away but he wouldn't let go. "You don't have to do this." She cried out again as he bit down harder, he was taking too much. "You're hurting me!" She pushed him but he continued. "Damon!" She cried and he finally stopped. His eyes were wide and saw she was holding her neck and breathing heavily._

 _"Elena!" He stumbled backwards and fell to his knees._

 _"Damon!" She went to him again. He looked her in the eyes and touched her face again. "Come on." Elena helped him stand and he rested his hands on her shoulders but she was uneasy too, Damon took too much blood. He just stared for a moment then bit into his wrist. "What are you doing?" She asked stepping away from him._

 _"You're hurt." He pointed to her neck where she was still bleeding. She felt it but didn't pay it any mind._

 _"I'm fine Damon. We need to leave." She said weakly and tried to make him leave. He refused to move and lifted his bleeding wrist to her. She shoved it away. "No." She told him. "I'm okay, please let's go." He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her in close to him._

 _"I love you. We can be together forever." He tried to make her drink his blood but she wouldn't do it._

 _"No, Damon stop it. I'm not Katherine!" He was overpowering her, she almost had no choice but to drink from him but he fell over and passed out on the ground. "Damon!" Elena looked around nervously and got out her phone. "Ric! I found him!"_

Elijah was pretty deep inside Elena's mind. This was a memory she had clearly been repressing. She eased him out of her mind this time instead of pushing him.

"Very good." He told her when she opened her eyes. "I'm impressed you got me out at all. I was pretty deep." She shifted a little and nodded.

"Thanks. I feel like it's getting easier." Elijah felt total relief knowing she had not shared blood with Damon, she was not bonded to him. After that realization, he had really been only half focusing on her memories. He spent most of the time just watching her breathe and focusing. She was so beautiful and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep himself in check especially since she was free of Damon's influence.

"You're getting much better Elena." Elijah complimented and she smiled.

"Thanks." Elena stood and stretched her arms as she paced the room.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No. I'm just getting a little stir crazy I guess." She sighed. "I know it's for the best but this just sucks." She threw herself face down across her bed careful not to hit Elijah.

"I wish I could make this easier for you." He said. "It just isn't safe for you right now." He rubbed her back gently testing to see if she would let him touch her.

"I know." She said drowsily. He slid a little closer to her and began massaging her shoulders. She didn't object. "I don't think it'll ever be safe for me."

"Just relax." He insisted.

"Okay." She agreed. Elijah eased his hands up and down her back. He was enjoying being able to touch her so freely and she still didn't seem to mind. His hands moved back to her shoulders. "Mmm." She groaned a little and he tightened his grip slightly.

"Elena?"

"Yes?" She asked still sounding sleepy.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Of course Elijah." She lightly laughed at his question.

"All the times I've been inside your mind this last week I've seen many things. Why haven't I come across any memories of myself?" He asked. Elena's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. He was upset at the loss of physical contact.

"You've looked for them?" She asked. She wasn't upset but seemed nervous.

"No. It just seems unlikely that I wouldn't happen to stumble across at least one. I think I've seen a memory with almost everyone else including Niklaus." He stated.

"I'm not sure how to answer." She said looking away from him towards the wall. "I guess I didn't want you to see them."

"Why?" He reached over and turned her face so she had to look at him.

"I'm afraid I guess." She felt silly telling him that. She trusted him more than anybody else but she was afraid to let him know how she felt. She loved him but kept it bottled up since she had kissed him. He hadn't brought it up again so Elena figured he must not care.

"You don't have anything to be afraid of Elena." He assured her. Elena nodded and closed her eyes. Elijah let himself in but he met no resistance at all from her this time. He was watching as Rose and Trevor pace around the abandoned mansion where he first met Elena. She was sitting on the couch looking frightened. Trevor was even more frightened then Elena was. Elijah almost hated that she brought him here.

 _"He's here!" Trevor exclaimed. "This was a mistake."_

 _"No." Rose said. "I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me."_

 _"No, he wants me dead Rose!" He argued._

 _"But he wants her more." She pointed out motioning to Elena._

 _"I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here." He turned to leave but Rose stopped him._

 _"Hey! What are we?" She said and he began to calm down and took a few deep breaths._

 _"We're family." He said. "Forever." Rose smiled and nodded in agreement. Elena actually felt sorry for her captors. There was a loud knock on the door and the two of them jumped._

 _"You're scared." Elena noticed._

 _"Stay here with her." Rose instructed ignoring her. "And don't make a sound." And she disappeared._

 _Elena stood and began to pace the room nervously. Her back was turned when she felt a presence. She turned to see Elijah standing at the top of the steps. Her first reaction wasn't to be afraid but to go to him. He was suddenly right before for and standing uncomfortably close. When he leaned in she believed he was going to kiss her but he only smelled her neck._

 _"Human." He said. "That's impossible." He stared her down for a moment. "Hello there." He finally greeted. She still wasn't afraid of him. "We have a long journey ahead of us, we should be going." She looked passed Elijah and to spoke to Rose._

 _"Please don't let him take me." She was almost crying. Rose just shook her head too afraid to do anything._

 _"One last piece of business and we can go." Elijah turned toward Trevor._

 _"I've waited so long for this day Elijah. Truly I'm sorry." Trevor was scared._

 _"Your apology isn't necessary." Elijah claimed and he circled around Trevor._

 _"Yes, yes it is." He rebutted. "You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you."_

 _"Yes you are the guilty one. Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That I honor." He said. "Where was your loyalty?" He asked finally stopping in front of him._

 _"I beg your forgiveness." He asked._

 _"So granted." He smirked and slapped Trevor's head clean off. Rose broke down into tears of anger. She thought about attacking Elijah. Elena thought she was going to throw up._

 _"Don't Rose." He commanded. "Now that you're free." He turned his attention back to a now frightened Elena. "Come." Elena backed away from him._

 _"What about the moonstone?" She said trying to distract him._

 _"What do you know about the moonstone?" His face was like stone._

 _"I know you need it and I know where it is." She informed him._

 _"And?" He urged her to continue._

 _"And I can help you get it."_

 _"Tell me where it is." He asked but she just shook her head._

 _"It doesn't work that way." She insisted._

 _"Are you negotiating with me?" He laughed and looked at Rose wanting more information._

 _"It's the first I've heard of it." She told him. He focused back on Elena and tried to compel her but it didn't work._

 _"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He asked angrily and ripped her necklace off and threw it across the room. He grabbed her not so gently by the back of her head and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Tell me where the moonstone is." He commanded._

 _"In a chamber underneath the church." She said absently._

 _"What is it doing there?" He pressed._

 _"It's with Katherine." He cocked his head._

 _"Interesting." They were interrupted by a noise and Elijah released Elena from his grip._

Elijah actually pulled himself out of this memory. He looked her in the eyes expecting her to try to run but she didn't. She didn't even look upset.

"That was the first memory I have of you." She said.

"I'm honestly ashamed by my actions." He admitted. "I can't say I wouldn't have killed Trevor because I would have under any circumstance but I was needlessly forceful with you."

"He was Rose's family." Elena said. "The only family she had." She brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top. "And in the end, it didn't matter because Rose died anyway." She sighed. "I had such mixed emotions that day."

"About what?" Elijah asked.

"Well, I was scared and upset. I had no idea where I was and I didn't know who Rose or Trevor were. I was angry with them but seeing how they acted I could understand why they did what they did. I was angry and feeling sorry for them at the same time even though I was in danger. I honestly think I would have willingly gone anywhere with you just to save them."

"Your kindness truly knows no bounds." Elena laughed.

"When I first saw you I wasn't afraid. I know this probably sounds stupid but I thought you were going to kiss me." She said.

"I thought about it." He admitted. "It wouldn't have been appropriate." Elena chuckled to herself.

"Your honor truly knows no bounds." She mocked. "I wasn't scared until what you did to Trevor. Even then it wasn't so much scared but mad. I think I even hated you." She admitted. Elijah's heart sank at her words. He couldn't stand the thought of her hating him. "Don't worry. It didn't last long." She assured him touching his arm lightly.

"You couldn't have been that frightened." Elijah stated. "You attempted to negotiate with me, and you threw vervain in my face." He laughed. "What on Earth were you thinking Elena?" He joked.

"I guess I was thinking I could try to buy myself some time. I wanted to give Stefan enough time to find me. Bonnie managed to send me a note. I knew he was coming for me." Elijah growled involuntarily.

"You were very distracting even then." He confessed. "I let the Salvatore's take you from me." He was scolding himself. "I'm glad they did though." His words surprised Elena.

"Why?" She asked.

"It gave me time to find out more about you. I tried to learn about what kind of person you were. I wanted to know you." He took Elena's hand and squeezed it softly. "I watched you for days before I saved you from Klaus's henchmen. At first I thought you were running just like Katerina did. But once I realized what you were doing my feelings changed. I knew there was no reason to threaten you. You were a reasonable and rational person who just wanted to save her family. You were so loving and caring, unlike anyone I had ever met. Every time I saw one of the Salvatore's hovering over you I was filled with anger. I was pleased when I learned Stefan was trapped with Katerina."

"But you let him out for me." She said.

"I knew your fate. I couldn't deny you anything that would make you happy for the short time you had left." He smiled touching her face.

"The moment I started to trust you was when you found me at Slater's. Even if I didn't realize it yet. You saved me." She squeezed his hand. "Was is just because you needed me for the sacrifice?"

"Partly. As I said, I had been watching you. I knew where you were the entire time, you were never in any danger. I was still planning to use you in the sacrifice but I also felt an overwhelming desire to keep you safe. I couldn't let Klaus have you so I killed those two. For a split second I thought of killing Damon as well but someone needed to watch over you. You had such a death wish." He shook his head and laughed.

"It wasn't a death wish. It was the only thing I could do to keep everyone I loved safe. Not that it did me much good." Elena said.

"I doubt Niklaus would have shown you any mercy even if you had willingly turned yourself over. That's not his style. He probably would have killed Jenna and Jeremy just to hurt you then would have sacrificed you anyway." Elijah confessed. "I couldn't let that happen to you. I never intended for you or your family to get hurt."

"I know that." Elena said quickly. "I never blamed you for any of it. You only ever tried to help me. You couldn't know he would take Jenna." They were silent for a moment. "Do you think the potion would have worked?" She suddenly asked.

"I don't honestly know Elena. I got it from a reliable source. I truly hoped it would. I had grown rather fond of you and I didn't want you to die. I was furious yet somehow relieved when Damon forced you his blood. I was angry because he took any choice in the matter you had away from you. I wanted to rip his head off for it but at the same time it would guarantee you would come back. That prospect was the only thing that kept Damon alive."

"You wanted me to take Damon's blood?" Elena asked.

"No. I just wanted you to live. I wanted to know you would come back after the sacrifice. I would never have done anything against your wishes. I still would not." He assured her.

"Why did you want me to live so badly?" She pressed moving herself so she was now touching Elijah. He could feel warmth radiating from her.

"I cared for you then Elena, very much." He stared longingly into her eyes. "I care for you now." Elena was silent for a moment. "I sincerely apologize for any actions that caused you any pain, no matter how small."

"You don't have to apologize to me Elijah. The past is in the past. If we focus on it too much we'll miss what's in front of us right now." Elena said. "I showed you that not to make you feel bad but to make a point."

"What point is that?" Elijah asked trying not to let is confusion show.

"My point was to show you that no matter how bad something starts it can grow and change. Something may start out awful but it can become something amazing." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to be honest with you. I think about you all the time. Last week when I kissed you told me you couldn't let me act on my feelings because my emotions were heightened. Well I have them under control now and they haven't changed." Elijah didn't say anything so Elena continued. "You make me feel safe and respected and you listen to me." He still didn't say anything so she stood and began pacing the room out of panic. Elijah just watched her, these were all good things but it wasn't what he wanted to hear. "You mean so much to me and I can't imagine my world without you in it. I love you." There it was and she said it with absolute certainty. Elijah was still remaining silent and Elena grew even more anxious. "Elijah?" He closed his eyes when she said his name absorbing her words. She loved him.


	28. Chapter 28

Elena must have been wrong and felt completely embarrassed. She had put her heart on the line and he was sitting there not saying anything. He rejected her again and she felt entirely stupid. She sighed walking towards the door, she pulled it open only slightly but it slammed shut on her and Elijah's hand was keeping it closed. He took her hand from the knob and spun her around so she was facing him. His eyes were dark and she backed herself into the door. He moved closer so there was no space between them.

"Elijah I…" He shook his head and pressed a finger to her lips. There was a slight shock when he touched her. He put his hands on her hips and began feeling her. He felt her hips, her waist and up her torso, her breath became heavier as his hands rose. They moved up her sides in sync and he brushed her neck before he held her face and looked her in the eyes. It all felt so good.

"Say it again." He commanded.

"I love you." She repeated and he smiled.

"I never intended to let you get away." His lips met hers and it was unlike anything she had ever felt. It felt powerful and right and her entire body felt like it was on fire. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him and deepened their kiss. He broke away and she gasped for air. They stared each other in the eyes, Elijah's were filled with passion and she smiled. It was the smile he had been waiting for and she was now looking at him. Elijah knew he could no longer control himself, Elena was his and he was going to make sure she knew it. He released her face and reached under her shirt so he could feel her skin. Elena closed her eyes for a few seconds enjoying his touch as his hand felt around her stomach and her back. His hands rose slowly but stopped when they reached her bra and unhooked it to feel her breasts. She opened her eyes again still smiling. He took a slight step back and pulled her shirt and bra off and pressed his body back against hers. She gasped and attempted to cover herself. He laughed lightly and lowered her hands. "Don't be embarrassed Elena, you're beautiful." He started feeling her again. There were certain places he touched that made her feel excited but weak at the same time. It was like water being thrown on fire and they were steaming. Elijah held her waist and kissed her again so passionately he crushed her against the wall.

"Elijah careful!" She broke their kiss and was breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry." He spoke softly as he kissed her again. He had to remember she was human and he could hurt her.

"It's okay." She reached down and pulled his shirt out from his pants and unbuttoned it as he continued to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his now exposed skin so she could feel his back. His mouth found his way to her breasts making her dig her fingers into his back as she moaned. She needed Elijah so badly she thought her entire body was going to explode. Her hands trailed down his back and felt their way around his belt to the front and she tried to unbuckle it. Elijah quickly grabbed her hands and stared at her. There was no fear in her eyes, only desire and need.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded. "If you want it you have to say it Elena." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm sure. I want you." She was not lying. He didn't need to be told twice and unbuckled his pants and got them off with lightning speed. He lifted her to the bed and gently laid her back and removed her pants with the same speed and was feeling her thighs. She gasped as his hands moved up her legs.

"Are you alright?" He asked suddenly wondering if he was going too far, not that it really mattered to him if he was, he couldn't stop.

"Yes." Her voice was raspy. She reached up and touched his face asserting she really was okay.

"Good." He positioned himself carefully over her so he didn't crush her. There was a wave of relief, excitement, comfort, desire and love all crowding her mind as he finally entered her. Elijah was gentle but exciting at the same time and seemed to know exactly what to do with her body. She was completely lost in the act and loved every second moaning with pleasure.

"Elijah..." She whispered in his ear without thinking. He brushed her hair away from her face and began kissing her neck. Fear stung her and she stiffened putting her hand out to stop him.

"No!" She said panic stricken but he tried to assure her it would be okay.

"I won't hurt you Elena. I promise." He brushed it lightly with his fingers and she trembled. This excited Elijah and he kissed her neck again but she was still nervous. "I know you've been victim of brutal attacks but you don't have to be afraid." He said. "Blood is for more than just survival."

"What do you mean?" She asked between heavy breaths.

"Blood is very precious to vampires." He said brushing her hair. "We share it with only those humans we have fed on to heal them or with those we truly care about. When a vampire shares their blood with the one they love and they in turn share theirs it creates a bond to signify they will be together forever, it's very powerful." He wanted to share blood with her so badly but not without telling her what it meant. It would be cruel.

"You want to bond with me?" She asked, Elijah couldn't tell how she felt about it. He felt he was once again being underhanded telling her about this during such an intimate moment but he was hardly forcing her into anything.

"I would share my blood with you a thousand times over. I have loved you since the beginning of everything. I would never force you Elena, I just needed to tell you. I would never forgive myself if you didn't understand what it means. You should never do it unless you are absolutely sure of your feelings. I am sure and I have been for a very long time. I've waited so long for you and I'll wait another thousand years if that's what it takes. I will never want anyone else." His voice was soft and sincere and Elena felt her heart melt. Elijah shifted his hips slightly sending a wave of pleasure through her. She put her hands around his neck and just looked at him.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only for a moment." Elena loved the fact he didn't lie to her. "You'll only feel the initial bite." He rubbed her neck and she closed her eyes. "You don't have to do it Elena." She opened her eyes again.

"This is the first decision I've been able to make in such a long time. Thank you for not taking it away from me." She kissed him. "I can't be without you Elijah. I want to." She could feel the relief in him. His kisses trailed down her face and to her neck. He kissed her tenderly trying to put her at ease.

"Only for a moment. Try to stay still." He whispered then bit slowly. She jumped slightly at the prick and Elijah grabbed her hip to keep her in place so he wouldn't hurt her. Her heart racing as he drank from her. Excitement ran through her entire body as he did. She calmed herself quickly and cried out a little but not in pain, she was enjoying it. He stopped himself and kissed her lips again. "Here." He bit his own wrist and offered it to her. She grabbed onto it and drank his blood, she never believed she would think this but she liked the taste of it. Elijah had to pull his wrist away from her. She tried to sit up to kiss him but he lightly pushed her back. She reached and felt his chest. He kissed her again then returned to her neck. Her hands moved from his chest to his shoulders as he bit into her again. Her legs moved to wrap themselves around him.

"Ah…Elijah." He loved hearing her say his name like that. Elena could see so many things running through her head right now. Things that didn't make any sense to her and people and places that she had never seen before. Mostly she could feel Elijah inside her, both physically and mentally. She could feel all the emotions he felt towards her. The initial attraction he had felt, jealousy towards both Stefan and Damon, betrayal but mostly unwavering love and passion for her. She let her fingers run up and down his back as he continued to bite her absorbing it all.

He offered his wrist again and she drank. She was seeing more things, Elijah at different times in his life and more places she had never seen. Elijah had to make her stop again. He could literally feel her blood rushing through her veins.

"My god Elena I love you." He caressed her face. "And you're mine." He said as he became a little more aggressive. It was selfish but he needed to hear Elena say it back. He gripped her shoulders and she gasped as he moved inside her. "Always and forever mine and only mine." He was desperate.

"Yes Elijah, I'm yours." She said back and some inner beast was set free and he took her over and over again.

It had been a few hours before they had to stop. Elijah hadn't wanted to but he taken quite a bit of blood from Elena and she needed to rest. At least for a little while. It had been amazing and Elijah felt more relaxed than he had in weeks. He had waited patiently for Elena and he was glad he hadn't pushed her before now because this had been perfect. All the tension and frustration he had felt was finally alleviated. She had fallen asleep so their naked bodies were pressed against each other with her face nuzzled into his neck. Her hair was all over the place and she was hugging him lightly. He began stroking her hair and brushed it lightly to inspect her neck. It was still a little red and the bite marks hadn't completely healed. Maybe this had been too much for her and should have waited but she was his now in every way. He had her trust, her mind, her heart and now her lips, body and blood. Elena had given him everything.

In his heart, he knew he could not be without Elena and she clearly felt the same about him so that meant one thing. Elena must turn. It was a simple fact and inevitable and it scared him. All he ever wanted as a human was to have a family and grow old with the one he loved and Elena wanted the same thing. That future had been stolen from him and now he was stealing it from Elena. Was it wrong? Yes. Would he change his mind? No. His only regret was that he could never give Elena what she truly wanted, what they both wanted. A family and a life truly worth living.


	29. Chapter 29

It had been four weeks since Elijah and Elena finally admitted their feelings to each other. They didn't act too differently, only more openly affectionate and Elijah had become overly protective. If Elena got so much as a splinter the world came to an end. Elena had barely been allowed out of the house and she was developing a bit of cabin fever. Elijah was sitting on the couch and Elena was curled up with her head on a pillow in his lap. Jeremy was sitting in the armchair and Klaus had Caroline wrapped in his arms on the loveseat. They were all watching as Kol and Rebekah were trying to kill each other in a video game. Rebekah was winning.

"Honestly Rebekah." Klaus said as she blew Kol's head off for the twenty fifth time. "You've been playing this far too much.

"Sod off!" She countered which made Elena laugh. Elijah smiled and began stroking her hair. Klaus was about to scold his sister when his phone went off.

"Yes?" He asked not bothering to leave the room. "Ah, of course. Thank you very much." His siblings were too distracted to pay attention to him. "We'll be there shortly." And he hung up the phone. Caroline frowned at him as he removed his arm and stood up. "I'll be back soon Love." He pulled her off the seat and into a hug. "I promise." He kissed her lightly. "Elijah, Kol, Rebekah. We have to go." He told them. The three looked at him surprised. "We have some news about the Travelers, and we may know where to find mother and Finn." He said. Rebekah handed off her controller to Jeremey and stood.

"Why are we all going?" She asked. "Who's going to stay with Elena?"

"This concerns our family and we all need to be there. It shouldn't take very long and we know Elena will be perfectly safe if she stays in the house." He rebutted and glared at her.

"I'm not going anywhere." She promised and sat up so Elijah could go. Kol muttered angrily but obeyed Klaus. They all left the house promising to return soon. Elijah lingered a moment while the others waited outside. Elena stood and rubbed her head.

"Are you okay?" He asked suddenly concerned.

"I think I'm getting a headache." She explained and he nodded pulling her in closer.

"I love you Elena." He gave Elena a deep kiss before departing. She sat back down on the couch and sighed.

"You two are adorable." Caroline said sitting down next to her.

"It's disgusting." Jeremy disputed now playing his game.

"It's sweet. I didn't know Elijah was capable of being so relaxed." Caroline said. "I mean, at least around you. He's so gentle with you but not with anyone else."

"What about you and Klaus? He seems to have calmed down a lot." Caroline nodded in agreement.

"It's like he's a totally different person, a better one. He's actually really sweet." She leaned back against the couch. "Anyway. I promised my mom I'd meet her for lunch today. I should get going." She stated.

"See you later." Elena gave her a hug before she left. She felt a little dizzy when she stood but shook it off and walked Caroline to the door.

"See ya." Jeremy called as she was leaving. She returned to the couch and Jeremy offered her the other controller.

"No thanks. I'll be right back." She went upstairs and grabbed some Aspirin from the bathroom and took it. She returned downstairs with her diary and curled on the couch and began writing.

It had been nearly an hour but the Original's still hadn't returned. Out of boredom Jeremy and Elena fished some old home movies out of the attic and were watching them together. They laughed at most of the memories. Elena's headache became worse and she began to feel hot.

"I'm getting a drink; do you want one?" She offered before going to the kitchen.

"Sure, thanks." Jeremy was laughing at a video of Elena shoving his face in his own birthday cake when they were much younger.

Elena walked slowly into the kitchen and was feeling much worse then she had earlier. She let the faucet run for a minute to let the water get cold before filling one of the glasses. She guzzled down the liquid and filled her glass again. She went to fill Jeremy's glass and her hand began to shake uncontrollably. "Jeremy." She called trying not to sound panicked. She turned to go back to the living room but had to catch herself on one of the chairs.

"Yeah!" He called out to her. She dropped the glass onto the floor and it shattered. Jeremy ran into the kitchen at the noise. "You don't look so good." Her entire body felt like it was on fire and Jeremy started to become blurry. "Are you okay?" He asked stepping towards her.

"I don't think so." She touched her forehead to see if she had a fever but she couldn't feel it. She rubbed her fingers together but felt nothing. "I can't feel anything." She was getting warmer by the second and couldn't hold herself up anymore and let herself drop to the floor.

"Elena!" Jeremy was by her side realizing how hot she was. He got his phone and quickly and tried to call Elijah but he didn't answer. He called Klaus but got no answer from him either. When Alaric didn't answer his phone, he gave up and picked Elena up and steadied her against himself.

"Why are there two of you?" She was reaching for him but kept missing, she was delirious. Before Jeremy could answer her all the windows in the house suddenly burst and glass went flying everywhere. He covered Elena's head as they were both thrown to the floor. "What happened?" Elena was still confused and she grabbed a handful of the glass and it sliced her hand.

"Elena, you're bleeding!" He opened her fist and brushed the glass away.

"Okay." She laughed and Jeremy tried to pull her up but she was practically dead weight.

"Get up!" He yelled. He managed to pull her up when the front door was blasted off its hinges. "What the hell!?" There was a group of people standing in the doorway glaring at the two of them.

"Hello." One of the women said.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked still holding Elena.

"It doesn't really matter who we are. All that matters is that the two of you are going to come with us." She was glaring at Jeremy.

"Like hell!" He yelled back at her which made her laugh.

"It's your choice but the longer you stand there the faster she will die." Jeremy looked at his sister. He could barely hold her up and she was drifting in and out of consciousness. "The only way you two are leaving this house alive is if you come with us."

"You can't get us in here." He snapped.

"Maybe not but it can't stop us from casting a spell. If you don't come with us she will be dead within minutes." The woman smiled and Jeremy wished Elijah or Klaus or anyone would return. "If you need more convincing…" A fireball shot through the air passed Jeremy's head. He barely ducked out of the way and it hit the table. It burst into flames and everything around him caught fire quickly. It was moving towards them and he now had no choice but to go to the front door. Elena was immediately taken from him when he got outside.

"Hey!" He tried to push through to her but he suddenly passed out too.


	30. Chapter 30

The Original's had been in their mansion talking things over with Sage who they had finally managed to track down. She was more than willing to help and had found valuable information. They had been there longer than Elijah would have liked but he couldn't do much about it at. His phone went off but he really wanted to focus on their conversation. He got a bit nervous when Klaus's phone rang as well but ignored it. Sage had come forward with some valuable information and it was likely it would lead to the end of all of this nonsense. Elena was finally going to be free.

"Are we finished here now?" Elijah said getting antsy, he had a terrible feeling about something.

"Yes, I think that should be all. Just keep Elena inside until tomorrow and everything should be okay." Sage informed him and Elijah nodded.

"Thank you for all your assistance. I'll see you later tonight." He quickly left the mansion and Kol followed right behind him. He didn't want to be from Elena any longer.

"Well this all seems very promising." Kol stated as they left the house. Elijah stopped for a moment and looked at him.

"I hope so. I can't stand seeing Elena locked up any more." Elijah sighed thinking of her cooped up in her house.

"It certainly seems to be dulling her shine." Kol insisted. "It shouldn't be much longer." Elijah became suddenly aware of many sirens screaming though town. Three fire trucks and an ambulance raced by them.

"What's all this?" Kol watched with interest but fear filled Elijah. He finally checked his phone and saw that Jeremy had tried to call him.

"Please don't turn left." Elijah said aloud and every vehicle turned left. "Elena!" Both he and Kol sped to the house only to see a large crowd and the house in flames. "No!" Both sped to the back door away from the crowd and entered the house. Everything was on fire and there was broken glass everywhere but it was clear neither of them were inside.

"Elijah…" Kol bent down to a small pool of blood on the floor. "It's Elena's, she's hurt." Elijah closed his eyes. "They aren't here." Elijah disappeared upstairs for a moment then they both rejoined the crowd outside. Caroline, Stefan and Damon all appeared next to them.

"What happened!?" Caroline cried out.

"It's okay. They aren't inside." Kol assured her.

"That's worse! That means the Travelers have them!" Damon argued.

"At least that means they're alive." Elijah growled as he got out his phone to call Klaus. He met with his siblings at the boarding house. Caroline and Elijah were both pacing the floor.

"What are we going to do!?" Caroline was very upset.

"We go find these Travelers, kill them all and get Elena back. Sounds simple to me." Damon said. Elijah eyed him but said nothing.

"We don't even know where they are Damon." She argued.

"Then get Bonnie over here." He sped to Caroline and they looked like they were going to kill each other. Bonnie practically ran in the house.

"The house!" She cried out not bothering to close the door. "Jeremy!? Elena!?" She couldn't form a real question.

"Missing but as far as we can tell still alive. There was some of Elena's blood on the floor. She's hurt but we don't know how badly." Kol informed her.

"What about Alaric? Where is he? He wasn't in the house was he?" Bonnie asked and everyone looked at each other.

"He wasn't in the house, I promise you that but I don't know where he is." Kol admitted. Jeremy got out his phone and began calling but got no answer. "Can you do a locator spell?" He asked and she nodded furiously.

"I'll need something of theirs." She held her hand towards Elijah and he pulled out one of Elena's necklaces. It was one her grandmother had given her when she was a child and she cared deeply about it.

"I grabbed it from the house. I knew we needed something." Elijah responded and Bonnie moved to take it but Damon snatched it away.

"Damon!" Bonnie and Elijah were upset by his action but it was Rebekah who acted. She grabbed Damon by the throat and picked him up off the floor.

"Some big bad vampires you all are." Damon snarled. "I can't believe you let them take Elena right out from under you. How could you let this happen!?"

"Damon Salvatore." She was looking him in the eyes. "You just don't get it, do you? Elena doesn't want you and probably never did. Elena has chosen to be with Elijah and that's it. If you continue to cause her any more harm physical or otherwise I promise that I will make every day for the rest of your immortal life a living nightmare. I will make it my personal mission. Now stand down." She lowered him and he actually looked afraid. "In fact, I think it best you leave. You're just making everyone upset." Damon tossed the necklace to Bonnie and threw himself back in a chair refusing to go. Rebekah rolled her eyes and touched Elijah's shoulder lightly and he nodded.

"Please Bonnie." He pleaded looking her in the eyes.

"I'll try." She spread a map out across the bed and began her spell. It took her ten minutes before she stopped and opened her eyes.

"Did you find Elena?" Elijah asked quickly.

"No, it's not working." She said. "It's like someone is cloaking her. I can feel her though, she's okay." She insisted and Elijah let out a yell as he walked over and punched a hole through the wall.

"Easy Elijah!" Klaus backed him away from the wall.

"We have to find her!" He growled.

"We will. Calm down brother. They couldn't have gotten very far." He said. "In the meantime you need to calm down. Getting angry isn't going to help." Klaus said. "We'll find her." Klaus sounded confident.

"I have no doubt we will." Elijah replied. "I'm concerned about the state she will be in when we do. I promised we'd keep her safe."

"And we will. We haven't broken our promise yet brother and none of us have any intention of doing so." He promised.

"We can't just walk up to them and say hey, give us back Elena and stop trying to kill us." Kol pointed out. "I don't think they'll go for that. Not to mention mother is still out there somewhere. It's not going to be easy. We need a plan."

"Fine. What do you suggest we do?" Elijah asked. The front door opened and Sage walked in holding a man by his hair. She tossed him into the middle of the group and he scurried to get to his feet.

"I managed to take one of the Travelers." She informed the group. "This one is rather weak, we should be able to information out him easily." She smirked and the man glared at her.

"I'm not afraid of any of you. We've already won." He was confident. Elijah grabbed him by the collar of this shirt.

"What are you doing with Elena?" He asked calmly.

"Who?" The man didn't know who she was.

"The doppelganger." Sage corrected.

"Oh her. Why would I tell you that?" He was trying to be brave but Elijah could detect the fear he was trying to mask. "You can't kill me. You'll never find out our plan if you do that."

"We don't need to kill you." Elijah smirked and he tossed the man into an armchair. "Bonnie, if you would." She stepped forward and looked the man in the eyes.

"You're a witch." He said casually. "You can't do anything to me."

"Really?" She took it as a challenge and got inside his head. She was only there long enough to see Elena was still alive and surround by about thirty Travelers before she was thrown out.

"You can't get anything out of me. I'm more powerful than you." He told her.

"For now." She agreed. "Elijah, I think we need to break him a little before I can see what I need." Elijah dug his fingers into the man's shoulder and he began to bleed. He cried out slightly but didn't lose his composure. "I think you're going to need to do better than that." Bonnie said and Elijah lifted him out of the chair and bit into this throat almost tearing it out. He dropped to the floor and scrambled back to the chair yelling in pain. "Are you going to tell me what we want to know now?" Bonnie asked.

"Never!" He spat back at her.

"Elijah." Bonnie encouraged. Instead of attacking again Elijah forced his blood down the man's throat. "If you die now you'll turn into a vampire and Elijah can compel you not to kill yourself. You'll never be able to use magic again." She told him. "You have two choices now." She was in his face now. "You can either tell me what your plan is or I can let Elijah snap your neck and let you live out the rest of your life immortal life in misery." Her face was completely dead pan. She got inside his head again but this time it was easy. She brought herself back out and looked at him. "Thanks." Elijah picked him up off the floor and threw him to Stefan.

"Put him in the basement until my blood leaves his system. We don't want another vampire running around now." Stefan complied and brought the man out of sight.

"What do the Travelers want with Elena?" Klaus asked.

"They want to use her to wake up their leader, Silas." She said. "Jeremy is a hunter and he has the map on his arm. They need him to find Silas's body and Elena to wake him up."

"Shit." Kol said. "We need to get them back." It was unlike Kol to be so serious and they all gave him questioning looks.

"What? Who is Silas?" Bonnie asked suddenly worried.

"Silas is a witch far older than even us." Kol explained. "If he is woken up there will be hell on Earth and I rather like Earth the way it is."

"Why do they need Elena to wake him up?" Rebekah asked.

"Because she is the doppelganger." He said and they all looked at each other. "Her blood contains a lot of power and they want to harness it. She may not live through it." Kol was very worried.

"Well this all sounds rather depressing." Klaus said. "What can we do?"

"I don't know." Bonnie said frustrated. "There's always some loop hole isn't there?" She turned to Kol.

"Yes but…" He didn't want to finish his statement.

"What is it Kol?" Klaus urged.

"There's only one obvious solution to all of this." He said shifting nervously. "Only one way Elena and all of us will be safe." An uncomfortable silence befell the room. "Elena has to die." He said.

"No." Elijah spoke with force.

"Elijah, she is the key to everything. Without her mother can't use her blood to kill us and the Travelers can't wake Silas." Kol argued. "And you know she'd be the first one to agree with me."

"She's probably planning how to kill herself as we speak." Damon said. "We all know how she is. She just loves putting herself in harm's way for all of us." They all knew he was right.

"There must be another way." Elijah insisted.

"Unless you can convince pretty much every witch in existence to help us out we don't have a choice." Kol said with certainty. "She won't truly die Elijah."

"No, I will not do that to her." He said. "I am not taking that choice away from her. If she wants to turn it will be because she chooses to." He insisted. Kol rolled his eyes at his brother.

"This is not the time to be noble." He argued but Elijah wasn't going to listen.

"Okay." Bonnie interrupted. "Say we get there, what are we going to do? I really doubt they are going to let us get near Elena anyway. What do we do?"

"We need a distraction." Sage spoke up. "Some way to distract the Traveler's so we can get to Elena. Bonnie, you're going to have to take them on."

"There are so many of them! They're way too powerful." Bonnie insisted.

"You are a Bennett witch." Sage said. "You have all the power you need. You can channel one hundred witches at once."

"Yes, but if I do that I'll die." Bonnie said.

"No you won't." They all turned and stared at the unfamiliar voice that was suddenly in the room with them. "You won't die Bonnie because I'm going to help you."

"Mom?" She wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to run to her mother and give her a hug but at the same time she wanted to punch her in the face and tell her to leave.

"Yes Bonnie." Her mother approached and embraced her but Bonnie did not reciprocate and pulled back. Everyone just watched the scene in silence.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm here to help you. News of the Travelers trying to wake Silas has spread. We can't let it happen. We can stop them Bonnie but it has to be together." Bonnie's mom took her hands and looked into her eyes. "Come with me." She led Bonnie outside and the others followed. The yard was full of witches. "I know I hurt you Bonnie. I would have taken you with me but you hadn't shown signs of magic yet. I thought you would be safer with your grandmother. I promise you I will not leave you again." She hugged Bonnie again and this time she cried. "I love you Bonnie. I won't let anything bad happen to you." She promised and Bonnie nodded.

"Okay." She agreed.

"I believe we now actually stand a chance." Kol clapped his hands in excitement.


	31. Chapter 31

Elena could hear people talking but didn't recognize anyone's voice. She tried to open her eyes but they burned so she kept them closed. She could feel that she was lying on grass but that was all.

"Once she wakes we can begin the spell." One of them spoke.

"We should wake her now." Someone else responded.

"We have a barrier up, calm down." The voices were getting further away. Elena forced her eyes open now so she could see what was happening. It was dark out and Elena could only see shadowed faces standing by a fire across a field. She looked around and saw all the Travelers. There were so many and she was frightened. She debated pretending to be asleep longer to delay the spell they were talking about a voice came from behind her.

"You're awake." Elena sat up and looked behind her.

"Jeremy?" She greeted. "What's going on?" She asked.

"I don't really know." Elena felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "You okay?" He asked with worry, he tried to touch her but she slapped his hand away.

"I'm fine. I just feel nauseous." She focused her attention to the group. "Do you know what they're doing?" She asked.

"I think they want to wake up their leader. They said something about sacrificing you." Jeremy said and her pain returned.

"Oh god, I'm going to be sick." She held her stomach. "Why did they take you too?" Elena was confused.

"I know as much as you do." Jeremy shrugged. "I mean all things considered does anything really surprise you anymore?"

"I found out I'm a doppelganger, my best friend is a witch, I've died, come back dealt with Damon, Katherine then Klaus and I'm now dating one of the oldest vampires in existence. I'm not surprised by anything." She rolled her eyes. "I'm officially sick of my life." She rubbed her head trying not to panic.

"Hello Elena." She turned to face one of the Travelers. She reached for her hand but she refused to take it and stood on her own. She finally got a clear look at where she was. The witch's burial site. She was led over to the fire. Jeremy followed them and stood by Elena.

"Who are you?" Elena asked.

"I'm Sloan." She finally introduced. "We've been waiting a long time for this. You're quite difficult to track down."

"What do you want from us?" Elena asked.

"We want what all Travelers have wanted for a very long time. We want a home. A place where we can settle and be free. And now that we have the you and the map we can finally have it." Sloan looked all three of them over carefully.

"I don't understand." Elena was confused.

"We've been forced to move from place to place because of witches. Everywhere we try to settle the land turns against us. Once we wake our leader Silas we can finally have peace and be free." Sloan took out a knife and grabbed Elena's already injured hand. Elena flinched as Sloan let her blood drain into the fire. The fire turned green and grew larger. The Travelers began chanting and Elena and stared at the fire. Something about it was calling to her and she couldn't help herself from moving towards it.

"Elena?" Jeremy tried to pull her back but she kept moving. She started getting dizzy and to reach out to touch it but collapsed. "Elena!" She grew pale as they laid there as her veins darkened along her arms and face. Jeremy grabbed Elena and held her close to him. "Please wake up." He shook her but she didn't move. The longer she stayed that way the larger the fire was growing.

"Jeremy! Elena!" Jeremy looked up and saw Elijah and the others standing at the edge of the field. There was a barrier preventing them from coming closer. He watched Klaus walk along the barrier checking to see exactly where the perimeter was, the Travelers didn't seem to care they were even there. "Jeremy can you get over here?" Elijah called to him with desperation in his voice. He gripped Elena tighter and shook his head. There was no way he could move her without being stopped.

"Come on Elena, wake up!" He shook her again and her eyes shot open but they were white. "Woah!" Jeremy yelled as he backed away from her. She stood up speaking some language he didn't understand. Elijah's eyes went wide.

"What the bloody hell is this!?" Klaus yelled and they all looked at Stefan who was shocked.

"I don't understand." Elijah tried to move forward but the barrier stopped him. All they could do was watch as Elena. "Bonnie get this down!" Elijah growled. She and a group of witches were chanting back trying to break the barrier but nothing was happening.

"Sloan it isn't working!" One of the Travelers yelled out. "She's fighting it!"

"Keep going! She can't hold it for long!" Sloan yelled back angrily and the ground began to shake and a lightning bolt struck down between Elena and the Travelers throwing them all to the ground.

"No!" Elijah yelled and Jeremy immediately ran to Elena's side. He relaxed as her skin became normal and she took a deep breath. All the chanting had stopped and everything was quiet.

"Jeremy?" She asked as he helped her stand.

"Hey, you're okay." He insisted and she rubbed her head.

"It's been a long time Ester." Sloan greeted. Elena grew extremely nervous realizing she and Jeremy were literally standing in the center of a very dangerous triangle of Travelers, Ester and the originals.

"You're done here. I'm taking the girl." Ester stated but Sloan grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her away from Jeremy. Another Traveler grabbed Tom who was still unconscious.

"I'm not quite done with her yet. You'll just have to wait your turn." She sneered.

"You don't want a fight with me." Ester warned.

"I really think I do." Sloan dragged Elena farther from Ester. The ground began to shake again as chanting from both sides grew louder. Elena couldn't keep herself upright and fell over. She looked up and saw all the Travelers and the Ester were battling it out. She stood up quickly and tried to run towards the trees but Finn was suddenly standing before her and she screamed. He reached to grab her but he was thrown back and crashed into a tree. Thunder sounded and lightning struck near where she was standing. She screamed again covering her head.

"What the…?" Finn started but was tackled by one of the Travelers.

Everything was so chaotic and Elena couldn't move without someone trying to grab at her. She kept trying to make her way to Elijah but was consistently stopped. Someone knocked into her and she was thrown to the ground again. One of the Traveler's reached for her and another loud crack of thunder silenced everything.

"Why do you need me!?" Elena shouted.

"That's rather easy." Sloan said standing up again and sent Ester flying back into a tree. She approached Elena and took her from Tom. "You didn't think you were the only doppelganger in existence did you?" She asked in disbelief. "There have always been two. The original doppelgangers were Amara and Silas. They started all of this." She explained. "Silas is our leader and Amara is the love of his life. They both drank an immortality potion given to them by Quetsiyah. Quetsiyah was in love with Silas and created the potion so they could live together forever but Silas truly loved Amara. The pair stole Quetsiyah's potion and took it for themselves." Elena at her feeling confused. "Every pair of doppelgangers have found each other and fallen in love generation after generation. They can't help it. They're drawn to each other just like Silas and Amara. Except for you." She circled Elena and eyed her up and down.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"I mean you should have instantly fallen in love with the other doppelganger the moment you saw him. The doppelgangers can't help themselves. You felt it once." She motioned to Stefan and everyone stared in awe. "Yet you stand here now and feel nothing for him." She noted Stefan's defensive stance as she still circled them and touched Elena's hair. She could hear Elijah growl even with the distance. "Why is that? You two were supposed to be drawn to each other. The power of the love would allow Silas to take over and be reborn." Her hand trailed up her hair and touched Elena's face. She did everything in her power to keep calm. "Let me just see." Sloan was trying to get into Elena's head but couldn't. "Now that's real interesting. I can't see inside your mind, who taught you how to do that?" She dragged Elena back over to the fire that was still burning and began chanting over the fire. Elena made eye contact with Elijah who looked both angry and concerned and her nausea returned. Sloan pulled out a knife.

"No!" She begged and tried to pull her hand away but couldn't. Sloan moved to slice Elena's palm again but the knife flew out of her hand landing in the woman's chest and Elena stumbled back towards Ester. Finn scooped her up and held onto her protectively. Ester said some spell that was now keeping them trapped in between Sloan and the Originals.

"Hello my children." Ester greeted as she approached them. "Now that they're out of the way we can continue."

"Continue what?" Elena asked confused as Finn set her gently on the ground. "Please don't hurt them!" She begged. Ester smiled and touched her face. Elena felt instant pain and keeled over with the intense desire to vomit. Ester motioned for everybody to stop and now all eyes were on Elena.

"What have you done my dear?" Elena looked back to Ester and shook her head. Ester was only smiling at her.

"I haven't done anything." Elena waved her arms in protest but Ester just reached and grabbed Elena's face and stared her in the eyes.

"Oh Elena." Ester had a pained expression on her face. "Yes, you have. It's alright. I'm not going to hurt them." She replied.

"But you said they were monsters. You said you wanted to destroy the evil you created. That's why you took my blood." Elena felt nothing but confusion.

"That was true." Ester stated. "But things have changed. I promise you no harm will come to them, not by my hand. I've seen who they are around you. I've seen my children as they once were with you. Thank you from bringing them back to their humanity."

"What's going on?" Elijah and the others were still trying to get through the barrier. Ester continued to stare at Elena and quickly glanced at Elijah. "What's wrong!? Bonnie please!" Ester finally let Elena go but pushed her gently back into Finn. The rest of the Travelers stood and began chanting countering Esters newly formed barrier. There was so much raw power raging through the air and Elena could feel all of it surging through her body and her hands started shaking.

"Finn. Get her out of here." Ester commanded and Finn gave her a confused look. "No one is to hurt that girl." Elena looked back and forth between the three people nervously. "Now Finn!" Ester yelled and he didn't argue.

"Let go!" She tried to pull away but Finn didn't let go.

"They're trying to bring the barrier down! We need to leave!" When she continued to fight him Finn picked Elena up and the disappeared into the trees but they didn't get very far. Finn was stopped and Elena went flying. She jumped up quickly and saw Alaric. He had staked Finn.

"Ric!" Elena ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Come on Elena. We need to get to the cave, you should be safe there." He urged her to go and turned to see some of the Travelers coming towards them and started running with Alaric right behind her. Elena tripped and her knee started gushing blood.

"Ah!" She yelled holding onto it.

"No Elena, we have to keep going." He helped her stand and she took a few steps but it hurt. "You have to!" He urged again but he fell over.

"Ric!" She fell over and shook him but he didn't get up. "Ric?" She felt panic rise in her. It didn't look like he was breathing.

"Elena come on." Finn lifted Elena to her feet but she wasn't responsive and just stared at Alaric. "Hey!" He shouted and shook her. "Snap out of it!" But she still didn't move. A crack of lighting flashed across the sky and that's when Elena finally woke up.

"Alaric?" She asked with her eyes full of tears. Finn just shook his head. She said holding her stomach. Finn moved to grab her and take her away again but he was thrown back. Elena didn't move as Sloan approached her.

"There you are doppelganger. You didn't think you could get away that easily did you?" She laughed. "Come on!" Elena was sad, confused, sick and frightened all at the same time and didn't have the energy to fight back. She realized she was willingly going with Sloan but couldn't force herself to act. They had made it further through the woods when another crack of thunder sounded and Sloan was gone and a new figure stood before her.


	32. Chapter 32

"Jenna?" Elena was confused.

"Don't touch her again!" She yelled and all the fighting resumed.

"How are you here? You're dead." Elena asked hugging her.

"She's not the only one." Elena turned to see Vicky, Rose, Lexi, Bonnie's grandmother and Mason Lockwood smiling.

"What?" Elena rubbed her eyes and looked again to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. They were all still there. Bonnie's grandmother disappeared quickly and Vicky took off with Mason to join the fight that was following them. She howled as her fist made contact with a Travelers face.

"You need to go." Jenna said motioning to Rose and Lexi who were standing on either side of her and she took off towards Alaric.

"Wait!" Elena tried to follow her Aunt but Rose stopped her.

"Don't Elena." Rose pulled her back and Elena didn't fight her. "Come on. We need to get away from here." The two vampires began to lead her away from the fight but they were attacked again.

"You're not going anywhere." Sloan snarled and Rose took a defensive stance.

"Go to hell!" Rose said calmly.

"Get out of the way." Sloan warned. "That girl belongs to me."

"Not a chance." Rose smiled. The two began to fight and Lexi continued to lead her away. Elena stopped to look back at the chaos. There were so many people. Elena could see Damon ripping the hearts from two Travelers at once and saw Caroline ripping someone's head off. She wanted Elijah but she didn't see him anywhere. Lexi was pushed aside and Finn was suddenly standing beside her.

"Come on!" He grabbed her around the waist and took off.

"Stop!" She shouted and he did. When he set her down Elena held her stomach and threw up.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned and looked her over.

"No! I'm not alright!" She was still holding her stomach and didn't want to stand.

"We're almost there. Just a little further." He picked her up again and sped to the entrance of the caves. They went inside and Finn shoved her lightly into the part where supernatural creatures couldn't get to. "Just stay in there for now. You'll be safe."

"Wait!" She yelled and he turned to look at her.

"My brother, please." Finn nodded then was gone. She splashed through the water and leaned against the wall. The water had cleaned the blood from her knee. Alaric was dead, she knew it.

It was cold and wet and she didn't really want to stay here but she didn't want to go back either. Nowhere was safe for her. She could hear thunder crashing outside and various shouts and her heart pounded like crazy. There was one way she could stop all of this. She knelt down in the water and felt around until she found what she was looking for. The case Klaus had given her. She opened it quickly and pulled out one of the daggers. She snapped the case shut again and hid it.

"There you are." Elena backed to the farthest point of the cave at the sight of Sloan. "Don't bother. You're coming with me and we are going to get out of here so we can go wake Silas." Elena's heart began racing but she didn't move.

"Elena!" Jeremy was dragged into view by another Traveler.

"Jeremy!" She moved forward a few steps then stopped.

"Come with us or I will kill him." Sloan warned.

"You can't kill me!" Jeremy fought against her but couldn't get free.

"Okay!" Elena yelled.

"Now come on!" Elena didn't hesitate and walked beyond the protection of the cave. They were led outside where the wind had picked up and thunder crashed every few minutes as she became more and more agitated.

"Elena!?" She could hear Elijah calling for her.

"Elijah!" She cried out but the Traveler pushed her down and she fell face first in the dirt smacking her head off a rock. "What's going to happen to them?" Elena asked as she sat up.

"The Originals? We created a new vampire hunter, just like Mikael. They are all going to die, now get up." And Sloan pulled her up.

"A new hunter?" Jeremy asked.

"He's tied to her. He'll die when you do and that will be sooner than you think if you don't move." Sloan informed them and started dragging her again.

"Elena!" Elijah was getting closer. Through sheer force of will she was able to get out of Sloan's grasp. Ester was suddenly beside her and it looked like she sucking the magic out of Sloan. Elena turned around and focused on Elijah. She could finally see him.

"Elijah!" She tried to run to him but Alaric tackled him from behind. "Alaric!?" Elena was both happy and confused. Alaric was still alive but why would he attack Elijah? Elijah threw him back and Alaric slammed into a tree. He was so enraged and Elena knew. Sloan had made Alaric the hunter and he was armed with a white oak stake. "No!" She ran to them but Elijah held out his hand so she wouldn't come any closer.

"Stay back Elena!" He warned and Ester appeared by her side.

"Elijah!" Ric charged him with the stake which he evaded.

"You can stop him Elena." Ester said quietly. "I didn't mean for this to happen but if you're brave everything will be alright." Elena dropped to the ground and picked up a sharp rock and used it to re-open the cut on her hand. Alaric lost his focus at the smell of fresh blood and immediately turned on Elena. His moment of weakness gave Elijah an advantage and he threw Alaric back a long way. They fought some more and Jeremy appeared beside Elena and pulled her up.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy scolded inspecting her bleeding palm. They watched a few moments but Alaric was about to stake Elijah. She quickly pulled out the dagger and jammed it into her stomach. She whined slightly and began crying as she twisted it making sure to do as much damage as possible. All the Originals suddenly appeared as Alaric fell to the ground. She looked to all of them and smiled. Her eyes went blank and she pulled the dagger out quickly letting the blood escape. It was gushing and she became very dizzy. She fell to the ground along with Alaric and stared up at the sky. The stars were beautiful and there was another flash of lightning. She couldn't help but think how beautiful the night sky was through the tree tops.

"Elena!" Jeremy bent down and removed her hands so he could see her wound. "Hey, you're going to be alright." He tried to comfort her but he knew she was going to die. He was gone and Elijah moved into her view. She reached up and touched his face.

"Elijah." She smiled. "You're okay." He smiled back and nodded his head.

"Yes Elena. I'm fine." He touched her wound and she flinched. He bit into his wrist but he knew it was too late.

" I love you." She told him and her hand fell to the ground.


	33. Chapter 33

"Elena no, wake up." He shook her slightly but knew it would do no good. "Please." He held her body close and a single tear ran down his cheek. This was the second time he had to watch her die, to watch as the lights left her eyes and his heart shattered. A hand rested on Elijah's shoulder and he turned to see his mother. He stood in an instant and grabbed her tightly by her throat. "You did this! You killed her!" He gripped tighter but she only rested a hand on his.

"She was not meant to die." He tightened his grip on her but she didn't seem phased by this. "Elijah, I promise the spirits have no intention to let that girl die. Move aside and let me help her." He let her go nervously. She moved Elijah aside and bent down to Elena.

"You've been very brave Elena Gilbert. You have sacrificed yourself for your loved ones at every turn. I cannot allow you to come to harm now." She put her hands over Elena's wound and it began to heal. She kissed Elena's forehead and she gasped for air. Elijah's eyes went wide as Elena caught her breath. "You're going to be just fine Elena. You will not die this night; my sisters will not allow it." She helped Elena to her feet and she stepped towards Elijah who had his arms out ready for her. "Just a minute." Ester put a hand on each side of Elena's head. Elijah tried to push her away but Ester sent him back a few feet. "Calm yourself Elijah. I mean Elena no harm."

"What are you doing?" Elijah was worried but she ignored him. Elena's head started to throb and she could hear Ester speaking to her. She cried slightly in pain. "What's happening? Elena!" Elijah asked again but Elena couldn't hear him. The wind picked up slightly and Elena's head was filled with Esters voice and different images, in turn Ester was taking in memories from Elena. It didn't hurt but it was all very overwhelming. When it stopped Elena's eyes opened and she looked directly at Elijah. His siblings had gathered around him while Ester was messing around inside her head. Ester finally let Elena go and she immediately ran into Elijah's arms. He held her tightly glaring at his mother.

"It's nice to see this side of you again." Ester said to all her children. "You were always kind and loving as children. It was a shame you lost it for so long, I'm truly glad you could find it once again." She smiled. "You really are my children still." She walked up to Elijah and rested a hand on his shoulder. "After a thousand years, time has finally fixed things." She said to all of them. "Things are once again as they were, as they should have been. This is what I stole from you but now you can have it back. You take care of her Elijah." He nodded. "Take care of Alaric as well, I restored his life but he'll need help getting his humanity back. It can be done."

"We'll take care of it." Elijah promised. Ester looked down to see her dress becoming covered in red. She was gushing blood just like Elena had been a little while ago.

"Mother!" Rebekah shouted and sped to her.

"It's okay Rebekah. Everything is as is should be." Ester touched her daughters face and Rebekah started to cry. "I do still love you my daughter. I love all of you. This girl brought back your humanity, even to you Niklaus." She moved so she stood face to face with him. "I forgive you Niklaus, truly. Do not let yourself get lost again. I love you all." They all said nothing as they watched Ester fade away. Elijah pulled Elena in as close as he could without crushing her and kissed her forehead.

"Are you alright?" She didn't say anything but started to cry. He looked her over to make sure she wasn't seriously hurt and sighed in relief realizing she was physically okay, she had minor wounds that would heal easily. "Don't cry. You're okay." But she couldn't stop herself and buried her face into his chest. He motioned for his siblings to leave them alone and they all left. He rubbed her back until she could finally calm herself down. "I love you Elena." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Elijah, so much." She said but her voice was shaky and she held onto him tightly.

Elijah held her for a long time before he finally let her go and showed pointed to everyone else. Lexi was talking to Stefan and Rebekah. Rose was with Damon and Jenna was hugging Jeremy. Klaus and Caroline were holding each other. Bonnie had found her grandmother and Matt was laughing with Vicky and Mason was talking to Tyler who was now free from his Traveler. Finn was holding Sage and Kol was just watching everything.

"How is this possible?" She asked.

"The Travelers and the witches accidentally ripped a hole in the veil to The Other Side." Elijah explained. "It worked out in our favor. They only have until the morning though so you should go see them while you can." He urged.

"Where's Ric?" She asked noting his absence.

"Ric was turned into a vampire." Elijah said. Elena knew that, she had watched it happen. "His emotions were shut off. Jenna managed to subdue him but we must get his humanity turned back on. He was brought back to the Salvatore's."

"He died." She said and looked down and held her stomach where she had run herself though and there was a gigantic hole in her blood-stained shirt. Elijah made a mental note to burn all the clothes she was wearing tonight. They were painful reminders she had died. "Then I killed him."

"It isn't your fault Elena. He knew the risk when he came here. We all did." He said. Elena nodded trying not to think about it.

"I need to go see Jenna." She said and Elijah let her go. "Jenna!" Elena ran to her and she held out her arms and pulled her into the hug she and Jeremy were already in. "I'm so sorry Jenna."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you both so much."

"We love you too." Jeremy and Elena said in unison. Elena was pulled away and stood face to face with Vicky.

"Hey there." They both smiled and hugged.

"Vicky I…" But she couldn't finish her statement.

"Elena, if you apologize to me I will take your words and shove them down your throat. You did not do this to me. I know it was short lived but I loved every second I was a vampire." She insisted. "Don't say you're sorry to me because I'm not." She hugged Elena again. "Is Damon still an ass?"

"Yes." Elena answered and everyone laughed.

"Hey! I can hear you!" He sped over to them both.

"Well it's true. You killed me asshole!" Vicky clearly wasn't afraid of Damon.

"Technically that was Stefan." He reminded her. "And that was only because you tried to kill Elena and Jeremy.

"Technically nothing! You turned me then set me loose at a party knowing I couldn't control myself." She sneered.

"Can I join the Damon is an ass club?" Lexi was by Vicky's side. "He killed me too." She was angry. "On Stefan's birthday." Damon began to back up but Mason Lockwood was there.

"I'll join that club." He glared at Damon.

"Hey, I kept all of us safe doing what I did." He argued.

"Okay knock it off all of you!" Stefan got between them. "Look we all know Damon's as ass, let's not turn this into a who Damon killed festival. We'll be here all night." Vicky rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She returned her focus back to Elena. Bonnie and Caroline had joined them and they chattered on as if everything was normal. Everything was happy for a short time and everyone was getting along. Everything was at peace even if it was only for a moment.

Elijah just watched everything from a distance, he had compelled Tom just as Elena asked and sent him on his way. He never took his eyes off Elena afraid that if he did she would disappear. He was glad she had this time to see everyone she loved. He was even happier that they all insisted she had nothing to feel sorry for. They were reinforcing the idea that none of what happened was her fault and she desperately needed to hear it. He noticed the sun was beginning to rise and closed his eyes. When he opened them again Jenna was standing in front of him.

"Hey there." She said.

"Jenna." He nodded his head.

"You are really something else." Jenna said. "I was mad for a while watching you from The Other Side. I don't think I can even count how many times I punched you and you didn't know." She laughed. "But in the end, you really did everything you could to save her." She motioned to Elena. "I don't take back punching you." She added. "She really needs someone like you. You're level headed, you actually think before you act and you truly love her. I'm not going to tell you to keep her safe because I know you will. Just…" She thought for a moment. "Don't let her lose herself."

"Jenna, I know I made you and Elena a promise before and I could not keep it. I swear that I will not let Elena get lost. No matter what she chooses to do I will be there for her. I love her." He said.

"I know you do. She loves you too. That's how the doppelganger spell broke. It broke the moment she fell in love with you. Their spell to bring Silas back depended on the love of the doppelgangers. It wouldn't have worked and they would have died for nothing. Thousands of years and so many doppelgangers and it was Elena who finally ended it." She rested a hand on Elijah's shoulder. "Just take care of her, she'll need you now more than ever."

"What do you mean?" He asked but she just smiled and touched his shoulder. He watched as she slowly faded away as the sun rose.

Elena walked over to where he was standing, she could barely keep her eyes open. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were blood stained and her face was covered in dirt. She had a large bruise on her forehead and her hand was injured. Her knee was bleeding slightly through her now ripped jeans. Ester had only healed the wound that killed her. Elijah smiled and thought he had never seen anyone more beautiful.

"Tired?" He asked her and she nodded and hugged him. He lifted her chin and lightly kissed her lips. "Let's go."

"Go where? My house is gone." She suddenly remembered the Travelers had set her home on fire. "I don't have anywhere to go." She wanted to cry again but Elijah picked her up and sped off.

Elijah had brought Elena back to the mansion. He sped up the stairs and gently set her down on a bed. He disappeared for a moment and Elena looked around. She had been here before, this was the room she woke up in the night after her drunken stupor. Her neck was stiff and she rubbed it trying to make it feel better but it only made her realize her entire body ached with pain. Elijah returned with a small pile of clothes.

"Are you alright?" He asked noticing she was holding her neck.

"I'm just sore." She responded and Elijah nodded.

"You've been through a lot tonight." He bit into his wrist and offered it to Elena but her heart stopped. For some reason, the smell made her sick, she didn't want to drink it. "Here. It will heal everything at least." She hesitated and looked herself over.

"I don't think I should." He was concerned at her refusal. He sat next to her and she rested her head against him.

"I won't make you but I think you'll feel much better." He said. "It would make me feel better." He admitted and offered his wrist again. She drank a small amount even though her stomach was churning and Elijah sighed with relief. She closed her eyes and just sat there for a few minutes.

"Is this your room?" She asked suddenly opening her eyes.

"It is. Why?" He asked.

"You let me sleep here before." She stated.

"Yes, I did." He admitted and she just smiled. "I thought you might want to take a shower so I brought you some clothes. They're a little big for you but I'm afraid I don't own many clothes your size." Elena laughed as she touched them. They were so soft but she just couldn't picture Elijah wearing anything but a suit.

"Thank you. I think I do want to take a shower." She stood but felt a shaky, his blood wasn't helping. Elijah stood and touched her elbows to keep her steady.

"Can you stand?" He didn't want to move away.

"Yes." Thoughts of slipping in the shower and hitting her head flashed though her mind as she rocked back and forth a little. "Maybe." She changed her answer and sat back down on the bed. "No." She finally admitted rubbing her head. Elijah smiled at her and pulled her back up.

"Come on." He led her to the bathroom and turned the shower on so it would get warm. He carefully helped her get undressed. She was a little embarrassed about all of this as she stepped into the shower. She leaned against the wall and tipped her head back to let the water soak her hair.

"Are you going to stand there the entire time?" She laughed thinking of Elijah guarding her.

"No." He said and he was suddenly standing behind her and he pulled her into him running his hands through her hair. Elena was startled for a second but it subsided quickly. It's not like it was the first time they had seen each other naked. "Just relax." He whispered as Elena leaned back against him and let the water hit her, both things just felt so good. Elijah washed her hair first then took a washcloth and washed her entire body careful of her still tender spots. When he was done he just held her. She seemed to enjoy the water and just wanted her to relax.

"Thank you." She said.

"Believe me. It was my pleasure." Elena could feel his grin and he kissed her head.

"I'm tired." She said. He quickly shut the water off and helped her out. He dried her off and slid one his shirts over her before he threw on a pair of bottoms and whisked her back to his bed. He covered her up as she wrapped herself around him. She was quiet for a long time and Elijah thought she had fallen asleep when her voice startled him.

"I didn't feel anything." She said.

"What?" He asked her.

"They told me I was supposed to fall in love with Stefan but I didn't feel anything." She explained. "I don't love him."

"I think I know why." He began. Elena didn't move, she just listened. "It's because we bonded."

"I don't understand." She lifted her head to look at him.

"We truly love each other and when we bonded it undid any other bond you were supposed to feel." He said.

"You knew that would happen?" She asked.

"I had no idea another doppelganger even existed." He said. "There are apparently things even a thousand-year-old vampire does not know."

"I wonder if any decision I've ever made has really been mine." Elena said as she was drifting off.

"What do you mean?" He asked touching her face.

"Even my decision to be with Stefan was only because of some doppelganger curse. I never really loved him. I just want something I've chosen to be really mine." She said and her eyes were completely closed.

"You chose me." He whispered and she smiled.

"I did chose you. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Now go to sleep." He told her but she had already.


	34. Chapter 34

It had been three days but Elena hadn't woken up. She laid there in Elijah's bed almost lifelessly. If they hadn't seen her chest moving up and down they would have sworn she was dead. When she finally opened her eyes she felt jittery.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Elena." Elijah was sitting beside her in an instant caressing her face.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Afternoon." He corrected. "You've been asleep for three days." He looked at her so passionately she felt like he was burning a hole straight through her. "I've missed you."

"I've been asleep for three days?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yes. You needed to rest, being dead takes a lot out of a person." He stroked her hair neglecting to tell her how concerned he truly had been when she didn't wake. He hadn't left her bedside day or night waiting for her.

"What have I missed?" She asked sitting up. Elijah moved himself so he was sitting very close next to her.

"Not much. We haven't been able to help Alaric yet." He informed her. "Caroline and Rebekah have been dying to take you clothes shopping." He laughed and Elena looked down slightly embarrassed she was wearing one of Elijah's shirts. "I personally think my shirt looks very good on you." He played with the collar and her heart began pounding. Elijah smiled at her reaction and pulled her face to his creating tension between them. Elena tried to speak but the way Elijah was looking at her made her nervous. "You should get something to eat." He pulled the blanket back and stopped for a moment so he could look her over completely. She was only wearing his shirt and something in his brain snapped.

"What?" She asked feeling embarrassed again and her face turned bright red.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you are." He grabbed her quickly pulling her in as close as he possibly could and kissed her. It was powerful and passionate but more aggressive than he had ever been with her, he was almost crushing her. There was nothing tender about it, it was raw and possessive and fueled by pure desire. He broke it rather quickly realizing he had startled Elena.

"What was that?" She asked a little confused. He realized he was still gripping her tight and relaxed slightly, he didn't know.

"Come on you haven't eaten in three days." He was trying to change the subject. He let go of her completely and shifted to stand but she grabbed his shoulder and their eyes locked intensely. She smiled and sat herself up on her knees and wrapped her arms so she could kiss his neck. Elijah felt Elena smile against him as he involuntarily groaned with pleasure from her kiss. "Elena, if you continue I won't be able to let you leave." He warned knowing he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer.

"What if I don't want to leave?" She whispered in his ear as she pressed herself completely against him. Elijah closed his eyes trying not to react to her, he really did want her to get up and eat something but he was on the verge of exploding. Elena kissed his cheek then trailed along his jaw line.

"Elena, stop." He was scolding her but she just kept going until she reached his lips.

"Do you really want me to?" She asked shyly. When he didn't answer she finally kissed his lips and he lost it. In a second he had her on her back and was straddling her with her arms pinned at her sides. His face was inches from hers and she was breathing heavily as his erection pulsed against her. "Well this isn't very fair."

"Of course I don't want you to stop." He kissed the spot where his shirt slid down her shoulder and she moaned. "We can continue this after you've eaten." He promised.

"What if I'm not in the mood after?" She asked and he brushed her shirt farther so he could press his lips against her collar bone. It was like she caught fire at the spot and he kissed her roughly. Elena wasn't sure how long he continued and felt his teeth, his normal ones, dig a little but it felt good. She cried out softly. "Elijah."

"Don't worry, you will be." He finally stopped and stroked her face. "Come on now." He climbed off pulling her up as he did. She looked down at herself then back to Elijah who was looking at her as if he wanted to eat her.

"I'm not going downstairs like this." She said with complete certainty.

"Why not? You're beautiful." He smiled as he tried to push her towards the door.

"Um…Your brothers are down there and I'm not wearing any pants." She stated and Elijah finally stopped. Kol would be on her the second she stepped out of the door. As much as he felt the need to show Elena off and make sure everyone knew she belonged to him he was in no mood for Kol's games.

"I'll be right back." And he was gone. Elena stood there nervously adjusting her shirt when she heard her stomach growling at her. Elijah was right, she was hungry. She walked to the window and looked out as she waited. She grew anxious standing there but didn't know why. She closed her eyes and rubbed her arms trying to shove it back down but it wasn't working.

"What's wrong?" Elijah's voice whispered in her ear.

"Nothing. I think you're right, I should eat something." She could feel Elijah's lips form a smile when she finally opened her eyes and turned to him. "I don't feel very well." She admitted.

"I borrowed them from Rebekah." He offered her a pair of shorts and a different shirt. "She and Caroline want to take you shopping after you eat." He told her. "But if you don't feel well…"

"I'll be fine." She promised as she took the clothes from him. "Are you going to leave so I can change?" She asked.

"Why would I do that?" He asked as he pulled her in and began unbuttoning her shirt. He noticed her collar bone was starting to bruise. He had never before left a physical mark on her and normally he would have felt disgusted with himself for losing control but he just smiled at his handiwork and said nothing. She didn't seem to mind.

"You know I can do that myself right?" She smiled and he pulled his hands back and retreated so he was lying across the bed. She rolled her eyes as she finished unbuttoning her shirt and got herself dressed as Elijah just watched eyeing every inch of her.

He followed her downstairs when she was ready and sat with her to make sure she really did eat. It wasn't much but it was enough to make him stop worrying about her.

Caroline and Rebekah burst in making plans about all the stores they were going to take Elena too. She felt panic rise in her, she didn't really want to go anywhere, in all honesty she just wanted to go back upstairs and stay there. They demanded she be ready in an hour and left her alone with Elijah. He watched curiously as she shoved her plate away and held her head.

"Elena, is something wrong?" He asked moving his chair closer to her.

"I don't really want to go shopping. I know I need clothes but I just really don't want to go. I still don't feel right" She admitted. Elijah felt her forehead and checked her over. "I'm not sick." She insisted but something about her was off.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he moved his hand behind her head.

"I think I'm just still anxious from everything that's happened." He could understand that but he wanted to make her forget about it.

"You know they gave you an hour. I could make you feel better." Elena smiled.

"Probably but I haven't taken a shower in three days, I think I'd rather do that." Elijah laughed.

"You can have both." He picked her up and carried back to his bedroom.


	35. Chapter 35

It had been a week and she felt exhausted but wired at the same time. There was a constant feeling of nausea in the pit of her stomach and whenever she tried to sit still her hands shook. The smallest things seemed to irritate her and she didn't really want to be around anyone except Elijah. He was the only person that made her feel calm. They hardly spent a minute away from each other and her anxiousness made him draw closer and become possessive. They could barely control themselves, every time they walked into the same room they were on each other. Elena had a newly awakened sex drive that was currently working overtime and Elijah was more than happy with it.

Elena tried her best not to think about her house that was now gone and the fact she now officially lived with Elijah. She spent most of her time there or at the boarding house trying to get Alaric's humanity back but wasn't having any luck. Elijah knew Elena belonged to him in every way imaginable but he still hated the fact she spent time with Stefan and Damon, mostly Damon, and always went with her when she went to their house. He also made sure she was marked with his scent which irritated Stefan and Damon to no end.

She was downstairs now with Alaric trying to find anyway to make him feel again but nothing she said was working. She finally got fed up and stormed up the basement stairs and into the living room where everybody was. Elijah sped to her and she just shook her head in disappointment and started to cry. Alaric had been particularly nasty this time and his words had stung. Elijah embraced her trying to make her stop.

"It's alright Elena. We can fix this." It only made her cry harder and Elijah was at a complete loss. He looked around at everyone for help but they all just shrugged. No one had ever seen her cry so easily.

"You know we could always just compel it back on." Klaus suggested.

"No. No compulsion. He would never forgive me if I let you do that!" Elena snarled pulling away from Elijah and Klaus jumped. Her anger stopped her tears. "We'll get him back without it."

"Stefan and I could get him back quickly." Damon pointed out as he took a drink of bourbon.

"You want to torture him!" Elena yelled.

"It's the only way to get it back. Trust me, I've done it enough times." Damon said taking another drink.

"No!" She shrieked and Damon sped to her.

"Why do you always have to be so difficult!?" He yelled and grabbed her shoulder. Within a second Damon was at the other end of the room. Elijah had both hands wrapped around his throat and his vampire features showed on his face. Elena gasped, she had never seen it before, not on Elijah.

"Elijah!" Klaus was surprised but did nothing to stop his brother. Before he could hurt Damon Elena ran and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly.

"Please stop." She whispered. His features slowly receded at Elena's touch. He let go and moved both himself and Elena away. Everyone watched the scene curiously.

"Don't ever lay a hand on her again." Elijah warned and Damon just nodded. "However, he may be right Elena." Everyone was shocked when Elijah agreed with Damon. Elena pushed him back and stared. "Without compulsion Damon's method would be the fastest way to return Alaric to his old state." Elena was angry but didn't know what to say.

"Fine!" She threw her hands up in frustration and walked towards the door. "But I'm not staying here while you're doing it." She threw the door open then it slammed shut behind her as she left.

"How did you do that?" Damon asked.

"Do what?" Elijah was confused.

"She hasn't budged for a week but as soon as you suggested it to her she just agreed to it just like that." Damon snapped his fingers and Elijah smirked.

"I've always found Elena to be quite reasonable. I'm honestly not sure why she always caused so much trouble for you." He said. Damon rolled eyes and Klaus laughed.

"Let's get started brother." He and Stefan went downstairs and Elijah sat on the couch next to Klaus.

"What the bloody hell was that outburst Elijah?" Klaus asked.

"Have you noticed something strange about Elena?" Elijah responded ignoring the question.

"I find many things about Elena Gilbert strange Elijah. You'll have to be a tad more specific." Klaus said and Caroline smacked him.

"I mean she hasn't seemed herself this last week and she seems peculiar. And I don't just mean because of Alaric. Something else is bothering her." Klaus shook his head wondering what Elijah was getting at.

"I can't say I've noticed any odd behavior, I mean besides the crying. That's new. If anything, I've only noticed you acting out." He said.

"You wouldn't." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Of course something is bothering her." She said as if should be obvious to everyone.

"Has she said something to you?" Elijah asked.

"No, but she's literally been through hell. Her home is gone, Jeremy was threatened, Alaric was killed in front of her. She died, yet again. No one would be okay after all that." Caroline stated. "She'll talk about it when she's ready." She smiled trying to be assuring. Elijah nodded. "Give her some space."

"I just worry about her. I don't want her to shut me out." The last thing he wanted to do was give Elena space. He was drawn to her like never before.

"I know. She gets like this though. The more you press her the more she'll pull away." Caroline insisted. She knew her explanation didn't make Elijah feel any better. The only reason Elena was out of the mansion was because of him. He was forcing her to be okay when she really wasn't and he had to stop, he was pushing her too hard. "I can try to talk to her." She said and Elijah's face lit up. "I'll see what I can do but I'm not making any promises." She said.

"Thank you, Caroline." He nodded. Caroline stood up when they heard Alaric scream from downstairs.

"I think Elena had the right idea, I can't stay here either. I'll see you later." She bent down and kissed Klaus before leaving.

"I don't think she's been completely honest. She won't tell me what mother did to her that night. In fact, she goes out of her way to avoid speaking about it. What if we're still in danger?" Elijah stood and paced around the room.

"I don't think that's the case. If we were still in danger Elena would have told us. She didn't hesitate the night of the ball and she wouldn't hesitate now." Klaus was confident in his answer.

"I don't understand, one minute she's perfectly happy then the next she snaps. It's not like her. And her emotions are driving me mad but I can't stay away from her. I need her all the time." His voice was desperate.

"Yes, we've all noticed." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I've never felt this way before."

"What exactly is it you're feeling Elijah?" Klaus asked genuinely curious. "I've never seen you act like this. Damon barely touched her and you almost ripped his head off. That wasn't necessary."

"Possessive. That's the only word for it. I don't know why but I must claim her over and over to make sure everyone knows she's mine. It's deeper than just the bond. Something has changed in Elena and it's affecting me. I've never felt the need to act this way, to own her, but I can't help myself." Elijah let out a deep sigh. "I don't know what's come over me and I'm afraid I'm pushing her away."

"How long have you felt like this?"

"I've loved her from the moment I saw her but I didn't start feeling this way until we were intimate the first time. It's only gotten worse since. When I found out the Travelers had taken her an anger I have never experienced washed over me."

"Yes, you never did get that wall fixed." He pointed to the spot Elijah had punched a hole.

"Then she was dead. Something snapped in me that night. I was terrified Elena was never going to wake up. I've gone mad." Elijah ran his hands through his hair.

"Okay. We've all noticed that you and Elena have been a tad more intimate recently." Elijah rolled his eyes. "I believe whatever possessiveness you feel for her she's feeling it for you as well. From an outside perspective, she is not pulling away from you. She needs you just as much as you need her so stop worrying about it." Elijah relaxed slightly.

"What could be so bad she couldn't tell me?" Elijah asked.

"Elijah. It took you weeks to get her to open up and the only reason you know so much is because she let you inside her head. She's not one to so willingly open up even to you. Like Caroline said, she just needs time." Klaus was being unusually calm. "Plus, her house burnt down, Alaric is currently a homicidal maniac who wants to kill us all and she probably hasn't dealt with the fact she died again. You can only die so many times before it eventually drives you mad."

"She died again." Elijah closed his eyes and pictured her lifeless body in his arms. "To save us." Klaus rested a hand on his shoulder.

"She's alive now Elijah."

"Where did she get the dagger from?" Elijah suddenly asked and Klaus jerked back. "I thought you were hiding them all?"

"I gave it to her." He admitted and Elijah's face twitched a little.

"You gave Elena one of the daggers?" He was confused.

"Not exactly." Klaus looked away, he was feeling guilty.

"Niklaus?" Elijah's eyes were cold.

"I gave them all to her." Elijah wasn't sure if he wanted to hug Klaus or rip his head off. His brother had willingly handed over the only weapons that could harm them to Elena. He was glad his brother was finally being less paranoid but he had also put Elena in danger. "I had no idea she would use them that way. I'm sorry Elijah."

"Don't be. No one could have stopped her. I'm just glad things turned out alright in the end. I don't know what I would do if she was gone."

"She's okay now and we won't let anything happen to her Elijah." Klaus said sitting back on the couch. "None of us will."


	36. Chapter 36

Elena was walking down the main street of town not sure where she wanted to go. She didn't really want to go home but had no destination in mind. It was nice just to be able to walk around town without the fear of some supernatural creature trying to kill her. She settled on the park and sat down on one of the benches and just watched people for a while. Her mind was going crazy and she felt a sour feeling in her gut. Voices were screaming inside her head and her entire body was going to explode. She had to get back up and walk to keep herself under control and followed one of the trails back into the woods. She walked a long time before sitting down on the ground to lean against a tree. She closed her eyes and listened to the birds chirping. It took her a few minutes but she focused on thoughts of Elijah and finally started to relax. She was about to drift off to sleep but was startled.

"Hey!" A hand was shaking her.

"What!?" Elena jumped up.

"What are you doing out here?" Caroline was giving her an odd look.

"I was just going for a walk. It's so relaxing out here." Elena said running her hands through her hair.

"Okay, seriously, what is wrong with you?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"You're lying." Caroline said and crossed her arms. "Look, Elijah is worried about you." A look of pure guilt emerged on Elena's face. She thought she had being careful to act as normal as she could but of course Elijah would notice.

"I just…I don't know. I feel terrible." Elena said feeling panicked again. "I feel like I'm going crazy. One minute I feel fine and the next I'm so angry and I can't control myself." Tears filled up her eyes and they streamed down her face. "I don't know what's wrong with me, I don't even know why I'm crying!" She was completely breaking down and Caroline hugged her.

"Hey, it's okay Elena. Everything is going to be fine." Caroline was trying to be assuring.

"How can it be fine when I don't even know what's wrong?" She asked through tears. "I sound like a crazy person!"

"Let's go on a trip." Caroline offered. "Girls only. Me, you, Bonnie and Rebekah. We can go away for a few days and take time to relax. You're just stressed out." Elena liked the idea.

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea." She agreed and her tears were coming to an end. "Can we leave soon? I just need to get out of here." She asked.

"As soon as we're all ready." She smiled and made some phone calls. "Come on. Let's go." The two left together.

When Elijah and Klaus returned to the mansion they walked in on multiple bags across the floor. Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah were standing in the living room chatting.

"What's going on?" Klaus asked.

"We're leaving for a little while." Caroline said.

"What?" Neither of the brothers looked happy about this.

"Oh relax, we'll only be gone a few days." She said as she handed one of the bags to Klaus. "Can you put this in the car?" She asked. She turned to get another bag but Klaus stopped her.

"We're going with you." Klaus insisted. Caroline set the bag she had in her hand down and faced him.

"Absolutely not." She told him.

"Did you just tell me no?" He was getting angry.

"Yes I did. This is a girls only trip and neither of you are invited." She insisted.

"You can't be serious. You girls can possibly go anywhere by yourselves. You're not going!" He argued and Caroline pushed him against the wall hard. He didn't try to fight her.

"Don't even think about telling me what I can and can't do." She was furious. "We will only be gone for a few days and I promise we'll be perfectly safe. Elena needs to take this trip." She said Klaus let out a low growl. He was still angry but he didn't argue with her and let him go. "Now, will you please go put this in the car?" She asked sweetly and kissed him lightly. This time he took her bag and obeyed muttering to himself the entire way. Caroline smiled satisfied. "Are you going to argue with me too?" She turned her attention to Elijah.

"I think that would be unwise." He said watching his brother out the door. "Do you really think this is a good idea?" He asked clearly not wanting Elena to go.

"Okay look. I tried to talk to Elena and she broke down in tears and practically had a panic attack. She didn't even know why she was upset. I honestly think she's just stressed out. I promise I'll let you know where we are and we won't be out of cell range. She just needs to take a few days to pull herself together." She explained. Elijah felt concerned.

"This doesn't feel right." He said.

"Two vampires and a witch. We'll be fine." She promised and Elijah nodded. "Getting away for a few days will be good for her." Elijah remembered Elena telling him about how she had run off with Damon. It was what she did, she ran for a few days but she always came back.

"Elijah?" Elena came down the stairs not quite running but quickly. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. He was glad she was running with Caroline and Rebekah this time, he could at least deal with that.

"I see you're going somewhere." He noted as he held her tightly.

"I just need to get away for a little bit." She pulled herself back slightly and looked at him. He caressed her face.

"I understand. Are you sure you don't want us to go with you?" He asked. He wanted her to stay with him but if he made her stay he would be no better than Stefan and Damon. He had to let her go.

"It's not that I don't want you to come. I just need some time." She said and hugged him again. Finn appeared with Sage and eyed all the bags. Klaus returned and grabbed another bag still muttering angrily to himself.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Elena and the girls are apparently going away for a few days." Elijah didn't hide his displeasure with the situation. Finn stared at her hard and she became very uncomfortable and confused. Elijah looked back and forth between them looking concerned.

"Right. Have a good trip." He nodded and disappeared upstairs with Sage and Elena took a deep breath.

"I love you Elena." He told her and he lifted her chin so she would look at him. "You know you can tell me anything." Elena looked like she was going to cry.

"I know that, I love you too." She said smiling.

"Please be safe." He told her. "And come back to me."

"I will." She leaned up and kissed him deeply before Caroline pulled her away.

"Time to go!" She insisted and pushed Elena out the door. "See you in a few days!" She slammed the door behind her.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with us?" Klaus asked. "How did we just let that happen?" He was furious with himself.

"Those girls certainly are something." Elijah said. "We should get back to the Salvatore's. If possible, I want Alaric to be back to normal before Elena returns." Klaus nodded and they both left.


	37. Chapter 37

They drove for over three hours before they finally stopped. Caroline practically jumped out of the car and squealed.

"Fantastic!" Rebekah yelled appearing next to Caroline.

"We're having a spa vacation!" She said unloading the bags from the car.

"Where did you find this place?" Elena asked slowly getting out.

"I've been scoping it out for months and now I finally had a reason to check it out. Come on!" She grabbed the backs and almost raced towards the door.

The inside was absolutely beautiful and they were immediately met by a group of men who took all their bags and Caroline checked them all in.

Caroline led them all to their rooms. They were both huge and were connected so they could always have access to each other.

"You really out did yourself Care." Bonnie said throwing herself on one of the beds. "It's so soft!" She exclaimed. Elena walked into the other room and touched one of the beds. Bonnie was right, it was really soft.

"What's up?" Caroline asked appearing behind her.

"I'm okay." She smiled and sat down on the bed, she laughed lightly as she sank down into it.

They spent the next two days going from treatment to treatment together. Elena was feeling more and more relaxed. Elena got her hair cut so she had bangs and got red highlights.

They were all sitting in a room waiting to get facials. Two women entered with a tray of different lotions.

"Here we are ladies!" One said excitedly. Caroline immediately jumped up and sifted through all the bottles.

"Bonnie." She tossed one of them to her and she caught it. "Rebekah." She threw a different bottle to her. "And this one for Elena." And handed the jar to her. They all opened the jars and began to smell them.

"This smell awesome!" Bonnie said putting it all over her face. Rebekah and Caroline did the same with theirs. Elena opened her jar and immediately felt like she was going to vomit.

"Oh god, this is awful!" She exclaimed closing the jar again. Caroline snatched the jar and smelled it herself.

"It smells good to me." She said handing it to Rebekah and Bonnie who both agreed. "Are you feeling alright?" Elena took it back and smelled it again.

"I'm going to puke!" She threw it on the cart and ran out of the room.

"Elena!" Bonnie followed her as Caroline picked up the jar and smelled it again.

"This smells fine." She said confused.

"Uh oh." One of the attendants said.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"That's the baby lotion." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't know what's in it but that's the lotion that makes pregnant women sick. Never fails." She laughed. "Is your friend expecting?" Rebekah and Caroline both just stared at her.

"Excuse me? Can you please repeat that?" She was in shock.

"That's not possible." Caroline said. "I mean she's only been with Elijah, unless she hasn't told us something." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"She has been acting really weird. Mood swings, crying fits." Rebekah said.

"No Rebekah. She's with Elijah, it doesn't make sense." She protested.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I do know that every single pregnant woman throws up at the smell of that stuff." She was confident in her answer as she closed the jar and left the room. "I'll just put this away." Elena came back in the room holding her stomach.

"I feel terrible." She said sitting back down and saw Rebekah and Caroline's faces. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"Don't get offended Elena but I need to ask you something." Rebekah started.

"What is it?" Elena was getting nervous.

"You haven't been with anybody besides Elijah have you?" She asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course not!" Elena stood up looking angry.

"You're sure?" She asked again.

"What the hell Rebekah! Yes I'm sure! Why are we talking about this?" She was getting offended.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to know." She said and dropped the subject.

"I'm going to lie down." She left the room still irritated.

"That was a little rude, wasn't it? Elena isn't like that." Bonnie asked Rebekah.

"I know. That girl just said something a little strange." Rebekah said.

"We need to call Elijah. He'll be able to tell, right?" Caroline asked.

"I sincerely doubt it. I haven't picked up on it. Plus, I don't want to say anything to him unless we know for sure." Rebekah argued. "We'll look like lunatics if it isn't true."

"What are you two talking about? Why do we need Elijah?" Bonnie knew she had missed something.

"We think Elena might be pregnant." Rebekah said.

"That's insane. She can't be." Bonnie said.

"Think about how she's been acting." Caroline pointed out.

"Oh god. How would it even be possible? And if she is what if it's some evil Demon baby. Oh god!" Bonnie started freaking out.

"That's ridiculous." Caroline said.

"No. I think she has a point." Rebekah argued. "No vampire has ever been able to reproduce. We don't know what is going to happen."

"That's why we should call Elijah. He'll know what to do." Caroline insisted.

"We need to find out if she really is pregnant first and we'll have to decide what to do then. I don't want to tell him unless I'm one hundred percent sure it's true. I'll look like an idiot if this just turns out to be nothing." Rebekah said.

"We can't keep this from him." Caroline said.

"We won't." Rebekah insisted. "We just need to be sure."

"We have to tell Elena." Caroline said with force.

They were finally heading home. It seemed like it was taking forever even though Caroline was driving well over the speed limit. The ride back was quiet which none of them were really used to. They hadn't told Elena what they thought yet and everyone was nervous. They were halfway home when Elena fell into a deep sleep.

When she woke up again Caroline and Bonnie were gone and Rebekah was driving like a maniac down a highway.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Elena asked suddenly realizing they weren't anywhere near Mystic Falls.

"Do you trust me Elena?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes." Elena responded without hesitation.

"Good. We're going to see a friend of mine who can help." She sped the car up even more.

"Help with what?" Elena asked rubbing her eyes. She had been sleeping for a while but she was still tired.

"Your condition." Rebekah answered and Elena relaxed. They had been driving for a little more than an hour before Elena's phone started to ring.

"It's Elijah." She answered it but all she got to say was hello.

"Give me that." Rebekah grabbed the phone from her hands and answered it. "Hello brother." She could hear Elijah's voice but didn't know what he was saying. "Sorry Elijah, Elena's access to her phone has been temporarily suspended." Elijah's voice was loud now. "Ah yes well, Elena and I have decided to take a second little trip. We'll be back tomorrow." She could hear his voice getting louder, he was upset. "None of your business!" Rebekah yelled. "I promise she'll tell you everything when we get back." His voice lowered again. "I don't know exactly when Elijah, stop worrying so much. See you tomorrow. Bye!" And she hung up on him and set the phone in driver door.

"Hey!" Elena argued. "I want to talk to him!"

"You can call him when we're done. Go back to sleep Elena, it's going to be a while." Elena leaned her seat back and crossed her arms out of frustration. She tried not to fall asleep but she couldn't help it.

When she woke they were in the middle of a city and it was dark out. The lights were bright and there were so many cars.

"Where are we?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"New Orleans." Rebekah said and Elena nodded. "We're almost there." They drove another fifteen minutes or so before Rebekah pulled off the street and parked. "Come on." The neighborhood was sketchy and it made Elena nervous. "Stay close." Rebekah instructed and Elena stayed near her as she approached and knocked on a dingy door. There was some rattling on the other side and the door opened slowly.

"Yes?" A small, elderly woman poked her head out.

"Hello." Rebekah greeted and the woman the door open wider and smiled.

"Rebekah. What can I do for you?" She asked excitedly.

"Not me. My friend here needs some answers to some very disturbing questions." She motioned to Elena.

"My oh my." The woman said as she looked Elena over. "You look just like Katherine." She looked Elena in the eyes. "But you are human. You must be the next doppelganger. How interesting she should show up with you, Rebekah." The woman raised an eyebrow. "I had heard your brother broke his curse and became a hybrid and yet she still lives."

"Many things have changed. This is Elena Gilbert." The woman nodded and moved aside.

"Please come in." They entered the small house and sat down on a dusty couch. The woman sat in an arm chair across from them. "Would either of you like a cup of tea?" She offered from the tray that was sitting on a coffee table. Both politely declined. "What is it you need from me?" She asked.

"Elena has found herself in a spot of trouble." Rebekah said.

"I should say so. How old are you dear?" She asked Elena.

"Eighteen." Elena answered and the woman shook her head.

"Pity. Eighteen and pregnant." The woman said and Elena gasped. "Oh yes. A little more than a month I should say. You want to know who the father is, is that it?" She questioned.

"What!?" Elena shrieked. "No! That's not!" She could form a coherent sentence. "It's not possible!" Rebekah's offensive questions finally made sense.

"No. That's not the problem." Rebekah said. "The problem is we know who the father is."

"Why would that be a problem?" She asked as she took a sip of tea.

"Because the father is my brother, Elijah." Rebekah said and the woman choked on her drink. She coughed for a bit before she finally composed herself.

"That can't be." She said.

"That's what we thought and yet here we are." Rebekah said. "You don't know any way this could be possible?"

The woman stood and approached Elena whose face was now covered in tears.

"Please. I can't be pregnant." Elena begged. The woman put her hands on either side of Elena's head and closed her eyes. She remained that way for a few minutes before she opened them.

"You poor dear." She patted Elena's hands. "You've been through so much at such a young age." She returned to her arm chair. "I can definitely tell you that Elijah is your child's father." Elena sighed then wiped the tears from her face.

"I don't understand. It doesn't make any sense." Elena argued.

"You are a doppelganger. Although you possess no outward supernatural abilities it's always been clear you possess some kind of power." The woman said. "You had the power to break the hybrid curse on Klaus. She absorbed Ester's magic and could protect herself from the Travelers the night they were after you. She possesses a great deal of power."

"I protected myself?" Elena asked.

"Oh yes my dear. The lightening that kept your enemies away, the knife that went flying. You did all those things." She confirmed and Elena thought back to that night. Many strange things had happened but she had thought it was all the witches.

"What does this mean?" Elena asked.

"It means my dear, that you being a doppelganger changes all the rules." She took a drink.

"But I was with another vampire and nothing ever happened." She said thinking of Stefan.

"Yes, but you never truly loved this other vampire. You and Elijah both must have greatly desired this and your magic complied with your wish." She took another drink. "That's all I can tell you."

"It is dangerous?" Rebekah asked.

"Dangerous?" She laughed. "How could a baby be dangerous?"

"It's not some evil demon vampire baby?" The woman burst out laughing.

"Oh don't be silly. That sort thing only happens in movies." It took her a moment to compose herself. "Your child will be perfectly normal and it will not cause you any harm." Elena felt instant relief at her words.

"Thank you." Elena said.

"I should warn you before you leave." The woman started. "You must be very careful. If any of Elijah's enemies get wind of this is could prove fatal for you." Elena nodded and thanked her again. She led them out the door they heard the woman locking it behind them.

"Are you okay?" Rebekah asked.

"No." Elena admitted. "I'm afraid to tell Elijah."

"Why?" Rebekah asked as they both got in the car.

"I don't know how he's going to take it. What if he gets upset? Like that woman said, his enemies will come after me just to hurt him. How can I put him through that?" She was getting herself worked up as Rebekah pulled out of their parking spot.

"Elena relax. Elijah is not going to get upset about this. She also said both you and Elijah wanted it." Rebekah argued but Elena just broke down in tears.

"He's going to hate me!" She cried and her tears poured out uncontrollably.

"Elijah will not hate you. You're being ridiculous!" Rebekah argued.

"I know I am!" She couldn't stop herself from crying.

"You're not crying the entire way home. The sound is positively irritating." Rebekah said. They drove about five minutes and Elena was doing her best to get hold of herself. Rebekah knew Elena was upset but really didn't know how to comfort her. She wished there was something she could say to assure Elena everything would be alright. Elena was her first real friend after all. "Hey, everything is going to be okay. Elijah is not going to be upset about this. Want to call him?" Elena nodded and Rebekah took her eyes off the road for a split second to get Elena's phone. When she looked back someone was standing in the road. She slammed on the brakes barely missing the person. Rebekah and the man stared at each other and two more appeared beside him. "Damn! Listen to me Elena. Don't say anything, don't tell them who you are or why we we're here. Understand?" Elena nodded as a man approached the car. Rebekah rolled down the window.

"Rebekah Mikaelson. Long time no see." The man smiled. "What in the world are you doing back down here?"

"That is none of your business. Now get lost, I was just leaving." Elena could tell Rebekah was purposefully trying to not to draw any attention to her.

"No. You can't leave yet. Marcel will want to see you."

"Marcel can bugger off." Rebekah snapped and the man laughed at her.

"You misunderstand. You were found using magic in the city limits. You and your friend here are both going to see Marcel. Now." A second man Elena hadn't noticed opened the passenger side door and pulled her out.

"Rebekah!" Elena cried out.

"Hey! Don't touch her!" Rebekah was suddenly by her side and pushed the man off.

"You should come willingly. It will be much more pleasant for everyone." He led them to a different vehicle and shoved them both in.


	38. Chapter 38

They drove into the center of the city where there were bright lights, loud music and a lot of people. Just being in the area was making Elena very anxious. They parked outside a club that seemed particularly crowded. Elena was forced out of the car again and Rebekah growled when the man touched her.

"Just come on." He let Elena go and Rebekah remained close.

"Remember what I told you. Not a word." She whispered to Elena who nodded. The club was very loud and was filled to its capacity with people, not people, vampires and they were all staring at her. Elena stopped for a moment overcome with a feeling of terror. She was completely exposed in a place like this.

"Move!" The man pushed her forward forcing her to keep walking. They were led to a table in the very back. A large dark skinned man had an arm wrapped around two girls who were shamelessly flirting with him. He stood when he noticed Rebekah and Elena being led to him.

"Rebekah!" He smiled and gave her a hug which she barely reciprocated. "What the hell are you doing here? And where's your brother? It's not like you to travel without Klaus."

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." She replied and the man nodded and focused his attention on Elena.

"A doppelganger? Does Klaus know she's here with you?" He asked.

"Of course he does. Like he wouldn't keep tabs on her." Rebekah snarled. "Don't be stupid Marcel."

"Ouch. Your words hurt Rebekah. They're so cold. I'm just curious as to why she would be anywhere without him." He circled her and looked her up and down. "I know she's very important to Klaus."

"I have a name!" Elena yelled frustrated he was talking about her like she wasn't even a person.

"My apologies. I'm Marcel." He extended a hand which Elena took hesitantly. "And you are?"

"Elena."

"Nice to meet you Elena. Tell me. What are you doing here?" He pulled her close and eyed her carefully.

"We were just visiting a friend. We don't want any trouble Marcel." Rebekah insisted but he cut her off.

"I was asking her." He looked Elena in the eyes and asked again. "What are you doing in New Orleans without Klaus? And don't lie to me." Elena wasn't sure what to say. Rebekah had told her not to say anything.

"I…we came to see someone." Marcel circled her again.

"Who?" He pressed.

"I don't know her name." She wasn't lying.

"She used magic for some reason. What was she doing?" He stopped behind Elena and rested his hands on her shoulders. She shuddered at his touch. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want to know what Klaus's doppelganger was doing with a witch in New Orleans."

"She was helping me get some information. That's all." Elena had clearly said the wrong thing because his grip tightened on her shoulders and she took a sharp breath.

"What did she tell you?" He was getting annoyed with her. Elena couldn't even find words to speak and his grip tightened further, it hurt a little. "Alright. That's enough of this." He put his arm around Elena's throat and pulled her into him. His hold was tight and she was having trouble breathing. He snapped his fingers and two men grabbed Rebekah by each arm and were forcing her away. "I don't like playing games and I don't like being lied to. You tell Klaus that if he wants his precious doppelganger back he's going to have to come get her himself. Now get out."

"Rebekah!" Elena yelled and tried to fight against Marcel but she couldn't break free.

"Marcel no! We don't mean you any harm! We're not here because of Klaus I swear. He has nothing to do with any of this." Rebekah was trying to plead with him but he didn't seem to care.

"Then tell me what you were doing!" He argued.

"I can't!" She yelled and he waved her off.

"Goodbye Rebekah." The two other men dragged Rebekah out of the club and the door slammed shut behind her. "Come on." He dragged Elena to a back door and pushed her into a quiet room. It had a sofa and a few chairs but not much else. She felt slightly better now that she wasn't surrounded by so many vampires but knew she was in trouble. Marcel eyed her carefully as a few people joined him. "Alright Elena. Are you going to tell me why you're here?" He asked again but she just shook her head. "Did Rebekah tell you not to say anything to me?" He asked but she didn't react. "I thought so. You don't have to be afraid of me. Klaus and I go way back. We're old friends." He smiled.

"I find that hard to believe, Klaus doesn't have friends." Elena said and Marcel laughed.

"So Klaus finally broke his curse after all this time. Good for him. It's all he ever wanted out of life and he didn't care who got in his way to do it. I thought that the doppelganger had to die in order to for the curse to break." He looked Elena over again.

"I did." She responded crossing her arms.

"Hmm. Elijah must have gotten involved again. He didn't want to kill Katherine either. He must have given you the potion." Elena thought it would be best to let Marcel make his own conclusions about what happened. She didn't want to give him any information he could use. "Tell me. Are they speaking yet?" He asked and Elena nodded. "I see. I also heard that Kol and Finn are awake now. Is that true as well?" Elena just nodded again.

"I think you should be worried Marcel." A woman behind him said. "It can't be a coincidence that she is here now. Klaus must be plotting something. We need to be on alert."

"I agree. Klaus needs to know that he cannot take anything from me. He needs to know that I am in charge here now." His hands turned to fists and he made a hole in the wall by Elena's head making her scream. "Keep her in here. No one goes in, she doesn't come out." The party left and Elena sank to the floor and covered her head. She wanted to cry but didn't want to seem weak.


	39. Chapter 39

Elena wasn't sure how long it had been when Marcel returned, it felt like days. There was no clock or windows and she had left her phone in her car before they were brought to the club. She didn't look up at him when he entered and didn't respond when he tried to speak to her. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up.

"Are you ready to tell me what you're doing here yet?" He asked but she just stared at him blankly. She didn't know whether to cry or punch him in the face. "You're quite stubborn." He noticed her bracelet and played with it lightly. Elena snapped her hand back quickly, she didn't want him to touch something Elijah had given her. He grabbed it and broke the bracelet clean off. "You can have if back if you're a good girl and answer all my questions.

"Go to hell." She told him and his hand went flying and Elena fell to the floor. The ring he was wearing made contact with her lip and it split open causing her to bleed a little.

"Excuse me? You need to show some respect little girl." He pulled her up by the throat and squeezed lightly pressing her against the wall. Elena looked around the room desperate for any help but everyone else just stared. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull it off but she couldn't stop him. Her fighting him and the smell of her blood made him eager and he moved close.

"Marcel stop!" One of the girls finally yelled. He squeezed tighter and Elena cried out in pain. "Marcel!" He started laughing and all her air was being cut off. "Enough!" The woman was angered and he finally loosened his grip. Elena relaxed slightly thinking he wasn't going to hurt her when his face suddenly changed and he bit deeply into her neck. She screamed out because it hurt so badly. It didn't last long but it had been painful. He pulled back and looked in her eyes as he wiped her blood from his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" He was compelling her.

"Rebekah brought me here to talk to a witch." She responded breathing heavily.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant." Elena started to cry and Marcel immediately let her go and she felt her neck.

"Well I'll be. Klaus's little doppelganger is going to be a mother. That must make him very happy." Elena looked around the room trying to avoid Marcel's eyes. "Oh, I see. He doesn't even know yet, does he? That's wonderful. I do love to surprise people." He laughed.

"This will give you more leverage to keep Klaus away from here. He can't continue to make hybrids without her blood and now that she's having a child he will continue to have a fresh blood supply. We let her live if he stays away from here." The witch said. "We need to make a point of letting him know we mean it though."

"Yes. I have something very special planned for her." Marcel tossed a set of keys towards the witch and she caught them. "Let her take a shower and get her some new clothes then bring her back. I'm sure she's hungry too. We don't want Klaus to think we haven't been taking care of her." He made Elena look him in the eyes. "You are going to go with her and you will not fight her. You will do whatever she says and you will not run away. Go."

"Aren't you going to heal her?" She asked and Marcel just smiled.

"No. I want Klaus to see it." The woman nodded and led Elena back through the club which was still crowded. Elena looked around and noticed most of the vampires looked thirsty. She had seen it enough times and she just wanted to get out. The witch pushed her forward and led her outside. She opened the door of a small car and gently urged Elena in the back seat. There were two other people in the car with them but Elena didn't say anything. They drove around and Elena just stared out the window. She had no idea where she was and knew there was nothing she could do about anything. They arrived at a small apartment and the woman led Elena upstairs warning the two men to remain in the car.

"Here." The woman tossed Elena some clean clothes. "Go shower." The woman pushed her towards the bathroom and closed the door. Elena knew the woman could trust her because Marcel had compelled her not to run off. She hated Marcel. She turned the water on and let it get hot before she climbed in. Elijah would come get her soon so she just had to stay strong until then. Pain pulsed through her body at the thought of Elijah. He was going to have to come get her and he didn't know she was pregnant. He was going to be really upset when he found out. For the first time since their first meeting she felt afraid of Elijah. Thoughts ran through her head and she finally started to cry as the water ran down her body. She got herself into trouble again and Elijah was going to hate her, all she did was cause everybody pain. She let all her tears run out before she finally turned off the water and dressed herself in the shorts and button down shirt the woman had given her. She looked herself over in the mirror before she reluctantly emerged.

"About time." The woman said when Elena finally reappeared. "Let's get you something to eat then we have to get back."

"I don't want to eat anything. I feel sick." Elena said as she sat down at a small table.

"I know. I can feel it." The woman said pushing a plate of toast towards her. "Just eat a little bit. You can't starve yourself." Elena eyed the toast for a moment debating whether or not she really had the stomach to hold it down when she picked up a piece and bit into it. "I can feel your emotions, they're very powerful. I'm really sorry this is happening to you." She said as Elena took another bite.

"I want to go home." She admitted.

"Marcel doesn't really want to hurt you."

"Could have fooled me." Elena touched her lip gently.

"He just wants to make sure Klaus doesn't try to come back here and take his territory. That's all this is about. As long as both you and Klaus cooperate there shouldn't be a problem." Elena knew she was trying to be helpful but this just made her feel worse. She not only put herself in danger but Rebekah and Klaus as well.

"Klaus cooperate with anybody?" Elena laughed nervously at the thought and began to fidget.

"Hey, calm down." The woman told her. "This isn't the end of the world. Marcel and Klaus will spat a little and then you can go home. No harm done."

"No harm done? Klaus is going to be pissed when he finds out about this. Not just him but…" Elena cut herself off. She had a bad feeling it would make things much worse for her if she mentioned Elijah.

"Who? The father. Don't worry about it. You seem like a very nice girl. I'm sure everything is going to be just fine. Now come on. We don't want to keep Marcel waiting too long. He does tend to get impatient." They got back in the car and Elena was silent the entire ride back. They returned to the club again. It amazed Elena how many people were still there. The woman led her to the back table where Marcel was sitting and forced her to take the seat next to him.

"You look much better." He told her as she sat.

"I don't feel any better." She responded glancing around the club feeling sick again. Some of the vampires were feeding on each other and the sight made her uneasy.

"I don't think it's a good idea to keep her here." The witch said.

"Why not?" Marcel asked putting an arm around Elena. "I want her to stay where I can keep an eye on her."

"I understand that but this girl is exhausted, she's frightened and is a human in a club full of vampires. Just let me take her to the back room." She insisted but Marcel tightened his hold.

"No. I want her with me." The woman sat down next to Elena and Marcel finally let her go. "So, Elena. I trust you behaved yourself while you were out." She nodded. "You don't say much do you?" He laughed.

"I don't really have anything to say to you." He laughed again and clapped her on the back and she felt like she was going to vomit. She managed to fight back the urge.

"So, how did Klaus find you?" He was compelling her again.

"Technically I found him. I found out about the curse and tried to seek him out so he wouldn't hurt my family. Elijah got to me first." She replied.

"Of course he did. Those two fought for five hundred years and now they just patched things up. I don't if I'm happy or upset about it." Elena raised an eyebrow. "Elijah and Klaus used to be very close but after the betrayal over Katerina Klaus wanted to stake Elijah. He could never get close enough to do it. Klaus had tracked Elijah to this very city and here is where we met. Klaus took me in, took care of me and turned me. Klaus loved this city so much he actually gave up his quest to find Elijah. He built an empire here but one day he just abandoned it all and disappeared."

"Mikael." Elena stated and Marcel nodded.

"I took up Klaus's reign and created my own empire. This is now my city and I will not let it go. Not while I'm still able to defend it. I took care of it and helped it grow when Klaus abandoned it. He can't just take it back now." Marcel explained. "What is Klaus planning?" He was staring her in the eyes.

"I don't know anything about it. He never mentioned it to me." Elena said.

"He never told his mate about New Orleans? It was the best time of his thousand years on this Earth and he never mentioned it?" Marcel didn't believe her but he was compelling her. She couldn't be lying to him.

"Mate?" Marcel thought that she was Klaus's mate, she didn't know if she should correct him.

"Don't play dumb with me Elena. It's obvious. Now that Klaus had unlocked his werewolf side he can reproduce. That's where your child came from." Elena looked at him in disgust, the vomiting sensation was creeping back up.

"No. I'm not with Klaus and it isn't his child." Elena insisted. Marcel eyed her carefully and finally locked on her eyes.

"Who is the father?" Before Elena could answer she threw up all over Marcel's shoes.

"Woah! Hey! These are brand new!" He stood and pulled them off quickly.

"I am so sorry!" She stood and backed away afraid Marcel might hurt her but he didn't. He turned to one of his men and ordered him to get him a new pair of shoes.

"Sit down!" He ordered and she did. There was snickering at the table and two women were cleaning up her mess. The man he sent out returned in no time with a new pair of shoes and Marcel changed them quickly. He turned to Elena and was about to question her again but stopped when he saw her eyes full of tears. "Stop crying Elena." He rolled his eyes at her when she wouldn't. He grabbed her hair and made her look at him. "Stop crying!" He compelled her again and she stopped immediately. He continued to mess around in her head, she was doing her best to keep him out but she couldn't focus. She was at least keeping him from seeing Elijah but he was bringing all her worst memories to the surface of her mind. The only emotions she could feel were fear, anger and sadness. He didn't stop until one of his henchmen appeared and whispered in his ear. He let Elena go and took a drink. "Ah, show time." An evil grin appeared on his face and he looked Elena over. "You're going to do everything I say." He compelled her one last time.


	40. Chapter 40

Rebekah was leaning against her car and watched as a car peeled into the parking garage not bothering to park in an actual spot. Rebekah was upset when all her brothers exited the vehicle. She had begged Klaus not to tell Elijah but he was standing right in front of her looking extremely angry.

"What is the matter with you Rebekah? Why on Earth would you bring Elena here of all places!" Elijah made no attempt to remain calm. "And how the hell did Marcel get her? How could you let his happen!?" It was rare Elijah showed his emotions like this but he was a wild card when it came to Elena.

"I didn't know Marcel and Klaus had a falling out. I still thought it was safe!" Rebekah argued.

"Then you should have asked me before dragging Elena into literal hell." Klaus had stepped in between his siblings worried Elijah would lash out.

"Well this is what happens when you keep someone locked up in a box for ninety years!" Rebekah spat.

"What was so important that you had to find a witch all the way down here? We know plenty of witches, you didn't have to come here!" Klaus yelled.

"Yes we did." Both Klaus and Elijah glared at her. "We needed someone more powerful."

"Why?" Elijah asked sternly. "What couldn't she tell me!?" Rebekah wasn't sure how to answer. "I know she's been keeping something from me!? What is it!?" Elena really should be the one to tell Elijah but this was no time to keep any secrets. Her life was in danger and she didn't want her brothers to be caught off guard.

"Elena is…" She hesitated and Elijah slammed her into a wall.

"What Rebekah!? Is she hurt? Is she sick? What did she believe she couldn't tell me!?" It was the first time in a very long time Rebekah saw her brother act this way. He was angry, he was hurt and was feeling betrayed.

"It's not like that Elijah!" She argued. "She wasn't keeping anything from you she didn't know!"

"Elijah, calm down. I'm sure it's no big deal." Kol put a hand on Elijah's arm trying to pull him off their sister but he growled and pushed him back.

"If it was no big deal she would have told me. Something is wrong. Tell me what is it Rebekah! I will not ask you again." Elijah warned.

"She's pregnant!" Rebekah yelled and Elijah's eyes went wide and he let Rebekah go.

"What?" Klaus was shocked.

"I was just trying to help her. She passed out in the car and I brought her here so we could talk to a witch to find out for sure. Apparently, Marcel can detect whenever magic is being used within the city. He found us almost immediately. He thinks because she's here Nik is plotting some hostile takeover. I'm sure he knows about Elena by now. We have to go get her. He told me if we want her back then Nik has to go talk to him." Rebekah pleaded. "I didn't realize you were going to bring everyone!" She snapped motioning to all her brothers.

"Yes, because I was just going to come to your rescue and not tell our brother that you put Elena in danger? Don't be stupid Rebekah. Elijah had every right to know what was going on." Klaus argued and Rebekah knew he was right. The siblings argued but Elijah hadn't said anything since the words "She's pregnant" rang though his ears. He couldn't believe what he had heard. He watched his siblings squabble about what they should do for so long before he finally snapped.

"Be quiet all of you!" He yelled and they all stopped to stare at him. He sped back to Rebekah and stared her down. "Elena is pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes Elijah. I thought we'd already established this." She tried to wave him off and return to her argument but Elijah wouldn't let her.

"It's mine?" Rebekah realized his concern.

"Yes. It's definitely yours." She confirmed and his face softened.

"And she didn't tell me?"

"I told you, she didn't know Elijah. I sort of kidnapped her and dragged her out here. She didn't know until we were already here. If you want to blame anyone for this then blame me. I wasn't thinking." She rested a hand on Elijah's shoulders. "Please believe me. She never wanted to keep this from you and she wanted you the second she found out." Elijah nodded.

"I can't believe it." Elena's odd behavior finally made sense. The crying, the mood swings, her exhaustion and anxiety, the sickness. His feelings now made sense to him as well. His vampire instincts had sensed the change in Elena's body. It's why he had become so overly protective over her, she was carrying his child.

"I am truly sorry. I never meant to put her at risk." She was pleading. "And she really had no idea, she was not keeping it from you."

"You knew, didn't you?" Elijah looked at Finn.

"I wasn't positive but I suspected as much after mother suddenly changed her mind about the spell. She also said that time had fixed itself, that this was the way things were meant to be a thousand years ago. I believe Tatia had been pregnant at the time of her death." Finn said sadly. "But now the spirits have corrected it." Elijah nodded and looked back to Rebekah.

"I think if Nik just goes and talks to Marcel everything will be okay. She's really scared right now and she needs you." She looked at Klaus with nothing but guilt.

"Where is he?" Klaus demanded. "I'll set him straight right now."

Rebekah led her brothers to the club Marcel had thrown her out of. She was pretty sure he would still be there. The guard outside wouldn't let them through and Klaus had to threaten him into telling Marcel they were there. They had to wait ten minutes before they were finally let in. They looked around every inch of the club as they were escorted back to where Marcel was sitting with Elena. She was sitting very close to him with her hands in her lap staring at the floor. She didn't seem to realize they were there.

"Elena?" Elijah asked but she didn't even look up, Klaus placed himself in front of Elijah stopping him from speeding to her. Any sudden movement could be deadly and Elijah was not thinking clearly. Marcel stood and the music stopped. The entire crowd turned to look at the group.

"All five of the Mikaelson's are here under my roof." He moved around the table and approached Klaus. "It's been a long time Klaus. Welcome."

"Cut the crap Marcel." Klaus snapped. "Let her go."

"Oh come on now Klaus. Relax, have a few drinks. Your doppelganger is perfectly safe. Although you really should learn how to take better care of your things." He laughed offering all the siblings a tray of drinks.

"We don't have time for this. I want Elena back and I want her now. You can keep your precious city. I don't want it." Klaus knocked all the drinks on the floor.

"Why? So you can make an army of hybrids to come back down here and take what's mine?" They were standing toe to toe with locked eyes.

"I told you. I don't care about your city. I only care about what belongs to me. Now give me back Elena or I will punch you into the sun." Klaus threatened.

"I'm starting to think she was lying to me." Marcel said and Klaus raised an eyebrow. "She insisted that you were not her mate but I have never in the entire time I've known you heard you call the doppelganger by her name. You actually care about this one." Marcel smiled. Klaus looked to all his siblings, they were all laughing except Elijah whose face was stone.

"You think Elena Gilbert is mine? You're cute Marcel." Marcel eyed him carefully.

"We'll see about that." He turned away from the Mikaelson's and walked back to Elena. "Get up." She stood instantly and Elijah growled furiously. They could all see her split lip, the bruises and bite marks on her neck.

"What the hell Marcel!?" Klaus yelled.

"She's got quite a mouth on her. It took a little convincing but she finally decided to cooperate with me. Her blood is divine by the way. Maybe it's only because she's pregnant." He lowered his face to her neck and inhaled deeply. "I think I may need just a little more." He touched her still bleeding lip and she flinched causing Elijah to growl again, Kol and Finn each moved closer to him. "Tell me sweet heart, which one are you with?" He asked as Klaus started walking towards them.

"Let her go!" Klaus yelled.

"Not just yet." Marcel said putting an arm out. "I just want to make sure my point comes across loud and clear." He pulled out a knife and ran the tip across her stomach and a group of vampires moved closer watching with interest.

"Marcel." Klaus warned against the blatant threat but kept his distance. They all knew Marcel could kill her before any of them had a chance to act.

"She's a good girl, quiet, polite and does everything she's told. Don't you?" Elena didn't say anything. "Answer me. You do what you're told don't you?"

"Yes." Her voice was robotic and Elijah noticed Elena's bracelet was gone. Marcel was compelling her.

"Good girl. Now tell me, who's the father." He asked again this time more demanding.

"Elijah." She responded instantly and Marcel laughed.

"Of course it's Elijah." He used his free hand to grab Elena by her hair and snap her head back quickly exposing her neck. She cried out but Marcel just held her tighter. "Don't move." He commanded as he dragged the tip of the knife down her face and ran it across her neck. "Right here?" He asked her.

"Please don't." Elena pleaded as a single tear ran down her face but made no move to stop him.

"So polite. You even say please when you have a knife to your throat." He laughed at her and lowered it down to her collar bone. "How about here?"

"Stop it!" Klaus yelled but he sliced her quickly.

"Whoops." Marcel shoved her into the group of vampires whose eyes had all become dark with hunger.

"Elena!" Elijah tried to push through the crowd but was having difficulty. The hunger of new vampires was overwhelming. He heard her scream and started ripping hearts out and heads off. His brothers joined in and helped. He finally reached her and almost every vampire in the club was dead. She was curled up on the floor covered in blood and wasn't breathing. "Elena!" He growled and shook her hard "Damn it Elena breathe!" He screamed forcing her awake. She gasped and opened her eyes. "Hey, you're alright." He held her tight and she started to cry. "Come on." He lifted her up and sped back to his siblings.

"You're sick Marcel." Kol said as Elijah handed Elena over to him.

"Go Kol. Get her out of here." Elijah commanded and both Kol and Rebekah left without hesitation. Elijah and Marcel locked eyes but all he did was laugh.

"I would have bet my life she was Klaus's but she's yours Elijah. I would never have guessed that. Not after last time. You seriously went after another doppelganger? How does that feel Klaus?"

"I've got my family back and we're stronger than ever. Family is worth more than power. The only thing I feel right now is a desire to kill you." Klaus said and Marcel grabbed him by his shirt.

"If I ever see any of your faces in my city again I will not hesitate to kill her. I will hunt her down and make her suffer." He warned with an evil grin appearing on his face. "And she knows it." Elijah wondered what else Marcel had done to her.

"Don't worry Marcel. You won't." Klaus removed Marcel's hands and pushed him back. "Come on brothers." He turned to leave but Marcel called out.

"Elijah!" He turned around and glared at Marcel. "Your girlfriend threw up on my shoes. You owe me three hundred dollars."

"I'll send you a check." He smirked and walked away. When they got back to the car Elena was already passed out in the back seat. "How is she?" He looked through the window at her.

"She'll be alright, I think she's more in shock then anything. Most of the blood isn't hers and the cut isn't deep. Those vampires were so crazed they were attacking each other. Only one or two actually got to Elena." Kol stated and Elijah got in the car next to Elena. He pulled her close and positioned them both she he was stretched out along the back seat with her lying on top of him so he could hold her. Klaus got in the driver seat and Kol joined them. Rebekah and Finn took the other car. Elijah was still upset with Rebekah and didn't want her near Elena right now. She slept the entire way back and still didn't wake up by the time they got home.

Elijah carried her to his room. He changed her clothes and put her in bed. He sat down next to her and finally examined her. Her lip, the bruises, the bite marks, and the cut along her collar bone. They all infuriated him beyond measure and he burned each mark into his brain. He touched the bite marks lightly and Elena shot up and screamed trying to push him away.

"No! Please!" She shouted.

"Elena! It's me calm down!" He told her but she tried to hit him. He caught her arms and pulled her close to him. "Relax Elena, you're safe now, you're home." He whispered in her ear and she did.

"I'm sorry." She said with exhaustion hanging in her voice.

"It's fine. Just calm down." He repeated as he stroked her hair. He let her compose herself before he finally bit into his wrist. "Just a little bit Elena. You've been hurt." She drank a little bit of his blood before she collapsed back onto her pillow and passed out.


	41. Chapter 41

When Elena woke up she was alone in bed. She didn't remember how she got there. The last thing she really remembered was being tossed into a group of vampires who almost killed her. When she sat up her mind was flooded with memories. It was as if every terrible memory she had been holding in escaped all at once and she was suffocating. Her chest physically hurt and she had to stand up to catch her breath. Everything was quiet, too quiet and blurry. She meandered aimlessly throughout the mansion and there was a strange fog that seemed to follow her making her feel numb. Nobody was here. She wondered for a moment if she was dreaming then was hit with the thought that Elijah was angry and had left her.

"Of course he left you Elena." A voice sounded from behind her. "He's a monster and that's what monsters do. They hurt you then leave."

"Mom?" Elena knew she was dreaming. She couldn't really be seeing her mother.

"You just cause him misery Elena and he didn't want to deal with it anymore. He's gone." Her mother said. Elena wanted to argue that Elijah wouldn't leave her but the empty mansion was impossible to dispute.

"You cause everybody pain and you're responsible for all the terrible things that have happened." Her father appeared next to her mother. "You killed us all." His voice was venom and Elena started to cry.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't want anyone to die." She argued as tears streamed down her face.

"We know you didn't mean to but you're the doppelganger. Pain and suffering will follow you wherever you go for your entire life." Her father said.

"And now you have that monster growing inside you." Her mother approached her and held her face. "You will be the death of everyone. You only have one choice Elena. The world will never be safe as long as you are in it." Elena's tears were uncontrollable, she believed her mother's words. "You know what you have to do." She whispered then they were both gone.

Elena didn't even didn't bother with her shoes as she walked out the door to her car and somehow fumbled the keys into the ignition. She felt worse and worse as she made her way through town. Her mind was channeling every negative thought she ever had and the fog was following her. She had been attacked last light that was at the front. She was bit multiple times, clawed at and was nearly drained of all her blood. Elijah's face had been horrifying and full of anger and rage. Elena couldn't help but believe it was directed at her. She caused nothing but trouble for everyone around her and now that she was pregnant it was only going to get worse. Everyone she loved was at risk once again and it was all her fault. All these thoughts raced through her head when she finally pulled her car over. She walked back so she was standing on Wickery Bridge. She looked over the side and down into the water. It was dark and moving very fast. The fog finally caught up to her and was making everything spin around her causing her to cry again.

"You're doing the right thing Elena." Her mother and father appeared on either side of her. "It will be quick and then everyone you care about will finally be safe." She was about to pull herself up onto the ledge when a new voice stopped her and her parents were gone.

"Elena? What are you doing out here?" Elena looked through the fog to see Matt standing on the other side of the bridge. "Are you crying?"

"Matt?" She wasn't really sure if it was him. Everything was just so confusing and it seemed impossible to tell the difference between what was real and what was fake.

"Yeah Elena. What's going on?" He asked approaching her.

"No!" She backed away afraid it wasn't really him. "Stay away from me!" She yelled and gripped the rail.

"Hey. It's me. It's Matt." He said taking another step.

"I'll hurt you! I hurt everybody! I can't take it anymore!" She pulled herself up onto the ledge and stared down into the water. Her parents were down there now, she could hear them and the she knew the fog couldn't reach her in the water.

"Just come to us Elena. It will all be over soon." Both her mother and father were calling to her.

"Get down!" Matt yelled. "What are you doing!?" She continued looking at the water.

"I can hear them." She smiled.

"What can you hear?" Elena looked back towards Matt.

"My parents." She stated and looked back into the water. "They're talking to me. Can't you hear them?" She laughed a little.

"Okay Elena. Where's Elijah?" Matt asked getting out his phone and dialed Elijah's number.

"I don't know." She started to cry again. "I'm just going to hurt him. Everyone around me will always get hurt."

"Hey Elijah. I just found Elena walking around by Wickery Bridge. She seems pretty out of it and is kind of freaking out." He explained. "I think you really need to come get her. Elena, I'm coming over there. I've got Elijah on the phone." He took a few steps towards her to hand her the phone but she backed up and almost stumbled.

"No!" She screamed.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Matt yelled. "Elijah, you need to get over here now!" He yelled hanging up to focus all his attention on her.

"Just get away from me!" Elena screamed back.

"Okay. I stopped. Just get down from there okay. Please just get down and talk to me." Matt was trying to coax her.

"No!"

"Jump Elena." Her mother called. She was about to but she was pulled down and was being held tightly from behind. She tried to fight against whoever it was. She was flailing and screaming but someone had their arms wrapped tightly around her body and was holding her wrists.

"Let go of me!"

"No Elena. I will not." It was Elijah. "It's okay Matt, I've got her. Thank you." Matt nodded and got back into his truck and left. "Just what on Earth do you think you were doing?" He asked holding on tighter. He was trying to remain calm but Elena could feel the anger all around him, it was making her feel worse.

"You're not real! Let go of me!" She was still struggling against him trying to get away from the fog that was creeping towards her feet.

"Elena, I'm here with you. You have to stop or you're going to hurt yourself." He told her.

"Fog! It's coming! I can hear them!" Nothing she was saying or doing was making any sense she kept trying to pull away.

"What fog? Hear what?" Elijah asked.

"My parents, they're in the fog! They want me to go with them!" Elijah finally realized Elena was hallucinating. She didn't realize what she was doing and wondered if Marcel had caused it. He shouldn't have left her alone.

"Your parents are dead. They can't be talking to you." Elijah knew he was being harsh but he had to bring her out of this. She calmed down for a moment absorbing his words.

"I'm pregnant!" She suddenly shrieked and started struggling once again.

"I'm aware of that. That doesn't answer my question though. What were you doing?" His voice was harsh.

"I can't!" She was hysterical. "I can't do this! I can't keep anyone safe let alone a baby!" Elena had finally snapped. Caroline warned this was going to happen sooner or later. Elijah had hoped it wouldn't but here she was completely broken in front of him. He tightened his grip but if he held on any stronger he would hurt her.

"You can do this Elena." He assured her.

"No I can't! Every time I move I put someone in danger. How can I possibly bring a child into this world knowing all I'm going to do is cause it pain?" She asked as she slowly stopped fighting back but was still crying.

"No Elena. I thought we were passed this. Nothing that has happened was your fault."

"I put Klaus in danger!" She yelled.

"You didn't put him in any danger. His ego was bruised a little but he'll get over it. Rebekah never should have brought you down there." He countered.

"He said he'd come back." Elena cried. "He said he'd come after me. He is going to use me just to hurt you and Klaus and everyone!"

"Marcel will not come after you. He was just trying to make a point to Niklaus. What happened had nothing to do with you. Harming yourself will cause everybody pain. No one wants to see you hurt." He told her but she started struggling again.

"I can't handle it!" She spat.

"Handle what Elena!" It was the first time Elijah had ever yelled at her. His voice was full of anger. "What can't you handle!?" Elena could feel his body tense with rage and it just made her more upset and she cried harder. He felt guilt the second the words left his mouth but he had to get through to her.

"Anyone that has ever held a grudge against you is going to come after me. They are going to hurt me just to get to you! I couldn't handle it if anything happened to you because of me! The world would be safer for everybody if I wasn't in it!" Elijah felt like he had just been hit with a ton of bricks. She wasn't concerned for herself at all, she was worried about him. Elijah both loved and hated that. He had once desperately wished to gain Elena's protectiveness and he finally had it but it came at a terrible cost. She was willing to kill herself to keep him safe, it was bittersweet. He now understood the Salvatore's and the irrational things they did to protect her, he could handle it better.

"The world would become a dark and desolate place without you Elena. Nothing is going to happen to me. I won't ever leave you, I promise you that." Elena jerked.

"No! You can't promise me that! Everyone that ever promised me that is dead!" Elijah felt another sting with her words. He got inside her head and began to force all the bad memories that had surfaced back down and brought better ones up for her. He knew it wasn't the best way to handle this but it was the only way to calm her down. Marcel had planted a deep seed in Elena's head and it was going to take more than burying a few memories to fix it.

"Let me rephrase then. I can't promise that you or I will never get hurt or be in danger. Life does not work that way but you know that already. I can promise that I will do everything I can to keep you safe. You've already proved many times that you will do the same for me. That's all anyone can do in this world." She was starting to calm down again. "How did you get out here? Nobody noticed you left the mansion?" His voice was once again calm.

"I woke up and no one was there. It's like everything I ever felt crashed into me all at once and I was alone." Her breathing was still heavy and Elijah flinched.

"I'm truly sorry. I thought I would be back before you woke up. I would never have left you alone." Her breathing became normal but tears were still coming. "That's right. Just breathe." He coaxed as he replaced more memories for her. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I thought you left me. Your face last night was so frightening. I was afraid you hated me." She admitted.

"I could never hate you Elena. I don't want you to think that ever again. I love you Elena. Always and forever." He whispered to her and she finally stopped crying.

"I love you too." She replied.

"I'm going to let go of you now. Promise me you're not going to try to hurt yourself again." He told her and she nodded.

"Elena." He warned. "Say it."

"I promise I won't hurt myself." He slowly released her but she still leaned against him. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "I'm scared." She admitted.

"I know you are. I'm scared too."

"You're scared?" She asked surprised by his admission.

"Yes Elena, I'm scared. I've been on this Earth for a thousand years and I believed I would always be alone. You showed up in my life and I fell in love. I honestly couldn't believe it when I realized you truly loved me back. You have given me more than I ever could have wished for and you reminded me what it was to truly care for another person and then you were just gone." Elena wiped her eyes. "I'm afraid to lose you." He turned her around so he could look at her. She wrapped her arms around him and he embraced her back. "You will never be alone Elena, we will do this together. If you ever feel like you can't handle things you need to tell me so I can help you. Don't ever try to hurt yourself again." He wasn't angry anymore but there was power behind his words.

"I won't." She promised. Elena's eyes went wide and she pushed Elijah back. She ran back towards the rail of the bridge and threw up over the side. Elijah was right behind her and held her hair back as she threw up three more times. "I feel awful."

"Come on. Let's go back. You shouldn't be out here." He looked her over, she wasn't wearing much. "Where are you shoes?" She shrugged. Elijah wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her back to her car. "I'm driving." Elena didn't argue with him.

When they got back to the mansion it was still empty. Elijah looked around and was clearly furious at the lack of people. It was very strange that not one person was in the house.

"Where is everybody?" He asked but Elena just sat down on the couch.

"I don't know." He pulled her back up and held her tightly.

"I really am sorry. The house was full when I left you. I wasn't even gone very long."

"What were you doing?" Elena asked resting her head against him. He shifted a little and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Marcel took the bracelet I gave you so I got you a new one." He clasped it onto her wrist and she played with it. "He hurt you." Elijah asked checking her over. He gave her blood last night and she had healed but the sight was permanently engrained in his mind.

"He compelled me so I wouldn't run away. He kept asking me questions about Klaus and got upset when I didn't answer him right away. I may have told him to go to hell." She informed him touching her neck. "And I threw up on his shoes, he got mad." Elijah laughed at this but Elena was embarrassed.

"Yes, he informed me I owe him money. I'm not concerned." He moved her back slightly and looked her over. He lifted her shirt a little and rested a hand on her stomach. He closed his eyes and listened.

"What are you doing?" She asked resting her hands over his.

"I can hear its heartbeat." Elena smiled as Elijah opened his eyes again. He pulled her in close and kissed her forehead.


	42. Chapter 42

Three weeks had passed since everything had happened. Elijah hardly ever left Elena and she was never left alone. Everyone walked on eggshells around her since her meltdown afraid to make her upset again even though she insisted she was fine. Elijah had spent last three weeks helping her deal with everything that happened. She was doing much better but no one trusted her.

She spent most of the time violently sick. Elijah insisted she stay home and her teachers had allowed her to make up all the work she had missed so she could still graduate with her friends. She knew Elijah had something to do with them being so willing. The school work kept her occupied and gave her something to focus on besides her nausea. She finished her last assignment and shoved all her books in her bag and threw it by the door. She was feeling particularly good today.

"Finished?" Elijah had been sitting on the couch waiting patiently.

"Yes!" She sat herself down on her knees next to him and sighed with relief. "I made up all the work I missed and I'm ahead for next week too." She stated sounding proud of herself.

"Can I talk to you about something?" He asked.

"Of course."

"I was just wondering what you had planned on doing after you graduate. It's only a couple weeks away." He eyed her carefully as she was forming her thoughts.

"I honestly never believed I would live long enough to graduate so I never gave it much thought." The words stung but she was honest.

"Well, we know you will now. Do you have any thoughts about what you want to do?" He asked.

"Not really. I suppose before everything happened I would have gone to college but that seems a little silly right now." She said touching her stomach.

"No it's not. That's what most people want. Given our current situation it may be best to leave Mystic Falls. At least for a while." Elijah said expecting resistance from her.

"Where would we go?" She asked.

"Europe. It's very nice during the summertime. I think you would like it." She thought for a minute as Elijah waited for her objection to the idea but it never came.

"That sounds nice." She said which surprised him.

"Really?" He asked not believing her.

"Yeah. I think getting away from here for a while would be a good thing." She agreed. "As long as I could still talk to everyone."

"Of course." Elijah said.

"Okay." Elena smiled and leaned in and kissed him. Elijah grabbed her face and pulled her in closer deepening their kiss. Elijah was enjoying this but he could feel Elena's exhaustion.

"Are you tired?" He asked moving his arm so he could wrap it around her.

"Yeah." She curled herself up next to him. They sat in silence for a while and Elijah just listened to Elena and their child's heart beats. Nothing in the world sounded more wonderful to him.

The door opened and closed quickly and Kol and Alaric entered the house.

"Hey." Alaric said and Elijah nodded.

"Kol, Alaric." He greeted. Alaric said nothing but just waved and walked to get himself a drink. He wasn't happy about Elena's current state and he held Elijah responsible for it. Elena was glad he was still with them but he didn't like being a vampire and was having a difficult time adjusting. He was mostly in control of himself but he just didn't like himself. He had decided it was best to break things off with Meredith and she moved out of town. Elena sat up and looked at the clock.

"Where have you two been?" She asked.

"Following a lead on some vampires. They've been lurking just outside town." Kol said eying Elijah, a silent conversation passed between the two of them making Elena feel nervous. They all knew it wouldn't take long for vampires to start appearing once Elena's condition was out in the open. Of course Marcel wouldn't keep that secret and he was likely behind the attack. It was why he wanted to get Elena out of town. They were planning an attack on New Orleans. Elijah regretted he hadn't killed Marcel sooner but now that Elena was compulsion free and they knew Marcel hadn't done anything else to her they could retaliate. Marcel was going to pay dearly for what he did.

"Any luck?" She asked.

"No." Kol was disappointed. "Stefan and Jeremy are looking some more." Elena nodded.

"How's Damon doing?" She asked.

"Stefan said he left this morning. He went to find Katherine." Alaric informed her. He took the news of her pregnancy particularly hard. He hadn't spoken to Elena since she told him and maybe it made her a horrible person but she was kind of glad for it. She wasn't in the mood for an argument.

"Good. He deserves to be happy." She said sincerely and got up to go the kitchen. "I am so hungry." Elijah always kept food in the house for her and she rummaged around the fridge looking for something. She was starving but couldn't decide what she wanted. Kol laughed at her frustration.

Elijah had taken the opportunity to talk to Alaric about taking Elena away for a while. He had brought Alaric outside to speak to him. Alaric didn't want her to leave, especially not with him but she wanted to go and he couldn't tell her no. They all knew it wasn't safe for her right now, they needed to get her out of the way before she was too pregnant to fly. When they got back inside Elena had cleared all the dishes and had begun washing them. She gave him a questioning look obviously wondering what he had been talking to Alaric about. Elijah just waved her off indicating he would tell her later. She smiled and without paying attention reached for another dish.

"Ow!" she said pulling her hand back out. Elijah was by her side in an instant inspecting the cut on her hand. "I grabbed the knife on accident." She explained.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah, it just stings a little." She said reaching to run it under some water. She was surprised when Elijah pushed her away and he was holding Alaric by the throat. "Ric?" His eyes were black and he was snarling. He had tried to attack her.

"Control yourself Alaric. It's just a little blood." Elijah said coldly. Kol grabbed her by the shoulders and directed her upstairs to the bathroom. She was quiet as he helped her clean her cut and bandage it up.

"There. All better." He said proud of his handiwork and they went to Elijah's room.

"Thanks." She said sitting on the bed.

"Hey, everything will be fine. He just needs to get used to it." He noticed she was upset.

"It must be so hard for him. He never wanted to be a vampire."

"No, but he knew what he was risking. He would have done the same if he knew what was going to happen." Kol said.

"I guess so." It was just making Elena more sure she wanted to go with Elijah even more. "I just feel so helpless all the time."

"You are not helpless Elena. You just have the worst luck of anybody I've ever met." He teased.

"Shut up!" She punched him in the arm and they both laughed and Alaric appeared in the doorway.

"I'm so sorry Elena. Are you okay?" He was clearly upset with himself.

"I'm fine Ric." She insisted. "Don't be upset, it's okay." She got up and gave him a hug.

"It's not okay Elena. I tried to attack you." He pushed her away.

"It's not the first time it's happened and I'm sure it won't be the last." Elena insisted and all three men felt the sting of her words.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"Don't be." She assured him and gave him another hug. "I'm really tired though, I want to lie down." She touched his shoulder and he and Kol both left. She sat on the bed, the pillows looked so tempting.

"He'll be alright." Elijah said. "He's just having some problems with his control. It's normal." Elena laughed.

"Normal?" She mocked standing and rolled her eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe. What would you do if I did?" She challenged. He sped to her and rested his hands on her hips. He leaned his head in to kiss her but stopped just before their lips touched and hovered for a moment.

"Nothing Elena." He ran his hands through her hair and finally kissed her. "You should get some sleep." He told her.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked.

"Always and forever." He whispered to her and kissed her again.


	43. Chapter 43

Four years had passed and Elena finally decided she wanted to go to school. Mostly because Caroline insisted upon it. She had also decided she wanted to turn into a vampire but not until she was a little older. She wanted to be closer in age to Elijah. They spent the first year of their child's life in Italy. Klaus wanted to reclaim his favored city after all. Elena had been devastated when Klaus announced it but Marcel had not been able to keep his promise and no harm ever came to her. It had been a blood bath but Klaus managed to take over and take him out within months and it was finally safe her them to return. They had all been in New Orleans since.

When Elena finally decided she would go to school Klaus was upset at first because Caroline was going with her. They both wanted to go to Whitmore and it made sense. Elena's father and Bonnie's grandmother had both taught there. With reluctance Klaus let them go. He, Finn and Kol stayed in New Orleans while Elijah and Rebekah left with Caroline and Elena.

Elijah bought a house large enough to fit them all. He made frequent trips back to New Orleans and various other places but was never gone more than a few days. He couldn't stand being away from Elena or their son that long.

"I don't want you to go." Elijah and Elena were standing on the front porch of their house holding each other.

"I know. I'm sorry. You could come with me but you have your mid-terms this week." He kissed the top of her head.

"And you have to take him with you?" She asked.

"Like I said. You have your tests this week. It wouldn't be fair to you. Plus, Niklaus and Kol want to see him." Elijah smiled and pulled her in by her waist.

"Fine." She finally agreed. "But I'll miss you both so much."

"We'll miss you too." He said as their three year old came sprinting out of the house. He was about to stumble down the steps but Elijah caught him. "Ready to go?" He asked the boy.

"I want to stay with mommy!" He pouted and Elena laughed as she took him from Elijah.

"It's okay sweetheart. I'll be here when you get home." She hugged him then gave him back quickly before he threw a tantrum. "You be a good boy and give your Uncle's a hard time for me." She told him and walked back inside. She didn't want to watch them drive away. This was the first time since she found out she was pregnant they would be separated for so long. Elijah was staying an entire week this time.

She had managed to keep herself busy most of the time but after having a kid all the quietness just seemed wrong. She spent the first three days studying and taking all her tests and the rest cleaning the house top to bottom. She spoke with Elijah and their son every night before she went to sleep.

"Elena, you need to get out of this house or I swear I'm going to kill you." Rebekah said. "I love you but you're getting on my nerves. Elijah will be back tomorrow."

"Yeah. I have to go meet Aaron at the school today anyway." Elena said.

"Who?" She asked.

"Aaron Whitmore, My lab partner. We've been working on our project all semester. You don't remember?" Elena explained but Rebekah stared at her blankly. "We've been working on this project for weeks, we've met almost every day this week." Rebekah shrugged and Elena rolled her eyes. "Anyway, that should keep me out for a little while. I'll be back later." She packed up some books and paper into her bag. She made her way to the library and searched for her partner. She finally spotted him sitting in a back corner. "Hey." She greeted.

"Hey Elena. How are you holding up?" She spoke about her family a lot and he knew Elijah had gone away for the week.

"I'm okay I guess. I miss them a lot." She spread out her things on the table. "Let's get my mind off it." She smiled and he agreed.

Elena and Aaron had been friends a long time ago. Their parents taught at the school together and they had spent so much time together when they were kids. She was glad when she met up with him at Whitmore, it was nice to already have a friend.

"So he'll be back tomorrow?" Aaron asked nervously.

"Yes. I'm so happy." Aaron was always glad when Elena was happy but he was also jealous. They had known each other for a long time. His ancestors had created the school and Elena's father had been a professor. Their families had spent a lot of time together before they passed away. It made Aaron feel better that he once again had a friendship with Elena Gilbert. It reminded him of the way life used to be and she was a comfort to him. He wished he had found her before she met her boyfriend or whoever this Elijah guy was. She never wore a ring so he assumed they weren't married. It seemed odd to him that Elena would have a child and not be married. She always seemed the type to follow the rules but so many things had changed since they were kids.

"Good. You've been kind of crazy this week. I mean I'm glad our project will be pretty much done but we did a lot of work." He leaned back in his chair as she continued to write. He looked her over. He loved the look on her face when she was focusing on something. His eyes examined her finger where there was still no ring.

"Elena, can I ask you something?" He inched his chair closer to her.

"Mmhmm." She agreed without really paying any attention to him.

"I was just wondering if…" He was interrupted by a small yell.

"Mommy!" A small child was now pulling on Elena's arm.

"Hello sweetheart!" She immediately threw her pen down and scooped the boy up onto her lap. "I missed you so much." She hugged him tightly which he reciprocated. "I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow?" She questioned.

"Daddy says he missed you too much." The boy held onto his mother and glared at the stranger sitting next to her.

"He did? Where is he?" She looked around the room but didn't see him. Her son pointed and she followed his finger to where he was talking to Caroline, she waved to him and he waved back indicating he would be there in a minute. Aaron had also followed the boys gaze and saw Elijah for the first time. He didn't like it.

"That's Elijah?" He asked and the boy glared at him again.

"Daniel, this is mommy's friend Aaron. Can you say hello?" She asked but he buried his face into her and grunted. She rubbed his head. "What's the matter? You're not usually shy." He just whined again and held Elena tightly. She looked at Aaron and shrugged. She picked up her pen again and continued to write even with the toddler sitting on her lap. Aaron just gazed at her again. It just looked so right, Elena being a mom.

"So my question…" Aaron started again. Elena looked up at him but never go the chance to ask.

"Hi there." Elijah had finally made his way over to them. Elena stood immediately and gave him a deep kiss.

"I missed you so much." She hugged him tightly. "What happened? I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow." She asked.

"Yes well, I couldn't stand my brother's constant bickering. Caroline hasn't been there to keep Niklaus in check and apparently he's been flying off the handle. They were driving me mad." Elena laughed. "You weren't home when we arrived, Rebekah said I could find you here. She also said you were in need of rescuing because you've been working too hard." He finally made eye contact with Aaron. "Who's this?"

"Oh! Elijah, this is Aaron Whitmore." She introduced. Elijah had heard the name from Elena before but he never paid it too much attention to it.

"Whitmore? As in the school?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Aaron stood and shook Elijah's hand. He tried to be firm but Elijah's grip was tighter. "My family found the school." Aaron explained as he pulled his hand away. Elijah knew immediately that Aaron didn't like him. It worried Elijah slightly that he couldn't get inside his head. "Our parents were friends." He continued motioning to Elena. "We go back a while. It was just a happy coincidence we were in the same class." Elijah nodded not believing that.

"Can you say hello now Daniel?" Elena set him down and he walked over to Aaron. The small boy looked up at Aaron and glared.

"Hey there little guy." He greeted but Daniel kicked him hard in the shin.

"Oh my god!" Elena scooped him up quickly. "I am so sorry!" She exclaimed. "He's never done that before. Daniel! Why did you do that?" She was scolding him but Elijah just laughed. "It's not funny Elijah! He shouldn't be hitting people. One week with your brothers and he acts like this!" She snapped. "You need to apologize right now." She told him but he held onto her and refused to speak. "I'm so sorry Aaron." She spoke again.

"No, it's okay. No harm done." He assured. "I think we should probably be done for the day though." He said rubbing his shin. "We can finish up tomorrow." He told her and noticed Elijah's glare. "If you're free that is."

"Yeah, I just want to get this over with. We're so close. I'll let you know what time." She clearly didn't seek Elijah's permission and he was glad for that. She was gathering up all her things and shoving them in her bag all while holding her son who refused to let her go. When she finished Elijah took the bag from her and put an arm around her as they left the building. Elijah took one last look behind him and glared at Aaron before they leftFour years had passed and Elena finally decided she wanted to go to school. Mostly because Caroline insisted upon it. She had also decided she wanted to turn into a vampire but not until she was a little older. She wanted to be closer in age to Elijah. They spent the first year of their child's life in Italy. Klaus wanted to reclaim his favored city after all. Elena had been devastated when Klaus announced it but Marcel had not been able to keep his promise and no harm ever came to her. It had been a blood bath but Klaus managed to take over and take him out within months and it was finally safe her them to return. They had all been in New Orleans since.

When Elena finally decided she would go to school Klaus was upset at first because Caroline was going with her. They both wanted to go to Whitmore and it made sense. Elena's father and Bonnie's grandmother had both taught there. With reluctance Klaus let them go. He, Finn and Kol stayed in New Orleans while Elijah and Rebekah left with Caroline and Elena.

Elijah bought a house large enough to fit them all. He made frequent trips back to New Orleans and various other places but was never gone more than a few days. He couldn't stand being away from Elena or their son that long.

"I don't want you to go." Elijah and Elena were standing on the front porch of their house holding each other.

"I know. I'm sorry. You could come with me but you have your mid-terms this week." He kissed the top of her head.

"And you have to take him with you?" She asked.

"Like I said. You have your tests this week. It wouldn't be fair to you. Plus, Niklaus and Kol want to see him." Elijah smiled and pulled her in by her waist.

"Fine." She finally agreed. "But I'll miss you both so much."

"We'll miss you too." He said as their three year old came sprinting out of the house. He was about to stumble down the steps but Elijah caught him. "Ready to go?" He asked the boy.

"I want to stay with mommy!" He pouted and Elena laughed as she took him from Elijah.

"It's okay sweetheart. I'll be here when you get home." She hugged him then gave him back quickly before he threw a tantrum. "You be a good boy and give your Uncle's a hard time for me." She told him and walked back inside. She didn't want to watch them drive away. This was the first time since she found out she was pregnant they would be separated for so long. Elijah was staying an entire week this time.

She had managed to keep herself busy most of the time but after having a kid all the quietness just seemed wrong. She spent the first three days studying and taking all her tests and the rest cleaning the house top to bottom. She spoke with Elijah and their son every night before she went to sleep.

"Elena, you need to get out of this house or I swear I'm going to kill you." Rebekah said. "I love you but you're getting on my nerves. Elijah will be back tomorrow."

"Yeah. I have to go meet Aaron at the school today anyway." Elena said.

"Who?" She asked.

"Aaron Whitmore, My lab partner. We've been working on our project all semester. You don't remember?" Elena explained but Rebekah stared at her blankly. "We've been working on this project for weeks, we've met almost every day this week." Rebekah shrugged and Elena rolled her eyes. "Anyway, that should keep me out for a little while. I'll be back later." She packed up some books and paper into her bag. She made her way to the library and searched for her partner. She finally spotted him sitting in a back corner. "Hey." She greeted.

"Hey Elena. How are you holding up?" She spoke about her family a lot and he knew Elijah had gone away for the week.

"I'm okay I guess. I miss them a lot." She spread out her things on the table. "Let's get my mind off it." She smiled and he agreed.

Elena and Aaron had been friends a long time ago. Their parents taught at the school together and they had spent so much time together when they were kids. She was glad when she met up with him at Whitmore, it was nice to already have a friend.

"So he'll be back tomorrow?" Aaron asked nervously.

"Yes. I'm so happy." Aaron was always glad when Elena was happy but he was also jealous. They had known each other for a long time. His ancestors had created the school and Elena's father had been a professor. Their families had spent a lot of time together before they passed away. It made Aaron feel better that he once again had a friendship with Elena Gilbert. It reminded him of the way life used to be and she was a comfort to him. He wished he had found her before she met her boyfriend or whoever this Elijah guy was. She never wore a ring so he assumed they weren't married. It seemed odd to him that Elena would have a child and not be married. She always seemed the type to follow the rules but so many things had changed since they were kids.

"Good. You've been kind of crazy this week. I mean I'm glad our project will be pretty much done but we did a lot of work." He leaned back in his chair as she continued to write. He looked her over. He loved the look on her face when she was focusing on something. His eyes examined her finger where there was still no ring.

"Elena, can I ask you something?" He inched his chair closer to her.

"Mmhmm." She agreed without really paying any attention to him.

"I was just wondering if…" He was interrupted by a small yell.

"Mommy!" A small child was now pulling on Elena's arm.

"Hello sweetheart!" She immediately threw her pen down and scooped the boy up onto her lap. "I missed you so much." She hugged him tightly which he reciprocated. "I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow?" She questioned.

"Daddy says he missed you too much." The boy held onto his mother and glared at the stranger sitting next to her.

"He did? Where is he?" She looked around the room but didn't see him. Her son pointed and she followed his finger to where he was talking to Caroline, she waved to him and he waved back indicating he would be there in a minute. Aaron had also followed the boys gaze and saw Elijah for the first time. He didn't like it.

"That's Elijah?" He asked and the boy glared at him again.

"Daniel, this is mommy's friend Aaron. Can you say hello?" She asked but he buried his face into her and grunted. She rubbed his head. "What's the matter? You're not usually shy." He just whined again and held Elena tightly. She looked at Aaron and shrugged. She picked up her pen again and continued to write even with the toddler sitting on her lap. Aaron just gazed at her again. It just looked so right, Elena being a mom.

"So my question…" Aaron started again. Elena looked up at him but never go the chance to ask.

"Hi there." Elijah had finally made his way over to them. Elena stood immediately and gave him a deep kiss.

"I missed you so much." She hugged him tightly. "What happened? I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow." She asked.

"Yes well, I couldn't stand my brother's constant bickering. Caroline hasn't been there to keep Niklaus in check and apparently he's been flying off the handle. They were driving me mad." Elena laughed. "You weren't home when we arrived, Rebekah said I could find you here. She also said you were in need of rescuing because you've been working too hard." He finally made eye contact with Aaron. "Who's this?"

"Oh! Elijah, this is Aaron Whitmore." She introduced. Elijah had heard the name from Elena before but he never paid it too much attention to it.

"Whitmore? As in the school?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Aaron stood and shook Elijah's hand. He tried to be firm but Elijah's grip was tighter. "My family found the school." Aaron explained as he pulled his hand away. Elijah knew immediately that Aaron didn't like him. It worried Elijah slightly that he couldn't get inside his head. "Our parents were friends." He continued motioning to Elena. "We go back a while. It was just a happy coincidence we were in the same class." Elijah nodded not believing that.

"Can you say hello now Daniel?" Elena set him down and he walked over to Aaron. The small boy looked up at Aaron and glared.

"Hey there little guy." He greeted but Daniel kicked him hard in the shin.

"Oh my god!" Elena scooped him up quickly. "I am so sorry!" She exclaimed. "He's never done that before. Daniel! Why did you do that?" She was scolding him but Elijah just laughed. "It's not funny Elijah! He shouldn't be hitting people. One week with your brothers and he acts like this!" She snapped. "You need to apologize right now." She told him but he held onto her and refused to speak. "I'm so sorry Aaron." She spoke again.

"No, it's okay. No harm done." He assured. "I think we should probably be done for the day though." He said rubbing his shin. "We can finish up tomorrow." He told her and noticed Elijah's glare. "If you're free that is."

"Yeah, I just want to get this over with. We're so close. I'll let you know what time." She clearly didn't seek Elijah's permission and he was glad for that. She was gathering up all her things and shoving them in her bag all while holding her son who refused to let her go. When she finished Elijah took the bag from her and put an arm around her as they left the building. Elijah took one last look behind him and glared at Aaron before they left.


	44. Chapter 44

Elijah and Elena returned home. Elijah had unpacked all his things while Elena made food for Daniel and herself. Elijah had offered to put Daniel to bed but Elena wouldn't let him.

"You had him for an entire week. It's my turn." She pulled him out of his seat and cleaned off his face. "You want me to read you a story?" She asked him and he squealed in excitement. She changed his clothes and got him washed up before tucking him in for his story. "Daniel, why did you kick mommy's friend today?" She asked him. She wasn't mad but curious.

"I don't like him." He pouted and crossed his arms. It took a lot of restraint for Elena not to laugh, he looked just like Elijah.

"Why not?" Daniel liked almost everybody so it was strange he acted this way.

"He's not daddy." He sank himself into the bed and Elena smiled.

"Sweetheart, you know that Daddy is the only man I love, don't you?" The scowl left his face and he looked at Elena. "Nothing will ever change that. I love your Daddy so much and I always will. Daddy is the only one for me, besides you." He jumped up quickly and gave Elena a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too mommy." She held him for a long time before she finally put him down so she could read him a story. He fell asleep quickly and Elena kissed his forehead before turning out the light.

She returned to her bedroom but Elijah wasn't there. She looked down at her shirt and noticed a stain. She groaned as she removed it and threw it in the hamper. She was searching her drawer for a new shirt when Elijah came up behind her. She stood up straight and leaned back into him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I think you look much better without a shirt." He whispered in her ear. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She tried to turn to face him but he held her where she was and kissed the back of her shoulder. She moaned with pleasure and his hands felt their way around her stomach and up her body. He unsnapped her bra and tossed it carelessly on the floor.

"I love hearing you say it." Elijah's kisses moved up to her neck and it excited her.

"What did I say?" She asked putting her hands on the dresser and he moved close behind her.

"I'm the only one for you." He whispered. He unbuttoned her pants and ran his fingers along a scar left behind from when Daniel was born. Elijah had been helping Klaus in New Orleans when she had him and he would feel guilty forever for it. Elena had insisted it was okay and that she didn't blame him, Daniel had shown up an entire month before he was expected due to complications. Elena hated the scar but to Elijah it was reminder of everything Elena had given him. She gave him all her love, her soul and a child he believed he could never have. She had given him everything.

"You are Elijah." He finally let her turn around and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "And you always will be." He lifted her to the bed and kissed her everywhere.

"I love you Elena."

"I love you."

When they had finished Elijah stayed with Elena while she slept. She was curled up close to him and he just held her. He had missed her a lot this last week and had been disappointed when she wasn't home when he returned. He had wanted to surprise her coming home a day early and had half expected her to lock herself in the house. When Rebekah told him she had spent the entire week at the school with Aaron something came over him and he just needed her. He quickly raced to find her. He ran into Caroline first who had pointed him in the right direction. His heart sank when he saw her sitting at the table with Aaron. He immediately noticed the way that boy stared at her. She was paying him no mind but he was clearly smitten. He wondered if Elena realized he was staring at her or if she was blind to it. Given her dealings with the Salvatore's he chose to believe she noticed but ignored him.

"Don't worry about it. There's nothing there." Caroline had assured him. It angered him to watch another man stare at her that way. Elena was his. Daniel noticed his mother and squirmed trying to get out of Elijah's grasp to go to her. "What's the matter? Are you jealous?" Caroline teased.

"I am not jealous. I'm territorial." He snapped and set Daniel down. He immediately ran to Elena.

"I don't see the difference." She smirked.

"Jealousy is when you want something that is not yours. Territorial is protecting what's already yours." Caroline rolled her eyes and Elijah continued to glare at Aaron. He smiled and waved when Elena noticed him. "What can you tell me about him?" He asked.

"Well, he and Elena were actually friends when we were kids." Caroline started. "Aaron's family found the school. Since Elena's dad taught here their families spent a lot of time together." Elijah nodded. "I know his parents died a couple months before Elena's. They lost contact after that. I don't think they were ever really close although he always carried a torch for her." She explained.

"How did his parents die?" He asked.

"Car crash. Weird right? I mean both their parents die in a car crash around the same time. And then they both wind up here at the same time? What a coincidence."

"In my thousand years I've learned there is no such thing." He thought back to a conversation he once had with Caroline's mother years ago about Damon. There were odd circumstances surrounding the accident that killed Elena's parents and wondered if there were any concerning Aaron.

He heard Aaron about to ask Elena something and judging by the loudness of his heart beat it was something personal. He raced to the table before Aaron could ask. He was glad when Elena didn't hesitate to stand and kiss him. Aaron had immediately become uncomfortable and Elijah was glad for that too. He wanted this boy to know Elena was his.

He knew it wasn't right but he couldn't help but laugh when Daniel had kicked him. He must have picked up on Aaron's feelings towards his mother and didn't like it. He couldn't very well scold his son for doing what he himself had been thinking. Normally he would have considered his stake claimed but something was odd about this boy. Them being partners was no coincidence. Aaron had made it that way. The way he looked at Elijah made him uncomfortable but he couldn't get inside Aaron's head. It was as if Aaron knew Elijah was keeping a secret. He desperately wanted to keep Elena away from him but it wasn't right to ask her to stay away. He needed to find out more about him. Elena made a small noise and reached around his body with her arm. He covered her up with the blanket and held her close.


	45. Chapter 45

"When Elena woke she was curled up with Elijah wearing one of his shirts. She hadn't even remembered falling asleep and looked up at Elijah. It was one of the rare times she caught him sleeping and she smiled. She sat up so she could lean over him touching his hair. She kissed him tenderly trying not to wake him up but his hand rose and caught hers.

"Good morning." He said slowly opening his eyes.

"Hi." Her face was beaming with happiness. He let his hand drop away from hers and effortlessly shifted her so she was on his lap. She leaned in and kissed him again but this time with passion. His hands felt their way up her thighs and under her shirt. Hers held onto his chest before slowly sliding them up to his shoulders. "I love you." She smiled through her kiss and his hands retreated from under her shirt and undid a few buttons. He sat up holding her against him as he kissed her neck then trailed down to her collar bone. He quickly became annoyed by her shirt and just ripped it the rest of the way open so he had total access to her body. She put her arms around his neck to keep herself in place and he felt and kissed her everywhere. Elena gasped when the door burst open and the sound of little feet made their way across the floor. Elijah through himself down in frustration as Elena quickly pulled her shirt closed.

"Mommy! Daddy! It's time to get up!" Elena groaned as she rolled herself off Elijah and faced the opposite wall. Daniel pulled himself up on the bed with a lot of effort and climbed over Elijah to shake her. "Mommy!"

"Okay I'm up!" She threw her hands in the air in defeat and sat up. Daniel smiled as if he had won some sort of prize and sat himself down on Elijah's stomach. Elijah ran a hand through his hair and smiled as well. She looked back and forth between the two of them. He had Elijah's smile. In all honesty, he was the spitting image of Elijah in almost every way except his eyes. Elijah's eyes were dark and hard but Daniel had her warm and kind eyes. She pulled him close to her and squeezed. "Good morning." He laughed and hugged her back.

"Come on Daniel. Leave your mother alone so she can get dressed." Elijah got up quickly and pulled Daniel away from Elena.

"Hurry up!" He whined as he hugged Elijah.

"Okay, okay. Let Mommy get dressed and I'll be down in a few minutes." Both boys nodded and gave her another hug before departing the room. She got out of bed and quickly got herself dressed. She sent a quick message to Aaron letting him know she would meet him on campus in an hour before she went downstairs. It smelled good when she entered the kitchen. Elijah embraced her and spun her around before giving her a kiss.

"Good morning again." He said to her.

"Someone's in a good mood." She pointed out and kissed him back. "And you cooked?" She asked eyeing all the dishes. Elijah was never one to cook, ever.

"I know you've been working very hard, I just wanted to help." He smiled and pulled her close kissing her again.

"Okay knock it off both of you!" Rebekah commanded as she entered the kitchen. Daniel was trailing behind her. "Not in the kitchen!" She whined.

"See Mommy! We cooked!" Daniel ran to the counter where a plate was waiting for her.

"I see that. Thank you so much." She picked him up and sat him down in his booster seat next to hers. Elijah pulled the chair out for her and retrieved the plate he had prepared for her.

"I'm going to meet with Aaron today. We're almost done with our project." She told Elijah as he helped Daniel cut up his breakfast. He looked at her and nodded as the smile slowly disappeared from his face. He wanted to tell her absolutely not but he had no justification other then he didn't like Aaron.

"When will you be back?" He asked.

"I shouldn't be long. Just a couple hours. We're almost done." She finished her breakfast and put the dishes in the sink. She wrapped her arms around Elijah's shoulders and hugged him. He still loved her touch. "And once I'm done I'm all yours." He turned his head and kissed her deeply. "We can finish what we started upstairs." She whispered in his ear and he smirked.

"I love you." She smiled and kissed him back.

"I love you."

"I love you Mommy!" Daniel cried wanting to be part of the attention. Elena hugged her son and kissed his forehead.

"I'll see you in a little while okay. Be good for daddy." She told him and he nodded. "I'll be back soon." She called back as she left. Elijah and Daniel shared a glance.

"What do you think?" Elijah asked his son. Daniel simply shrugged and shoved food in his mouth using his fingers. "Do you trust that man Mommy was with yesterday?" The boy glared at his father and shook his head violently and Elijah smirked. "Me neither." He kissed Daniel's head. "You're going to stay with Aunt Rebekah today." He told him and he clapped his hands in excitement.

"Are you seriously taking the advice of a three-year-old?" Rebekah rolled her eyes and picked Daniel up from his chair.

"There's something not right about Aaron Whitmore. I intend to find out what it is." He said.

"There's nothing wrong with him. You just don't like him because Elena's been spending so much time with him. Elena loves you Elijah." She reminded him.

"I know that." He snapped. "It does not matter to me who Elena spends her time with." Rebekah rolled her eyes again and set Daniel on the counter so she could wash his face.

"It seems you do care." She argued. "Don't be so petty, you're acting like Nik. There is nothing going on between them. They only talk about school and sometimes their families. She talks mostly about you and Daniel." Elijah eyed his sister. "What, I've been watching them. I didn't want Elena to know I was." She stated. "But if it would make you feel better I will watch your son so you can go stalk Elena." She teased. "If she catches you I will not defend you."/p

"Thank you." He sped to Daniel who frowned.

"Bye Daddy." His voice sounded so sad and it made Elijah consider not going.

"I'll be back soon." He gave his son a hug and handed him to Rebekah so he could speed off to find Elena. It didn't take him long, she was seated at a table in the library with Aaron. He was staring at Elena again and he wanted to rip his head off. He kept out of sight but listened carefully to their conversation.

"So I think this will be pretty much it." He told her and she nodded.

"Yeah. I don't think this will even take an hour. Let's get this over with." She didn't sound enthusiastic and Aaron looked annoyed at her lack of interest.

"What's the matter?" He asked her

"What?" She asked confused.

"You just look upset. Is everything okay?" He pressed.

"Of course. I just want to get this done so I can go home to be with my family." She informed him. He simply nodded and started working. They were both silent for a long time before he spoke again.

"Can I ask you something?" She looked at him but didn't say anything. "It's kind of personal."

"Sure." She said not bothering to look up.

"Are you and Elijah married?" Elena was shocked by the question.

"What?" Elena laughed at his question.

"I just noticed you never wear a ring." He stated and Elena glanced at her hand.

"Umm, no. We're not." She replied uncomfortably. Nobody ever pressed her relationship before and she wasn't sure how she should respond.

"Why not?" He pressed.

"Why does it matter?" Elena was short with him.

"I mean Daniel is his son, right?" He pressed.

"Yes, he his." Elena shifted nervously in her chair offended by his question.

"Then why aren't you married?"

"I love Elijah more than anything and I know he loves me. I don't need a ring or a stupid piece of paper to prove that." Elijah smiled, he felt himself fall in love with her all over again.

"That sounds suspicious to me."

"Why is it suspicious?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Well, for one thing I remember you when we were kids. All you wanted was to get married and have kids one day. It just seems weird to me that you skipped the married part and went right to having a kid. It's not you." He told her.

"I was eight. I also thought the love of my life was one of the Backstreet boys and one day I was going to be a princess." She rolled her eyes. "People do change you know. I'm not the same person anymore."

"I mean obviously you changed but I still think you're you somewhere in there." He smiled at her but she didn't return it. "I just don't want you to forget who you really are."

"Look, the only person who can decide who I am is me. Things end, people change and you know what? Life goes on." She was getting annoyed. "I happen to love my life the way it is."

"I didn't mean to offend you. I just want to make sure you're making choices you really want."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Now she was just mad and he was flustered.

"All I'm saying is I just want to make sure all your decisions are really yours." They locked eyes for a moment. "I just don't want to see you get hurt." She laughed at him.

"I don't need you to tell me how to live my life. If I want your opinion on my life choices then I'll ask for it." She picked up her pencil again and began writing furiously.

"Please don't get upset." He was pleading with her.

"Can we just get this done?" She was shutting him out. 

"I can tell you about your dad's research." He blurted out and she stopped to look at him. "I've been working with Dr. Maxfield." Elijah didn't know this name.

"Dr. Maxfield is letting you look at our parent's research files?" She asked in disbelief and he nodded earnestly.

"Yes. And he would let you too."

"Why would he do that?" She was hesitant.

"He said someone from our families had to carry it on. If you asked he would let you." Aaron was clearly manipulating Elena. He had found a sure fire way to get her to do what he wanted and she was faltering. "Come meet him with me." He begged sliding his chair closer to her. Elijah could tell she was considering it.

"I don't know." She was still unsure.

"There's a meeting tonight with everyone involved. It's kind of like a party." He explained. "Come with me." He sounded desperate to get Elena there andElijah wanted to know why.

"I don't think so." She told him.

"Why not? What do you have to lose?" He was pressing her hard and it was upsetting Elijah.

"I just can't okay!" She was almost yelling now and people were starting to stare. Elena started to pack up her things./p

"Wait! Please don't go." He got to his feet and tried to stop her./p

"Look, I'll see you in class Monday. I just want to go home." She finished packing up her stuff.

"I'm sorry Elena. I don't mean to be pushy about this. Just consider it okay?" He had his hands on her shoulders and they were looking each other in the eyes. Elijah wanted to kill him for laying a hand on her. "Please?" She sighed.

"I'll think about it." He nodded and let her go.

"If you want to come just let me know." He instructed. She nodded and left him standing there. Elijah waited a few minutes to see what Aaron would do. He could tell he was contemplating going after Elena but in the end he didn't. He ran his hands through his hair and threw himself down in his chair in frustration. He tried to write some more but just threw his pen. He looked up and Elijah suddenly realized they were making eye contact. Aaron had spotted him. Elijah smiled as he walked over and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Hello." He eyed Aaron carefully.

"Hi." He responded nervously.

"Are you afraid of me?" Elijah asked.

"No, but I am afraid for Elena." He said with a straight face.

"Why is that?" Elijah was curious.

"Because she's with you." He responded. "Your entire relationship is a lie. Why are you pretending to be some happy family with her?"

"I'm not pretending to be anything. Why would you think that?"

"If you really cared about her you would leave her alone." Aaron was glaring at Elijah.

"What do you think I'm doing to Elena?" Elijah was annoyed.

"I know what you're doing, I know what you are." Elijah was surprised but wouldn't let it show.

"I see. And what exactly am I?" Elijah was playing with him now.

"Just leave her alone and everything will be fine."

"Are you threatening me?" He laughed but Aaron was completely serious.

"I know you're threatened by me. You wouldn't be here if you weren't." Aaron pointed out.

"I would think very carefully before making any decisions if I were you. There are many things you do not understand." Elijah warned.

I understand enough. I know there's no way Daniel can be your son." Elijah felt protective over his family now and he stood.

"I assure you he is mine and if you come near him I will have no problem snapping your body in two. You have no idea what Elena went through to bring him into this world and I kindly request you leave me and my family alone." Aaron rose at Elijah's challenge.

"I can't do that. I have a duty to keep people safe from monsters like you. I won't stop until I know Elena and her son are safe from you." Elijah laughed again./p""We shall see." Elijah walked slowly out of the library. He called Rebekah to see if Elena had made it home yet. She wasn't there. Elijah sped to the house hoping he would get there before Elena did. He needed to be careful. It was like Dealing with Damon Salvatore all over again. As much as he wanted to Elijah couldn't outright kill Aaron. He was Elena's friend.


	46. Chapter 46

Luck had been on Elijah' side that day because he made it home before Elena. Daniel was excited to see him and ran straight into his arms. Elijah picked him up quickly and sat down on the couch. This is where Elena found them when she returned home. She was clearly irritated and threw her bag across the room.

"Is everything alright?" Elijah asked. She waved him off and walked into the kitchen. Daniel jumped off Elijah's lap and followed her. She returned with him in her arms and sat down next to Elijah. She set a pillow on his lap and laid her head down on it. Daniel sat on her stomach and she played with his hands. "Did you finish your project?" He asked stroking her hair.

"No." She sighed.

"Why not?" She made a non-committal noise and remained quiet for a few minutes.

"I think I just need a break for a couple days." Elijah nodded. She didn't want to tell him what had happened with Aaron. He wondered if she would.

Elena, Elijah and Daniel spent the rest of the day together. Elena always loved it when the three of them could just go out and be a family. They returned to the house around five o'clock when Elena's phone started to go off. She looked at it but immediately put it away without answering.

"Who was that?" Elijah asked.

"Aaron." By her tone Elijah could tell she wasn't happy about it. It went off a second time and she threw her phone at the wall. Elijah caught it before it hit.

"I thought you were friends? Why won't you answer his call?" Elijah raised an eyebrow knowing Elena couldn't lie to him.

"He said some things this morning that just got me upset." She admitted and sat down on the couch. Elijah was next to her in a second.

"What did he say?" He looked upset and Elena didn't want to blow it out of proportion.

"I don't know. He was just being really weird. He kept asking me if my choices were really mine. He said he remembers when we were kids and said I've changed. Of course I have!" She got up and paced around the room. "It's not like we were ever close. He doesn't know me and shouldn't be telling me how to live my life." She threw her hands up and Elijah just watched her. "He sounded just like Damon used to and I'm not putting up with it." Elijah was glad to know she was not oblivious to what was going on.

"Elena, you need to calm down." She glared at him.

"Don't tell me to calm down." She warned and Elijah threw his hands up in defense, Elena continued. "I told him to back off and then he goes and throws my father's research in my face. I've been through this before! He's trying to control me! I'm not stupid, I know he likes me. I need to end this before anything gets out of hand." She stormed towards the door but Elijah blocked her way.

"Where are you going?" He asked suddenly worried she might do something rash.

"There's some sort of gathering with the research group tonight. Aaron is going to be there and I'm going to tell him to leave me alone. It'll make me feel better if a bunch of people are there. The project is pretty much done so I don't need to see him anymore." She threw the door open but Elijah grabbed her from behind and hugged her close to him. She began to calm down and was taking deep breaths.

"I understand you're upset Elena." He spoke softly trying to keep her calm. "You need to stay calm. Barging in there angry will do no good. Just breathe." She finally calmed herself down and eased back into Elijah letting her eyes close. "You don't need to do this tonight." He kissed the top of her head. "Stay with me." He was almost begging her.

"I think it will just get worse if I don't. I can't do this again." She responded. "I have to end it now." She took another breath.

"I'll go with you." He offered.

"No. He doesn't like you. I think you showing up will just make him more upset. I'm just going to go and come right back." She took another breath.

"How can he not like me? I find myself fascinating." She laughed.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Kol." She turned so she could face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you so much Elijah." He pulled her in and embraced her.

"Be careful Elena."

"Aren't I always?" She asked and kissed him before she left.

Elijah waited as patiently as he could for Elena to return. He spent the time with his son. She had sent him a message to let him know she had reached the party and exactly where she was. She also told him she would let him know when she was leaving. She was clearly worried but Elijah believed she could handle it. She had grown so much in the last three years and she had become stronger.


	47. Chapter 47

Elena had reached the gathering and immediately tried to find Aaron. She wandered around but didn't see him anywhere. She was about to give up and leave when he appeared next to her and handed her a drink.

"You made it." He was smiling. She took the glass to be polite.

"Yeah but only to tell you to back off and leave me alone. I don't know who you think you are but you need to stay out of my life." She was remaining as calm as possible.

"Elena, I'm sorry about earlier. I know I was out of line." She relaxed at his apology and took a drink then set the glass down on one of the tables. "Come here." He led her over to one of the Professors. "Dr. Maxfield, this is Elena Gilbert." He introduced. The man smiled and extended his hand. Elena took it nervously. Something about this man rubbed her the wrong way.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Your father and I did a lot of work together." She nodded but didn't know what to say. "I understand you may already be involved in some of our work." Elena gave Aaron a confused look. "Ah, I see Aaron didn't tell you what exactly we do here. Would you like to see?" Elena was unsure.

"Maybe another time." She backed away nervously. "My uh…boyfriend is waiting for me." Dr. Maxfield and Aaron shared worried looks.

"It will only take a minute. Aaron." Dr. Maxfield nodded and he left quickly. "You know your father and I did a lot of great work together. I truly believed we made a difference in so many lives." He smiled.

"How?" She was genuinely curious but felt that she needed to leave and quickly.

"We did the world so much good. Come with me." He began to lead her away from the crowd she began to feel strange.

"I don't think so. I should really get going." She knew she was saying no but her body kept moving forward unwillingly. They had gotten far from the crowd now and Elena was getting nervous.

"Elena, you need to understand." She was overcome with weariness as she turned to see Aaron standing behind her. She steadied herself using the wall.

"Oh God. What was in that drink?" Her vision became hazy. She kept walking forward slowly and stumbled.

"I'm sorry Elena but we need to keep you safe." Aaron told her as she started to fall. He caught her before she hit the floor.

"Elijah…" She tried to call out but everything went black.

When she woke up she didn't recognize where she was. Her head was throbbing and her eyes felt like they were on fire. She tried to feel her head but she couldn't lift her hand far enough. Her hands were chained to the table she was lying on.

"What happened?" She asked to no one. It made her feel better to talk out loud.

"Well I don't know, love, but I must say you are the best-looking company I've had in a very long time." Elena panicked trying to see who was in the room with her. She tried to sit up but couldn't. "Relax lovely, I'm the least of your worries."

"Who are you?" Her voice was shaky and she couldn't see anyone. Elena jumped when a loud clang hit in front of her and a man appeared. There was a cage in between them.

"Enzo." He winked at her. "Now how did a lovely girl like yourself end up down here?" Elena couldn't help but think of Kol as this man spoke.

"I…I don't know." Her stomach was hurting and she thought she might get sick. "My head hurts."

"I'm sure it does, love. You were drugged." He shrugged. "You're not the first one. The prettiest by far but not the first." His smile was wicked.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Whitmore College. We're stashed away in the basement of one of the buildings. Don't bother screaming. No one can hear you down here." Elena nodded.

"How long?" She asked.

"You've been down here a few hours. I'm actually surprised you're awake yet. Most people don't wake until the morning once their brought in. I can tell you're special Darling." He winked again making her think of Kol.

"You remind me of someone." She closed her eyes and tried to will her headache away.

"I don't think that's possible. I've been here a very long time." He told her.

"What's going to happen to me?" She was getting more nervous by the minute.

"That depends. There's only one reason they bring humans down here." He looked worried. "You're being compelled and they plan to reverse it."

"What!? No one is compelling me!" She yelled and he eyed her curiously. "Elijah!" She tried to force her hands out of the cuffs but it only made her wrists hurt.

"Give it up. You can't get out of those. Who's Elijah?" He leaned against the cage casually and she threw her hands down in frustration.

"He's my…" Elena wasn't sure what to say.

"You're mate?" He offered and Elena nodded and she began to cry. "That's why you're here. They plan to make you remember everything he's ever compelled you to do."

"No. Elijah never compelled me. Well, he did once when we first met but I knew he did it." She argued.

"It doesn't matter. Augustine sees all vampires as monsters and a threat to humans."

"Augustine?"

"A group of idiots really. They've experimented and tortured vampires for centuries. They drag people in and torture them to hate vampires. Four families found Augustine. They've spent their lives killing vampires and saving delicate humans from them. You don't seem very delicate to me." He noted.

"What families?" She asked.

"Well the Whitmore's, obviously. The Maxfield's, the James and the Gilberts." He said. Elena started to cry harder. "I'm guessing you recognize those names?" She tried to pull her hands out of the cuffs again.

"I have to get out of here." Enzo paced a little then stared at her.

"You never told me your name, love." She looked at him and shook her head. "Come on now. I told you mine." He eyed her carefully.

"Elena." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Last name?" She hesitated and was saved from having to answer when the door opened. Aaron and Dr. Maxfield entered.

"Getting to know your new friend Enzo?" Maxfield asked.

"I find her quite fascinating." He stared at her.

"That's good, you're going to be spending a lot of time together. Aaron, set up the camera." Aaron set up a tri-pod and set a video camera so it was facing Elena.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"We're helping you Elena." Maxfield told her. He rolled in a cart that had all sorts of vials on it. He stood in front of the camera and spoke. "This is day one of the Elena Gilbert case. She is being compelled by a powerful vampire and is convinced he actually cares for her." He reached down and picked up one of the vials and filled it using a syringe. He motioned to Aaron and he used a band to tie around her arm. "This is a serum Augustine has created that will undo any compulsion done by a vampire." He tapped the syringe and Elena started to panic. "Calm down Elena, this will only hurt a little." He felt around her arm and stuck the needle in the arm. He pushed the stopper in slowly and it burned.

"Ah!" She flinched and it jammed the needle farther in by accident.

"Elena, calm down." He held her arm down and pulled the needle out quickly and she yelled again.

"Ass!"

"I promise you it is not my intention to hurt you Elena. I promised your father I would watch over you and you are in serious danger. I know you know about vampires. I don't need to tell you that they are monsters that only live to feed on and kill humans. And you are living with them. You've let yourself believe that monster loves you. Vampires are not capable of love Elena. They have no emotions and they do not care." The burning spread from her arm and moved through her entire body. "Everything you have been compelled to forget will come flooding back and you will see the truth." She closed her eyes and began to see things.


	48. Chapter 48

_She was walking down the street in Mystic Falls. It was night time and she was by herself. She had made her way through the park and sat down on a bench._

 _"Katherine?" Elena looked up at the man who had just appeared in front of her. She jumped slightly and gasped. He cocked his head and stared at her._

 _"I'm sorry. You startled me. My name isn't Katherine, I'm Elena." He just stared at her some more. He looked like was going to eat her and it made her nervous._

 _"I apologize. You look exactly like someone I used to know." He smiled. "I didn't mean to scare you." He looked around and noticed that nobody was around. "Why are you out here all by yourself?" She rubbed her arms and shifted uncomfortably._

 _"I just needed to think." She admitted._

 _"About what?" He asked sitting down next to her._

 _"No offense but I don't even know you." She gave him a nasty look._

 _"Yeah well, sometimes a complete stranger is the best person to talk to. I don't know you so I can't possibly judge you." He explained. "What's on your mind? Maybe I can help." He offered._

 _"I don't know." She moved away from him slightly._

 _"I promise I won't bite." She sighed._

 _"I guess I've just been thinking about my boyfriend." She started and he just listened. "I just don't feel the same way about him anymore."_

 _"Why is that?" He asked._

 _"Do you ever feel like you only do things because it's what everyone tells you you're supposed to do?" The man cocked his head. "I mean I care about him a lot but I only feel like we're dating because everyone says we should."_

 _"I think that's a pretty sad way to live your life." He responded. "You shouldn't do anything you don't want to do and you definitely shouldn't stay with somebody you don't really love." Elena looked at him._

 _"I think you're right." She leaned back against the bench. "I just don't want to hurt him."_

 _"You'll be hurting him more if you don't let him go." He argued and she nodded._

 _"Thank you for listening. I'm sure someone like you has a million other things you'd rather be doing than listen to a girl talk about her boy problems."_

 _"It's no trouble. I understand how complicated relationships can get." He stood up and offered her a hand. She took it and he helped her stand. "You should probably get home though. It's getting late."_

 _"Yeah, my parent's will be worried." The man walked with her back to her house. He stopped her before she went inside._

 _"Hey Elena!" She turned around and looked at him. "Don't let anyone tell you how to live your life. Remember that it's yours." She smiled again._

 _"You never told me your name."_

 _"I'm Damon." He smiled._

 _"Will I see you again?" She asked._

 _"If you want." She nodded her head._

 _"Good night Damon." And she disappeared inside her house._

She was pulled out of this memory and was looking into Aaron's eyes.

"It looks like it's working." He stated.

"Of course it's working." Maxfield stated. "Do you see now?"

"I didn't see anything bad." She smiled.

"Not yet maybe. We will inject you with this serum every hour until all your memories have been restored. Here." He offered her a glass of water but she turned her head away. "Elena. Don't make this harder on yourself. Everything will go much smoother if you just cooperate."

"Go to hell!" She spat out and Enzo laughed. Maxfield looked upset and forced her to sit up. The cuffs dug into her wrist and he made her take a drink.

"Hey!" Aaron pushed him away and Elena started coughing. "Take it easy!" He tried to rub her back but she pulled away.

"Don't you dare touch me." She warned and he backed away.

"You'll thank us for this Elena." He was trying to be comforting.

"Like hell I will!" Aaron frowned at her and wheeled the cart away. Maxfield turned off the camera and followed him. Enzo waited until the door shut to speak.

"One of the great Gilbert's has a vampire for a mate." Enzo gripped the cage and stared hard at her, she nodded. "I have a feeling you're going to be down here a long time. I actually find this rather fascinating. You're definitely not like any other Gilbert I've met. And I've met quite a few."

"You don't know the half of it." She sighed and pulled on her cuffs a couple times before giving up again.

"Well, we have plenty of time. We're not going anywhere anytime soon." He smiled. "I'm curious how you ended up involved with a vampire. Every Gilbert from the dawn of time has hated vampires and you claim to be the mate of one. How does that happen?"

"Not just any vampire." Elena said and Enzo looked genuinely curious. "Elijah is one of the five Original vampires."

"Oh that's even better." A large smile came across his face. "How did you meet?"

"He tried to kill me." She laughed but Enzo didn't find it funny. "Not really, it was all very complicated."

"I told you love, we've got nothing but time." He reminded her.

"He and his brother didn't always get along. Elijah used me to lure him out so he could kill him." Elena started.

"Why would you be able to attract the attention of an Original vampire?" He asked.

"Do you know what a doppelganger is?" He shook his head. "Well, it's me. We descended from some witches. We're identical in every way. Our blood contains power. The first doppelganger was murdered to place a curse on Klaus, Elijah's brother. He's half vampire half werewolf. The curse made his werewolf side dormant. He spent the last thousand years trying to break the curse. The only way to break the curse was to sacrifice another doppelganger. We're pretty hard to come by."

"I'm guessing he didn't succeed since you're still alive." He noted.

"No, he did. I died." She stated. "My father, my biological father used a spell to trade places with me. I came back and he died in my place."

"Biological father?"

"I was raised by Grayson Gilbert." Enzo flinched at the name. "I found out after he died that I was adopted. My real father was John Gilbert."

"That all sounds very touching. Grayson Gilbert was a despicable man." Elena wanted to argue but everything he had said so far seemed to be true.

"I'm sorry." She was crying again.

"For what, love?"

"For what my family has done to you. I didn't know."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. I know you didn't have anything to do with it. No one who mates with an Original vampire could possibly do what these people have done to me and what they are likely to do to you." She cried even harder.

"What are they going to do to me?" She asked.

"I can't say for sure. Every person is different. It depends on how much the person has been compelled." He informed.

"I haven't been compelled!" She argued and felt herself getting worked up. Her breathing became heavy. "Elijah would never do that to me!"

"Then you're in for a very rough time. I'm not going to lie to you Elena. They are going to hurt you. They will not believe you. If you do not keep yourself together you are going to break." She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. "There you go. Just breathe."

"What can I do?" She asked.

"I don't think there's anything you can do, love. All you can do is be brave and do whatever you have to do to keep them out of your head." She closed her eyes and nodded. She had done it before and could do it now.

"I can do that." She stated.

"Keep a hold on the memories that mean the most to you. The stronger you hold onto your memories the longer you will last." She nodded again. "What are you thinking of?" He asked curious.

"Elijah. And our son." She took a deep breath.

"Excuse me, are you still drugged? You do know that's not possible don't you?" He laughed.

"Remember how I said doppelganger blood has power?" He nodded. "That's how it was possible. I was told that my latent magic and our desire made it happen. I cried for a week when I found out." Enzo laughed at her.

"So what you're telling me is that not only are you mated with an Original vampire but you are also the mother of the only child he will ever have." Elena nodded. "This just got more interesting. I have a feeling that heads are going to roll." Elena laughed remembering Elijah had said the same thing when they first met.

"He'll find me." Said with absolute certainty. "He always does, this isn't the first time something like this has happened to me."

"Promise me something?" He asked.

"What is it?"

"Promise me that when your Elijah comes for you that you will take me with you." She looked him in the eyes and he was completely serious.

"I promise I will get you out of here." There was no deceit in her voice.

"I've been promised that before." He warned.

"I'm not like everyone else. I will get you out." He nodded.

"Stay strong Elena, no matter what happens." Enzo told her. "Also, I wouldn't antagonize them, love. They can do horrible things to you."

"They can't control me." Enzo nodded.

"You're rather feisty. I like that. Just remember love, sometimes the best thing you can do is keep your mouth shut and your eyes open." Elena rolled her eyes at him.


	49. Chapter 49

"Elijah was pacing around the living room. It had been three hours and he hadn't heard back from Elena. She sent him a message letting him know she was going to stay after all. She had been so upset earlier and he found it odd she was so willing to let it go but he was trying not to be suspicious. Elena periodically surprised him did something unexpected. He was used to her sudden flips. He occupied himself with Daniel but was growing more nervous every minute Elena didn't call him to let him know she was coming home.

"Is mommy going to read me a story?" Daniel asked as Elijah was putting him to bed.

"Not tonight." He scowled and crossed him arms. "She'll be home soon. I promise." Elijah hugged him and kissed his forehead before covering him up. "I love you." Daniel smiled and fell asleep almost instantly. Elijah went downstairs checking his phone every few minutes. Something was wrong.

"Calm down Elijah. I'm sure she's fine. Elena can handle Aaron." Caroline assured him.

"He knows I'm a vampire Caroline."

"Yeah and he promised her she could see her father's research. She probably couldn't help herself. You know how she feels about her parent's." Of course he did. He knew Elena wanted to know what her father had been working on for a long time. He was just hoping she could handle it when she found out. "I'm sure that's what this is about. He hasn't said anything to Elena about you."

"No. Not that I heard but it was only one conversation." He stated. "But he threatened me and he threatened Elena."

"What do you think he can do?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know but I don't like the way he was talking." There was a knock on the door. Caroline sped to answer it.

"Hey. Come in." Katherine and Damon walked into the living room. Damon had found Katherine after Elena found out she was pregnant. They spent a year tracking down Katherine's daughter, Nadia. The two had been inseparable ever since. Elena insisted on everyone forgiving her and they did, but only because it was her that asked and she hadn't caused any trouble.

"Damon, Katerina." Elijah greeted. "How are you?"

"Just great. We just dropped by to see how everyone was doing. We were passing through." Elijah eyed them both and nodded. "Where's Elena?" He asked lounging himself on the couch. Katherine joined him.

"She's not home at the moment. She's gone out with a friend who promised to inform her about her father's research at the school." Elijah explained clearly not happy. Damon shot up suddenly looking worried.

"What friend?" He snapped. Elijah was hesitant to answer. "Her father's research? Please don't tell me Elena got involved with Aaron Whitmore." He pleaded./p

"What do you know about him?" Elijah asked wondering why that was the first name Damon said.

"About Aaron specifically, not much. I know his family though." He stated. "Call her now and get her back here." Elijah didn't hesitate but grew agitated when her phone went right to her voicemail. Damon ran his hands through his hair. "Do you have anything to drink?" Elijah nodded towards the bar. He sped to it and took two drinks before he set the glass down. "Aaron Whitmore comes from a very long line of vampire probing, blood testing, organ removing freaks called Augustine. They've experimented on vampires and used them to advance medically."

"Oh my god, what!?" Caroline yelled

"How do you know this?" Elijah asked. Damon removed his jacket and pulled up the sleeve of his shirt. There was a number tattooed on his upper arm.

"That's how. They experimented on me for years. Lucky for me I got out." Damon took another drink.

"What does this have to do with Elena? She's not a vampire." Caroline asked.

"It's not just vampires they experiment on. They find humans that are being compelled. They spent most of my years there perfecting this serum that will undo compulsion. I don't even want to tell you how many people they accidentally killed doing it." Elijah tensed up as Damon spoke. "I personally had a hand in some of it. There's this stuff they use, it's like compulsion for a vampire. They could make us do whatever they wanted." Elijah closed his eyes and tried not to explode. "The Whitmore's and the Gilbert's worked together for centuries. Has Aaron seen you?" He asked Elijah.

"We met yesterday." He admitted.

"Then Elena is in serious trouble. They can spot a vampire a mile away." He said casually as he sat down on the couch. Katherine joined put and arm around him. "They won't stand for a Gilbert being with a vampire. First they're going to inject her with the compulsion serum and when that doesn't work…" Damon wasn't sure he could continue.

"What Damon? What are they planning to do to her?" Elijah asked.

"They will torture Elena until she hates and fears us." Elijah closed his eyes and internalized all his anger.

"How did you get out?" Caroline chimed in.

"I was there with another vampire at the time. They gave us only enough blood to keep us from desiccating. We agreed that one of us would take both shares. We flipped a coin and I won. I took both blood doses for weeks before I got enough strength to be able to fight them off. They used to parade us around in front of these research teams every few months. That's when I made my move. They thought they had control of me but they didn't. I killed everyone in that room and set the building on fire." No one judged him. "I swear Elena attracts every psychopath on the planet." Damon rolled his eyes. "No offense."

"None taken." Elijah waved him off.

"She walks into a room and immediately finds the most dangerous person there." He whined. "I don't understand how she does it. We need to do something fast." Damon warned.

"Do you know where they would take her?" He asked.

"She's probably still on campus. They had a lab in the basement of one of the buildings. We can't get in though." He informed.

"Why the hell not!?" Caroline was getting furious.

"Because the building is spelled. Vampires can't get in."

"Then we need Bonnie Bennett." Elijah immediately got his phone out and called her. "She'll be here by morning." Elijah informed everyone.


	50. Chapter 50

_Elena was sitting in the park again and was waiting for someone._

 _"Hey there." She jumped up off the bench and Damon was there._

 _"I never hear you coming." She laughed._

 _"I'm sneaky." He said with a wink. "So, how did everything go?" He asked prompting her to sit back down._

 _"I broke up with Matt. He was pretty upset about it but I honestly feel so much better. It's like this weight has been lifted off me." She told him as she sat next to him._

 _"That's good. What are you going to do now?" He asked._

 _"Well I was thinking of dropping out of high school and moving to Mexico, selling drugs." She inched closer and Damon stared at her for a moment not sure if she was serious. "I'm kidding." He laughed and he smirked at her._

 _"Funny." He eased back. "Seriously though. You need to start thinking about what you really want. Everybody deserves that."_

 _"I think I just need some time to think through everything. I don't want to rush into anything."_

 _"I get it." He looked her in the eyes and she was mesmerized by them._

 _"Well…There is this thing on Saturday." She wasn't sure why she was saying this._

 _"What kind of thing?" He asked._

 _"It's just a party. You could come with me if you want." She was nervous._

 _"Are you asking me on a date?" They looked at each other._

 _"No, not a date. Just two people going to a party." She shifted uncomfortably and he smiled at her. "I don't even really know you."_

 _"I'll go, but only if it's a date." She sighed. "What could it hurt?"_

 _"Fine. It can be a date. I don't want to make a big deal out of it though." She warned._

 _"Of course not. And I promise I'll be a perfect gentleman." He winked making Elena laugh._

 _"I should probably get home." She stood up and stretched her arms. "I guess I'll see you on Saturday?" She asked._

 _"Yeah. I'll be there." He promised as she walked away_.

Elena gasped and cried out as she brought herself out of this memory. She had met Damon months before Stefan. Not only that but she actually liked him. He seemed so different from the Damon she knew now.

"Hey, are you alright?" Aaron was standing next to her and she shot him an angry look.

"Seriously? I'm going to punch you." She looked away and stared at the ceiling.

"Sorry, bad question. What did you see?" He asked.

"Like I'm going to tell you that." She rolled her eyes.

"Elena please. We're just trying to help you." He pleaded.

"Well you're not. What happened to you? I know you're parents died but so did mine and I don't go around torturing people." She wanted to cry but wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Haven't you ever wondered about that?" He asked.

"About what?" She was confused.

"The fact that both our parents died within months of each other. It's not a coincidence."

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone I ever cared about has died. Anyone I ever got close to dropped dead one by one. My friends, my family. I've lost every single person in my life. I used to think I was cursed." Elena finally looked at him. She understood those feelings all too well. "I know you understand what survivors guilt feels like. The same thing happened to you." He knew he was getting to her. "Think about it Elena. Our parents died within three months of each other. We were tracked down and someone killed everybody we loved. The car crash that killed my parent's wasn't an accident and neither was yours." He told her.

"I was in the car with them." She argued. "I got out."

"And you can't remember how you did right?" She was silent. "Your parents were murdered and you were compelled to forget it happened. Someone murdered our families and you know who did it! Somewhere locked away in your mind you saw whoever it is!"

"No." She tried to sit up but couldn't. "Why would they leave me alive?"

"That's what he does Elena. I've tracked it back for the last seventy years. Only one member of our family ever survives. It's like some sick revenge scheme." He sounded desperate.

"It still doesn't make any sense. If only one family member survived I should have died. My brother was still alive, there was no reason to keep me alive." Aaron was silent now. He clearly didn't have an answer for that.

"We'll find out eventually. You're starting to remember." He shut off the camera and wheeled the cart out of the room and took off.

"So." Enzo appeared in Elena's view. "Want to talk?"

"I don't believe it. Nobody I know would do that." She shook her head.

"People aren't always what they seem. How can you be so sure?" He had a point.

"I just know." She had no justification for her thoughts. "I have to see the good in everyone. If not I would just fall apart."

"Sometimes you just have to accept that some people are just shitty and stop trying to see the good that isn't there. That's what will get you killed, or worse." He told her.

"No. That's not true. There's good in everyone. It's just harder to see in some people." She smiled truly believing her words.

"You're such a nice girl. It's a shame you're stuck down here. You don't deserve this."

"Hey, I'm tough. I can handle it." She smiled trying to brave.

"I'm sure you can."


	51. Chapter 51

_Elena was wandering around the party with Caroline. The music was loud and there were a lot of people and she was purposefully trying to avoid Matt._

 _"Do you see him yet?" Caroline asked._

 _"No." Elena said searching the crowd._

 _"I can't believe you invited some random guy. That is so not like you." She wasn't judging but was worried about the way her friend was acting._

 _"I don't know. I just like him." She explained._

 _"You met him like two weeks ago." Caroline looked at her in disbelief. Elena didn't respond to her and continued to search the crowd._

 _"So?"_

 _"And you just sneak out every night to go meet him." Caroline raised an eyebrow._

 _"I wasn't sneaking. I was going for a walk and he happened to be there." She was beginning to think he wasn't coming when she heard his voice behind her._

 _"Hey there." She turned around and smiled when she saw him._

 _"Hi." Caroline almost dropped her jaw and she elbowed Elena. "Um, Caroline, this is Damon." She shook his hand and eyed Elena suspiciously._

 _"You look nervous." Damon noted. "Want a drink?" He offered._

 _"Yeah." She said without hesitation. He walked off to one of the coolers._

 _"Oh my god Elena! He is seriously hot." Elena rolled her eyes. He returned with a beer and offered it to Elena. She took a swig quickly._

 _"Want to walk around?" He asked and she nodded and followed him. They walked around talking for a little while. Elena was totally at ease with him._

 _"Elena?" Matt had approached them as they were standing at the tree line. "Who is this?" He asked accusingly motioning to Damon._

 _"This is Damon." She wasn't sure what to say._

 _"You must be Matt." Damon smirked and extended a hand. Matt refused to take it._

 _"Can we talk for a minute?" She shifted nervously. She didn't really want to talk to him but knew she owed him that._

 _"I'll be back." She told Damon and walked farther into the woods with Matt so no one would hear them._

 _"Look Elena, I don't know what has been going on but you're not yourself. Why did you break up with me? You didn't tell me why." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Is it because of that guy you were with?" He asked._

 _"What? No. I'm not seeing anybody." She backed away from him._

 _"Then why? I love you Elena and I thought you loved me."_

 _"I think we're way too young to be in love Matt. We need to take a step back here." He pulled her in and tried to kiss her but she pushed him back._

 _"No Matt. I'm sorry but it's over." She walked away from him not noticing where she was going. She had walked for a while before she realized she was too far from the party. She couldn't even hear anybody anymore. She panicked as she looked around not sure which direction to go._

 _"What are you doing way out here?" Damon was suddenly by her side and she yelled. "Hey, calm down, it's just me. Did you get yourself lost?" He laughed at her._

 _"Yeah, I did." She calmed herself down. "I got into a fight with Matt. I just needed a minute to think. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."_

 _"It's this way." He nodded his head. "Ready to go back?"_

 _"Not really. I think I just want to go home. I shouldn't have come." She sighed and leaned against a tree._

 _"Why not?" Damon asked leaning next to her._

 _"I knew Matt was coming. I knew this was going to happen. I feel like I was just rubbing it in his face. I'm a horrible person." She rested her head back._

 _"You're not horrible for living your life Elena. You would have been lying to yourself. You were never going to be truly happy with him."_

 _"You're right. I wouldn't. Why are you so smart?" She laughed._

 _"I've been around the block a few times. I know how it goes." He said. "You could be happy you know." He leaned a little closer and she didn't back away. He gently grabbed her face and made her look at him. "With someone else." His eyes were hypnotizing and she couldn't look away. He moved so he was completely in front of her. Her heart began racing and she couldn't move. He leaned in and kissed her. Elena felt a spark when he did and didn't fight back. It was short but sweet._

 _"I…" She wasn't sure what to say._

 _"It's okay Elena." He kissed her again and she let him. He moved from her lips down to her neck. She made no attempt to push him away. He lost control of himself for a split second and bit her._

 _"Ah! Damon!" She tried to push him back now. He pushed her against the tree and looked her in the eyes. His eyes had changed from bright blue to black. "What are you doing?" She touched her neck and realized she was bleeding. "Damon, you're scaring me. Please let me go." He didn't even look like he could hear her. He flew back and stared at her. She screamed at how fast he moved._

 _"Elena!" His eyes immediately went to her neck. "I'm sorry." He took a step towards her._

 _"No!" She felt her way around the tree so it wasn't in her way anymore. "What are you?" She was about ready to cry._

 _"Elena please. I'm not going to hurt you I swear." He pleaded with her._

 _"You bit me!" She held her neck again. He didn't make a move so Elena turned to run. She yelled when he appeared in front of her blocking her way. She turned back but he was there again. "Stop!" Damon grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look at him._

 _"Calm down." She thought she was going to be sick._

 _"You move so fast." She said._

 _"Yes, I do. Don't be afraid." He commanded._

 _"How can I not be afraid? What are you?" She began breathing hard._

 _"Just trust me. I won't hurt you." She pushed him away hard and he landed against a sharp tree branch. She screamed as he tried to pull himself free. She took the opportunity to run as fast as she could away from him. She tripped a couple times but got up quickly. It didn't take her long to find the party again. She wandered around trying to find Caroline but didn't see her. Her phone began to ring and she answered it._

 _"Mom?" She was trying not to cry. "Can you come get me? I'm scared." She hung up and tried to calm down knowing her parents would be there soon to get her. Everything made her jump. She kept thinking she would turn around and Damon would be there. He would probably rip her throat out if he found her. She sat down at the end of the drive way and waited. She jumped in the car as fast as she could when her parents finally arrived and slammed the door._

 _"Elena? Are you alright?" Her mother turned around and looked concerned. "Have you been crying?"_

 _"I'm okay." She wasn't sure she could tell her parents what had really happened so she lied. "I broke up with Matt."_

 _"Oh Honey, why?" Her father pulled away and Elena started to calm down._

 _"I just don't feel anything for him anymore." At least that was true, she wasn't completely lying. "I don't think it was fair to him."_

 _"It's okay. You shouldn't lead people on. You're right, it isn't fair. Are you going to be okay?" She asked._

 _"Yeah, I just need some time I guess." She remembered that she was bleeding and tried to hide it with the collar of her jacket. She was thankful it was dark._

 _"Well I personally think you made the right decision Elena." Her father chimed him. "Matt's a good boy but you shouldn't date someone just because you can. What about Tyler Lockwood? He's single." Her mother reached across and smacked her father._

 _"Elena, don't listen to your father. You just take all the time you need. Just be yourself and everything will turn out like it's supposed you." Elena was glad her parents were taking this so well._

 _"Look out!" Her mother yelled and Elena looked out the window. The road covered in water and they were going too fast. Her father slammed on the brakes and the car started to spin around. Elena screamed as they crashed over the bridge and the car landed in the water. Elena had hit her head against the window when the car flipped. She was barely conscious as the car began to fill with water._

 _"Mom? Dad?" She called to them but there was no answer. She struggled to get her seatbelt off but it wouldn't budge. She was trying not to panic as the water got higher and started to cry realizing there was no way she was getting out. She took one last deep breath and the water covered her head. For the first time in a long time she felt totally relaxed. She thought she would feel frightened but she didn't and stopped fighting with the belt, her arms lifted peacefully. The door was suddenly forced open and someone yanked the seatbelt right off. Elena looked to see Damon in the water. She tried to back away but he grabbed her and pulled her out. They reached the surface quickly and Elena gasped for air. Damon pulled her to the shore._

 _"Elena!" He slapped her face to keep her awake. "Come on! Breathe!" He told her. She rolled over and spit out some water. "Are you alright?" He asked._

 _"My parents!" She bolted up and tried to jump back in the water but Damon grabbed her and pulled her back._

 _"_ _Elena no! They're already dead! You can't help them!" She screamed and fell to her knees bursting out in tears. "Elena, look at me." He forced her to her feet and held the back of her head so she had no choice but to look in his eyes. "You are not going to remember ever meeting me. You went to the party tonight and made up with your boyfriend, go back to him. You don't remember anything about the car crash and you will not remember me. When I leave you are going back to sleep until you get to the hospital." He noticed the marks were still on her neck and her head was bleeding. "Here. Drink this." He bit his wrist and made her drink a small amount of blood. He caressed her face and looked her in the eyes again. "Forget me Elena." And he was gone._

Elena came out of her memory with tears running down her face. She was crying hysterically and just wanted to curl up but she couldn't because of the chains. It just made her cry harder.

"You finally saw it didn't you?" Aaron was at her side.

"Just go away!" She screamed at him.

"I can't do that Elena. You saw what really happened the night your parents died. You need to say it out loud." He told her. "Tell me who it was!"

"No!" She spat out. She was angry at Damon but not because of the accident. She couldn't blame him for it, it truly wasn't his fault. She was angry because he lied to her about it.

"Yes Elena. Look in that camera and say what happened!" He made her sit up and face it.

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Fine. Have it your way Elena but you're not leaving here until you admit what happened. I bet it was someone you care about. One of your little pets. They are incapable of emotions. They don't care about you!" It was the first time Elena had seen Aaron actually angry. "You've broken through all your compulsion. You're just lying to yourself now Elena. Can't you understand, you're being used? You're lucky I found you before you ended up dead."

"Elijah would never hurt me. You can't make me believe he would." She assured him.

"He's got such a hold on you. I know you're not compelled anymore. I don't get it." He grabbed her face and looked in her eyes. "I've never seen a compulsion this strong. You truly believe he loves you, don't you?"

"I know he does. And he will find me and when he does I hope he rips your head off." She told him as she laughed.

"We need to try something else. Enzo, how are you feeling today?" He backed away from Elena and spoke directly to him.

"I don't feel much like playing today." He said.

"Well lucky for us that's not for you to decide. Put your hand through the bars." Aaron instructed and Enzo complied. Aaron injected something into his arm and opened the cage.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked suddenly getting worried. Aaron walked back to her and unchained her. Her wrists were red and raw and slightly bleeding, she tried rubbing them to make the pain go away but it didn't. She stood up taking advantage to walk a few steps.

"Enzo." That was all Aaron had to say before Elena was slammed hard against the wall. Enzo grabbed a handful of her hair and slammed her head against the wall twice before throwing her to the floor. Elena screamed out and covered her head. "This is what they are all like Elena. They brutalize, they torture, they kill people!" Aaron was yelling at her. "Again!" Elena could see him hesitate, he didn't want to hurt her but he didn't have a choice. He lifted her by her shirt and tossed her easily back onto the table she had been lying on. Enzo used his hand and thrusted it into her shoulder and she screamed. He turned it a little just to make it hurt more. "This is what they are capable of! This is what they do!" It was hard to hear Aaron over the sounds of her own screaming. Enzo forced her to stand up and turned her so she faced away from him.

"I'm truly sorry about this, love. The truth is I'm rather fond of you." Elena didn't even make a sound as Enzo snapped her arm. He let her drop to the floor and she just held it. Tears were streaming down her face but she wasn't making a sound.

"See Elena. This is what happens. You will get hurt and you will die." Enzo picked her up again and bit into her neck. She tried to push him away but he couldn't with her broken arm.

"Stop!" She screamed out as he was draining her. "It hurts! Stop!"

"Stop Enzo." Aaron commanded but he didn't, he continued to drain her until she felt dizzy. "Stop!" Enzo finally pushed her back but she couldn't stand so she curled herself up on the floor and cried. Aaron shoved Enzo back into his cage and slammed the door shut. "Elena!" He kneeled on the floor next to her.

"No. Don't touch me." She inched herself away from him still in tears.

"Elena, this is what happens to people who get involved with vampires. They get hurt." He was almost pleading. She had shut herself down and wouldn't speak. Aaron got up and grabbed a syringe off the cart. He injected her with some liquid. "Go to sleep now Elena."


	52. Chapter 52

"It's been four days! Why can't we get in that building!?" Elijah was yelling and everyone was looking upset.

"Elijah calm down." Bonnie told him rolling her eyes. "I'm doing everything I can but I can't get that barrier down, it's too powerful. I'm sorry." He ran his hands threw his hair and yelled.

"Daddy!" Daniel burst through the front door with Klaus and Kol trailing behind him. He ran right to Elijah and he scooped him up off the floor and held him tightly. Elijah's composure changed immediately so he wouldn't frighten his son.

"What are you doing here? I thought your Uncle's were taking you out for a little while." He questioned.

"Sorry brother, he began having a tantrum in the middle of the store and demanded we bring him home." Kol explained. "He actually reminded me of Nik when we were children." He laughed but Elijah didn't find it funny. "Relax brother. You know how much we all care for Elena. We'll save her from whoever these psychopaths are. In the meantime, you really should stay with you son." Daniel clung tight to his father.

"At least when he's around you're calm." Klaus stated.

"I miss mommy." Daniel's voice was small and sad. Elijah held his face.

"I know, I miss her too. When do you think that barrier will be down?" Elijah turned his attention back to Bonnie.

"I'm doing everything I can." Bonnie was getting agitated.

"I told you that spell was strong." Damon had been sitting on the couch with Katherine.

"We can't just sit here! Isn't there anything we can do?" Caroline was almost as upset and Elijah and Klaus wrapped an arm around her but she pushed him away. "No! I know what it's like to be tortured, we have to do something!" Everybody knew what had happened between Caroline and her father.

"Maybe we could flush them out." Katherine stood and walked to Elijah and Daniel hid his face from her. Elijah wasn't surprised by this, Daniel had always known the difference between Katerina and his mother. "It's just Aaron Whitmore and Wes Maxfield right? They have some weird father son relationship going on, right? If we got Aaron Whitmore we could use him as leverage."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Caroline asked not impressed.

"Um…duh." Katherine motioned to herself. "We know he cares about Elena. I can play the part." She offered. Elijah's eyes darkened at the thought of her pretending to be Elena but she did have a point. "I can go wandering around campus. I'm sure I'll draw him out pretty quick."

"Fine. Let's go now." Elijah handed Daniel to Caroline.

"Why are you coming?" Katherine asked. "I can handle it."

"These people hate the idea of vampires being with a human and Elena is a special case. Aaron Whitmore knows what I am. Seeing you with me will draw him out faster." He explained and they all knew he was right. He kissed Daniel on his head. "You keep him safe." He warned.

"We will." Caroline promised and Elijah and Katherine took off for the campus.

They walked the campus a few times in complete silence.

"This isn't very convincing." Katherine finally stated.

"Katerina, the only reason you are even alive today is because Elena has requested it. I have no wish to make small talk with you and we are not friends." He didn't even look at her.

"I know that but we should at least be talking. We're trying to attract Aaron Whitmore not scare him off with your scowl." She reminded him. She eyed something behind him. When Elijah turned to see what she was looking at she caught his face and kissed him. He pulled back from her about to yell but a voice stopped him.

"Elena!?" Elijah turned to see Aaron looking shocked. Katherine sped to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Gotcha!" Katherine winked at him.

"No Aaron. This is not Elena. You're holding her and torturing her and I intend to get her back. You can either cooperate and set her free or I'll just have to get creative." He threatened.

"No. We're saving her!" He was being brave on the outside but Elijah knew he was scared.

"Have it your way." Elijah smiled and took off with Aaron back to the house.

He threw the door open and dragged Aaron inside. Katherine sped to Damon and kissed him.

"Elena! What are you doing?" Aaron yelled. She looked at him and laughed.

"Let's get one little thing cleared up right now. I am not Elena Gilbert. If I was so goody goody like her I would probably strangle myself." She threw herself down on the couch so she could watch.

"Caroline, get Daniel out of the house please." He was calm but stern. She took off quickly and Klaus followed her.

"Damon, do you have any thoughts on what we should do with him?" Damon stood from the couch and walked over to him.

"Hi Aaron." He smiled.

"It's you!" Damon walked to the bar and took a drink. "You!" He struggled against Elijah but couldn't get out of his grasp. "You killed my parents!" Elijah raised an eyebrow but didn't ask.

"You're right. I did. And your family mutilated and tortured vampires and humans, including me, for centuries. All things considered I think they got off light." He smirked.

"You tracked down my entire family, anyone I ever got close to, anyone I ever cared about and killed them! You're a monster!" Aaron spat.

"And what you've been doing doesn't make you a monster!?" Damon sped to him. "I shouldn't even have let you live."

"That was your plan. You let one family member survive so you always had someone to torture. I tracked it back to you. One of the Augustine Vampires." He spat. Damon didn't comment on that. He was getting angry.

"Relax Damon. We need him alive." Elijah grabbed Aaron's phone out of his pocket and called Wes Maxfield's number.

"Yes Dr. Maxfield? My name is Elijah and I'm calling in regards to Elena Gilbert. I believe we have someone to trade." Elijah dug his fingers into Aaron's shoulder and he yelled. "Talk to him Aaron."

"Don't Dr. Maxfield! I'm fine! Don't let them get Elena!" Elijah tossed him to Damon twisted his arm hard making him yell again.

"You have an hour to bring her or Aaron Whitmore is going to die. You know how to reach us." And he hung up.

"Elijah, before we go any further there's something I need to tell you. I thought I was going to have more time to figure out a way to tell Elena a little easier but I'm sure she already knows now." Elijah eyed Damon curiously.


	53. Chapter 53

"Enzo was holding Elena against the wall by her throat and was squeezing hard. She was gasping but couldn't get any air. He was trying hard to get inside her head to mess with her memories but she was fighting it. Enzo was almost to the point of tears because of what he was being forced to do. He tossed her to the floor and was about to lunge at her again when Maxfield yelled at him to stop because his phone began ringing.

"Aaron? Where are you?" He answered. "Who is this?" Elena sat up with a hopeful look in her eyes. She knew it was Elijah. "No don't!" Maxfield was panicking. "I'll meet you! Just don't hurt him!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe hung up his phone reluctantly and glared at Elena who was smiling now.

"What's the matter?" She was laughing now.

"Enzo. Back in the cage." He ordered and locked him in. He took one of the syringes and injected Elena with it and left her lying on the floor as he ran out the door.

"Elena?" She moved her eyes to look at Enzo. "Elena listen to me. He left the door open." She understood him but couldn't react to his words. "Can you get up?" He asked. She shifted herself so she could see the open door. "He drugged you thinking you couldn't get up. You have to." She tried to sit up but sharp pain shot up her entire arm and she almost threw up.

"I can't." She cried.

"Do you want to see Elijah and your son again?" He asked.

"Yes!" Tears were rolling down her face.

"Then you need to get up and let me out." He told her. "This cage is spelled, you need the special key."

"Let you out." She repeated to herself. She pushed herself against the table and slowly used her good arm to pull herself up." She managed to hold back the vomit that kept creeping up her throat.

"Good girl Elena." Enzo told her. "Now come over here and open the cage." She stared in his eyes as she limped over towards the cage. Pain surged through her leg with each step and everything was distorted, it was hard to keep her balance. She was halfway there when she stopped and held her head. "Are you okay?" He was genuinely concerned. When she looked at him all she could see was his dark eyes and fangs and she panicked.

"You. You hurt me." She took a step back.

"Elena, yes but it wasn't me. They were controlling me with their serum. I'm not going to hurt you now." He explained. "I would never willingly hurt you." He promised.

"No." She shook her head and stumbled back further.

"Elena! You're confused. Remember what's been going on down here. I will not hurt you, please just let me out!" He was begging her she didn't make a move. "Fight it Elena, you know the truth. Think of Elijah and Daniel." Elena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Think of them and fight it!" She opened her eyes again and stared hard at Enzo. Images of Elijah and Daniel flashed through her mind. She moved quicker now but instead of going to Enzo she left the room. "Elena! Please!" He threw himself against the cage but it didn't budge. His anger was growing until Elena returned. "Elena!" She approached his cage with a set of keys in her hand.

"Let you out." She repeated.

"Yes, that's right. Let me out." He softened his voice so he didn't frighten her away. She tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground a few feet away. "Come on Elena, get back up. You can do this." He assured her.

"I can't." She was crying but the keys were still in her hands. She gripped onto them and threw them over next to the cage so Enzo could grab them.

"You did it Elena." He snatched the keys and quickly let himself out. He sped to Elena but wasn't sure where he could touch her. She was hurt almost everywhere, he knew his blood wouldn't heal her while the serum was still in his system.

"I promised." She said barely able to keep her eyes open.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I promised I'd get out of here." She explained.

"You kept your promise, love." He smiled. "I'm sorry but if we both want to get out of here then I have to do this. I swear this is the last time I will hurt you." She yelled as he gently stood her up and bit into her neck. She cried again but didn't fight him. He didn't take much and he picked her up when he was done. "We're getting out of here." He quickly grabbed the camera before he carried Elena upstairs. He set her down on a bench and turned to leave but she stopped him.

"Don't leave me!" She was barely conscious.

"I'll be right back Elena. I promise. I need to destroy this building." She nodded and leaned back. Every part of her body was in pain and she couldn't move. Enzo returned quickly and lifted her again. "Where can I take you? Where is Elijah?" He asked but she didn't have enough strength left to speak. He held her tighter and sped off.

"Everything was such a blur and Elena threw up when Enzo stopped. He barely had enough time to face her away before she did.

"Someone help this girl!" He yelled. Elena was suddenly surrounded by a large group of people she didn't recognize.

"What happened to her!?" Someone exclaimed.

"Oh my god. What's your name honey?" A woman asked her but she couldn't answer.

"Her name is Elena Gilbert. Make sure you find her family! Find Elijah!" He commanded. It was the last thing she heard before she passed out.


	54. Chapter 54

Elijah, and Damon were standing in a field. Elijah had a death grip on Aaron and Damon looked as if he was ready to kill.

"Do you think he'll really show?" Elijah asked.

"I have no doubt he will. I've kept tabs on Aaron, Wes thinks of him like a son. He won't let Aaron get hurt." Aaron squirmed around but couldn't get away.

"Stop it." Elijah growled and tightened his grip. "As long as I get Elena back I will let you go unharmed."

"I'd rather die than let you get your hands on her again." Aaron spat.

"You may just get your wish." Elijah warned.

"Aaron!" Maxfield was calling from across field. "Are you alright?"

"You can direct all your questions to me." Elijah told him. "Aaron Whitmore is perfectly fine. For the moment at least." Maxfield approached slowly.

"You want Elena Gilbert? Fine, just don't hurt Aaron." He pleaded. "I couldn't get her here by myself. I promise you she is alive."

"Where is she?" Elijah snarled.

"She's still in the Augustine building. In the basement. You can't get in there yourselves though." He warned.

"We're well aware of that." Elijah said and threw Aaron over to Damon. "This is what we're going to do. We are going to follow you back to the building and you are going to get her for us. Aaron will be a good little boy and wait with us while you do. Elijah was very commanding.

"That's fine, whatever you want."

"Don't Wes!" Aaron tried to protest but Damon twisted his arm and forced him forward

"Move it Whitmore!" They followed Maxfield to the building and Elijah's face turned to horror as he saw the building on fire. He turned to Wes.

"No!" Maxfield cried out.

"What did you do!?" Elijah sped to him and grabbed him by the throat.

"I didn't!" Elijah knew he was telling the truth.

"Let me go! I can get her!" Aaron yelled. "I can get in the building!" Damon eyed Elijah waiting for his response.

"No. Dr. Maxfield is going." Elijah released him and sped to Aaron. He bit into his wrist and forced Aaron to drink his blood.

"No!" Wes screamed and Elijah looked back at him.

"You get Elena out of that building alive or Aaron Whitmore will be joining the world of vampires." Elijah threatened. Maxfield didn't hesitate and ran into the building. They waited twenty minutes before Maxfield reappeared alone.

"I'm sorry, she's gone." He was panting. Elijah closed his eyes.

"She's dead?" He asked and he felt his entire world crumble.

"No. She's gone, as in she isn't in the building." He informed.

"How is that possible? She couldn't get out by herself." Aaron argued.

"No, she couldn't." They both looked grave.

"What is it? What happened to her!? Elijah growled.

"Enzo is gone too." He stated.

"Enzo is still alive?" Damon was surprised.

"He was when I left to come find you." Maxfield confirmed. "Elena must have let him out. If that's the case she probably is dead."

"No." Aaron said. "She's not dead. Enzo is angry and he knows I care about her. He's going to use her to get to me. He wants us both dead Wes. I can't believe she trusted him."

"I want you both dead too." Damon said. "But right now we need you both alive so we can find Enzo and Elena."

"Let's go!" Damon and Elijah led the two back to the house. Caroline and Klaus were still gone with Daniel. He sent them a message not to come back to the house.

"You had best hope Elena is still alive." Elijah warned as he threw Maxfield on the couch.

"Hello brother, who are they?" Kol was suddenly in the room looking Aaron and Maxfield over. "Are these the two that took our precious Elena?" He asked.

"Yes Kol." Elijah confirmed and Kol's face turned angry.

"Elena Gilbert is a saint and you two spent the last four days torturing her. There is not a single person on this Earth with more compassion and kindness. What kind of sick people are you to hurt someone like her?" He asked. "After everything that girl has already been through she has to go through this now!" Kol couldn't control his anger.

"Kol, calm down. We'll find her." Elijah assured.

"What are you talking about?" Aaron asked.

"No Elijah, I will not calm down. Elena saved our entire family and we let these two idiots walk in and torture her?" Kol was pacing trying to control himself. "She gave her own life to save ours and we let this happen to her! She died for us once already Elijah." He reminded.

"I'm aware of that Kol. There isn't much we can do at the moment. We don't know where she is." Elijah was about ready to explode. He thought of killing both Aaron and Wes right then and there.

"What do you mean she died?" Aaron asked. "She's still human."

"To be technical Elena has died twice. Once by our brother and the second time she sacrificed herself to save all our lives. You see Aaron Whitmore. Elena Gilbert loves my brother here more than life itself and she would do anything to save him, including die." Kol grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up. "You better hope she doesn't die a third time." He warned. Elijah was surprised by the amount of control he kept over himself at this moment. He wasn't sure if it was better to let Kol handle this though, he was just as angry but was better at controlling it. He began to pace the room when his phone started to ring. He looked but didn't recognize the number.

"Quiet everyone!" He demanded and the room was suddenly silent. "Hello?" He sounded desperate. "What!? When?" Everyone looked around at each other and Kol sped over so he could listen in. "Is she alright? I'll be right there." He hung up and looked relaxed.

"Who was that?" Aaron asked.

"It would appear a man brought Elena to the hospital an hour ago. She's alive." He put his phone in his pocket. "I'm going to get her. Keep them here, if anything happens to her then they die." And he sped off.

He arrived at the hospital faster than he could have imagined. He approached the front desk and slammed his hands down on the desk.

"Elena Gilbert!" He demanded.

"Who are you?" The woman behind the desk asked.

"Her…" He didn't know what to call himself. "I'm Elijah. I received a phone call informing me she was here. Tell me where she is." He was in no mood for games so he compelled her.

"Oh yes. She's here alright. Poor thing. She's down in room twelve." He started to go but she stopped him. "I should warn you. It's not pretty. That girl went through hell. Brace yourself." He nodded and went to find her.

He got to her room and immediately thought he was going to be sick. He had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from yelling. She was covered almost head to toe in bruises and her head was wrapped in a bandage that was soaked in blood. One of her eyes was black and her arm was in a cast. There were scratches all over her face.

"What happened to her?" He asked the nurse who was in the room.

"I think you should talk to the doctor about that. We're not entirely sure." She told him.

"Where's the doctor?" He asked.

"Right here." He asked and Elijah turned to look at him.

"What happened?" The doctor walked to Elena and checked her over.

"You need to change these bandages again." He told the nurse and she began doing it. He grabbed the chart and turned to Elijah. "Elena Gilbert. Her head was repeatedly slammed against a hard surface causing a severe concussion. She was strangled, had her arm broken and has a sprained ankle." He paused for a moment. "She was also pumped full of drugs we can't identify. She's been in and out of consciousness. She's very confused and has no idea where she is."

"The scratches?" Elijah asked.

"The scratches on her face she did herself. She had a panic attack and ripped her own IV out of her arm. We had to sedate her to make her stop." He explained. "She didn't realize she was hurting herself, she's hallucinating and couldn't even tell me her name." Elijah sat in the chair by her side and took the hand that wasn't in a cast. He wasn't sure he should touch her but he needed to feel her.

"How did you know to call me?" Elijah asked confused. If Elena didn't know who she was how did they know to contact him?

"The man who brought her in told us to contact you." The doctor informed him.

"What man?"

"I don't know. He dropped her off, gave us your name then left." The doctor shrugged. "He left this as well." The doctor handed Elijah a video camera and he took it hesitantly.

"What is this?"

"I don't know. The man told me you needed to see it." He confirmed.

"I understand. Can I stay with her?" Elijah ask.

"Of course. I'll be back in a little while to check on her." And he left the room. The nurse finished changing her bandages and followed. Elijah got up and shut the door. He bit into his wrist and filled her IV bag with his blood. He re-took his seat next to her and took her hand. He knew he couldn't move her now with all her injuries so he waited patiently. He hoped she would sleep through it and be healed when she woke next. He would make sure her presence here was erased.

It took every ounce of patience Elijah had but he watched every second of the tape as he waited for her to heal. She was very strong and he fell in love with her all over again listening to the way she talked about him. He was concerned for a moment that she might try to hurt herself like she did three years ago but she was fully aware of everything on the tape and she was stronger now. The only reason she was hurting herself now was because she was pumped full of drugs and they would pass through her system soon enough.


	55. Chapter 55

Elena wasn't sure where she was when she woke up. Everything was blurry and she couldn't remember what had happened. The last thing she remembered was being carried off by Enzo and even that was hazy. She had no idea where he had taken her. She tried to lift her head to look around but the entire world spun around her. She forced herself to sit up out of sheer panic thinking she was still in danger. Not recognizing where she was she got out of bed but only managed to take a few steps before she dropped to her knees. She heard someone say her name but it sounded far away like an echo.

"Where am I?" She heard herself ask but wasn't sure how she managed the question. She heard someone answering her but couldn't hear what they said so she just nodded. "I don't feel well." She said reaching for her head. "I want Elijah." She whispered and felt a hand touch her face. She flinched at the contact but relaxed when she recognized Elijah's touch.

"You're okay Elena. I'm here." She finally heard his voice clearly and smiled as she was lifted from the floor and set down on a bed.

"I knew you'd find me."

"I did. You're safe now." Elijah took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"I couldn't hear you. Where am I?" She asked again, she was still out of it.

"You're home. I brought you yesterday." He told her.

"Okay." Her body was laid back and she felt Elijah's body move next to her. She moved herself as close to him as she could and started to cry softly. He pulled her close and she flinched again at his motion. It almost killed him to see her act this way. He was able to heal all her physical wounds but he knew he couldn't heal the psychological ones. "I'm sorry." She cried and held him tight.

"It's not your fault Elena." He assured her.

"I shouldn't have gone by myself." Her crying grew louder.

"You had no reason to believe you would be in any danger." He stroked her hair. "I watched the tapes." He told her and she burst into tears.

"Why?" She cried.

"I had to know exactly what they did to you. They won't ever touch you again." He promised.

"They won't stop." She argued. Elijah lifted her head and made Elena look at him.

"I will only tell you this once. They can't hurt you anymore." She understood they were dead.

Elena didn't speak for an entire week after that. She stayed curled up on her bed but Elijah kept a very close eye on her. She slept through most of the week and barely ate anything. Elijah knew this was how Elena processed things but he was becoming impatient. He wanted her to eat something but at least she was calm and not trying to hurt herself.

"Her entire world literally just shattered Elijah." Caroline told him. "You don't recover just that like from something like this. Not only was she brutally tortured for four days but the illusion of her perfect parents broke into a million pieces. Plus, everything with Damon. I can't believe I didn't recognize him. I would have remembered his face."

"You only saw him for a few seconds and it was dark." Elijah offered.

"I don't know." Caroline clearly felt guilty. "I do know Elena is hurting right now. The only thing that is going to bring her out of this is if she knows we're all here waiting for her. We need to keep reminding her there's a reason to get up again." Caroline urged.

"Maybe we should send her back to Mystic Falls for a while. She can stay with Matt. Being in a familiar place might bring her out of this." Rebekah said. "She just needs time to recover." Caroline agreed with her.

"I'm not sending her away!" Elijah growled. "We promised each other forever and that's a promise I intend to keep. I will not leave her!"

They were arguing over the best way to handle Elena not realizing Daniel was listening to them. He didn't understand everything but he knew something bad had happened to his mother.

Elena was curled up in a ball on her bed. She had kicked all the blankets to the bottom of the bed. She opened her eyes when she heard the door creak open. She was facing the wall but she knew immediately it wasn't Elijah. A small body crawled up onto the bed with her.

"Mommy?" He touched her shoulder softly. She turned over to look at him and he sat down next to her.

"Hi baby." She reached out and touched his face.

"Are you sick Mommy?" He asked, the look on his face was heartbreaking.

"Mommy's heart is sick honey." She said.

"Daddy can make you feel better." He smiled and Elena finally sat up. She rubbed Daniel's head and looked him in the eyes. Every pain she felt the last week didn't vanish but is was being drowned out at the sight of her son and thoughts of Elijah. She pulled him into a hug.

"So can you sweetheart." She told him. She got herself out of bed and caught Daniel as he jumped into her arms. "Where's daddy now?" She asked.

"Fighting with Aunt Caroline and Aunt Bekah." He told her resting his head against her. Elena laughed.

"Let's go put a stop to that." She carried him downstairs and could hear Elijah, Rebekah and Caroline arguing in the kitchen. She stood in the door way for a while, they hadn't realized she was there. They all turned to look when she laughed at them.

"Elena!" Elijah sped to her. "You're up." She pulled him in close and kissed him passionately.

"I'm up." She agreed. Caroline and Rebekah smiled and left them alone.

"I made Mommy better!" Daniel squealed and clung to her. Elijah smiled and pulled them both in close.

"You did a great job." Elijah stroked his face and Daniel smirked obviously proud of himself. "I love you both." She set Daniel down and he took off after Caroline and Rebekah. Elijah led Elena to the couch and they both sat down. "Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes and no." She answered honestly feeling herself about to get worked up. "My parents." She calmed herself down a little. "They did awful things to people. I had no idea. I knew they were hunters but what they did was just wrong." Tears started flowing as she spoke. "They were great parents. I would never believe it if I hadn't seen it."

"I'm sorry Elena. I know it's hard finding out your parents aren't who they seem. It is better to know the truth." He said.

"I guess so." Elijah could feel she was shutting down on him. "I met Damon months before I ever met Stefan." She admitted and she felt Elijah tense up. "It sounds ridiculous but I actually liked him." She felt horrible telling Elijah this but she would feel worse if she wasn't honest about it.

"I know Elena. Damon told me." He responded calmly.

"I liked him a lot." He pulled her in protectively. "I went on a date with him and I let him kiss me." Damon had left out those details when he told Elijah this story but he would let it go for now. "I was alone with him in the woods when he bit me. I freaked out and pushed him into a tree. It held him long enough for me to run. He came after me and pulled me out of the car, it really was an accident." She had finally stopped crying but she was cold. "I had to tell you."

"Do you think it would have changed anything between you and Damon if the crash hadn't happened?" Elijah was genuinely curious. Elena looked him in the eyes.

"No. It would never have worked between me and Damon. It wouldn't have changed anything." Elijah knew she was telling the truth. He reached to touch her face but she pulled back. He quickly grabbed her gently and pulled her close. He knew it was just a reflex from what she had just been through. He needed to remind her that he would never hurt her. "I love you Elijah. I'm just hurt." She admitted.

"I know, I'm not mad. I'm just glad you always tell me the truth." He rubbed her back slowly. "It's one of the many reasons why I love you."

Elena was curled up in a ball on her bed. She had kicked all the blankets to the bottom of the bed. She opened her eyes when she heard the door creak open. She was facing the wall but she knew immediately it wasn't Elijah. A small body crawled up onto the bed with her.

"Mommy?" He touched her shoulder softly. She turned over to look at him and he sat down next to her.

"Hi baby." She reached out and touched his face.

"Are you sick Mommy?" He asked, the look on his face was heartbreaking.

"Mommy's heart is sick honey." She said.

"Daddy can make you feel better." He smiled and Elena finally sat up. She rubbed Daniel's head and looked him in the eyes. Every pain she felt the last week didn't vanish but is was being drowned out at the sight of her son and thoughts of Elijah. She pulled him into a hug.

"So can you sweetheart." She told him. She got herself out of bed and caught Daniel as he jumped into her arms. "Where's daddy now?" She asked.

"Fighting with Aunt Caroline and Aunt Bekah." He told her resting his head against her. Elena laughed.

"Let's go put a stop to that." She carried him downstairs and could hear Elijah, Rebekah and Caroline arguing in the kitchen. She stood in the door way for a while, they hadn't realized she was there. They all turned to look when she laughed at them.

"Elena!" Elijah sped to her. "You're up." She pulled him in close and kissed him passionately.

"I'm up." She agreed. Caroline and Rebekah smiled and left them alone.

"I made Mommy better!" Daniel squealed and clung to her. Elijah smiled and pulled them both in close.

"You did a great job." Elijah stroked his face and Daniel smirked obviously proud of himself. "I love you both." She set Daniel down and he took off after Caroline and Rebekah. Elijah led Elena to the couch and they both sat down. "Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes and no." She answered honestly feeling herself about to get worked up. "My parents." She calmed herself down a little. "They did awful things to people. I had no idea. I knew they were hunters but what they did was just wrong." Tears started flowing as she spoke. "They were great parents. I would never believe it if I hadn't seen it."

"I'm sorry Elena. I know it's hard finding out your parents aren't who they seem. It is better to know the truth." He said.

"I guess so." Elijah could feel she was shutting down on him. "I met Damon months before I ever met Stefan." She admitted and she felt Elijah tense up. "It sounds ridiculous but I actually liked him." She felt horrible telling Elijah this but she would feel worse if she wasn't honest about it.

"I know Elena. Damon told me." He responded calmly.

"I liked him a lot." He pulled her in protectively. "I went on a date with him and I let him kiss me." Damon had left out those details when he told Elijah this story but he would let it go for now. "I was alone with him in the woods when he bit me. I freaked out and pushed him into a tree. It held him long enough for me to run. He came after me and pulled me out of the car, it really was an accident." She had finally stopped crying but she was cold. "I had to tell you."

"Do you think it would have changed anything between you and Damon if the crash hadn't happened?" Elijah was genuinely curious. Elena looked him in the eyes.

"No. It would never have worked between me and Damon. It wouldn't have changed anything." Elijah knew she was telling the truth. He reached to touch her face but she pulled back. He quickly grabbed her gently and pulled her close. He knew it was just a reflex from what she had just been through. He needed to remind her that he would never hurt her. "I love you Elijah. I'm just hurt." She admitted.

"I know, I'm not mad. I'm just glad you always tell me the truth." He rubbed her back slowly. "It's one of the many reasons why I love you."


	56. Chapter 56

"Are you sure?" Elijah was holding Elena close running his hands through her hair. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"Yes Elijah. I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life. I love you and I can't live without you." Elena had waited until she was twenty-eight when she finally told him she wanted to turn. There was no hesitation when she asked him. He had to admit to himself he had been growing anxious as the years went by and she never mentioned it. He couldn't push it, it had to be a decision she made herself. She looked up at him with her sweet eyes and smiled. "I love you so much and I know you'll help me through this." He was both happy and sad when she came to him. They would have an eternity to be together now but Elijah wasn't sure he could handle killing her. They had grown incredibly close and had a son together but this was what Elena wanted. Despite trying for many years they were never able to have another child but Elijah cherished his small family. When his son was old enough, and if he chose it Elijah would turn him as well but only if it's what he wanted.

"Alright. I'll do it Elena but you have to do something for me." He responded lifting her chin.

"I'll do anything for you." He loved hearing her say that. "What is it?"

"Marry me." He said and Elena just looked at him blankly.

"What?" She laughed.

"I'm serious Elena. I'll turn you but only if you marry me." His face was deadpanned.

"Elijah, I've told you. I don't need to be married to know I love you more than anything. You don't need to do this." Both hands immediately moved to either side of her face and he held her gently.

"I know that Elena. I'm asking because I want it. I want you and I want to be bound in every way possible." He rested his forehead against hers.

"I thought vampires didn't get married?" She lifted her hands to hold onto his.

"It isn't done traditionally but since when have you ever followed the rules?" He smiled making her laugh again.

"That's true. You really want to marry me?" She thought about this for a moment. "I did always want to get married."

"Then say yes." He broke their connection and pulled a small box from his pocket and handed it to her. Elena opened it and saw a beautiful ring. It wasn't extravagant but it was beautiful. She stared at it for a few seconds then looked back at Elijah.

"How long have you had that?" She asked.

"Since I found out you were pregnant. I was only going to ask when you decided to turn. If you decided to turn. I was in no hurry and I wanted to be sure you wanted to be with me forever." Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Can I take that as a yes?" He asked but she started to cry. "Why are you crying?" He couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Because I'm happy." She smiled through her tears. "Yes Elijah. I want to be with you forever. I want to marry you."

"Good." He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Elena's finger. She played with it for a moment before Elijah lifted her head again. "I love you Elena."


End file.
